


Sweet Indulgences

by ThatWriterRose



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Bakery, Bikers, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Angst, Fire, Flirting, Fluff, Found Family, Gun Violence, Harm to OCs, I'll tag as I go, Infidelity, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Racism, Smut, Threats of Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy, and canons, no one is getting out of this safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 68
Words: 161,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Clementine came to Charming looking to open a bakery and have a fresh start from a shaky life. The last thing she expected to find in this city was Chibs Telford.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), David Hale/OC (briefly mentioned)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my fic! A little info for any new people I use the OCs I roleplay on Tumblr for fic so if anyone in this fic seems familiar yes it is me I'm not stealing. The main oc of this fic is Clementine Tilden from Miami in her late 20s I use Christian Serratos as reference for her face. The first chapter is just backstory but don't worry the Sons will show up. I'm still deciding if I'll break this up into multiple fics or do one long fic but I do have it planned out at least through season 4 so expect plenty of content either way. Thank you and enjoy <3

It’s strange to think about these things, to wonder what is worthy of taking with her. As she shoves clothes and personal items into laundry baskets and boxes she wonders if she’s forgetting something. She knows she can’t come back for anything so she has to make sure that she takes everything. Photos of her family, important documents, and things she’d had to see her husband throw out all get shoved into those boxes. She starts to take them outside to set on the porch when she sees a car pull into the driveway.

The car is put in park and turned off before the man gets out and walks over. “Jesus- Did he do this today, Clem?” He moves a hand to her face turning to observe the busted lip and black eye.

“That’s why I decided to speed up the process. I don’t have much money but I just can’t do this anymore. Javi, he's gonna kill me if I stay any longer.” Clementine tells him, feeling tears in her eyes. She didn’t have the time she needed to tell her parents or get together the rest of the cash she needed to run but she couldn’t do this. If she hadn’t talked him down he would've beaten her to death today she couldn’t risk waiting it out. “I’ll take what I can and just figure out the rest. Every town in the middle of nowhere needs a waitress or something, right?” She wanted to go on her own terms, start her own business and be able to support herself as well as her parents but it wasn’t going to happen that way.

“Yeah, and how do you move your parents out with you if you’re making two dollars an hour plus tips?” Javier asks before he sighs. “What do you have?”

“I’ve got enough cash for gas money. I figure I’ll sleep in the car until I get somewhere small, maybe Alabama or Louisiana? I doubt he’ll come looking for me in some town with a population of 350 right?” Clementine says with a shrug. She was born and raised here in Miami; it was the last place her husband would come looking for her.

Javier had known her all his life he knew how miserable she’d be but more importantly how hard it would be to move her parents. The goal had been to bring them in as soon as she’d settled but there was no settling with that life. “You know a friend of a friend knows a great town in California. It’s small enough lots of open property and plenty of spaces open to start a bakery.”

Clementine rolls her eyes, her lovely Javi ever the dreamer. She picks up a laundry basket and puts it into his arms. “Oh yeah? Tell me all about this perfect little town.”

“It’s called Charming- cute right?” Javier jokes before he goes to set the basket in the back of the car before he comes to get another one. “Sent some people their information about Clementine Tilden. Incredible baker would be a great asset to the town and they agreed wholeheartedly. It turns out that they’re looking to expand the town so they’re giving out grants to small businesses looking to start up.” 

Her eyes go wide, “Javi what are you doing? I can’t just- California? That’s the other side of the country I can’t come check on my parents. I can’t…”

“Exactly your husband thinks you’ll stay close enough to keep an eye on everything. You think the last place he’ll go looking is some small town in Alabama but it’s across the country. He knows you well enough to know you won’t leave your family which is why you have to do it.” Javier tells her before he walks back over giving her an envelope. “Enough money to get you started and everything you’re gonna need. Everything has the last name Tilden so you’ll have to start going by that for now.”

The thought of having to leave her family was too much; she was leaving her parents vulnerable and she couldn’t do that. Then again she knows them and if they knew she was being hurt they'd do whatever they had to do to make sure she was safe. Clementine is overwhelmed taking the envelope and looking at it all before she looks back at her friend. “I- I can’t take this. How did you even get all this money Javi?” 

The man shrugs dismissively, “Starting a second bar can wait but getting you out of here isn’t waiting a second longer. You’re like a sister to me I’m not seeing you go through this shit any longer.” 

Clementine throws her arms around him and starts sobbing into his chest. It’s so much and she’s overwhelmed, “Thank you- thank you so much Javi you’re saving my life.” 

Javier presses a kiss to the top of her head, “Come on let's get your shit packed into the car so you can get the hell out of town.”

Clementine nods giving him another tight squeeze before she lets go and starts to help him pack up the car. “So how do we do this- how does all of this work?”

“This car is yours to take with you to Charming. I got you a cellphone you’ll have to buy minutes to load onto it but you can call whenever you need to check-in. I’m not sure how good you are with maps but I got some for you to use to get there.” Javier tells her before he gives her the car keys. “Just drop me off at home on our way out of town.”

“God this would be so much easier if I hadn’t married a cop.” Clementine jokes before she presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’m gonna do one more sweep and make sure I didn’t forget anything inside if you want to keep filling the car up.”

“Can do,” Javier assures her with a smile before he goes to pick up some more boxes.

Clementine heads inside and looks around. She really has taken everything she wants to take with her but she gives it all a last look anyways. If she can help it this will be the last time she sees any of it. She stops in the kitchen and packs a bag of stuff to eat not any of her favorites but another small fuck you to take all his favorite snacks with her.  
As she packs her back she looks at the trashcan for a moment before she takes her phone, key to the house, and rings. She drops them into the trash can hoping he’ll see it and know exactly what it means. By the time he gets home from his double it’ll be too late she’ll be off to starting her new life. She comes back outside tossing the bag in the full backseat before she looks over at Javier hesitantly.

Javier knows that look and he gets it this is a big step but she’s a strong woman and she can do this. “I’ll keep a hold on things back home here and you go get your life started.”

“Thank you Javi,” Clementine says holding onto him tight for a moment. She knows they can’t linger long; she has to drop him off at home and head out of town. “For everything I mean I wouldn’t have even known about any of this or the town- what did you say it was called?”

“Charming. It’s just some small town in California that looks nice enough. They’ve got a nice spot picked out for you. I guess they’ve been looking for something cutesy to draw in people so I said you were the girl.” Javier jokes. Her little thing, the vintage look, and of course the baking skills she could draw in anyone with the baked goods she made.

Clementine rolls her eyes giving him a playful little shove. “Does the phone have minutes on it? I’ll call you when I make my first stop.” She tells him as she drives out of her driveway towards his place. There was one last look in the rearview mirror then her perfect little house was gone.

“It is so you’ll be able to call and you will. I don’t care what time it is, I want to make sure that you’re okay.” Javier insists he cares about her so much and wants to make sure she gets there safe.

“What would I do without you, Javier?” Clementine asks with a smile. She knows now that she’ll have to, it’s a new town with new people. It'll all be fresh which is what she wanted but now it felt strange. 

“You’ll be a badass baker and make an entire new town fall in love with you. Honestly, that’s just an average Tuesday for you, Clem.” Javier tells her with a smile. She can do anything she wants. The only thing that had been holding her back was her husband but now he wouldn’t get to again.

Clementine laughs, “Yeah totally just a normal Tuesday for me I’m sure I’ll have Charming charmed by the end of the month.” She pulls up to park the car in front of his place and takes in a breath. “You could always come with me- get your fresh start under a different name. You could be my Mister Tilden.”

Javier chuckles and presses a kiss to her temple. “We’ll figure out a way for me to get to Charming and visit. I’ll bring your parents too, it'll all be okay.”

“Hopefully we’ll get this figured out soon.” Clem smiles and gives his hand a squeeze. “Until then we’ll keep in touch. You keep my parents out of trouble while I’m gone.”

“You’ve got it chica I’ll be waiting for that call,” Javier tells her, giving her hand one more squeeze before he gets out of the car and heads inside.

Clementine watches him leave making sure her friend gets inside before she heads out, time to start over.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi yes, this is Clementine Tilden I was just calling about a meeting I’m supposed to set up?” Clementine asks as she parks her car. She’s exhausted and starving so she’ll book this meeting then go book a room at the motel for the night.

“Perfect let me just transfer you over give me just a moment.” The woman says before she puts Clementine on hold.

Clementine rests her head against her window and sighs wishing that she could get some rest. Soon enough she’ll get some food and finally get to crash which she has been eagerly waiting for for the last leg of her drive.

“Hello there, is this Miss Tilden? We’re so pleased to hear back from you so soon.” The woman on the other side of the phone says.

Clementine lifts her head and smiles before she answers back, “Yes of course I’m happy that you could take my call now. This is an amazing opportunity and I just wanted to thank you again for all of this.” 

“Yes, and we are eager to get this started. Can you meet with us today? The sooner we can start signing off the paperwork the better.” The woman tells her. “We’ve got a lovely little diner called Rosie’s. It’s in town so we can sit down and get acquainted if you’d like to do it now I’m just about to take lunch.”

Shit. She’s in two-day-old sweatpants and her hair is a mess. This isn’t how she wants to do this but what is she supposed to do, say no? “Of course just give me a little time to freshen up and I’ll meet you there. Alright yes- thank you so much.” She hangs up and looks around she sees the towing shop, they have to have a bathroom right? She pulls in and parks her car in a spot before getting out.

As she walks up towards the shop a blonde man walks out and smiles at her. “Is there something we could do for you today, darlin’?” He asks before he looks from her back to her car.

Oh shit, of course, you’d come into a mechanic shop to get your car fixed. “I’m sorry it has nothing to do with my car. This may sound totally strange but could I borrow your bathroom? I’m new to town I haven’t even found a place to stay but I have a job interview in 20 minutes. Clearly I’m not dressed for it so umm- can I borrow it to get ready?”

It was a unique request but it wasn’t unreasonable so Jax nods. “If you go back to that building right there it’s our clubhouse. We've actually got a few bedrooms back there. You’ll have a bathroom and a bit more space than you would in the shitty bathroom off the side of this building.” He tells her before he points to the clubhouse.

“Thank you so much oh my god you have no idea how much I appreciate this,” Clementine tells him before she goes back to her car to get what she’ll need. She stops though and looks back at Jax holding out a hand. “I’m Clementine by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Clementine I’m Jax,” Jax tells her. He’s about to hold out his hand when he realizes how dirty his hands are from work. He shows them off as proof that he’s not trying to be rude. “I wouldn’t want to make the job any harder for you.”

“Well I really appreciate that thank you so much, Jax.” Clementine tells him with a laugh.

“Hey Sac- go show our new friend where the dorms are in the clubhouse.” Jax tells him before he nods him over. “I don’t think anyone will be back there but you can use mine just in case.”

“Well I appreciate it thank you again, Jax.” Clementine tells him before she walks back with Half-Sac to the clubhouse. He shows her to the room and she locks the door behind her before she gets to work. She washes up her face and pulls her hair back, getting it as polished as she can. Makeup is next and then the clothes then just like that she’s ready. It’s not that bad for a quick change. She twirls once to get a look and she knows she’s got it. 

For some reason people just loved the 1950s wet dream thing she did. A few diner chairs and some cutesy decor she’d have exactly what she needed to get the people in this town hooked. It did help that she loved it. She had some vintage clothes from her mother, others she’s found it makes her feel good. Her husband would never let her but now she has a new life and she could do this she could be who she wanted. She smiles at herself so happy that she can do it so happy about all of it. 

She does one more check and knows she needs to head out or she’ll start getting emotional. She collects her things and heads out of the room before she bumps into someone.

The man seems just as surprised getting down to help pick everything up that had fallen. He holds it out before he raises a brow realizing he doesn’t know who this woman is. “Oh- ‘m sorry lass do I know ya?” 

Clementine takes her things back from him and shakes her head, “I’m new to town actually. I wasn’t trying to intrude or anything one of your mechanics said I could borrow a room to get changed. I’ve just got a job interview and I thought this would be better than trying to maneuver in my car.” She jokes before she holds out a hand for the man to take helping him up. “I’m Clementine.”

“It’s nice ta meet ya Clementine I’m Chibs.” Chibs tells her with a smile. “Good luck with yer job interview.”

“Thank you it’s nice to meet you Chibs.” Clementine tells him with a smile before she starts to leave. The woman stops and realizes she doesn’t know where she’s headed. “Do you know the town well? I’m actually headed to Rosie’s Diner for the job interview and I don’t know the town really at all yet. I’ve got a map in my car if you could point it out.”

“Yeah that wouldn’ be a problem at all.” Chibs assures her before the two of them leave the clubhouse and head towards her car.

Clementine walks over to the passenger side and sets down her things before she takes out her map. “Don’t mind the mess I just brought this thing cross country.” She tells him before she puts her map out on the front of her car.

“Well this must be some job if yer headed cross country for it.” Chibs tells her before he looks at the map she has laid out on the hood of the car.

“Yeah if all goes well I’ll be opening a bakery here in town. It’ll be well worth the drive if I can get my shop open.” Clementine tells him with a smile.

“You’ll have ta come back and tell us when you do open. All the sweet tooths in this place Teller-Morrow will keep ya open that’s fer sure.” Chibs jokes. “Alright Rosie’s so that would be right here so yer gonna take this road here head left and it’ll be the third buildin’ on yer right.”

Clementine nods listening to his directions before she smiles, “Thank you I appreciate it and I will tell you all when it opens you can be my first customers.” She starts to fold up her map when she sees Jax. “Oh and thank you by the way you guys are so kind thank this helped me so much.”

“No problem darlin’ if you ever need help with the car come back.” Jax tells her waving as she gets into her car. He sees Chibs walk up and raises a brow, “You alright there, old man?”

The Scot rolls his eyes, “Aye I’m doin’ just fine, Jackie boy. Don’t you got work to do?” He watches the car pull out before he heads back in to try and get some work done himself. Truth be told all he could think about was that woman and why the hell she’d shown up here of all places it turned out today was going to be a peculiar day.  
Clementine takes the man's directions and parks down near the diner in question. She takes everything she knows she’ll need and heads inside. As soon as she’s come inside she is waved down. She smiles and walks over when the woman gets up she shakes her hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Clementine.”

“No, the pleasure is all mine now please sit with me and order some lunch. I’d love to talk to you about the plans that you have for the spot.” The woman says before she sits down motioning for Clementine to do the same.

Clementine smiles and sets down her things, “Of course I’ve got everything here I had this plan written out long before I’d even considered coming to Charming.” It had been a plan back home in Miami but her husband wouldn’t let her do it. He didn't want her to have an income, have a chance to leave. Now though having this plan was exactly what was going to help her to get her business together now.

“We love to hear that now please tell us everything you’ve got on your business.” The woman tells her. They both order food and Clementine takes out her papers showing off everything she has for her business plan.


	3. Chapter 3

“You didn’t tell me that the spot had an apartment upstairs,” Clem says with a smile as she works to get the mattress off the roof of her car.

Javier shrugs, “I wasn’t sure if they’d give you that spot so I didn’t want to assume anything. So that means they gave it to you, yeah?”

“Yes, we’ve started working on getting everything we need to open up. I am also starting to get furniture for my little apartment. I mean it’s just a mattress I bought off craigslist but it’s a start.” Clementine tells him before she huffs unsure of what to do. “I just have to figure out how I’m getting the mattress up the stairs.”

“Ya need some help there?” Chibs asks walking up to the woman as he watches her struggle.

Clementine looks over and smiles recognizing him, one of the people from that mechanics shop. “Hey, I think I just found some help. I’ll call you back.” She hangs up before she smiles at the man. “Would you mind? I’ve got to get it upstairs. I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” She tells him as she puts away her phone, Javier would understand.

Chibs looks back at the stairs before he nods at her, “No problem at all let's get this upstairs for ya then.”

The woman nods and with his help the get the mattress off the top of her car then head towards the door. “Thank you by the way. This town of yours is really just as Charming as the name would elude.”

“Yeah? I’m happy t’hear yer gettin’ along well.” Chibs tells her as they head up the stairs. “So you’re gettin’ along alright?”

“Yeah I’ve got all my stuff put inside and I’ve started looking for furniture,” Clem tells him before she gets to the door opening it. She turns as they get up the stairs starting to maneuver the mattress so they can get it inside.

“Oh well ah know some people lookin’ ta unload furniture what are you still lookin’ for?” Chibs asks as he helps her steer it able to get it inside. Once they do he closes the door behind them. “I’m sure we could help ya find whatever yer lookin’ for.”

“Well, the mattress will be the first piece of furniture,” Clementine tells him before they lay the mattress on the ground in the bedroom. “I had to move here with just what I could fit in my car and sadly a couch doesn’t fit.”

Chibs looks around it’s empty just like he’d seen in the living room. “Well, then we’ll have ta find ya some furniture then. I’ll ask around tha club. I'm sure we can find some furniture.”

Clementine smiles, “Yes well send them my way I would love to have somewhere to sit in case I ever have people over.” She was so happily surprised by this town it was sweet. “You know I don’t have a full set up downstairs but I’ve got a start. I’ll pay for any furniture and I’ll bribe with baked goods for anyone that can help me get it up.” 

Chibs smiles at the thought, “Does that include me- fer helpin’ today?”

Clementine leans against the wall tapping her chin as if she’s thinking about it. After some hesitation the smile is back on her face, “I think that could be arranged, do you have any requests?”

Chibs thinks about it for a moment before he shakes his head walking with her towards the door. “Bring anything you’d like, lass honestly it’s all appreciated.”

“So the accent- Sottish, right? How’d a man from across the pond end up here in this little California town?” Clementine asks standing in the doorway as he goes to the top of the stairs.

The man shrugs dismissively, “Not too excitin’ a story ah’m afraid. Needed ah fresh start and a better way ta take care of the people I love.”

It’s a sweet thought putting aside everything to take care of the people he loved. Then again wasn’t that what she’s doing? It seems nicer for him to do it since he had already gotten there and she wasn’t even close. She had a plan though and she’d get her parents here with her as soon as she could. “So do you have a family here with you then?”

Was she asking if he was married? No, she was just being polite and making conversation. “No one here stateside everyone's back in Ireland and Scotland.”

“That has to be hard. I mean I’ve only been here a few days and I already miss everyone back home like crazy.” Clementine tells him trying to seem a bit lighthearted about it even if it was such a heavy subject. She missed her parents so much she wishes she could call them and tell them everything was alright but she’s scared that her husband will be looking into their calls. Soon though soon they’ll figure out a way to make sure she can talk to them. She and Javi have been talking through it almost every time they call each other.

“You’ll find alotta people in tha town take care of each other. Our group is the same way an ‘m sure you’ll find people ta call family everyone does. It’s all a lot easier once you find people here and I’m sure ya will. You seem ta be a nice woman.” Chibs compliments. He knows how hard it is bringing next to nothing and starting fresh. He hopes she can find people here to support her she seems to be setting down roots or at least trying so she deserved to find people.

Clementine can’t seem to stop smiling. This man is just so kind and it had made her day. “Thank you for that and of course thank you for the help. I really do appreciate it. I’ve got to do some work downstairs but expect something very soon as a reward.”

“Well it was nice gettin’ ta talk to you ah’ll see ya around, lass,” Chibs tells her with a smile before he heads down the stairs and down to his bike. 

Clementine watches him go before she shuts the door heading downstairs to her shop. She locks the door behind her and heads into the kitchen before she calls her friend again. “Sorry about that Javi, some help just showed up as we were talking. I figured I should take it while I could get it.”

“Uh-huh well does he have a name? I’m sure it’s something more than the help.” Javie jokes as he starts to clean off some glasses at the bar. “Is he dreamy?”

Clementine laughs putting her phone on speaker as she starts to look through the supplies she has. “Just someone that’s helpful it’s no big deal, Javier.” She takes out a few things and grabs a bowl and sets it down.

“Wait what are you doing, are you going to bake? Oh my god, that is so much more than being helpful. Come on what are you making that’ll at least tell me something about the guy.” Javier says hoping he can press for more information. 

“You know I thought we were asking about how things were going at the shop. I’ve got just about all the equipment set up.” Clementine tells him there’s a pause on the other line and she huffs. “Shortbread I’m making shortbread. As for the who, it is a few people at a local shop. When I got here I stopped at a local mechanic shop they gave me directions and let me get dressed for my interview in a bathroom. They seemed nice enough, one of them even helped me get the mattress up the stairs.”

Javier sets down the glass he’d been cleaning and smiles, “That’s where mystery man comes in. Who goes out of their way to help someone get a mattress up like that? I wouldn’t do that for my best friend let alone a stranger.”

“You wouldn’t do that for me? I’m hurt honestly.” Clementine jokes. “Now why do you care so much about who I’m seeing or what I’m doing I mean I am married you know.”

“You’re using this as your fresh start, right? That asshole doesn’t matter. You are a single woman who hasn’t had anything good for a long time so I want you to find something good. Have a little fun hook up with that eager guy whoever he may be.” Javier suggests with a grin.

Clementine rolls her eyes, “Yeah I’m trying to set up roots here the last thing I need to do is hook up with someone and complicate things before I’ve even settled in.”

“That or you’re punishing yourself for finding happiness you’re pissed it’s not with your family. Hooking up with some guy to get your ex off your mind isn’t a bad thing. It could be good for you easier to move on if you move into someone’s bed.” Javier says with a shrug.

“Hey, quick question is the first therapy session free or do I have to pay for this one too?” Clementine asks before smiling, a teasing tone to her voice as she speaks. “Now are you going to tell me how my parents are doing or what?”

“Your dad is still out there on Frederick’s bullshit search parties. Going on about how he just knows you wouldn’t leave him. He’s keeping it small enough that questions aren’t asked but big enough to keep your dad from really looking.” Javier says with a sigh it’s not an easy thing to say but she knows she doesn’t want him to tap dance around the truth.

Clementine stops working and moves to have a seat, “And my mom?”

Javier pauses and takes in a breath he knows that’s harder while Clem loved her father she loved her mother more. “She spends a lot of time at the church praying that you’re safe. She calls me and all your other friends once or twice a day asking if we’ve heard anything.”

Clementine wipes her eyes, taking in a breath, “I need to find a way to tell her I’m okay but if I do Freddy might hear about it. If he comes out here...”

“You made him look bad, he'll be pissed and he’ll kill you. I want you home just as much but they do but to keep yourself safe you have to stay away.” Javier assures her. “Don’t focus on any of this just focus on starting your business and maybe getting some.”

Clementine laughs trying not to cry as she does. “I’ll work on it and don’t worry, you’re getting all the details whether you want them or not.” She wipes away some tears and takes in a breath. “I’ll talk to you later Javi. I've got shortbread to make, they need to be good if I’m gonna get me some.”

Javier laughs, “Yeah okay I’ll call you later have fun with your shortbread.”


	4. Chapter 4

The door opens and Clementine smiles, “Welcome to Sweet Indulgences. I’m Clementine what can I-” She stops and looks over. “You’re the guys from the mechanic’s shop. I don’t think I got to meet everyone though.”

“I’m Juice.” The smaller one chimes in before he holds out his hand to shake. “I was a big fan of the cookies you brought in.”

Clementine smiles and shakes his hand, “That’s quite the name- did your mom give it to you?”

“I mean they’re not much better that’s Tig and Chibs,” Juice says as he shakes her hand.

Clementine smiles and lets go of his hand moving to shake Tig’s hand as well. “You know I have plenty of people saying my name is fake- goes along with all this but I spend any time around you I’m sure they’ll believe it’s real.”

“Well now I’ve gotta ask, is it real?” Tig asks before he shakes her hand. “Tig Trager by the way.”

“Of course, my mother thought I was the sweetest thing she’d ever seen and figured I needed a fitting name,” Clementine tells him before she stops at Chibs smiling before she shakes his hand as well. “Thank you for the help I now have a couch and a little dining table.”

“Yeah, I told ya we’d figure somethin’ out for ya,” Chibs assures her with a grin. “Now we gotta few requests everyone wants somethin’ ya may end up with a half-empty case.”

Clementine looks from him to her case, “Lucky for you I’ve got cookies in the oven now hit me with it.” 

Juice nods eagerly before he walks over to the case and starts to point at a few things giving her numbers on each. He takes it, slowly letting her get it all out since he knows it’s quite the order.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’d keep me in money. If you guys keep this up I’ll have a second shop before the end of the year.” Clem jokes as she starts to put everything into boxes. She starts to put her boxes in bags before she hands them over. “Alright let's get you paid.”

Tig walks up to do handing over money before he takes the bag, “Thank you I’m sure we’ll be back soon if this is close to as good as what you brought over that one night.”

“It’s no trouble at all thank you and feel free to come back any time you’d like,” Clementine assures him as she puts the money away. They start to leave when she looks back at them. “Oh Chibs can I borrow you for a minute I just had a question for you.” What a lame excuse but she wanted him to stay back so she could talk to him.

Chibs looks back to his crew members who nod before he walks back over, “O’course how can I help ya?”

Clementine watches the other two leave before she looks back at him. “I just wanted to thank you for all the help that you’ve given me with… everything. I appreciate you so much so I wanted to give you something, hold on.”

Chibs is going to protest but before he can do it she heads off to the kitchen. He looks back to the guys waiting at the car before he turns to face her again waiting for her. When she walks back over she’s got a little box with a bow on.

“Okay so I looked a bit more into Scottish cookies and such it was a lot of fun. If this is wrong I’m terribly sorry I blame the internet.” Clementine tells him before she hands it over to him. “Empire biscuits enough just for you so you don’t have to share with all of them.”

The man smiles and takes the box from her, “Ya know you don’ have ta keep thankin’ me I’m just tryin’ ta help you get settled here.”

“Well it may have another reason too I actually wrote my number on the lid so you’d see it when you opened it. I thought maybe you’d like to see me for some reason other than helping me bring furniture up the stairs.” Clementine jokes before she smiles at him. “I would like that anyways- if you even would I wasn’t sure I just did it on a whim-”

“I’ll call ya,” Chibs assures her. “We’ll do somethin’ I’ll promise ya that. Thank you for this I really do appreciate it.”

Clementine hears a timer go off looking back before she looks at Chibs. “I should go get those… I’ll be waiting for a call though.”

“Then I’ll call ya soon,” Chibs assures her watching for her go before he waves and heads out of the store. He walks out to the car and he glares at Juice the moment he opens his mouth. He can hear the thought the man has before he even says it he just knows the teasing that he wants to do but he won’t let it happen. 

Juice fills his mouth with a slice of bread, banana he thinks to keep himself from saying something stupid. Tig rolls his eyes giving Juice a playful shove, “Alright let’s get this shit back to Teller-Morrow before Bobby eats someone’s arm.”

When Clementine comes back out with the fresh cookies they’ve gone, which is fine she had given the man her number which was all that mattered. She puts out cookies in the tray smiling as someone walks into the store.

“Did somebody rob the place?” The man asks as he walks up to the counter looking at what Clementine has in the case.

Clementine laughs, “You’d think so but I’m not looking to file a report just yet Officer…” 

“Deputy Chief Hale.” The man tells her before he smiles back, “Call me David.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, David, can I interest you in a cookie they’re fresh out of the oven. The first ones on me- gateway drug.” Clementine tells him jokingly as she puts on into a bag and gives it to him before he can say yes or no.

“I-” David stops speaking, not able to say anything before it’s in his hand. He smiles at her, “I actually came to ask if those guys were bothering you.”

Clementine raises a brow as he asks about the guys who had just come in. “They actually gave me decent business and said they’d be back to buy more. Why would they do that?”

“I would just keep an eye out and make sure they don’t bother you. If they do for whatever reason you should give me a call.” The man says taking out a card and handing it over.

“She looks like a perfectly capable woman David I’m sure that she can handle herself.” A woman pipes up as she walks up. “Ignore him, he thinks he’s the big bad sheriff who needs to take care of helpless girls.”

“Good to see you too Naomi,” David tells her before he rolls his eyes. He looks back to Clementine with a smile. “I have a feeling this one wants to talk your ear off. I’m sure I’ll be back later for more of these.” He says nodding to the cookie before he heads out of the shop.

Naomi laughs, shaking her head at the man as he leaves. “Excuse him he thinks because he always lived down the street from me that he knows me better than anyone.” Then again he was right she had come to meet this new woman. “I’m Naomi Denvers. I've been wanting to meet you, I’m sorry that I haven’t made time to actually come down.”

“No it’s alright I understand I’ve been rushing around getting the shop ready,” Clementine says with a dismissive shrug. She shouldn’t ask but before she can stop herself the question leaves her mouth, “What did he mean about those guys bothering me? I mean he acted like they were going to shake me down. Are we in some old western or something?” she jokes hoping that he’s just a man concerned about a so-called helpless woman. 

“It’s… well, it’s complicated. The club has been around for a really long time some people see them as a ruthless gang, others see them as something necessary to the town.” Naomi explains. “They’ve gotten into trouble with the law; most of them have been to jail. They keep a wall of their mugshots. It's… strange but they care about the town so I don’t care personally and it really is your choice how to feel about it.”

“Oh, that’s what that was.” Clementine thinks out loud. She had seen the wall but only in passing so she hadn’t had time to process it until now.

“Wait hold on you’ve been in their clubhouse?” Naomi asks with a raised brow. The woman hadn’t been here long and already she had been there? She didn’t seem like she’d get mixed into this type of thing but then again that was just based on how she looked. Maybe she was into shady shit it wasn’t her place to judge. 

Clementine nods, “I asked to use the restroom to get changed for an interview about this place. The blonde one Jax said I could use the one in the clubhouse.”

“Well he’s always sweet on pretty girls it’s no surprise. Has he tried to make the moves on you yet?” Naomi asks with a smile.

Clementine shakes her head, “The last thing I need here is some pretty blonde boy who breaks hearts. I’ve got a business to run and all that complicated shit isn’t part of the plan.”

“Good for you,” Naomi says with a smile impressed by the woman’s words. “The business though I was actually here to talk to you about that. I’m back in school right now working on a culinary degree. I’d love to get some practice in if you ever want some help. I’d settle for just cleaning up if I could watch you do whatever you did there.” She says pointing to some cookies in the case.

Clementine smiles at her, “If you’d like to come in early one morning when I’m baking I’d be more than happy to show you a few things. I wouldn’t be able to pay you at least not until things pick up so it’ll just be a teaching lesson here and there. Once I can pay you though I’ll put you to work I promise.”

“You’ve got a deal,” Naomi assures her with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this far into the fic! I really appreciate all the kudos and bookmarks you guys are amazing and I really appreciate it. I have now plotted almost to the end of season 6 which I'm watching now so I'm sorry if this is a bit slow but I am trying to get through a couple months before the show to lead up to the happenings of the show. It will get exciting I promise and smut is on the way I've already written a semi-smutty scene? Anyways I'm rambling but I wanted to say thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright wrap those up but use the egg white there so that it’ll stick. Alright, that’s perfect now do that with a few more and I’ll get these first few shells frying.” Clementine says as she gets a few shells into the oil. “Now filling can be whatever you want but I go half with chocolate chips then half with pistachios just to get a good mix.”

Naomi nods as she continues to work on getting the shells wrapped up as she listens to Clementine. “Do you ever mix it up? You know just go for a unique twist.”

“Oh yes, Sharon loved when I did black forest cannolis she has demanded them every birthday since I met her,” Clementine says before she even realizes it. This isn’t her hometown. She can’t talk about her mother-in-law and have people know who she means. “My neighbor back home in Orlando. She loved black forest cake so I thought I’d try it for her and sure enough, she loved it. Even the thought of doing anything else was a crime.”

“She sounds like a good friend,” Naomi tells her before she brings over the rest of the shells. 

Clementine smiles, the woman was far from it. Her mother-in-law was just another thing she didn’t miss about being back home. “Maybe I’ll make them some time but today it’s chocolate chip and then some pistachio.” She hears her phone and raises a brow. “Do you mind grabbing that 

“Who is calling you at 5 in the morning?” Naomi says before she picks up the phone and looks. “Who is CT?”

“Business partner ah- watch this for me?” Clementine asks before she takes the phone and heads out the front of the shop leaning against the counter before she answers. “What are you doing up this early?”

Chibs had become a regular at the shop he had taken her up on that number she’d left in the box for him. “Ah never went ta sleep figured I’d give ya ah call. In that bakery all by yerself thought maybe ya’d like someone ta talk to.” He tells her with a smirk. “I know ya said somethin’ about comin’ in early last time I visited ah figured yer lonely.” 

Clem smiled, absently twirling her hair she felt silly but something about him just made her feel that way. “It would have been nicer if you would have come to visit… I’m making cannolis. I could’ve put you to work.” 

“I’m ‘fraid not lass. The club is out on a charity run, gonna be gone the rest of the week.” Chibs tells her.

“All week huh? I mean I may have to start printing going out of business signs if you’ll all be gone that long.” Clementine jokes before she looks up seeing how Naomi is looking at her. She stops twirling her hair and stands up a bit straighter. 

“Well, it seems like ah’ll have ta make it up to ya.” Chibs tells her. “Maybe when I get back ah’ll come ta see ya?”

“You know when I close. Whatever day it is you get back to town, come by at close and bring takeout. Show me how bad you want to make it up to me.” Clementine says before she looks back to Naomi again who is waving for her attention. “I’ve got cannolis that I need to get out hot oil so you think about that and call again tomorrow.”

Chibs doesn’t get to say anything before she hangs up. He doesn’t mind it he’s sure she has plenty of work to finish up before she opens shop. Instead, he puts his phone away and goes outside to smoke.

Clementine walks back into the kitchen, “What’s up is everything okay in here none of them burned, right?”

“Oh shit, no I wasn’t trying to rush you from your business call- speaking of which. what kind of business call was that?” Naomi asks before she twirls her hair with her finger. “How about you show me how bad you want to make it up to me?”

Clem rolls her eyes, “You’ve got a filling to make, come on we need this all in the fridge and freezer to set for later. That and you need to learn how to do it which you can’t do if you have to leave for your classes before we finish.”

“Look it isn’t my business I totally understand that but it’s not David is it? I know he comes in a lot and I mean it’s totally your business I-” Naomi starts but she doesn’t get far into her rambling before she’s cut off.

“I had a shitty ex that was a cop who abused the system and all that so I don’t do cops. Even if I did do cops I know you’ve got it for him bad so I wouldn’t dream of it because you make eyes at him.” Clem smiles at the woman’s surprised face. “I’m not blind and you shouldn’t be either. I know I make good muffins but they aren’t bringing him back. That would be the girl who comes in to help clean the counters and stock the case.”

Naomi smiles, “You think so? I mean I had a thing for him back in school but I never did anything about it.” She felt silly talking about it but she’d been thinking about it since she’d started helping out a few weeks earlier. “So my guesses are Connor Talbot or Chibs Telford. Well, Celia Tervo is also an option but I don’t know if you roll that way.”

“Well we’ve got a man who everyone says is in a gang, a man that’s married with two kids, or- well I don’t know Celia Tervo,” Clementine tells her as she gets everything out so that Naomi can make the filling.

“Okay, Celia is actually 74 years old and lives in a nursing home I just couldn’t think of anyone else with the initials,” Naomi admits the bowl is slid over to her and she looks at the recipe before she starts to mix the cream together. “Look I know what I said at first about the motorcycle club and not being that frightening but just know that people who get mixed up in all of it end up in a lot of trouble. Get hurt or end up in jail… I really like you and I don’t want that for you.”

Oh, the woman didn’t know the half of it when it came to trouble. Clementine had kept everything surface level as she’d trained Naomi not telling her about how she was married or had run away from everything. There was no talk of the once a week phone call to make sure her parents were okay, none of it just vague words about back home and Orlando, a fresh start. 

“Look I appreciate it but I’m just looking for something short and sweet. I’m a little lonely and he seems like a sweet guy. I doubt it’ll last any longer than a bit of time sweet-talking anyways but I do appreciate you looking out for me.” Clementine tells her as she puts cannoli shells in the freezer. 

“Damn was I right? I knew you weren’t the mess with a married guy type.” Naomi tells her, happy that’s what it is even if the club had its moments. “Chibs though I mean no offense but half the guys in that club? I mean personally, if I had to choose it’d be Opie- you haven’t met him he’ll be in jail another 6 months I think but he’s a good guy.”

“Oh trust me I had no intention of anything but the business from the second I came to this town,” Clementine tells her before she walks over and looks at the progress. “It looks good now does it taste right to you?”

“There’s a but and I’d like to hear the but,” Naomi tells her before having a taste. “It’s good now come on what’s the but.”

Clem has a taste before she nods in agreement, it is good. “The but is that he’s a nice guy. My ex was just a piece of shit and I haven’t had someone so nice in my life in a long time. He comes in here just to flirt with me in the mornings he calls because he knows I’m lonely here by myself in the bakery.” She smiles as she leans against the counter. “My ex acted like he deserved the Nobel peace prize the one time a year he got me flowers that wasn’t my birthday. The last time he didn’t even bother to take out the card that was addressed to him. They were from some grateful family for helping them with some bullshit.”

Naomi nods before she goes to put the cannoli cream away. “I had an ex like that good god he’d say I didn’t look fat today and act like that was a compliment worthy of getting his dick sucked.” She explains with a laugh. “I dumped his sorry ass and finally went back to school. Things have been better since well everywhere except the love department.”

“You know sitting around waiting is just bullshit. I sat around and waited for the right guy to scoop me up and you know what it got me? My shitty ex.” Clementine tells her before she smiles at Naomi. “You’ve got class this morning then go to the precinct. You can even stop by first and I’ll give you some bread or something say I sent you over with it. Then you make your move do it don’t wait any longer.”

Naomi smiles suddenly feeling a bit more excited by the idea of it all, she can do it. “Well, why don’t you take your own advice? Go get what you want?”

“What I want is out of town for the week but don’t worry I’ve already got that figured out,” Clementine assures her before she looks at the time before she looks at the woman. “You can head out now I’ll get the rest of the case set up and see you in the afternoon.”

“Alright I’ll see you later Clem,” Naomi tells her cleaning up before she heads out of the building.

Clementine watches her go before she redials the last number she’d called. “Hey there, are you still up?”

“Ah course- ya fix yer baked good problem?” Chibs asks leaning back against a wall and taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Not only did I fix my baked good problem I also helped spark young love.” Clementine tells him before she laughs, “I’m a woman of many talents.”

“It sounds like yer a woman with all sortsa talents bakin’ and matchmakin. Ya know if you were to combine those somehow ah think you’d make millions.” Chibs tells her with a chuckle.

Clementine nods adjusting her phone so she can work as they talk. “Well let’s see how well this goes before I rebrand the whole shop.” There’s a few moments of silence between them but it’s a comfortable silence as they both.

Chibs is the one to talk first after that silence, “So I thought ‘bout yer proposal- well wasn’ really a proposal was more of a demand.” He tells her with a chuckle. “Which isn’ ah bad thing at all ah like it. Say what ya want no bullshitin’ around.”

“So you thought about it which means it’s a yes? I sure hope so because I really want to see you for more than your morning visits.” Clementine tells him. “Don’t get me wrong they’re great but I thought a conversation might be nice just getting to know you.”

“An’ ya will ah’ll do as ya asked as soon as I get back,” Chibs assures her. “I mean it’s tha least I could so since yer business will be hurtin’ so bad without us.”

“Oh of course it really is the least you could do.” Clementine agrees with a laugh. “Any way I could convince you to call again? Maybe some other morning when you’ve got free time?”

“Of course I mean are ya busy right now ah’m more than happy ta stay on the phone with ya now if ya want.” Chibs offers. He’d gotten enough sleep that he’d be fine besides he liked getting to talk to her so he’d take any excuse he’d get.

Clementine smiles, “I think I can do that but I am gonna be working on decorating a cake so you may have to do most of the talking.”

Chibs smiles at her words, “I think ah’ll be able ta manage that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter gets smutty if that's not for you I understand and I'll see you next chapter. Enjoy!

“Are you sure? I mean I can stay behind and help if you want. I know you said that you had some cupcakes to make for a birthday party.” Naomi says as she stands in the doorway. 

“All they need is icing and some sprinkles you can’t get out of this date. Come on we’ve talked about this all week long you asked him on a date now you’re doing it. You look great go.” Clementine hears a knock at the back door and smiles. “Alright, I’ve got that you go and have dinner and have a nice time.”

“Wait who is that? Do you need me to go get it, Clem-” Naomi says before the door is shut in her face.

It’s a bit rude yes but Clem knows that Naomi isn’t going to go without a push. That and she knows who is at the back door so she doesn’t want to wait. She locks the door and drops the blinds on the windows before she heads to the back door. She stops at the back door taking off her apron and fussing with her hair for a moment. She opens the back door and smiles, “Sorry about that I was trying to make sure Naomi actually did this dating thing.” She leans over and kisses his cheek. “It’s nice to see you again. How was your charity run?”

“It was a good run but it’s nice ta see ya.” Chibs says leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek back. He then smiles at her holding up a bag. “Kept my promise.”

“Well, then I guess I don’t have to kill you.” Clem jokes before she looks back, “Do you want to head up to my apartment? The couch upstairs may be more comfortable than leaning over the counter eating.”

“Yeah- ah’d like that.” Chibs agrees, stepping aside so that she can come out too.

Clem steps outside and locks the back door. She heads with him up her stairs with him heading inside. “I’ve got plates in the cabinet there if you want to grab some I’m gonna change into something not covered in flour.” She kisses his cheek before she heads back to her bedroom.

Chibs nods and sets down the food going to get plates before he takes everything over to her little coffee table before he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around the living room area. He stops in front of pictures she’s got on the walls and smiles.

Clementine walks back out and walks over to stand next to him. “That’s my mother when she was younger. She made that dress and pretty much everything I wore growing up. She was the talk of the town everyone begged her to make pretty little dresses like those.”

“She’s beautiful- ya look just like her.” Chibs comments before he looks back at her. “Did she make ya that?”

Clementine looks down at what she’s wearing and shakes her head. “My ex-husband hated all these dresses and shit he said I drew too much attention to myself. He took them all out of the closet and threw them in a dumpster on his way to work one day, even the ones my mom made. She’s been trying to build my supply back up some like this she’s found but she has been making a few.” She was still making them. Javier told her about how even if Frederick was insisting she had abandoned them all that her mother was continuing to make her dresses.

“He sounds like a prick.” Chibs tells her before moving a hand under her chin to lift her head so she’s looking at him. He leans down and kisses her before he turns to fully face her and does it again.

The kiss surprises her but it’s a good surprise she smiles against his lips as he kisses her. The woman pulls away from him moving instead to kiss down his jaw then neck; she's slow kissing everywhere feeling his hands move to grip her waist as she does. When she finally pulls away she looks back at him and smiles. 

Chibs wipes smeared lipstick off her chin before he kisses again this time a quick kiss. “We should probably eat- don't’ want the food to get cold.”

Clementine smiles at him moving to start unbuttoning his shirt. “Lucky for us then I’ve got a microwave.” 

Chibs watches her with an amused smirk before he takes off his kutte and drops it over a chair. “Lucky indeed.” He waits for her to finish before he picks her up.

She lets out a surprised sound holding onto him as he picks her up. She then starts to litter the other side of his neck with red lipstick marks.

Chibs takes her back to the bedroom before he lets her go, dropping her back onto the bed. He sheds the shirt she had already unbuttoned before he works to get off more of his layers.

Clem uses her elbows to sit up taking him in as he starts to undress. Once more comes off she’s eager to undress as well. She sits up the rest of the way starting to work on unzipping her dress.

Before she can get undressed Chibs comes over pushing her back to lie down. He pulls her to hang over the edge of the bed before pulling the skirt up to give him easier access. He pulls her panties once they’re off he pulls her legs onto his shoulders before he buries her face between her legs.

Clem gasps a hand moving to her sheets hips arching up as he moves between her legs. She was happily surprised by him, the man seemed to know exactly what to do with his mouth. It doesn’t take her long because it has been too long as soon as she had felt this good.

Chibs pulls back and looks at her with a smile. “Fuck ya really are gorgeous.”

Clem smiles and gets up pulling her dress off then her bra sitting in the bed naked. She grabs him by his hands pulling him in close. “You aren’t too bad yourself.”

“Not too bad, huh?” Chibs asks with a smirk. He lets her pull him with her onto the bed moving to pull her on top of him.

“Yeah not bad at all.” Clem agrees to kiss him before she moves so that she can kiss down his neck and chest. Before she can get much lower he pulls her back up and kisses her. “Right to business huh? If you’re ready then fuck me- I want you.” She tells him with a smirk running a hand through his hair as she looks down at him.

Chibs smirks sliding his hands up to settle on her hips. “We could do that or ya could be on top if that’s somethin’ ya’d like.”

“That’s something I’d like but did you bring a condom? I didn’t know what was going to happen so I didn’t buy any.” Clem asks hoping that he’ll say yes.

Chibs thinks for a moment before he sighs, “Shit-” He sits up and looks at her with a smile. “Guess we could eat that food then, yeah?”

“We’ve got plenty of time for that. I think there’s still some space on your body that I haven’t covered in lipstick. Now lay back down and let me finish the job.” Clementine says pushing him back to lay on the bed again. 

“Jesus fuck- yer one hell of a woman ya know that right?” Chibs tells her with a smile moving his hands down to her thighs and looking at her for a moment before he nods. “Don’ let me keep ya from what you were doin’.”

This wasn’t exactly what she’d had planned for the night but the rest of that could happen later. At his words, she laughs resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Oh, how good of you- what a true gentleman,” Clem tells him before she goes back to what she’d been doing, kissing down his chest again. She starts moving slowly down his body before taking his cock into her mouth.

Chibs moans, putting a hand in her hair and mumbling under his breath.

Clem pulls her lips away and looks back at him. “Why are you being so quiet? It’s not like I’ve got any neighbors. I want to hear you so I know just how much you like it.”

Chibs opens his mouth but doesn’t get a word in before her mouth is around his cock. This time he is very vocal with his moans and praises.

It’s exactly what Clem wants to hear pleased by his moans starting to work faster so that she can get him to cum. When he does cum she swallows it before pulling away and getting up looking at him with a smile. “You may umm- you may want to shower I really did cover you in red lipstick sorry about that.”

Chibs lays back catching his breath watching as she comes to lay back down on the bed next to him, “That depends are ya gonna join me in tha shower?”

“Mmm tempting but I would want to do far more than just help you clean up,” Clementine tells him tracing her fingers up and down his arm. “Next time though next time bring condoms and we’ll do this wherever you want.”

“So there’ll be a next time then? Happy ta hear it.” Chibs says pulling her in close to him and smiles. “Are you sure I can’t convince ya ta get in that shower with me?”

Clementine nods giving him another kiss, “Go get the shower started I’ll go grab a few towels from the hall closet in the hall.” She gets up and heads to the hallway to go grab towels for both of them.

Chibs watches her leave before he gets up and goes into the bathroom turning on the water. He looks at himself in the mirror seeing those lip prints she was talking about and chuckling.

Clem walks in and looks at him with a smile pressing another kiss to his cheek. She picks up a makeup remover wipe and cleans off her face before looking at him in the mirror. “Who is Kerrianne?” She asks curiously as she looks at his tattoos.

“My daughter put her name here ta keep her close.” Chibs explains with a smile before he gets into the shower waiting for her to join him.

She smiles and hands tracing over other tattoos. “That’s sweet, how old is she?” She asks before she takes a washcloth starting to help him clean up as she waits for his answer.

Oh well, that was the sort of question that made him seem that much older. “She’s 16 years old- lives back in Ireland with her Ma.” He misses her more than anything and doesn’t want to think about her right now. “You got any secret tattoo? Ah didn’ see anything but I was only lookin’ in a few places.”

Clem laughs, shaking her head. “I’m afraid not I had the good ole Catholic fear of God in me as a teenager then Freddy wouldn’t allow it.” Her body was his property; she couldn’t do anything without his permission.

“Freddy?” Chibs asks, wondering if it’s the same charming man she’d talked about before with her bit about the dresses getting talked out.

“He’s the last thing I want to talk about in the shower with you,” Clementine tells him before she kisses him. “I think we should probably finish getting clean and go eat yeah?”

That’s fair enough he’d dropped the subject of Kerrianne she should get the same with whoever Freddy was. “Well ah can think of ah few better uses of my mouth if ya’d like me to demonstrate.” He jokes before he leans back in starting to kiss her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit on the longer side which I'm sure isn't bad but I wanted to warn you now. Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing friend who is augustaean on tumblr. They made me this cute graphic for the fic that I just had to share <3 I hope you all enjoy especially you August ;)

“There’s someone here to see you, Clem,” Naomi calls out before she heads back to the kitchen to see the woman. “Ditch the apron, it's your boyfriend.” She tells her before washing her hands so she can take over the bread making.

Clem dusts her hands onto the apron before she rolls her eyes. “What are we 12 he’s not my boyfriend.”

“You’re right he just visits you every morning and sneaks out real early 3 or 4 times a week. That’s totally just a friendship.” Naomi says with a smirk. She wasn’t blind she was spending more time at the bakery and she saw things.

“Says the woman who gets dropped off in a cop car on her way to work.” Clem teases with a wink. She takes off her apron and puts it on, Naomi. “Now get to kneading I’ll be back once you’ve done all the hard work.” 

She walks out of the kitchen and smiles heading out walking over to Chibs. “Good morning.” She tells him before she leans up and kisses him. “You slept in late.”

“That’s what happens when ya get ah day off once an’ awhile” Chibs jokes before he places a hand on the small of her back leaning in to give her another kiss.

“Oh staying up half the night in bed wasn’t enough of a break for you?” Clem whispers before kissing his cheek. “Do you have any ideas for what we’d do with this night off if you don’t mind me asking.”

Chibs pauses for a moment as if he’s thinking about it before looking back at her. “I could bring ya ta my place ya want- make ya dinner an’ you can spend the night.”

“Well great news, I told her I’d clean up tonight so she’s free to head out,” Naomi says as she walks out of the kitchen. She’s brought a tray of muffins as if that was why she was coming out. She set them down starting to put them in the tray. “I also don’t have plans tomorrow if you wanted to keep her for the night- make her sleep in for once.”

Clementine laughs before shaking her head, “You know you’re really subtle has anyone ever told you that.”

“Guess you’ve got no excuse then.” Chibs jokes before he kisses her again. “Ah’ll come by on my bike later an’ come getcha just call whenever yer done here.”

Clem nods and lets go of him, “I’ve got to finish some bread Naomi can help get you whatever you need I’ll see you later.” She walks over and takes the apron back before she heads into the back.

Naomi watches her go before she looks at Chibs, “I’ll make sure she gets out of here at a decent hour I’ll push for as early as I can.” She assures him before she puts one of the muffins in a box and sets it on the counter for him.

“Well ah really appreciate it, lass,” Chibs assures her paying and heading out to go get some errands run.

Clem hears the door as she works on getting bread in the oven. She waits a few minutes before poking her head out. “Alright get it out of your system whatever it is just say it.”

“You are getting out of here at a decent hour, not just 20 minutes before the shop closes. Do you need to leave any earlier, maybe get a bottle of wine or some condoms?” Naomi asks, wanting to make sure that Clem has covered all her bases.

“We’ve been doing this for what- two months now? If he hadn’t figured out to bring his own condoms by now it wouldn’t have been happening this long.” Clem assures her though she does consider getting a bottle of wine for a moment. “I’ll go grab a bottle of wine after the morning rush.”

Once the morning rush is over Clem does as promised, leaving Naomi alone and going to go to the little supermarket. She needed a few things for her apartment anyway so she grabbed a few things stopping at the abysmal alcohol selection to see what would work. As she looked she realized it may have been good to ask him what they were eating before she’d done this.

“Yeah, you’re not going to find anything good there I have to get my shit outside of town.” An older woman admits before she leans over and grabs a bottle anyways. “This is just the shit you give the new neighbors.”

Clementine smiles, “Yeah my ex's mom had that, her box of shitty wines. If you got one of those bottles from her that was her way of saying you were not welcome. I think she would’ve given me one of those bottles if I hadn’t been 15 when she met me.” 

“Sounds like a real winner.” Gemma says before she turns to face the woman and smiles holding out a hand, “Gemma Teller.”

Clementine shakes her hand, “Oh like Teller-Morrow? Well, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Clementine Tilden. I just opened the bakery down the road- Sweet Indulgences.”

“Oh so you’re the reason I’m having trouble squeezing my ass into my jeans,” Gemma tells her with a chuckle. “Your stuff seems to be all over the shop everyone loves you some people more than others.”

Was this the woman’s way of prodding into Clementine asking what she was doing? “Well, you’re always free to send in your requests if you want something specific. I’m sure that Chibs can bring it when he comes to visit in the mornings.”

Gemma smiles at her, “So what’s the wine for a shitty neighbor or hot date?”

“Hot date I’m taking the night off for a change. I figured if he’s making me dinner the least I could do is bring a bottle of wine.” Clementine tells her though it seems like that idea is dead she doesn’t have the time to be going out of town to grab something better.

“I’ll drop my shit off at home and grab a bottle and trade you something for it?” Gemma suggests figuring it’s a fair enough trade.

Clementine looks in her cart and picks up the bread that she has in it. “Leave this shit on the shelves I make damn good sourdough. The loaf will be fresh when you show up.” She nods at the woman before she gives the bread back and heads to grab a few more things before checking out and taking everything back to her apartment.

Sure enough, Gemma comes by with a decent bottle of wine and Clem is more than happy to make the trade. She worked the rest of the day before Naomi finally insists that Clem go get ready. 

“You know you’re bossy,” Clem says as she hands over the work she’d been doing to Naomi.

“Well, I learned from the best now go get pretty I’ve got this.” Naomi insists, waving the woman off so that she’ll leave.

Clementine smiles, “I’m gonna get changed and call Chibs- thank you Naomi I really appreciate this.” She heads upstairs and gets ready before she gives Chibs a call. She heads downstairs to the shop before hearing the bike as she heads back into the shop. “Alright, you call me if you need anything I’ll keep my phone on. I mean it, any questions or if something’s giving you trouble.”

Naomi nods looking at Chibs as he walks in, “Please get her out of here before she decides to start scrubbing the tile or start a tiramisu.” 

Chibs chuckles before he holds out a helmet to Clem. “Ya ready ta head out then, gorgeous?”

“You know it.” The woman tells him with a nod. She heads outside with him putting on the helmet before getting onto the bike with him. They go back to his home and she gets off the bike. It’s still not something she’s used to but she does like it. She hopes she can go on a longer ride with him at some point. 

“How’re ya feelin’? Do ya think you’ll last ah whole night not workin’?” Chibs jokes, giving her a kiss before he heads inside with her.

Clementine rolls her eyes and smiles, why does everyone assume that she is incapable of resting. “I mean I may get into the kitchen with you to help but other than that I promise to not work.” She tells him taking out the bottle of wine she’d brought and looking in his kitchen to find an opener.

Chibs walks up behind her and settles his hands on her hips. “Y’aren’t doin’ that yer gonna go sit down an’ ah’ll do all this.” He tells her before kissing the top of her head.

The woman smiles, “When I tell you that’s the sexiest thing a man has ever said to me I really mean it. I do want to get a glass of wine before I sit down though.”

He smiles and kisses her again before he hands her the bottle opener. “After that yer sittin’ down ah mean it.” 

“Yes sir.” Clementine agrees opening the bottle before she looks for glasses. He points her in the right direction and she pours two putting one next to him before she goes to sit on his couch. “As promised I’ll just sit here and watch you.” She tells him before having a sip. “It will be quite the view.”

“More than happy ta be yer view.” Chibs assures her as he starts to get food prepared to cook., “So are ya big inta cookin’ or just afraid ah’ll burn down m’house?”

Clementine has another sip and smiles at him. “Depends on the cooking. My mother taught me real Mexican cooking. I loved making all of that and I’d do it morning noon and night. Then I married some… someone who thinks ketchup is spicy.” She smiles at him, “What about you, can you handle some spice?”

“Ah course I can ah’m more than happy ta have ya test me sometime. Yer welcome ta come over an’ make dinner whenever ya want. You’ve just gotta promise me yer gonna let me do it once an’ a while yeah?” Chibs asks with a smile. He was for that improper balance she deserved to sit down once and a while and not do anything. He knew hard-working people rarely did that so he’d make her.

“A handsome man cooking me dinner and making me sit here with a glass of wine watching? Oh god that would just be just the worst thing ever I mean I don’t know if I’ll ever recover.” Clem tells him. “I’m sorry about bringing up my ex so often. I’ve been trying not to but we got married when we were 20 and a few months ago when I moved here.”

“Leavin’ behind everythin y’know it’s hard, divorce fuckin’ drains ya. That fact that yer still standin’, after all, ah that is a big enough accomplishment.” Chibs assures her.

Clem watches him for a moment not sure what the hell she’s thinking. “I- can I tell you something?” She asks before having a longer sip of the wine. She’s been sleeping with him a few months now they’ve been talking even longer. She thinks she can trust him. Besides what was he going to do, call her husband? 

Chibs stops what he’d been doing and walks over with the bottle of wine pouring more into her glass before he stands next to her. “Whatever it is you can tell me ah’m happy ta listen.”

Clem smiles setting down her wine glass before she reaches instead to take his free hand in her own. She runs her thumb over his knuckles and smiles at him trying to compose herself for a moment. “I- I didn’t divorce my husband, we are still married. I left in the middle of the night when he was pulling a double. I was going to work on getting separated taking it legally but he knocked me around all the time he’s a cop so I could never go tell them they wouldn’t believe me. The day I run out he’d beat me bad I thought he was going to kill me.”

It was hard to talk about she had to stop but she feels him squeeze her hand and she smiles. “ I knew it had to be then so a friend helped me out. He brought me an old car and some cash to get me here. I guess he knew it was coming too because he had already set all this up for me. I had to leave behind a lot of shit all my friends and my parents. I don’t know what bullshit lies he’s told but I’m sure they think I ran off or I’m dead.” She shakes her head giving his hand another squeeze. “He doesn’t know I have a fake last name and I’m keeping quiet to make sure he can’t find me. Doing that also means I can’t call home to make sure my parents are okay.”

That was a lot but he let her unload it all on him. He lets go of her hand and moves to sit next to her on the couch next to him. “Well ah guess we need ta meet each other again don’ we? Now that all that shite is out in tha air. Filip Telford- friends call me Chibs.”

Clementine can’t help but laugh, wiping her eyes as tears start to fall. “It’s nice to meet you, Filip. I'm Clementine Perez- or I guess my married name is Clementine Hathaway. The bit about my mother saying I was too sweet to name anything else is true I’m Clementine Daisy I couldn’t make that shit up if I tried.”

Chibs chuckles before he leans in and kisses her. “Well yer safe here ya’ve got Charming behind ya now. They aren’t gonna let nothin’ happen ta ya I promise.” He moves some hair out of her face and smiles at her.

“I hate to ruin this sweet moment because it really is sweet but your pasta water is about to boil over,” Clem tells him before she looks over at the kitchen.

“Jesus fuckin-” The man gets up and quickly makes his way over going to turn off the burner. He looks back at her and smiles, “Ah do mean it.”

“I know you do this seems like the sort of town where everyone looks out for everyone.” Clementine agrees. She picks her wine back up and has a sip before she watches him. “I am working on the money I need to get my parents here they’re not gonna like any of this but they’ll be safe.”

“What makes ya think they won’ like it Charming is a nice little town,” Chibs asks curiously.

Clementine shakes her head, “The town be okay I mean I’m sure they could get used to it I mean it’s no Miami but they’ll settle. My being married but hooking up with an older man that’s where it’ll get tricky I think my dad will try to kick your ass.” She jokes before she smiles, “They don’t know about how Freddy treated me in their eyes; he was the perfect son-in-law. The only thing he did wrong was to not give them grandkids.”

Chibs nods as he works on cooking, grabbing his own wine to have a drink. It’s not nearly strong enough for this sort of conversation. “Didn’ want ta tell them ‘bout what was happenin’?”

“I was so sure that he was Prince Charming so I ignored every red flag I should’ve seen.” The woman explains before she shakes her head. “I felt guilty for doing that for ignoring everything my parents said so I kept quiet. I was ashamed that I let it happen so I didn’t tell them we’d do Sunday dinners at my house, Easter mass, and all that then he’d get drunk and-” She stops and shakes her head.

“We don’ have ta talk anymore about it, lass. Biggest worry ya’ve got ta have is makin’ sure I don’ pull that shit again.” Chibs assures her before he motions to the pot of pasta that had nearly ended in disaster. “Just know that yer secret is safe with me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut if that's not for you I'll see you next chapter. Enjoy guys!

Clementine wakes up first which isn’t a surprise she’s used to early mornings. She yawns and starts to move only to get pulled back in by Chibs. She smiles and rests her head on his chest. “I’m gonna get up come on.” She presses a kiss to his chest before he lets out a groan mumbling something about sleeping. 

She smiles and presses another kiss to his chest then moves up his neck. “This is your wake up call- come on baby.” She tells him before she kisses his lips. She moves to straddle his hips leaning down to give him another kiss.

Chibs smiles and opens his eyes moving to settle his hands on her hips. “An’ this is quite tha wakeup call could use this more often.”

“Oh I haven’t even done all the waking up yet,” Clem tells him with a smirk. She reaches to his bedside table and grabs a condom showing it to him. “If you’re down of course.”

“Don’ let me stop ya.” Chibs agrees, sitting up and kissing her once before he moves to lie back again. 

Clem smiles and opens it up stroking him a few times before she puts it on his cock. She leans down and gives him a kiss before she lowers herself onto his cock. She moans starting to slowly ride him.

Chibs moans squeezing her hips as she rides his cock. “Fuck where’ve ya been all my life.” He slides his hands up to her waist as she finds a rhythm to her movement.

She’s about to make a smart comment when he circles his thumb over her clit. Instead, she moans starting to move a bit faster as he does. “Maybe I should be the one asking that question- where’ve you been all my life.”

“Right here gorgeous,” Chibs tells her before he moves to flip them over so he’s above her starting to thrust in and out of her.

Clem gasps letting out another moan as he starts to move faster. “Fuck- yes.” She tells him back-arching and letting out another moan. “Right there I-”

“Yes that’s it gorgeous,” Chibs tells her burying his face against her neck as the thrusts start to get sloppier. 

Her nails scratch his back as he thrusts those last few times and she comes while moaning out his name. Once they’re done he pulls out, taking off the condom and tossing it out before he looks over at her. “Yer welcome ta stay over any night ya want if that’s how yer gonna wake me up in tha mornin’” He tells her with a smirk before he pulls her back to him and gives her a kiss. “Ya still aren’t gettin’ let outta bed any sooner.”

Clem laughs and wraps an arm around him, “God how do people do this? I mean the sitting watching you cook was fine but just laying in bed? I think I’ll die of boredom.” She jokes before she rests her head back on his chest. “I wasn’t like that before I had a job that got me up this early and I sure won’t ever be that person.”

“I was never that person either an’ ah have ta agree it’s kinda boring don’ see tha appeal,” Chibs tells her before he kisses her hair. “Would ya like ta shower maybe eat somethin’?”

“That sounds so much better than sitting in this bed all morning,” Clem says before she kisses him. “I love spending time in bed with you especially to do this but I have to be doing something.”

“Hop in tha shower ah’ll make breakfast,” Chibs tells her before he sits up grabbing his boxers and getting out of bed. 

Clem sits up and watches him go with a smirk. She gets out of the bed and instead grabs his shirt pulling it on and walking out with him to the kitchen. She moves to sit on the counter before she looks back at him. “I promise not to do any work I’ll just sit here but watch but I don’t want to get into that shower alone.”

“Don’ mind that an don’t mind tha view.” Chibs agrees, putting a hand on her thigh as he looks her up and down. “Somethin’ nice ta look at while I do some cookin’.”

She smiles and picks his hand up kissing his knuckles. “Would it be a better view if I told you that I’m not wearing any underwear?” She asks with a coy tone parting her legs slightly as if to ask him to take a look for himself.

Chibs mumbles under his breath before he turns to face her fully putting his hands on her thighs and spreading them slightly. “Ya know ah’m not gonna do much cookin’ if ya keep teasin’ me like this.”

“Maybe I’m not hungry,” Clem tells him, moving to wrap a leg around his waist. Without thinking another moment about it she pulls the shirt she’s been wearing off. She smiles and pulls him back to her wrapping her arms around him and drawing him in for a slow kiss.

Chibs smiles against her lips before he slides his hands up her thighs moving to cup her breasts as he does. His thumb circles her niccle before he starts kissing lower giving the other breast attention with his mouth.

Clem moans tangling her fingers into his hair as he kisses her. “Fuck- God please fuck me.” She begs grip tightening in his hair letting out a moan. She moves her hands pulling his face back up and kisses him.

Chibs makes quick work of lowering his boxers and making quick work to thrust into her. Once he has his lips go back down her neck leaving marks as he goes loving the sound of her moans. He works slowly and deliberately trying to get every moan he can out of her that he can.”Fuck y’sound so beautiful, lass.”

“Oh fuck- that feels so good Chibs.” Clem tells him letting out a moan, “Harder please fuck me harder.”

He does just that thrusting harder into her fingers digging into her hips as he does. It doesn’t take many more thrusts before she cums then him soon after. He smiles and presses a kiss to each of the marks he’d left on her neck. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“No I like it- makes me feel like I’m yours,” Clementine explains pulling his face up so that she can kiss his lips. After a short kiss she smiles at him, “I like the idea of being yours.”

“Mmm do ya?” Chibs asks, giving her a few more lazy kisses down her skin. “Because I like the idea of you bein’ mine.” His life was calm right now he had time for things like this and he’d take it. Even if she ran off when things got tough having here now was all he needed.

Her eyes close and she smiles as she feels his lips against her skin she could stay like this forever. She is going to pull him in to kiss his lips again when she hears a phone go off from the bedroom. She groans, “Can you check and see whose it is? I need to make sure Naomi isn’t burning down my shop.”

Chibs nods and gives her a kiss before he pulls back pulling the boxers back up and heading to the bedroom. He finds the source of the ringing in his own pocket, picking up the phone. “It’s mine just a minute.” He says before he answers the phone. “Is everythin’ alright, Jackey?”

Clem gets off the counter and grabs his shirt back, putting it on and washing up before she starts to make breakfast. He seems to be far too into his phone call to notice it so she’ll make some eggs and start the coffee. It's the least she can do for a great night so she works on breakfast humming to herself rather than try to listen in to his conversation. It isn’t her business whatever he has to talk about.

Chibs huffs and hangs up the phone before he heads back out into the kitchen. When she holds out a cup of coffee he takes it before kissing her temple. “Ah’m afraid I’ve got ta go- club shit. Let me make it up ta ya later?”

He kisses her back and smiles he wants to do more but he knows he’ll never leave if he does. “Feel free ta stay eat breakfast an’ take a shower whatever ya’d like just lock up after yerself there’s a key under the mat.”

“You’re really leaving me all by myself,” Clem asks before she sighs wrapping an arm around him and giving him another kiss. “I guess you’ll really owe me later but don’t worry I’ll collect.” She smirks so he knows she’s just teasing him.

“Don’ worry you’ll get yer chance ta collect ah promise,” Chibs tells her before he has a long sip of his coffee. He sets it down before he gives her another kiss. “I’m gonna get dressed an’ ah’ll call ya later.”

Clem turns off the burner and puts the pan on a back burner. “Alright well I’m gonna shower I’ll see you later.” She tells him taking off his shirt and tossing it at him before she heads to his bathroom.

The man catches the shirt and watches eyes sweeping over her naked figure as she walks away. “Jesus Christ yer killin’ me gorgeous ya know that?”

“That’s the point, baby,” Clem tells him with a smile before she goes and turns on the shower. She stands in the doorway watching him get dressed, “Any way I could get another kiss before you leave.”

“That depends ya gonna try pullin’ me inta tha shower?” Chibs asks as he walks over to her and giving her a kiss.

“Tempting but if you’ve got to work you’ve got to work.” Clem knows how it is and even if she wants more of him she’ll have to wait. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Chibs gets one more kiss from her before he pulls away, going to grab his gun and put on his kutte. “I’ll see you soon, lass.”


	9. Chapter 9

Clem stands at the top of the stairs and smiles, “Sorry I wouldn’t get much closer I think I’m coming down with something I wouldn’t want to get you sick.”

“Ya sure, ya don’ want me up there takin’ care of ya? Ah’ve been told ah’m quite tha nurse keep ya in bed feed ya soup.” Chibs jokes leaning against the railing and looking up at her. “Alright well, ya call if ya need anythin’ ah told yer friend tha same thing at tha shop. I wouldn’ want ya havin’ ta run down ta tha shop get some rest.”

“Alright now go deal with club stuff I’ll call you later,” Clem tells him, blowing him a kiss before she heads inside. Her smile falls as she heads inside locking the door behind her and going to the bathroom. She picks up a pregnancy test and rubs the bridge of her nose, is she really doing this? 

She has a seat on the toilet and takes the test then a second putting both of them on her bathroom counter. She washes her hands and picks her phone up dialing a familiar number, “Hey Javi are you busy right now?”

“Never too busy for you Clem how are things going in Charming?” Javier asks.

Clem looks at the tests and chuckles, “Things are not going as expected but you know how that is. Nothing can really be planned with all these moving pieces we’ve got. So how are my parents? You said something about my dad last time, how is he?”

“He’s doing better. I helped him realize that his so-called private investigator was scamming him. I got a friend to rough the guy up and your dad got his money back.” Javier tells her. “I think it’s time to start telling them shit I don’t know if they’ll try shit without telling me. They think I’m just giving up so they aren’t exactly wanting to tell me shit right now.”

“I know I’m working on saving money. Business has been good but I have a complication on my end, a very expensive complication.” Clementine tells him. She can’t stand to even look at the tests her back is turned trying not to think about it. “You know that guy I’ve been seeing these past few months? I think he knocked me up.”

“Jesus fuck- Clem what were you thinking a baby right now?” Javier asks, clearly distressed. They had plans, ways to make this work out and a baby didn’t fit into that.

“Oh, do you think I wanted to do this? I just went yeah I’ve been screwing around with this guy for three months now I'm ready to have his kids?!” Clem shuts her eyes and takes in a breath. “I fucked up but I really do like him. I think I’m in love.” She hates to admit it but she is, she’s falling in love with this man and now she could be carrying his kid.

Javier mumbles under his breath before he takes in a breath, “So are you telling this guy shit or does he still think you’re a divorced little housewife who made it big on her own?”

“I told him everything a month back he’s kept my secret and been my sounding board. It's been nice having someone who actually cares he acts all tough but he’s a romantic or at least he is for me.” Clem explains with a smile. She knows it’s the last thing that Javier wants to hear but he needs to know why she’s going to keep the baby if she is pregnant.

Javier nods, “It’ll set us back some but it’ll be fine right? If you even are pregnant, who knows it could just be stress or some shit right?”

“I’ve got the tests behind me right now I’m just waiting for a timer to go off.” Clem says before she sighs, “Okay I didn’t set a timer and they should be ready I just don’t have it in me to look.”

Javier waits a few moments before shaking his head, “You just have to do it. I'll stay on the phone with you while you look okay? We’ll get through this shit together positive or negative.”

The woman takes in a breath before she turns around and looks at the tests. She is quiet for a few moments before she finally speaks, “I’ve gotta go I’ll call you back later.” She hangs up before Javier can protest and calls Chibs once and when he doesn’t answer she calls a second time. After that she grabs the tests putting them in her bag and walks out. 

She makes her way to Teller Morrow parking her car; she checks the mechanics shop first before she goes to the clubhouse. She sees the box of cellphones, which explains why he wasn’t answering. She looks to the prospect before looking at the door, “Are they in there I need to speak to Chibs.”

“They’ll be done soon I can get you something to drink if you want to sit down.” He offers, “What do you want I think I’ve got about everything.”

Clem pauses and smiles at him, “Do you have any tequila? I could really use as hot right now if you’ve got it.”

“I’ve seen you around you seem really nice. How about I grab the nice stuff it’s in the closet you should just have a seat.” The man suggests waiting for her to have a seat before he heads to look in the closet.

Clem nods and waits until he walks away before she goes and opens the doors. The conversation they’re having stops and all eyes are on Clementine. “I hate to interrupt but I need to talk to Chibs- now.”

The prospect runs back up with the bottle in his hand, “Shit- I’m sorry I told her to sit and wait while I grabbed this for her.”

“I’ll take it- back to your dorm?” Clem asks, grabbing the bottle and walking back to Chibs room at the clubhouse. She has a seat on the bed and waits there for him, fingers tapping nervously on the bottle as she waits.

“Yeah, good fuckin’ job ya did.” Chibs is surprised by the intrusion, looking to the others in apology before Clay nods for him to leave. He gets up and walks back to the dorm walking in and looking at her. “Is everythin’ alright? Ah thought you were sick that was why ya couldn’ run tha shop today was it somethin’ else?”

Clementine uncorks the bottle and holds it out for him. “Do a shot maybe two- you’re gonna need it.”

Chibs takes the bottle and takes a drink from it before he winces and has a second before he sets the bottle down on the bedside table. “Yer scarin’ me what’s wrong is it shit with yer husband?”

She shakes her head and takes the tests out of her bag and hands them over. “I’m pregnant, that's what’s wrong. I’ve been wondering for a few days but I’ve been holding off on taking the tests. I finally did it and they came back positive.”

Chibs looks at the tests in his hand then back at her. He sets the tests down and has another drink before he closes his eyes and he exhales. “Alright, I guess that was reason ta come what are we gonna do?” 

Clem swallows, taking in a breath before she shakes her head. “I don’t- I don’t know, okay. This wasn’t the plan I’m supposed to be saving money to get my parents here not- not this. I love kids I’ve always wanted them but it’s expensive and it’s so much work I can’t do this alone.”

“Well y’aren’t doin’ it alone money an’ raisin’ the kid all that shite yer doin’ with me. It’s our kid we’ll raise ‘em together.” Chibs says he sets the bottle down moving to take her hands in his own. “Ah love ya an’ we’ll figure it out together I promise ya we will.”

She laughs feeling tears start to fall as she looks up at him. “I feel like you’re just saying that because you knocked me up but I’ll take it.” 

“Ah do mean it gorgeous ah love ya,” Chibs tells her before he pulls her up to stand moving a hand to her belly. “An’ ah’m gonna love this one just as much that I can promise ya.” He gives her a kiss on the lips then a kiss on the forehead.

Clem’s phone rings and she sighs picking it up, “My friend that has been keeping an eye on my parents I told him about the tests. I kind of left him hanging with the positive or negative.”

“Well we’ve got ta wrap up this meetin’ yer free ta use tha room for your call then ah can take ya back ta my place make some lunch?” Chibs suggests giving her a kiss.

Clem nods, “Tell them I’m sorry about interrupting you can tell them why it’s fine. I won’t do it again, that was just a lot.” As soon as the ringing stops it starts again and she picks up the phone. “I’m sorry I’m here- yeah.”

Chibs gives her another kiss on the forehead before he heads back to the meeting going back to his seat. “Sorry ‘bout all that, boys.”

“Is everything alright there- something we should know about?” Clay asks with a raised brow.

Chibs shakes his head, “Nothin’ important now what were ya sayin’ about tha next run?”

“Yeah, the tests were positive. I know it would’ve taken an extra second to tell you but I panicked and had to tell him right away.” Clem explains as she sits back down on the bed. “He took the news surprisingly well, he said we’re gonna do this together.”

“That’s good to hear Clem. If he’s onboard then you two can figure out this shit and how you work on getting your parents there faster.” Javier agrees before he smiles. “So… you’re gonna be a mama. Does this mean I get to be Uncle Javi?”

Clementine laughs, “Yes that does mean you get to be Uncle Javi. Are you going to be one of those cool Uncles who buys them the shitty beer when the parents are off doing something for the weekend?” She jokes looking at herself in Chib’s mirror. She can’t imagine it yet but she knows she’ll grow bigger and start to show in a few months. “I’m gonna be a mom… we really need to figure out everything else. I’m an only child and this is going to be their first grandchild.” She’s getting upset just thinking about it. She wipes her eyes, feeling tears start to fall. “I wanted it to be special to tell them some special way and all that but now they might not even meet the kid until he or she is born.”

She’s upset and Javier understands why it’s a lot and she’s doing it without any of her normal support systems rather than feed into all those nerves he distracts her. “Well do you think it’s going to be a boy or a girl then?”

“I haven’t thought about that yet. I mean I’ve thought I was pregnant but I haven’t thought about the details.” Clem gets up and starts to pace a bit nervous as she thinks about it all. “My mother has always insisted I’d have a girl said Jesus told her in a dream a few weeks after Freddy and I got married.”

“Alright, I’m gonna be honest with you that sounds like some shit your mom would say to try and get you to give her a couple of grandkids,” Javier tells her with a laugh. “Tell you Jesus wants you to start trying or some shit.”

Clem laughs, “Yeah that does sound like the shit my mom would say but I don’t know a girl would be nice. I mean either would be nice obviously but I’d like a girl.” She looks up and sees Chibs in the doorway, “I’ve gotta go my ride home is here but I’ll call you in a few days bye, Javi.” 

She hangs up the phone before she stands up and walks over to Chibs wrapping her arms around his neck. “Does that offer for being nursed to health and being fed soup still stand.”

Chibs smiles and ducks his head down to give her a kiss. “Fer you gorgeous ah’ll do anythin’.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry I’m here,” Clem calls out as she heads in through the back door of the building. “I lost track of time after the appointment but I’m here now.”

Naomi looks up and smiles, “Yeah I can tell- make it a bit less obvious you had sex before you came to work, mama.” She teases before she fixes Clem’s hair for her. She brushes some to the side and sees a hickey shaking her head before she puts the hair back. “Really?”

Clem blushes before letting out a nervous laugh, “I’m just super… needy right now. Now that I’ve gotten past being sick all the time I’ve moved onto being really needy. When I realized we’d gotten out of my appointment earlier than I’d hoped we went back to Chibs’s house and-”

“Okay, I get the idea you’re horny now how did the appointment go? Did you get scans please tell me the doctor is finally giving us new ones.” Naomi asks, eager to see more and to know more about the baby how he or she was doing.

“Yes I’ve got my 12-week scan right here hold on,” Clementine says before she takes it out of her bag before she hands it over. “There’s our little one right there.”

Naomi takes the photo and gasps, “Look at that your little baby actually looks like a baby aww look at the little feet.” She looks from the photo back to Clem. “So how is everything, are you healthy?”

“Yeah I’ve been okay a bit tender but mostly fine the doctor said I’m healthy,” Clem explains before she takes back the photo and sighs. It’s a bittersweet feeling she’s so excited but she also wants to tell her family. Her mother would be so excited hanging that sonogram up probably going to the appointments with her as opposed to the father, wouldn’t give him a choice.

“Hey- hey no don’t get upset.” Naomi quickly says cupping her face and wiping away some tears. “Do you want to go and sit down for a while? I can go call Chibs and see if he’ll come up.” She offers not wanting her to be too upset.

“No- no I’m fine just give me a few minutes back here and I’ll come back out front. Go I’ll watch what’s in the oven. I saw the cop car upfront go see your boyfriend.” Clem teases wiping away a few more tears before she puts her stuff down and goes to wash up.

Naomi watches Clem hesitantly for a moment before she goes out to find a few people waiting. Seeing one of them is Bobby she waves him over, “Hey is there any way you could call Chibs? I don’t know why but Clem’s upset she won’t admit it but she needs someone right now.”

Bobby nods, “Won’t be a problem sweetheart I’ll do that while you bag up the order Gemma called for.” He tells her before he takes out his phone and walks outside.

“That’s a sweet thing you’re doing- you really care about her don’t you?” David pipes up as he walks up to the counter and smiles. “How's your day going besides that.”

Naomi leans over the counter and kisses him. “Good, it’s going well. I’m gonna start packing that order then I’ll help you okay?” She gets out a few boxes and puts various pastries in them before getting some from the back. Once she’s back out she waves Bobby back inside.

Bobby walks inside and hands over the money. “He’ll be here in a minute, thank you for this.”

“No thank you, Gemma can do these big orders any time she wants,” Naomi says before she hands the bags over to him. “And thank you for that other thing too.”

Bobby nods, taking the bags and heading out to go and take everything back to Gemma. 

Naomi watches him go before she gets something else in a bag and places it on the counter. “Slice of banana bread and a coffee for David Hale?” She asks with a smile. “Before you say it yes you are that predictable.” 

David chuckles and shakes his head before he walks up to pay, “Yeah I love you too.”

Clem gets some croissants out of the oven and works on putting more into the oven as she’s shutting the oven door. She hears a knock on the back door. She looks quizzically for a moment before she walks over and opens the back door. “Hey Chibs- what are you doing here? I thought you were working on bikes?” She pauses for a moment before she sighs, “Who called you?”

“Bobby just came in ta pick up some shit for Gemma. I guess that assistant of yours thought ya might need someone.” Chibs tells her stroking her cheek and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “What’s wrong, m’love?”

Clementine looks back to the front of the store, “I’ll be back in a few minutes Naomi I just put something in the oven if I’m not back by the time the timer goes off please pull it out.” She says before she turns on a kitchen timer. She looks back at Chibs before nodding for him to head outside.

Chibs lets go of her pressing a kiss to her forehead before he heads out into the alleyway with her. “Now are ya gonna tell me what’s happenin’?”

“I just got a bit upset, it's nothing she shouldn’t have had Bobby call you. I’m pregnant. People that are pregnant cry, it's no big deal it's just hormones.” Clem says before she wipes away some more tears, shit so much for holding it all together. “Honestly go back to work I’ll be fine I just need to throw myself back into work. It's nothing.”

Chibs pulls her back in and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’s alright ta get upset this is alotta shit happenin’. Ya miss yer family have ya thought about callin’ em?”

“I think about it every day but I can’t risk that if Freddy finds out…” Clem shakes her head having to stop as more tears fall. She takes in a few breaths before she wipes away her tears. “We’ve got a baby to think of I can’t be selfish and do that shit. If he comes looking he’ll kill me and I can’t put this baby at risk.”

Chibs sighs and smoothes a hand over her stomach before he kisses her forehead again. “Tell Naomi yer gonna take longer. We’ll getcha a fresh burner an’ you can call. Don’ give any details just talk then we’ll ditch the cell is safe it’ll be fine.”

It’s an overwhelming idea and she only cries harder. “Yeah- yeah I’d really like that.” She wraps her arms around him and holds on tight taking in a few deep breaths. She gives him a tight squeeze, “You’re sure about this, you're sure it’ll be safe?”

“Ah’m positive. An’ if fer whatever reason this blows back we’ve got options ah’m no lettin’ anything happen ta you or that baby.” Chibs assures her. He cares so much about her and their baby, nothing is going to happen on his watch. 

Clem nods and takes in a deep breath before she opens the door and pokes her head in, “I’m gonna take an early lunch you call if you need anything okay?”

“Everything will be fine here you go just call if you want the afternoon off I don’t mind staying however late you need me, Clem.” Naomi assures her before she waves over the next customer to help.

Clem nods and reaches in to grab her keys, handing them to Chibs, “Can you drive? I don’t want to swerve us off the road if I start crying again.” She jokes before she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ah course gorgeous whatever ya need.” Chibs walks with her to her car opening the door for her before he gets in. He drives them over to Teller Morrow before he walks with her to the clubhouse. Not many people are in there but he still nods for them all to leave, “Go get some work done ya shit heads.” He goes back into a room and brings out a phone. “Go to one of tha rooms in tha back ah’ll be out here if you need anything.”

Clem nods and takes the phone giving him a kiss. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” She heads back to Chib’s dorm and has a seat on the bed. She quickly dials the number but stops before she can start the call. She takes a few breaths trying to calm the knots in her stomach. She can do this, she can call them. It’s been months but she’s sure they’ll be fine once they hear from her she’s their only daughter. 

She presses the last button and puts the phone up to her ear waiting through the rings. She hears her mother’s voice and has to stop for a moment taking in a few breaths. “Mama?”

“Clem- oh oh Jesus. Alexander! Alex, it’s her it’s Clem on the phone.” The woman calls out and her husband quickly makes his way over. “We didn’t know what happened to you we thought you were dead oh baby.”

Clem starts to cry, “No- no mama I’m okay I’m safe- is Freddy there?”

“No he’s stopped coming over a while ago he thought you were dead we never believed it for a minute.” Her mother assures before she quickly switches her phone to speaker mode. “You’re on speaker so your father can hear you too.”

“Hi daddy,” Clem says before she starts crying. “I missed you so much I’m sorry that I didn’t call sooner. I just didn’t feel safe calling back home.”

“Why didn’t you feel safe? Tell me where you are, we'll come to get you, princess. I'm your father I can keep you safe.” The man insists he doesn’t know what this is but he knows if she’s scared he has to help her.

“No- no daddy I’m safe now I’ve found a good place to stay and great people.” Clem assures him before she rests a hand on her stomach. That talk wasn’t happening right now, maybe at a later date. “I’m trying to figure everything out so I can get you guys here too so much is changing and I want you here as soon as I can get you here.”

“Clementine, what is all of this about? What about your husband does he know any of this? Baby, you left and didn’t say why.” Her mother says with pain in her voice she hates this all so much all she wants is her daughter.

“You can’t tell him about any of this, I mean it you can’t tell anyone this has to stay between the three of us.” Clem insists. “I wasn’t honest with you two about Freddy he- he was hurting me and he had been for a long time now. It was starting to get worse so I was trying to find an exit strategy that could get all of us out.” She takes in a breath. “He beat me real bad that afternoon and I knew I couldn’t wait. Javi helped me get out of town now that I’ve settled here I’m gonna work on divorcing him and getting you guys here.”

“Oh baby.” Alex looks to his wife, moving to take the woman’s hand in her own before he gives it a squeeze. “We’ll help you however we can baby you just tell us, okay? Can we call you back?”

“No this can’t happen for a little while I don’t want Freddy figuring shit out. Talk to Javi he’s going to be pissed about all of this but he’ll understand why I called you guys. I call him once a week or maybe you can join that call once a month or so?”

“Yeah- yeah that would be nice. So what’s it like that town you’re in?” Her father asks knowing she can’t say much but he is still curious he wants to know anything she can tell.

“Well it’s not Miami but the people are great and very loyal.” Clem wipes away some tears. “Speaking of which I’ve got to get back to work, you talk to Javi and I’ll call you again soon okay? I love you two so much.”

“And we love you, baby, we’ll speak to you soon.” Her mother agrees. 

“You have a nice time at work and call as soon as you can.” Her father insists. “I mean it you call as you can, baby.”

Clem laughs as more tears fall, “Of course I love you both so much and I’ll talk to you as soon as I can.” She hangs up the phone and takes a moment looking up at the ceiling. She knows she won’t pull herself together but she’ll try to get as close to it as she can. Once she’s taken that time she walks out to the bar area.

Chibs sees her walking out and stands up. Before he can say a word she puts the phone in his hand. He wraps his arms around her letting her sob into his chest. “Shhh- i’s alright lass i’s alright.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially into season one now! This chapter takes place a month after the last chapter.

“I’m taking an order over to Gemma at the shop. I figure if she keeps making them I may as well be nice and bring it myself.” Clementine says before she takes the bags and heads back into the kitchen. “Watch the front for me?”

“Oh come on as long as I’ve known you is that what you’re gonna say? If you want to go spend some quality time with your man all you’ve got to do is say so.” Naomi says with a wink.

“You know I don’t pay you to be my mom. I pay you to work now- go clean the case or something.” Clem says before she laughs, giving Naomi a kiss on the cheek. She takes the bags out to her car. She drives over to Teller Morrow and grabs the bags. One of the mechanics comes over to help her bring everything to the little office. 

“Well hey there hot momma,” Gemma says with a smirk glancing up from her paperwork to Clementine. “I was going to have someone come get that, what prompted you to bring it yourself?”

“Well I thought everyone would be here but it seems pretty empty in here what’s that about?” Clem asks before she looks into the nearly empty shop.

“Club business I’m afraid you don’t get to ride Scottish dick this morning until you get home tonight,” Gemma says before she looks to the mechanic. “Go put all of those in the clubhouse I’ll leave it there until everyone gets back.” She waits for him to leave before she looks back to Clem. “How’s your girl doing?”

Clem ignores the comment about Chibs handing over the bags she’d been carrying and thanking the man. She moves a hand to her now prominent bump and smiles. “She’s doing well. The doctor said we’re both healthy and last appointment everything was great.”

The woman nods, “You started doing all the prep shit yet? I know it seems like a long way away but the kid will be here before you know it. Naming her and getting wherever you two are staying ready.”

“We’re moving my stuff from the apartment to Chib’s house. I don't know what I’ll do with the apartment but that’s the last thing on my mind. I’ve got a bunch of weddings to plan for the last thing I’m thinking of is nursery colors or buying cribs.” Clementine explains with a sigh. 

“Is one of those your own?” Gemma asks before she pauses. “Sorry just came out you do whatever the fuck you want except holding all that planning shit off. Do you need help with it? I helped get my future grandson's room ready. A cleanup, fresh coat of paint, and some furniture it won’t take me any time at all.”

Clementine had a feeling that Gemma wasn’t a woman you said no to all of the interactions she’d seen Gemma in proved that. “I don’t want to do anything too girly all the bows and pink. I was thinking something muted maybe lavender and some butterflies? My mother is a big butterfly person.”

Gemma thinks for a moment and nods, “I’ve got some free time today to go look at the room figure shit out maybe I’ll get a croweater or two to help me clean up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m working late to get ready for one of the weddings we could work out something tomorrow if you’d like or maybe the day after would be better,” Clem says trying to figure out when would be best. “Can I get back to you on that?”

“Nah I’ve got today open do you have your key here? I’ll swing by now and start looking, figuring shit out and I’ll drop the key back off with you tonight at your shop.” Gemma tells her before she sets down the papers she had been working on down holding out a hand. “I promise not to snoop through your shit, sweetheart.” The woman says sarcastically.

Clementine has to resist the urge to roll her eyes instead she takes out her keys. “It’s the second door on the left, the first door is the bedroom if you wouldn’t mind leaving that alone.” She says before she places the key in the woman’s hand.

“Relax sweetheart I’ve spent enough time around Tig a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and lingerie isn’t going to scare me,” Gemma tells her with a smile before she puts the key in her pocket.

“It’s where most of my moving boxes are with personal stuff they’re kind of stacked everywhere,” Clem tells her before she puts her keys on. “Don’t worry I keep the strap on hidden somewhere you won’t find.” She turns and leaves heading out to her car and calling Chibs.

“Well hey there gorgeous how’s your morning going?” Chibs asks with a smile.

“It’s fine I guess I just wanted to warn you that Gemma bullied me into handing over my house key,” Clementine explains before she looks back to the mechanic’s shop. “She’s going to clean up and get the nursery ready. I was going to tell her no but I didn’t think she’s used to hearing that so I just handed the key over.”

“She’s just tryin’ ta help ya bullyin’ is her way of being nice,” Chibs says before he looks over to Jax mouthing that it was Gemma he was talking about which earned a chuckle from the blonde. “Do ya need me ta get ya after work today then an’ take ya home?”

“Nah I’m staying late anyways and she said she’d drop off the key once she was done. I just wanted to warn you in case you get home and she’s snooping through your drawers.” Clem jokes letting out a laugh. She pulls out of the parking lot and drives back to the bakery, “I just thought I should warn you I’ll see you at home later.”

“Alright ah’ll see ya then gorgeous.” Chibs agrees before he hangs up.

Clementine heads back inside and gets back to work she has to get at least most of the work done on the wedding cupcakes that night so she knows it’ll be a long one. She makes herself apple turnovers they sound good and she figures that she can eat off of them for a few days, not a healthy dinner but it’ll do. 

She gets to work though she keeps an eye on the clock wondering when the hell Gemma is coming by. It’s late enough that there’s no way she’s organizing and getting the room ready but Clem doesn’t have the woman’s number. She calls Chibs, “Hey are you home? Gemma hasn’t dropped by the key and it’s almost midnight did she stay late or did she really forget to bring my key?”

“Shite- I shoulda called ya ‘m sorry we’re all at the hospital. Somethin’ happened ta Wendy ah don’ want ta talk over than phone but we’re all here would ya mind comin?” Chibs asks before he rubs the bridge of his nose this was his bad he should’ve called sooner.

“Oh shit- yes I’m on my way give me 10 minutes and I’ll be there,” Clem tells him hanging up and putting away what she was doing it was a good thing she’d finished things up because she had a feeling it would be a long night. She packs up the apple turnovers figuring bringing something for everyone waiting would be nice before she heads to the hospital.

Once she’s there she wanders some until she finds everyone waiting. “Hey- hey what happened?” She asks, wrapping an arm around Chibs and hugging him.

“Gemma found Wendy passed out on tha kitchen floor guess she’d OD’d they brought her here ta have Abel an’ now he’s goin’ inta emergency surgery,” Chibs explains before he gives her a kiss. “Ah can take ya home ah just- ah wanted you ta at least know why.”

Clementine shakes her head, “I want to be here with you guys and make sure everything turns out okay.” She holds out her bag to one of the members. “My late dinner of apple turnovers luckily I made way too many you guys have all you’d like.”

She looks around seeing Jax; she gives Chib’s hand a squeeze before she walks over to him. “How are you holding in there, sweetheart?” She asks with a sad smile.

“Doing alright thank you for coming to visit, darling,” Jax says pulling her in for an embrace. She hadn’t been around long only a few months but right now he appreciated her being there.

Clem gives him a tight hug, “Do you need anything? My cars outside I could go grab something if you need anything from home- have you eaten?” She laughs. “God I’m sorry I sound like my mother but anything I mean it you just say so alright?”

Jax chuckles almost making a comment about her sounding like a mother but leaves it. “I’m fine but I’ll keep that in mind thank you for being here.”

Clementine nods and lets go of Jax, “Eat something I mean it.” She tells him before she goes to have a seat down next to Chibs. She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs she doesn’t know if everything’s going to be okay but it has to be. That baby was just now born and already having surgery it hurt to think about it.

Chibs kisses her hair before he puts an arm around her hand absently resting on her bump as he does. He knows this won’t happen to her but the thought of something like this happening to her or the baby is frightening. He couldn’t even consider the thought of losing either of them now that he had them.

As if she’d read his mind she reaches to take his other hand pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “We’re okay this is going to be okay.” She tells him quietly she doesn't know if that’s true or not but she has to think it will be.

They stay like that making conversation and Clem mostly listens to them only chiming in from time to time. At some point exhaustion must have gotten the better of her and she started to fall asleep.

Chibs is mid-conversation and doesn’t notice until he feels her weight leaning more into him. He smiles, “Doesn’ surprise me gettin’ up as early as she does an’ staying up this late. "Ah should probably take her home.”

“Give her a little longer to sleep before you wake her up who knows if she’ll sleep when you get home,” Gemma suggests before she walks over and hands Chibs back the key Clementine had given her. “I don’t have time for that now but I’ll come and help soon. The state I saw that place in clearly you need it.”

Chibs takes the key back putting it in his pocket before he chuckles. “Happens when ya move someone in but we’ll figure that shite out ya don’ have ta fuss over any ah this, sweetheart.”

Gemma shakes her head clearly not having any of that. “In case you forgot you’ve got all of this happening.” She says motioning to Clementine’s bump. “You have all this happening and you can’t hold that shit off the kid won’t wait for you to be ready you should know that.” 

Chibs sighs he doesn’t want to think about Kerrianne but how can he not right now? He remembered when she’d been born and how far from ready they’d been. He hadn’t gotten to figure everything out though Jimmy had swept in before he’d really figured out the father thing. “Just come ta me when ya want tha key again ah’ll help ya figure out whatever it is you want ta do.”

Gemma nods leaning in and kissing his cheek, “I’m happy you’re letting me help sweetheart I want to help once all this shit is figured out.”

“An’ I appreciate your help she will too Clem just hasn’ figured out…” Chibs starts trying to figure out how to say what he wanted.

“My level of crazy bitch? Yeah, she’ll figure that shit out fast.” Gemma says before she looks back seeing the familiar face of Dr Knowles who is going to Jax. “I’m gonna go see what that is I’ll talk to you later.”

Chibs nods and watches Gemma leave before he rubs Clem’s arm kissing her head. “Wake up gorgeous ah think it’s time t’go home.” He says slowly, starting to wake her up.

Clem wakes with a start looking around and realizing that she must have fallen asleep at some point. She sighs untangling from him and starts to stretch before she lets out a yawn. “Sorry I didn’t even realize I guess I’m more tired than I thought.” 

“I’s alright that just means we’ve got ta get ya home. Ah’ll drive ya car an’ come back ta get my bike tomorrow.” Chibs tells her before he stands up holding out a hand for her to take.

Clem nods and takes his hand before she gets up looking over at Jax and Gemma speaking to a doctor. “You should probably stay and wait to see what that is I can drive myself home I’ll be fine.” If this is bad they’re going to need the people they care about there with them and Chibs is one of the people Jax seems to care most about.

“Y’sure? Alright well ah’ll see ya back at home.” Chibs tells her before he reaches into his pocket and takes out her key handing it back. “Gemma brought this.”

“Oh I would’ve forgotten, thank you.” Clem gives him a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you back at home.” She wishes she could stay but it was going to be another early morning and late-night so she needed to get some sleep. All she can do is hope that things turn out well for little Abel Teller.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I was just really eager to keep writing and got a bit ahead of myself. Thank you for all your kudos, comments, and bookmarks it means a lot. Enjoy!

“Yes- yes of course I’m eating well no mama you aren’t sending me anything the whole point is not knowing where I am.” Clem insists with a sigh. She sees Chibs walk up and smiles as he gives her a peck on the cheek. “Oh, that was nothing sorry. Mmhm yes of course yes- no. No mama that isn’t going to happen I’m sorry. No I’m not drinking can we please stop the 20 questions. I'm happy and healthy. Yeah okay, I love you too I’ll talk to you soon okay?” She hangs up and sighs. 

Chibs looks back at her, “Still haven’ told her have ya?” He can understand why she hadn’t told her mother about being pregnant. It was a hard conversation to have especially with her mother across the country. He hadn’t said anything to what family he had mostly because he didn’t want to explain what little time he spent talking to Fiona explaining all of this he’d rather spend that time asking about Kerrianne.

“That I- her still married daughter am having a child out of wedlock with an older man in a biker gang? No, it really hasn’t come up in conversation I’m afraid.” Clem says setting down her phone and walking over to wrap her arms around him. “I don’t care how old I am that woman still has the good ole Catholic fear of God on her side she’ll always scare the shit out of me.” She also didn’t want to hurt her mother by telling her about the baby then telling her she can’t be there.

“Good ole Catholic fear ah god trust me it’ll scare ya the rest of yer life.” Chibs smiles and strokes her cheek, “On ah much lighter note ah’d love ta take y’out gorgeous ya want ta join me at the fair?”

“That sounds perfect.” Clem agrees with a smile. She should use her day off to clean up maybe do some baby prep but she would much rather have a distraction. She gives him a kiss before she lets go, “Come on I’ll drive if you show me the way there.”

They drive to the carnival and sure enough, they’re met by the rest of the club. Clem walks over and smiles giving Jax a hug, “How’s your little guy doing?”

“He’s doing alright thank you for asking,” Jax tells her with a smile. “And thank you for the food you sent over I really appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing I think my mother would’ve hunted me down and kicked my ass if I hadn’t.” Clem jokes she could remember helping her mother in the kitchen when she was little more than anything. Her mother would show her how to cook and tell her how important it was to help the people who needed it most. “So you liked it yeah? I figured it would be nice to be given something that didn’t have casserole in the name.” She jokes smiling at him.

“Let’s just say if Chibs doesn’t make you his old lady I will,” Jax says with a wink.

“Alright alright, Jackie boy,” Chibs says giving him a playful shove before he holds out a cup of lemonade for Clem.

Clem laughs at Jax’s words, “Hey don’t joke I may take you up on that if he takes too long.” She jokes winking back at him she takes the drink and has a sip, “If you guys need anything like I said you call I know how hard that can be.”

“Well thank you Clementine I really appreciate it.” Jax says with a nod before he gives Chibs a playful shove back, “I’ll leave you lovebirds to it then you have a nice time.”

Clem nods and watches him go before she looks back at Chibs taking his arm. “My best friend’s girlfriend at the time she got sick and had their son really early. He was so tiny and fragile that little boy. I sat in that hospital with the two of them for a month until they…” She shakes her head. “I just know how hard that is and I hope Jax knows he has people who are there for him. Javi and Gina didn’t really have anyone besides my family so when it split them apart it hurt worse.”

“Tha club has been tha boys family since he was young; he knows he has us,” Chibs tells her before he gives her a kiss on the forehead. “An’ you know that ya’ve got tha club now right? Ah know yer new ta all ah this but it is a loyal group not just the guys but their old ladies too. Everyone is a family an’ now yer part of it.”

She smiles and gives him a kiss. “I didn’t expect to even make friends let alone get some instant family when I came here. Thank you for all of this. I know it isn’t anything either of us expected but it’s what I needed.” She smiles at him, “A fresh start, someone who actually cares and now a family? It’s all I ever wanted I had all of this planned before I met my piece of shit husband.” 

She looks over at Chibs and smiles, “I wanted two kids my mother always insisted I’d have two boys but I wanted at least one girl because I had a name picked out for a girl. I want to name this one Celeste.”

Chibs nods and smiles at her loving that she already had this all planned out, “Anythin’ ya haven’ planned out?”

Clementine thinks about it for a moment, “I mean a middle name but that’s the last thing I’ve been thinking about. Now that all the big weddings I was doing are over I can think more about the baby planning and all that.” She knows that talking about his family back home but she was curious, figured one question wouldn’t hurt. “Did you name your daughter or did her mother?”

“Fiona did she had ah friend named Kerrianne she cared alotta ‘bout told me that’s what we were namin’ her. When ah saw her for the first time ah just knew she was a Kerrianne she looked it my sweet girl.” Chibs tells her with a sad smile. The farther along that she gets into her pregnancy the more that Chibs mind goes back to Kerrianne and Fiona as horrible as it sounds. He just misses them, especially his daughter. He wants to tell her about this tell her that she was going to be a sister but none of that can happen.

Clem stops and stands in front of him giving him a kiss. “Do you think you’d be willing to risk your life and get on the shitty Ferris wheel with me? I can’t do much because of this one so I think that’ll have to do.”

Chibs looks back to her breaking from his thoughts and nodding before he kisses her back. “Ah course lets head that way.” He agrees before he walks with her over to the Ferris wheel. They get on and he wraps an arm around her pressing a kiss to her temple. “So… Celeste.” 

“Celeste Telford I think it sounds nice.” Clem agrees before resting her head on his shoulder.

“An’ can ah ask what made ya choose tha name, Celeste? Ah like it ‘m just curious.” Chibs asks, needing a distraction from those lingering thoughts. 

“Well, my mother wanted a big family. You know everything the Lord could give but it turns out the Lord only gave them me. She did still have all the names picked out and she told me once when I was 12 or 13 that she wanted to give me a sister and name her Celestina. I wanted something similar but not to take that from her so Celeste.” Clementine explains it’s really not all that exciting but she can tell he wants to talk about anything else but his other daughter so she’ll do that. “You should think about a middle name I mean I’ve already got the first name picked out you’ve got to do some of the work.”

The man chuckles before he rests a hand on her bump, “Oh what an’ given tha last name wasn’ enough ah gotta give tha middle name too?” 

Clem rolls her eyes and smiles at him, “Yeah yeah you worked real hard on that one. I mean it though I’d like you to help our girl needs a middle name.”

“Don’ worry ah’ll think of somethin’ we’ve got lots of time.” Chibs could think of a few things but he’d sit on it for a while they did have all this time. Then again Gemma had just been going at him about how little time it really was. “It is nice ta have somethin’ ta call her not just say the baby or her get ta call her by her name.”

“Yeah, that is really nice our little Celeste.” Clementine agrees and she can’t stop smiling as she thinks about it. “We probably should figure out everything else because as much as I don’t want Gemma to micromanage a nursery she does want to help and it would be nice. I’ll find her later and give her my key. She said she’d get croweaters to help her who are the croweaters again?”

“Tha girls who linger an’ try ta fuck anythin’ that moves,” Chibs explains he looks down at the crowd from their view at the top of the ferris wheel. “Tiny shorts hangin’ off Tiggy there. They’re mostly harmless just lookin’ ta be someone’s old lady.”

“Oh, that’s… alright. Whatever they want to do with their lives it’s not my business. If they think cleaning up and helping get stuff ready is going to help with that, who am I to stop them.” Clem still didn’t quite get all of the dynamics.

“Nah that’s about gettin’ onta Gemma’s good side. They know if they want ta get anywhere in tha club they’ve gotta make her happy.” Chibs tells her he knows how this can all seem a lot to learn for someone new to it but she’ll be fine. 

Clem nods, “Yeah I think it would be better to stay on her good side no matter whose dick you’re trying to get on.” The woman doesn’t scare her but she sure does intimidate the shit out of Clementine. She’s just a woman who cares about the club and wants what’s best for the members of the club but Clem has a feeling that she’ll do whatever it takes to get what’s best for them. The ride stops and she sighs it was shaky and far more unstable than she’d like. “As much fun as risking everything was I think I’m just going to watch everyone else for a while and not get anywhere near a shady carnival ride.”

“I completely understand,” Chibs says getting out and helping her get out. He walks with her down the row of rides before catching up with the rest of the group. 

After hearing Juice say something about riding one of the rides Clementine laughs. “Oh please take Chibs with you I need to see that.” She lets go of his arm and shoos them off standing back to watch as they get into the line for the ride.

“You really care about him huh?” Gemma asks as she moves to stand next to Clementine. She’d seen them on the Ferris wheel talking sweet and shit he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off but in a sweet way. Far from what had happened between herself and Clay in the photo booth that was a whole other type of not keeping your hands to yourself.

Clementine looks over at Gemma and nods, “I know that I’m the last thing anyone expected I felt the same way about Chibs. I mean I came here to start my shop not to fall in love.”

“Yeah you’re divorced right must have been a shitty relationship,” Gemma tells her watching the woman as Clem watches Chibs and Juice. She hadn’t heard a lot about why Clementine had moved here or about her life before this and she didn’t like it she didn’t want surprises to come up. “I just heard you moved a long way so you really must have wanted to put distance between the two of you.”

So it was a mission for information? Clementine wasn’t going to tell the woman everything no one needed to know she was still married or any of the really dreadful details. Still, she’d give her enough to hopefully get the woman off her back. “Florida actually and yes it was a shitty relationship. We were married for 7 years and he knocked me around for 5 of them. No one believed me so I knew I wouldn’t get justice. Instead of trying to get him thrown in jail I divorced his ass and moved across the country.”

Gemma nods, “That’d be reason enough to pack your shit and get the hell out.” It also explained some shit but she’s sure that she isn’t hearing the full story. “Did you leave much behind?”

“Yeah, I did. I left behind my parents and all my friends, I mean I’d grown up there but he wasn’t going to leave so I had to.” Clementine messes nervously with her hair. She hates talking about that shit she’s trying not to cry just thinking about it. “I am trying to move my parents out here but that’s all so complicated I’m sure it won’t happen until after Celeste gets here. That’s why I appreciate everyone here. You've all been really helpful so far and it's been nice to have supportive people since my own support system is 3000 miles away.”

That’s all a lot and as the guys get off the ride she knows they don’t have time to unpack all of that so Gemma just the most surface level of it. “Celeste?” She asks, figuring they must have figured out a name for the baby. “It’s good that you guys have something picked out.”

Clementine nods, “We’ve got a lot of choices to make and shit to get ready for but I don’t want to fuss with the nursery.” She takes the key back off her key ring and holds it out. “Go wild do whatever it is you would’ve done for a granddaughter it’s all you.”

Gemma looks at the key and then back at Clem with a smirk, “You sure you want to do that?”

“If it’s one less thing to worry about then you can do whatever you want, Gemma,” Clementine says happy when the woman does take the key. She sees Chibs walk up and she gently pats his arm. “You look like you’re about to throw up how about we find you somewhere to sit down.”

The man nods, “Yeah that may be fer tha best.” He looks at Gemma and smiles at her, “Sorry ‘bout that ah won’ steal her away fer long ah promise.”

“No, you’re fine sweetheart I’ve got to go anyways- plenty of work to do,” Gemma says before she smiles at Clementine shoving the key in her purse and walking off.

Clementine finds a bench and sits Chibs down before going to get him a water. She comes back and brings it to him, “You know I think I may have pleased the queen. I didn’t think that was something I could’ve done.”

Chibs smiles at her before he takes the water from her, “Ah’m happy ta hear it.”

Clem has a seat next to him and rubs his back as he has a few drinks of the water. She has one more glance over to Gemma as the woman leaves before she focuses back on Chibs. It was a small victory but at this point she’d take it.


	13. Chapter 13

“I hate coming here, everything feels shady as shit,” Naomi mumbles before she parks the car at the mechanic’s shop and looks over at Clementine.

“You’ve spent way too much time around Hale; they're really not all that bad,” Clementine says before she looks back to everyone around the mechanic’s shop. “Come on stay a while I’ll introduce you to everyone I know you know most of them from living here but you could really get to know them it’ll be nice.”

Naomi shakes her head, “I’ve got some errands to run thank you for letting me borrow your car.”

“No problem just call if you need anything I’m sure one of them can come and get you,” Clementine says before she nods to the shop, Then again she could just call Hale but Clem wanted to leave that option open. She gets out of the car and waves before she shuts the door watching Naomi leave.

“Well well, what are you doing here?” Bobby asks as he walks up smiling at the woman and giving her a hug. “Not that I’m complaining it’s always nice to see you.”

“I was having some appliance trouble so I’ve got an impromptu day off while some guys fix it. I figured harassing you guys for a little while sounded better than trying to sort moving boxes back at home.” Clementine tells him before she walks up with him stopping at the boxing ring, “What’s all of this?”

“Ah’m trainin’ this one ta fight,” Chibs says nodding to Half-Sack. He leans down from the ring and gives her a kiss. “Ya stayin’ ta watch?”

“That sounds far more interesting than reorganizing a closet I’m in.” Clementine tells him before she goes down to one of the tables and has a seat. 

“So… Chibs huh how did that happen?” A woman asks before she holds out a hand, “Cherry.”

Clementine smiles, “Well we’re quite the pair then it’s nice to meet you Cherry I’m Clementine.” She shakes her hand before she looks back at Chibs speaking to Cherry in a hushed tone as she does. “Don’t let him fool you with the tough look fool you he’s a sweet guy. He wooed me when I first got here and one broken condom later… well, now he’s stuck with me.”

“Sounds like the start of a beautiful romance.” Cherry jokes before she takes out her cigarettes. She’s about to offer Clem one when she realizes, “Right… sorry.” She puts her back in the pack then puts them all away. 

“So the prospect huh how did that happen?” Clem asks curiously before she watches him she hasn’t interacted much with him but he seems sweet. 

“He came to the bar I was at and I dunno I just... I realized he was the one and followed them here.” Cherry explains with a smile. She catches Half Sack’s eye and he smiles being distracted from his training long enough to hit with a good punch.

Clem winces watching the man put a hand up as his nose starts to bleed. “I think he may need your help there if you wanted to go help patch him up.”

Cherry nods and walks up getting up into the ring to fuss over Half-Sack. While she’s doing that Jax and Bobby walk up to Chibs to talk probably about the training. Chibs nods and Bobby walks over to Cherry telling her that it’s time to go. 

Bobby walks off with Cherry going with her past Clementine. As he does he pats Clementine on the shoulder, “It’s always good to see you darling don’t be a stranger.”

Clementine nods and pats his hand, “Of course not I’ll see you around Bobby.” She tells him before she watches Chibs get out of the ring while Half Sack jumps rope. “Well hey there handsome.”

“How are my girls doin’?” Chibs asks, moving to press a kiss to her forehead and putting his hand on her bump as he does. 

“Good, everything's great I just had to take an afternoon off- problems at the bakery. I figured I could see what you were all up to here.” Clementine says with a smile. “I had no idea you were a fighter like that, it's very impressive.”

“Yeah do y’think so ah’m sure ah can impress ya in plenty ah ways.” Chibs tells her leaning in to kiss her. Before he can though he stops and looks back at Half-Sack. “Did I tell ya that you can stop?”

“Oh come on this is bullshit. I can’t have any distractions but you can?” Half-Sack complains having a drink of his water before he looks back at Chibs. He’s really just looking for an excuse to take a real break, something they hadn’t done since they had started this training session.

“You know he’s got a point there you are probably going to be just as distracted.” Jax adds walking over to the table. “I don’t think you’ve met Opie yet have you? He’s in the shop right now. I could introduce you to him while these two get back to work.” They needed Half Sack ready for this fight if they’re going to win that money they need.

Clem looks from Jax back to Chibs, “I’ll see you later.” She pulls him in for a kiss before she gets up and walks with Jax over to the shop. 

Jax walks over to Opie who is working on one of the bikes. “Ope this is Clementine Tilden the one that Chibs never shuts up about. Clementine this is Opie Winston. He was in the club for a long time- his dad’s one of the original members, Piney.”

Clementine shakes her head at Jax’s comment about Chibs not shutting up about here. She doubts that he’s a reserved man but it is an interesting thought wondering if he really is saying those things about her.“Oh right, Piney I’ve met him a few times now. Well, it’s nice to meet you, Opie.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too Clementine.” Opie agrees before he shakes her hand. He sees her bump and smiles, “I’ve got two of my own will that one be your first?”

“Yes, this is going to be my first.” Clementine tells him before she smiles. He had two kids of his own, wasn’t he the one that had been in jail? That had to be hard being away for so long but he was back now she’s sure it didn’t make up for being away so long missing so many things. “She. It’s a girl I just found out a little while ago.”

“Well, congratulations that’s good news.” Opie tells her with a smile. “You know my wife never let go of all of Ellie’s baby clothes; she was sure we’d end up having another girl. If you ever wanted to come to look at feel free to. We’ve given pretty much everything else to Jax to get ready for Abel but any of those clothes you’d like they’re yours.”

“Wait really? That would be a huge help I’m starting to get stuff together but I hadn’t thought much about clothes. Whenever you’ve got some free time I’d love to come over or you could bring it by my shop I’m at the bakery on main street. If you do please bring your kids I’d be more than happy to hop them up on sugar and let them run around the shop while we look at clothes.”

Opie chuckles, “Yeah they’d love that I’ll be sure to bring them over sometime soon and do that.”

Clementine nods, “Hold on I’ll write down my number so you can tell me when you’re swinging by so I can make sure I’ve got someone to watch the front for me.” She looks around before she heads into the little office area and gets some paper writing down her number.

Opie watches her go before he looks at Jax, “She seems nice.”

Jax nods in agreement, “She pitches in here however she can. She's nice.” He felt like there was something that she and Chibs weren’t saying to the rest of the club. Then again if it had been anything too bad Chibs would’ve told them, Jax was sure of that. Chibs was so loyal to the club he wasn’t going to let a piece of ass jeopardize his relationship so whatever it was had to be so unimportant he didn’t deem it necessary to tell.

Clementine walks back into the room and holds out a piece of paper for him. “Just call the shop when you think you’ll head over. I’ll make some fresh cookies and get Naomi to watch the front of the store for me. I really do appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem at all honestly you’d be helping me by getting any of that out of our shed. Maybe one of these days I’ll be able to see the floor.” He jokes before he puts the piece of paper away. 

“God I’d love that I haven’t wanted to put away my moving boxes since I moved my stuff into Chibs’ house. The floor is a far away memory at this point and I don’t think I’ll see it for a while.” Clementine jokes before her phone rings. “So sorry give me a second.”

She heads back outside and answers her phone, “This is Clementine. Oh- yeah from the repair company.” She rubs her forehead. “Of course I’ll be right there thank you so much for giving me a call.” She hangs up and walks back into the shop, “I’m sorry to bother you guys but does anyone have a car I could borrow for a little bit? Apparently there’s an issue with one of the ovens that need me to see now.”

Opie nods and takes out his keys, “It’s the truck over there I’m going to be here for a while anyways working on my bike.”

Clem takes the keys and smiles, pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek. “Thank you I really appreciate it.” She looks over at Jax, “You know he may be taking over your spot as my favorite now.”

“You’re hurting my heart, sweetheart.” Jax jokes putting a hand to his heart as if he’s wounded by her words.

Clementine smiles and waves at him before she heads to take the car and drive back to her shop. She parks in the back and goes in through the back looking around to see none of the workers. Instead, a woman is standing there in the kitchen messing with one of the machines. She stops in her tracks raising a brow at the woman, “I was on the phone with a man who seems to not be here now.”

“I’m not with the maintenance company. I told them to take a little break so that we could meet.” The woman says before she holds out a business card. “I’m Agent Stahl with ATF. I’m going to be in town and I thought I should introduce myself to the local business owners.”

Clementine shakes her head and laughs, “Yeah I’m sure meeting them in secret happens with all businesses right?”

“No you’re right I just wanted you to know that you can speak to me safely and openly without fear of the club finding out,” June tells her. She realizes that the woman isn’t going to take the card so she sets it on the counter. “You have a baby to think about now right? You wouldn’t want to put that baby in danger by staying around people that would put that baby in danger.”

“I do have my baby to think about and I think the safest place she’ll be is here with myself and her father,” Clem tells the woman before she sweeps the business card into the trash along with a few other pieces of trash the repairmen had yet to pick up. “Now is there actually a problem with my oven or can I leave?”

Well, that wasn’t going as expected but June had a feeling the woman just had to do a little warming up to the idea. “No everything is fine but you really should think about it. If something were to happen… do you have the time to run a baby up to the prison for family visits?”

“Then I’m going to leave the shop and so are you. Don’t bother coming back unless you’re going to pay for something- have a nice day.” Clem says with a fake smile before she heads to the back door. She goes back out to Opie’s truck and has a seat on the driver’s side. She watches the door for a moment before she rests a hand on her bump thinking about what the Agent had said to her.


	14. Chapter 14

“Good mornin’,” Chibs says with a smile turning to face Clementine as she comes into the kitchen. He pulls her in close giving her a kiss before he rubs the swell of her stomach. “How’re my girls doin’ this morning?”

Clementine yawns smiling at him as Chibs pulls her in close. She gives him a kiss back, “We’re good she’s good.” 

She’s been distracted the last few days, quiet. Chibs had tried to chalk it up to any number of reasons but he couldn’t land on one that made any sense. “Is everythin’ alright? Ya seem really quiet… did somethin’ happen tha last time ya called yer parents?”

All she could think about was what the ATF agent had said to her a few days earlier. She hadn’t told anyone about it wanting to think about it. Chibs had started to tell her more as time went on because she didn’t want any secrets between them. They ran guns they did dangerous business, would it put their child at risk? “No- no I’ve just been thinking about a lot. I mean your gun warehouse and all of this it’s a lot. I’m just scared about what’s going to happen.”

Chibs sighs pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I’s a lot ah know that but we’re figurin’ this shit out. Ya don’ need ta be nervous we’ve dealt with worse than this shite.”

“You also haven’t done this with a baby to think of. I mean if something happened to you…” Clementine starts before she shakes her head looking down at her feet. Stahl’s words about doing family visits to jail lingered what would even happen if he went to jail?

“Hey look at me,” Chibs tells her tucking a finger under her chin to get her to look into his eyes. “Nothin’ is gonna happen ta me an’ nothin’ is gonna happen ta either of you. Ah wouldn’ have brought you inta all of this if ah didn’ think ah could keep ya safe, Clem.”

Clementine looks at him with a smile leaning in to give him a kiss. “I love you so much I can’t wait to see what you’re like as a father.” She moves a hand up to cup his face and smiles giving him one more kiss before she pulls back as her phone rings. She looks at it, “It’s Naomi- I’ll see you later?”

Chibs nods and gives her a kiss. “If ya need anythin’ ya just call alright?” There’s more to this and he hopes she’ll tell him whatever it is. “Maybe we could both try ta get out early an’ have a nice night in?”

“I’d like that.” Clem agrees with a smile. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before she answers the call. “Hey there Nay, is everything alright?”

“Yeah everything’s fine David just came in and he was looking for you though. He asked if you could go see him before you come into work so I said I’d give you a call.” Naomi says with a shrug. “I’ve got things here at the shop, don't worry I can watch the bakery. We don't have anything major until that wedding cake consultation this afternoon. I’ll work on the pieces while you’re there no problem.”

Oh shit. “Did you tell you what it was about?” Clementine asks as she heads out to her car.

Naomi pauses to think about it, “Huh now that you say something he didn’t say what it was about. He just said he really needed to see you right now.”

“Okay well, I’ll be in as soon as I can then,” Clementine tells her before she hangs up. She knows this has to be about that Agent who’d come to visit. She hadn’t called that woman so she’s sure the woman wanted to check in. She drives to the police station and takes in a breath, “It’s fine it’s nothing everything is fine.” She tells herself as if that’s going to help anything.

Clementine gets out and heads inside looking around awkwardly for a moment before she sees Hale. “You told Naomi that you wanted to see me?” 

Hale nods before he motions to Unser’s office shutting the door behind them. “Miss Tilden this is Agent Stahl; she wanted to meet you.”

“Oh, we’ve already met.” Clementine says before she crosses her arms over her chest, “I’ve got a shop to run. I don’t really have time for this shit you already know what I have to say.” What if someone knew she was here? Not everyone knew her all that well; they could just assume she was going to turn against the club and she didn't want them to think that. They’re her family now she isn’t going to hurt them like that or risk her child.

“I know you think that your choice is made but how about you just sit down and listen to me? It'll only be a few minutes then you’ll be on your way.” June offers before she motions to the seats.

Clementine wants to just leave but she has a feeling the woman will keep harassing her if she doesn’t just say yes. She reluctantly nods before she has a seat across from the woman. “Alright, what’s your pitch? What do you think is going to make me turn against the man I love- the father of my child.”

“You know I thought about what you said earlier about how you were safe here. I mean with a gun-running baby daddy things just had to be bad at home, Miss Tilden.” June tells her before she pauses. “Sorry- I meant Miss Hathaway.”

David raises a brow before he looks from June to Clementine. “What is she talking about?”

June smiles at Clementine, “So who knows? Have you told your friends in the club about it? Maybe your man or is everyone just as in the dark as him.” She says before she nods to Hale.

Clementine shakes her head; it's unbelievable that the woman would just say that. Chibs knowing was one thing but telling Hale? He could let it slip to Naomi for all she knew now she’d have to tell her it was all going to get complicated. “It’s my married name. Tilden is a fake name that I’m using to hide from my husband.”

June nods before she looks at some papers. “I understand why you would want to do that, lots of recanted statements. Even with clear evidence you would recant every report of domestic violence why is that?” 

Shit. Well now she really had to tell Naomi now, there was no way David could keep everything to himself. “He’s a police officer and the people taking the reports were always either his friends or the people looking to kiss his ass. They would try to dismiss it for my safety or tell him for their safety. Either way I’d end up with bruises or some other injury- nothing that anyone would see if I kept covered up like a good wife of course.” Her hands ball up into fists and she has to take in a deep breath and exhale trying to not cry. “And for your earlier question, Chibs knows I told him a while ago.”

“It’s horrible I know why you would run away. That is a life that no one deserves, especially not such a talented bright woman like yourself.” June tells her. “Just because you lived through that doesn’t mean this is any better. How long before they’re running guns through your kitchen?”

“So what’s your plan then? I mean you have to have some reason for bringing up my husband or was that just a bitch move because I told you no the first time you came to see me.” Clementine says before she leans back in the chair. “I mean I’d like to get to whatever the point is so that I can go to work.”

“What I’m trying to say is that you don’t have to stay with the lesser of two evils. If you help us we can get you set up somewhere else you’ll be safe so that you can raise your child without either fear.” June tells her, giving her a moment to think about that before she speaks again. “I mean if it didn’t take me long to figure it out how long before your husband finds out. I don’t think he’ll be too pleased that his perfect little wife got knocked up by a criminal.”

Set to raise a child on her own as well which was the last thing she wanted. “I think the only way that Freddy is going to find out about me being here is if you tell him. Is that Plan B then? I don’t tell you about all this supposed criminal activity and you tell my husband where I am. Risk my child’s life to get what you want?”

“I’m sure that’s not what she’s saying, Clementine. “ David assures her before he puts a hand on her shoulder. “Regardless of what your last name is you’re a resident of Charming now and we care about our residents. No one is going to let you get hurt.” He assures her before he gives June a stern look. He knew she was calling the shots here but this was ridiculous trying to scare her for information.

“Yeah, I don’t hear her saying no.” Clementine stands up and brushes the man’s hand off her shoulder. “Now I’ve got to tell my best friend about all of this before he does and tell my baby daddy about all of this before you do.” She tells them sarcasm dripping as she calls Chibs her baby daddy. She walks out the door slamming it behind her as she goes to let them know exactly how she felt.

David watches Clementine go before he looks back at Stahl. “That went well.”

“I didn’t expect it to go well right away but the ideas in her head. She knows we can help, it's just a matter of deciding if she wants that help or not.” June tells him with a dismissive shrug. “I think that baby will help her decide though. A mother’s love comes before anything else.”

Clementine walks in through the front of the shop waiting for the customer in the store to leave then locking the door and turning the sign to closed. “I need to talk to you, Naomi.”

Naomi raises a brow watching as Clementine shuts the door. “Is everything okay? If David was giving you a hard time for some reason I’ll kick his ass. I mean it, I don’t care if he’s a cop, I'd risk the jail time for you, Clem.”

“No, it wasn’t him it was an agent from ATF that’s looking into the club,” Clementine says before she takes in a breath. “That isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about though. The agent brought up some things and I’m sure that work stuff isn’t Hale’s idea of pillow talk but in case it is I wanted you to hear it from me first.” She has a seat at one of the tables and motions for Naomi to join her.

Naomi walks over and sits across the table from Clementine. “What’s wrong Clem you’re scaring me.” She doesn’t know what Clementine could want to tell her she thought they’d told each other everything. Sure Clementine didn’t talk about anything to do with the club but it wasn’t anything Naomi wanted to know anyways.”

Clementine opens her mouth but stops instead moving to take one of Naomi’s hands into both of her own. “I haven’t been honest with you about my life before this. When I moved from Florida it was to get away from an abusive marriage. I took a fake last name and ran away somewhere he wouldn’t find me.”

“Oh Clem…” Naomi says pulling her hand away instead she gets up and pulls Clementine in for a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Clementine wasn’t sure what it was that she’d expected but this sure wasn’t it. She holds on tight and smiles as tears start to fall. “I’m not sure I just… I could blame it on so many things but I think I was ashamed. It’s stupid I just hate that I had to run from everything.”

Naomi lets go and shakes her head, “You are a badass you took control of your life and look what you gained when you did. You’ve got this amazing shop and now you’ve got that sweet little baby on the way.” She reaches into her apron and takes out a tissue dabbing away Clementine’s tears.

Clementine smiles leaning into the touch as Naomi dabs away tears. “You know if I wasn’t so committed to this raising a kid with Chibs thing I’d just run off with you.”

Naomi laughs and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Yeah, and if I was into women I’d just steal you away from him. I mean look at me I could totally take him.”

“Oh yeah blonde sunshine barbie you could totally take on a tough biker guy- hell you could take on a whole group of them.” Clementine agrees. “Speaking of which, I should go talk to that tough biker guy. I have a feeling they want to know about everything that’s happening.”


	15. Chapter 15

Clementine makes her way to the shop only to be stopped at the front. “Seriously? I have spent enough time here for you to know who I am. This is important. I need to talk to Chibs now.”

The prospect gives her a hesitant look, thinking back to her barging in when he was supposed to make sure no one went into Chapel. “Let me go and ask there’s… a lot going on right now. I promise to be fast about it.” He assures her before he walks away.

She huffs running her fingers through her hair, “Fantastic just amazing! This is exactly what I need right now.” She doesn’t know what is so important but she hopes it can be over fast so she can get it. The thought of telling him about all of this was a lot because she’s sure it’d come with having to tell the club everything or at least the shortened version. There are nervous flutters in her stomach as she waits before the gate opens more.

“He’s in the clubhouse, he's kind of in the middle of something but if you wanted to go in and tell him he said you’re free to it.” The prospect tells her with a smile before he steps aside to let her in.

Clementine nods and goes to park her car before she heads into the clubhouse. She looks around before she realizes they must be at their table. The prospect had told her it was fine for her to go in so she entered, surprised with what she saw. A man on the table, Chibs was working on patching up a wound while the doctor from the hospital was assisting him. She quickly comes inside and shuts the door behind her.

Chibs glances up from his work and smiles, “Ah heard ya needed somethin’ is everything alright?” He asks before Tara instructs him to something and he’s back to his work.

“I-” Clementine says before she looks at the man. “I think it can wait until you’re done with this.” She’d heard about a lot of this from Chibs but seeing it in person was a whole other thing. 

She walks over and looks at the wound before she winces, “Yeah now really isn’t the best time so I think I’ll just go sit down.”

“Probably fer tha best.” Chibs agrees before he looks over at her with a smile. It has to be about whatever had been bothering her if she didn’t want to talk to anyone else about it. 

Clementine nods moving to have a seat at the other edge of the table next to the man’s face. She puts some cool water from a bottle onto a paper towel. She then starts to pat the man’s face and smiles, “You look like hell.”

“Feel like it too,” Cameron mumbles before he looks at her. “An’ who’re you?”

“A friend of the club nothing important,” Clementine tells him with a dismissive shrug. “What about you? You’ve got to be someone important if someone wants to shoot you in the ass.”

The man lets out a weak chuckle, “I’s a long story ya don’ wanna know.” He’d leave it at that and hope that whoever this woman was she could take having that much information. “The ass thing- just means whoever shot me had shit aim.”

Clementine laughs, “Yes it does, don’t worry though I’ve seen plenty of people get shot in worse places you’ll be fine. You’ll have some trouble sitting for a while but it’s nothing you can’t handle I’m sure.” He had any sort of association with the club she’s sure he’s dealt with worse than a bullet to the ass. He was Irish so maybe it was the gun thing? Knowing that she was happy that she had waited to say something about the ATF agent she’d spoken to.

The man goes to stay something but he feels a wave of nausea hit him suddenly. When he opens his mouth to say something he instead throws up. Clem is fast though grabbing the little trash can and putting it under him so he can puke into it. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s alright I’ve spent the past few months doing that myself it’s really nothing new,” Clementine tells him. She sets down the trash can and wipes the man’s mouth off before she tosses the paper towel.

“Speaking of which, how are you? I meant to ask last time I saw you at the hospital but I ended up having to do a fast consult.” Tara says before she points something to Chibs. “A bit closer together- yeah that’s good.”

Clementine smiles, “I’m doing great we both are- no reason to see you.” She stops and lets out a laugh. “I don’t mean that in any negative way I just really don’t want any reason to need a neonatal surgeon.”

Tara continues to look at the work Chibs is doing but she smiles, “I don’t take any offense to that at all. I’m here if you ever do need me but I also hope you never need me.” She smiles and pats Chib’s arm. “Alright I think that’s it he should be fine. Now his dressings will need regular dressing changes and antibiotics do you think you’ve got that?”

“Ah course we’ll keep him healthy. Thank ya doc.” Chibs tells her with a smile before he takes off his gloves and walks over to Clementine. “Ah’m gonna wash up do ya want ta go talk after that?”

Clementine nods and stands up giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll meet you back in the dorm then.” She looks down at Cameron giving his shoulder a light pat, “Good luck with your ass.”

“Thank ya,” Cameron tells her a smile before he takes a cigarette that Bobby offers.

Clementine heads back to the room motioning for Chibs to just follow her in there. He joins and she goes with him into his room shutting the door and heading to the bathroom. She turns on the sink before she has a seat on the toilet.

“Ya finally gonna tell me what’s been botherin’ you?” Chibs asks before he walks over and starts to wash his hands.

“That day I had to close the shop for repairs. I got called back. It turns out that it was actually someone who wanted to meet me, a woman named June Stahl. She's an ATF agent. That day she wanted to tug at my heartstrings and tell me how horrible I am for keeping your secrets and putting our baby at risk.” Clementine explains. She takes in a nervous breath and watches him in the mirror to see how he reacts.

That explained a lot then, all the questions that she’d had about being safe. “Ah’m sorry ya got dragged inta that. Did she try an’ talk ta you again?”

Clementine nods, “Hale called Naomi and asked if I could come in to see him it turns out it was just that woman again. She told me that she understood why I was being so defensive that I wouldn’t want to go home.” She takes in a breath before she rubs a hand over her bump. “She told me she knew about my husband and all the reports I made that I recanted. She told me that she could find me a safer place to raise our daughter if I gave her information on the club.”

“Jesus fuck.” Chibs turns around and steps in close putting a hand on her cheek. “An’ all of that is why you were askin’ about safety an’ everything else?”

Clementine nods before she leans into his touch. “It’s silly I know but she was just talking about how dangerous all of this is and just..” She takes in a breath. “I trust you more than anything I just don’t want to raise this little girl alone.”

Chibs tilts her head up and gives her a kiss. “An’ ya won’t be raisin’ her alone ah’m not going anywhere.” He pulls her up to stand and puts a hand on her bump. “Ya really think ah’d want ta leave my little girl like that?”

“No- no I don’t think you’d do that,” Clementine tells him with a smile before she gives him another kiss. “I did have to tell Naomi about everything. I was nervous that Hale may slip up and tell her something. I came here because I realized that if I’m going to tell your club about the ATF agent…”

“Then they need to know what it is that she’s got against you to make you talk,” Chibs says finishing her sentence for her. He lets out a sigh and gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Ah’m sure ya’ve told it enough how about I bring it to tha club myself. Stay here an’ let them ask all tha questions they’ve got but ah’ll bring it up.”

“You’d do that for me?” Clementine asks with a smile. “I mean I’d really appreciate it. I don’t want to say that again it was hard enough doing it with Naomi let alone your whole club.”

Chibs nods, “Ah course give us some time ta get Cameron off the table and have a meetin’ ah’ll come ta get you when it’s all said an’ done. Just lie down fer a bit an try ta get some rest.” He gives her another kiss before he heads out.

Clementine smiles at him watching him leave before she goes to sit down on the bed. She doesn’t know how he expects her to get any rest this has been a long day already and she had too much on her mind. Rather than rest, she calls the bakery, “Oh so you have the clients there? Perfect put me on speaker.” She sits up a bit straighter and smiles. “Hello there, this is Clementine the owner of the shop. I apologize that I couldn’t be there but I am more than happy to help with the consultation over the phone.”

The consultation seems to take forever which it usually did with indecisive couples. Clementine ended up sitting at the little desk in the room taking notes and trying to write some things out. “With your colors and the design you’re looking for I’ve got a few ideas.” She looks over, seeing Chibs standing in the doorway looking at her. “How about you come in later this week and we can discuss them all over coffee and some fresh bagels you’ll love my cranberry orange.”

Chibs makes his way over to her standing behind her and looking down at her drawings that she’s done. He smiles and kisses the top of her head wrapping an arm around her.

“Alright Friday sounds perfect I will see you then,” Clementine says before she hangs up the phone. She takes Chib’s hand and gives him a kiss on the knuckles. “I need to take these to my car then I’ll come with you.” She tells him before picking up her papers.

“Ah’ll walk with ya.” Chibs offers, stepping back so she can get up. He leaves the clubhouse with her and goes out to her car.

Clementine unlocks the car and puts the papers away in a folder she’s got in the back. “Is it bad? I mean are they pissed do they think that I told something.”

“No- no ah assured them ya didn’ say anythin’ they just want ta hear it from you.” Chibs tells her before he smiles and moves some hair out of her face. “Ya don’ have ta worry about anythin’ tha club is gonna take care of ya.”

Clementine smiles and gives him a kiss before she shuts the car door, “Alright let's go see them then.” She walks with him back into the clubhouse trying to think of some other excuse to not go in there. He said it was alright but it didn’t make her any less nervous. As they walk into the room the few cigarettes that were being smoked and smiles at them. “I’m sure that you have questions, it's a lot to take in.”

Clay shakes his head, “Not necessarily we just wanted to see what your thoughts were with this ATF agent, make sure you knew it was all bullshit.”

“Of course I know that it’s all just… it’s all bullshit and regardless of how much she bothers me I’m not going to say anything.” Clementine assures them. “Don’t get me wrong I’m scared of my ex-husband. I know what he’d do if he came to town but that isn’t going to change anything.”

“Let him try to come to town Charming has a way of dealing with creeps, especially wife beaters,” Clay tells her with a nod. He knows it has to be a sore subject but they did have their worries; he's sure she knew why they were legitimate. “You’re pregnant no one is letting anything happen to you.”

Clementine smiles and moves to take Chib’s hand looking up at him. “As complicated as all of this is I love him and I’m having his child. Whatever happens because of this we’ll deal with but I won’t deal with it by telling the ATF agent anything.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Clay tells her before he looks at the men to see if they’ve got any questions. There’s a period of silence before the man looks back at her. “I guess that’s it then you can get back to work we’ll stop bothering you.”

“It’s going to be a quiet day so I think I’ll head home maybe I could bring you all over some dinner if you’re still here?” Clementine suggests. “You are allowed to say no but I stress cook in bulk so for the sake of me not eating leftovers for two weeks…”

“How could we say no,” Juice tells her with a smile. 

“Alright well, I’ll see you all then,” Clementine tells them she leans over and gives Chibs a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.” She tells him before she makes her way out of the clubhouse and back home.


	16. Chapter 16

“You sure I can’t get you to come with me?” Clementine asks as she puts blue icing on the last cupcake. “I mean it’s just celebrating this little boy coming home. I'm sure they wouldn’t mind one more face saying hello to little Abel.”

“That’s like inviting a cousin from one side of the family to the other side's family reunion. Sure it could work but it could also end with everyone spending the whole night glaring.” Naomi says before she motions for Clementine to come work. “I figured the whole reaper would’ve been too much but little skulls would be cute.”

Clementine looks at it and smiles carefully picking up the little chocolate pieces that Naomi had made putting them on the cupcakes. “It’s not what I would’ve guessed I’d be making but you know what it’s actually really cute. In a weird biker way of course.”

Naomi smiles and gets boxes together and starts to put cupcakes in. “Besides I’ve got a box of wine and leftover lasagna calling my name.”

“You have so much fun with that. I’m going to go get these cupcakes over to the house and help get the party-ready.” Clementine says before she picks up the boxes and heads out to her car. As she heads up to the front door she tries to carefully balance the cupcakes as she knocks.

The door opens and one of the other girls helps by taking a box from her. Clementine comes in seeing Gemma she smiles and walks over setting down the second box next to her. She opens the box and shows off the cupcakes. “Is that too much or…”

“Just enough- look at it,” Gemma says with a nod before she looks back to Clementine. “These ones have all the planning figured out. How about I show you Abel’s nursery- show you what you’re in for.”

Clementine looks around seeing that it all figured out so she nods. “I’d like that please lead the way.” She tells her before she makes her way with the woman back to the nursery.

Gemma goes back to the room opening the door letting Clementine step in first before she follows her. “The trains were my idea.”

Clementine smiles and walks over, traces her fingers over the crib before she goes to sit down in the rocking chair. “This is all so sweet I... I can’t imagine I’ll be doing this soon.”

“Well start imagining sweetheart because it’s going to happen you’ll get to bring home your kid,” Gemma tells her before she goes to fix some of the items that needed to be straightened up. “Does that make you nervous?”

“I have wanted to be a mother since I was 7 doing that shit kids do pretending my baby doll was my real baby,” Clementine tells her with a smile. “That doesn’t make me any less nervous. As much as I’m excited the idea of all of this is still enough to make me hurl.”

“Not on my freshly cleaned carpet,” Gemma tells her before she turns and looks at her. “Look I felt the same way when I brought Jax home I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing but I figured it out and so will you.”

“Thank you I really do appreciate it.” Clementine looks at everything and smiles, “I’ll have to look for a chair like this. It's nice I could see my mother spending a lot of time in one whenever I do get her here. Spending all her time in there holding the baby.” She is smiling just imagining it not thinking about the fact that she hasn’t even told her mother that she’s pregnant.

“How’s all that going?” Gemma asked as she goes to sit down on the edge of the little day bed in the room. 

Of course, she knew about all of this, the queen knew everything. While Clem had known the club would know about her secret she hadn’t even considered that other people would like old ladies. “I’ve had setbacks because I’ve had to put money into the baby and all that but otherwise it’s good.” She pauses and shakes her head, “Well except that I haven’t told them about Chibs… or the baby.”

The woman scoffs, “Well shit sweetheart that is an important one. Why haven’t you told them about your kid or your husband?”

Before Clementine can say anything the door is opened and someone pokes their head in. “Hey people are starting to show up could you help us get the last few things ready?” The woman asks Gemma.

Gemma looks at her and sighs before she nods and heads out into the living room.

Clementine is relieved to be saved by that question, she’ll have to thank that woman later. She gets up and does one last look around before she heads out into the living room. She sees Chibs and smiles walking over and kissing his cheek. “Hey there handsome, how has your day been?”

“Alright ah suppose an’ how about yours?” Chibs asks with a smile, resting a hand on the small of her back as he gives her a kiss.

“Today was good I got a lot of work done but I’m very ready to meet the little guy in question,” Clementine tells him with a smile. She had gone by the hospital once or twice but she didn’t want to be intruding so she’d only said hello from a distance. Now she could hold him if they had the time for it of course. Everyone else knew Jax and their family far better so she’d take the time if she could. “I’m sure Jax is just happy to get him home.”

“Yes he is very ready ta have that boy home,” Chibs says in agreement. It's been a long road but Abel seemed to be overcoming all of it. The boy was little and already overcame more tough shit than many grown people did Chibs just knew Abel was going to be a tough little boy.

Clementine sees Donna walk in with the kids and Opie soon after. She walks over and smiles, “Thank you so much for those baby clothes I just finished washing everything it’s all so cute and a huge help. I think I’ve got enough to at least get us a decent start.” She tells the woman with a smile watching as Opie goes to talk to Tig. “He wouldn’t let me pay him but it was a lot of clothes so maybe I can just pay you?” She asks before she grabs some cash from her bag and hands it over. 

“That’s no problem you honestly you don’t have to pay like he said.” Donna starts before Clementine puts money in Donna’s bag.

“Trust me I would have paid any price to have all that. As cute as baby clothes are, it's intimidating there’s so much to look at.” Clementine tells her with a smile.

“Well don’t worry about any of that when I had both my kids everyone went a bit overboard. I’m sure they’ve told you that everyone here is family and it’s true.” Donna explains with a smile. As much as she doesn’t want to deal with any of that it’s true they were Opie’s family and hers once she married him. “You will end up with more of that stuff than you can put on two or three babies.” She jokes.

“Yeah I’m really starting to see that- speaking of which I think they’re here.” Clementine says looking out the window and seeing Jax coming up. They moved to the side and everyone claps as Jax comes in with Abel in his arms.

Everyone says their hellos and after a decent amount of people have Clementine makes her way over to them. “Oh look at him he’s so big now.” She tells Jax with a smile before she strokes the baby’s arm. “He looks a lot like you.”

“Do you think so? That’s what everyone’s saying.” Jax tells her before he smiles, “Do you want to hold him?”

“Please?” Clementine asks, setting down the drink she’d had in her hand and carefully taking the baby into her arms. “Oh hello there sweetheart, you are so perfect.” She tells the boy as she sits down in a nearby seat.

Jax is distracted when Tara comes up and gives him a kiss. He ends up talking to her a moment before he looks over at Clementine, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Clementine nods at him before she looks back down at Abel cooing at him and smiling at him. She feels the weight of the seat shift and she looks over at Chibs. “Isn’t he so sweet?”

“Yes he is, it’s nice ta see ya again Abel,” Chibs tells the boy with a smile. He watches the boy for a moment before he looks at Clementine. In a couple of months she’d be holding their child he’d get to see that happen which amazed him in a way he couldn’t put to words.

Clementine smiles and gives Chibs a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly there’s a fight Tara shouting and slapping Jax across the face before she storms out. Clem exchanges a look with Gemma who comes over to the two of them.

“I think it’s grandma’s turn with the baby,” Gemma says before she carefully takes the boy from Clementine. “I think the party is starting to wind down if you wanted to head home, probably best to get some rest.”

Clementine nods, “Are you sure you don’t want some help cleaning up I’m more than happy to stay.”

“Head home we’ll be fine,” Gemma assures before she gets up and walks over to go talk to somebody else.

Clementine looks over at Chibs and smiles, “Let's head home then.” They take their separate rides home. She’s tired as she heads inside eager to change and get into bed. As she’s pulling on a shirt to sleep in Chibs walks in and she smiles, “Are you as tired as I am?”

“Fuckin’ exhausted it was a long day.” Chibs agrees as he strips and gets into bed. Once Clementine gets into bed he wraps his arms around her pressing a kiss to her hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clementine says as she nestles in close to him resting her head on his chest and shutting her eyes. It doesn’t take long to fall asleep it seems that they’d both had a long day. The sleep didn’t last long though as soon after Chib’s phone rings.

The man lets out a groan reaching for his phone and trying to move Clementine so he can sit up. “Yeah?” He mumbles sleeping before he does sit up.

Clementine lets out a sigh and moves to sit up as well. She turns on a light and rubs her face watching him. “Isn’t this something that can wait?” She mumbled before she let out a yawn. When Chibs’ face falls she looks at him again moving to put a hand on his arm. “What is it?”

“Yeah don’ worry Jackie ah’ll be right there,” Chibs says before he hangs up the phone. He quickly gets up and starts to get dressed. He needs to get out now.

“Hey- hey!” Clementine says before she gets up and walks over to him. “What is it you’re scaring me, did someone get hurt?”

“Somebody killed Donna Winston,” Chibs tells her. He pauses for a moment and gives him a kiss. “Go to the clubhouse an’ go sleep in my room there ah want ya somewhere safe until we figure out who did this ta Donna.”

Clementine freezes thinking about Donna; she'd just spoken to her at the party. She had a million questions about how Opie was and God his kids they had to okay or he would have said something. Instead, she just nods, “Okay yeah I’ll pack a quick bag and head over there.”

Chibs pulls her in and gives her a kiss. “Ah’ll call ya when we know more. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clementine tells him before she watches him head out. She stays frozen there listening as he heads out on his bike before she has a seat on the bed. She moves a hand onto her baby bump and takes in a breath, “What are we going to little one.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going into season two i am going to warn you there are racist themes, words, and general ideas because of characters like the zobelles and aj weston.

“Have you seen that new cigar shop they’re opening up a few shops over?” Naomi asks as she cleans off the counters. “I mean if you ask me the last thing we need is that shit in town. I hate cigars, just the smell reminds me of my grandfather.”

“Well we are a non-smoking business so they won’t bring it here and we can just avoid it at all costs,” Clementine assures her. “Let's not fuss about we need to work on this order. Gemma wants a lot of stuff for Bobby’s coming home party. Speaking of which I am going to go check on what’s in the oven you finish cleaning up.” 

Clementine checks on a few things before she works on her next dough. As she does her phone rings and she raises a brow before she picks up the phone. “Whoa whoa- Javi what’s wrong?”

“Your mother’s phone is dead so she has to wait until she got home but I wanted to warn you now. I’m so sorry this is my fault it is all my fault I take full responsibility.” Javier tells her. “I didn’t know you hadn’t told her about the baby so I said something.”

“You what!” Clementine starts to mumble under her breath. “She is going to kill me you are going to get me killed I swear to God.”

Naomi looks back with a raised brow wondering what the conversation has to be. Rather than go probe Clem, she works on starting to put what they do have into boxes. As she’s doing that the door opens and two men come in. “Oh I’m so sorry but we’re actually closed right now I just hadn’t gone over to lock the door yet.”

“I apologize I am just eager to meet all the local business owners. I’m Ethan Zobelle I am working on opening the cigar shop a few stores over. I thought it would be nice to get to know all my neighbors. It's truly a pleasure to meet you.” The man tells her before he holds out a hand with a business card in it.

“Mamá por favor, baja la velocidad.” Clementine says before she rubs her forehead. “I know I wanted to tell you. Si, se quien es el padre.” Her voice is raised as she fights with her mother over the phone. They grow louder and use faster Spanish and she’s unaware that anyone is out in the front half of the store.

“Do you really let the help speak her language in your bakery? That doesn’t seem professional to me.” AJ says with a disgusted look. Then again hiring any sort of Mexican was a disgusting thought to him.

Naomi pulls her hand back before she can shake Ethan’s hand and looks at AJ. “Actually I’m the help that is the owner you’re speaking about. I would appreciate it if you didn’t.”

“I apologize for his words, he doesn’t know what he’s saying,” Ethan says with a chuckle. “I would love to meet her though whenever there’s a better time.”

“No let's do this now because I don’t think she’ll want you back in here,” Naomi says with a fake smile. She then heads to the back and opens the doors. “Clem there are men here from the cigar shop that want to meet you.”

Clementine stops speaking and looks over at Naomi. “Can this wait I’m in the middle of something, Nay.”

“It can’t because if you send me back out there alone I’m going to knock out the teeth of one of them. He assumed because you were speaking Spanish that you were the help.” Naomi tells her. “I can take the phone and listen to your mother yell for a few minutes if you want.”

Clementine sighs, “No we should both be out there I suppose. “She puts the phone back up to her ear, “Mom I’m gonna go, we need to talk about this later. No tomorrow, yes I know- yes ma’am.” 

She hangs up the phone and sighs before she heads back out with Naomi. “Hi, I’m the help you were hoping to speak to.” She says sarcastically before smiling at the men. The one won’t even look at her she has to guess that’s the one that Naomi was looking to get into a fight with.

“Again I apologize for his words he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I wanted to offer a coupon to all the local business owners as a way to say thank you but clearly you’re not looking for cigars right now.” The man says before he motions to her baby bump and lets out a chuckle. “This is a lovely shop you’ve got here.”

“I don’t think she needs the coupon but the business card you had may be nice. In case she changes her mind and wants to get her boyfriend something I mean his birthday is coming up soon right, Clem?” Naomi asks looking over at the other woman. 

“Oh, I’m sorry the business cards are in the mail once I’ve got them though I will drop one of them off,” Ethan assures her.

“No, you had one in your hand unless- unless that was for the kind of club I can join but she can’t,” Naomi tells him with a raised brow. She’d caught part of it when he’d held it out and she wanted him to admit that he was handing out business cards practically admitting he was a racist.

“Alright, I think it’s time that we should leave. If you change your mind about the coupon you’re free to come and see me it’s been a pleasure.” Ethan says before he turns and leaves. He leaves but the man who had been with him stays glaring at the two women.

“I think it’s time that you leave. Adios.” Naomi says before she waves at AJ.

“Race Traitor.” The man mumbles to himself before he rolls his eyes and turns to leave.

“Hey well this race traitor is going to saw your tiny dick off with one of these,” Naomi says before she takes out a serrated knife and smiles. “So please do try it. I dare you.” She tells him as he heads out the door. 

Clementine watches him leave before she goes and locks the door behind them. “Okay, I don’t like that… neither of us working alone we’re either together or someone is here with one of us. I don’t care if you have Hale just sitting out here while you bake or if someone else does no one is going to be in this shop alone.”

“Yeah I’m going to call him and tell him about this because I don’t like it,” Naomi says before she takes out her phone and starts to dial his number. “Wait, your call earlier...I know your mom was yelling but what about?”

God, in the heat of the moment Clementine had forgotten about the one before it. “It’s nothing I just… I want to finish up here so I can get this stupid party over with.” She says before she heads to the back and checks on everything.

Naomi sighs and walks back to the kitchen and puts a hand on Clementine’s shoulder. “What was it you two were fighting about.”

“I was waiting for the right time to tell her about everything Chibs and the baby but I hadn’t found it. My friend Javi didn’t know that so he said something about the baby.” Clementine explains before she moves and puts a hand on top of Naomi’s hand. “She’s just hurt but the things she said- shit the things I said. I mean we never fight it’s- whatever there’s clearly a lot going on right now it is the least of my worries.”

“Look some big order and a couple of racists moving down the street can wait. You are pregnant and emotional you’ll be distracted the entire party if you don’t go talk to your mom now. Now go sit down over there I’ll finish working on the shortbread.” Naomi insists before she points to the chair they’ve got at one end of the kitchen.

Clementine nods, turning and giving her friend a hug before she goes and heads towards the chair. Before she gets all the way there though she stops, “I also have something in the oven you may want to check on unless you want me to grab it.”

“Call your mother.” Naomi insists before she heads to the oven to go check for herself.

Clementine sighs, taking her phone back out and calling again. “Mom? Before you say anything I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner about the baby.” She has a seat in the chair and watches Naomi bake. “I wanted to tell you but I just… I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me. I mean I did this while I’m still married to Freddy.”

“Why do you think that would make me angry? I never liked that boy and after what you told me I know for a fact he’s not my family or yours.” The woman tells her before she takes in a breath. It’s complicated she knows that but this is still her daughter she has to figure this out. “How far along are you?”

“I am five months along actually,” Clementine tells her she knows that has to be hard the fact that she’d kept it quiet so long. “I’m having a girl. We decided to name her Celeste. Well… I decided her father just went along with it.”

Five months that her daughter had kept this from her they hadn’t been in contact all that time but it did still hurt. The woman laughs at her daughter's comment about the father going along with it. “That sounds like your father. He told me whatever made me happy.” She takes in a breath. “Does the man treat you well?” That matters far more than anything else she couldn’t have her daughter trapped in something that hurt like her marriage had.

“He treats me far better than Freddy ever did; he just… he listens to everything I’ve got to say and cares so much.” Clementine says with a smile. “His name is Filip, he's a good man. The way I feel about him is just amazing. I haven’t loved anyone like this before he’s good to me and I know he’ll be good to our daughter.”

The woman nods, “Alright… when do I meet him? Well on a call anyways I would like to meet him now where is he?”

“He is actually at the mechanic shop he works at right now finishing up some work. I’m at work getting stuff ready for a party. His work is having one of his friends coming home from a long vacation.” Clementine explains as if they’re not having a party to celebrate Bobby getting out of prison. “I promise though very soon we’ll figure out something, alright?”

“Alright and I will wait to tell your father.” Luckily for both of them, the woman had wanted to cool down some before she told her husband. “I have one more question before you go- is he Catholic.” 

Clementine laughs, rolling her eyes. “Not practicing but yes he is Catholic.”

“Then I already like him better than Frederick. He was always so rude during mass he acted like it was a chore to go with you. I hated that.” The woman says with a disapproving shake of the head.

“Well, Filip has that going for him don’t worry,” Clementine says with a smile if she’s being honest about everything she’ll try for at least a bit more. The biker club and all of that are going to wait as long as she can, hopefully, they’ll never know what the sons are. They don't need to be more than some guys on bikes but she can give more information. “He’s also a bit older about 10 years and he’s from Scotland. He umm he has a daughter who lives in Ireland with his ex. I don’t want to keep anything else from you, mama.”

That’s a lot the woman has to take in a breath before she nods, “Alright then I can’t wait to meet him… whenever that is. I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too mom I’ll talk to you soon, okay? Bye.” Clementine says before she hangs up. She looks over at Naomi, “Alright are you about done? I need to start taking this stuff to the party.”

“It is actually all done. I started taking it out to your car while you were on the phone. These are the last few things.” Naomi tells her before she puts what’s left into a bag. She walks over and kisses Clementine’s cheek. “You did a good thing by talking to your mother you needed to get that all off your chest I’m sure that secret was hard to keep.”

Clementine nods and gets up, “Okay head home we can come in early and clean up tomorrow. I meant it when I said that no one should be here alone.” She takes the bag and heads towards the back door waiting for Naomi to join her.

Naomi wants to stay and clean but she’d listen to Clementine instead. “I am going to call David and tell him about this on my way home. I want him to keep an eye on those creeps I don’t want them to try and mess with you.” She says as she shuts the back door and locks it up.

“Yeah tell him to keep an eye on you as well. I love you so much but telling a racist you’ll cut his dick off with a serrated bread knife? Badass but not the best move if you’d like to stay safe.” Clementine tells her watching as Naomi heads to her car watching to make sure she gets in.

“I will now go- enjoy the party,” Naomi tells her with a smile as she starts her car up.

“Watching everyone get plastered and fuck strange girls? Oh yeah, it’ll be a blast.” Clementine jokes before she gets into the car and heads to the car. “Have a nice night, Nay.”

“I’ll see you later,” Naomi tells her before she pulls out of the spot and starts to drive home.

Clementine drives back to Teller-Morrow and parks her car before she goes to get out the goods. It doesn’t take long for someone to help her which is something she always appreciates. She ends up not having anything to take anything in so she goes to find Chibs. 

“Look there it’s my gorgeous girl,” Chibs says putting out his cigarette and motioning for Clementine to come over and join him on the couch.

Clementine smiles and walks over before she can sit down next to him he pulls her onto his lap. She lets out a laugh, “Have you been pregaming for when Bobby gets here?”

“Maybe a bit,” Chibs tells her before he smiles and presses his lips to her neck. “Yer so gorgeous have ah told ya that today? God yer just so… ah’m a lucky man that’s all ah’m gonna say.”

“Hey now slow down tiger, there are far more witnesses than my liking.” Clem teases before she takes hold of his chin turning his face so she can give him a kiss on the lips. “How was your day besides all this?”

“Just fine,” Chibs tells her before he smiles and gives her another kiss. “What about you, gorgeous? How has your day been goin’?”

Oh, it was one hell of a day spending most of it getting ready for this party, dealing with her mother, and then the new men in town. It was all a lot but she wanted to think about anything but that. “It’s far better now that I’m here with you.” She gets up from his lap and stands. “You know I think we’ve got some time before they bring Bobby back right? Do you think it’s enough time that we could…” She starts before glancing back behind her to the hall of rooms then back to him.

Chibs realizes what she means and grins getting up and picking Clem up with ease. “There’s always time fer that sweetheart.”


	18. Chapter 18

A phone rings and Chibs lets out a groan his head is killing him and the phone sure isn’t helping anything. He reaches over and picks up the phone. “I’s a bit early for this shit waddya want?” He sits up a bit straighter. “Oh fuck- yeah hold on she’s right next ta me.” He turns and looks over at Clementine moving to pat her hip. “Wake up sweetheart it’s yer phone.”

Clementine lets out a tired sound before she gets up and takes her phone. “Yeah? They what- oh shit I’ll be there in five minutes Nay I promise. Okay yeah, that’s fine yeah I’ll be there.” She says before she hangs up. She gets up and starts to get dressed. They’d crashed at the clubhouse so she had what she’d been wearing yesterday, it’d have to do. “Did she tell you what happened?”

“Just a bit something about the shop what t’hell happened?” He asks before he got up as well and starts to dress.

“Apparently the shop was-” Clementine shakes her head and pulls her hair up. “Someone broke in and wrecked the place. Naomi went in early to clean up from yesterday and the place was trashed so she called the police.”

“Jesus fuck,” Chibs says before he stops and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Those men who came ta tha party yesterday.”

“They came to the shop yesterday while we were working on stuff for the party. It was fine until Naomi threatened one of them. She meant well but clearly it got us this.” Clementine says before she lets out an exhausted breath. “You don’t have to come with me, you can go back to sleep. I'm sure you’re hungover and would like to get some rest.” 

“If ya think yer dealin’ with this alone yer crazy,” Chibs tells her before he gives her a kiss on the forehead. He grabs his shirt and pulls it on before he nodded to the door, “Let’s head out, gorgeous.”

“This is the last thing that needs to happen right now,” Clementine says walking with him through the mess that is the previous night's party. It’s all beer bottles, half-naked girls, and passed out club members which is a lot but is manageable to get through. She goes with him Chibs out to the car getting in and starting it up. She takes a moment to just breathe before she gets into the car.

“It’s fuckin’ shite shoulda kicked in their damn teeth in when they came last night. Why didn’ ya say anything ta me? Woulda done it right then and there no need fer niceties an’ all that bullshit.” 

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you that man scares the shit out of me and I’m trying to not have whatever they probably did to the shop happen to me,” Clementine tells him before she looks over. “You promise you won’t try shit. I know you can’t control the club but when it comes to me you won’t try shit on my behalf. I mean it Chibs you’re putting our daughter at risk if you start shit.”

Chibs gives her a hesitant look as she tells him not to try anything. If this was true he wanted to tell these nazi freaks exactly how he felt with a knife or gun. Still, she was right, why the hell did she have to be right? He moves a hand to her belly and nods, “For my girls. Ah won’ object if tha club decides somethin’ though that’s fer damn sure.”

Clementine sighs she knows it’s the best he can do so she’ll have to take it. She gives him a kiss on the lips before she pulls out of the parking lot. The drive to the bakery feels like the longest drive Clem has been on she can hear her heart racing in her ears as she does. 

When she gets there she parks and gets out freezing as she sees the outside. It seems untouched other than the front door being broken but she can see in the windows and it’s all a wreck. Everything is taped off including the entrance on the side upstairs. That door is kicked in and she has to wonder what they’d done. Her mind is racing until she feels a hand on the small of her back looking over at Chibs.

“Let's go see what tha damage is, yeah?” Chibs asks, kissing her before he walks with her over to a police officer who lets her into the building. “Jesus fuck.” He mumbles as he looks around at everything. The place is a mess glass broken everywhere, tables overturned, and hateful shit written on the walls. He wants to ask if she’s changed her mind about him taking care of this but when he looks over at Clementine and sees the look on her face. “Clem…”

Clementine barely hears him moving away from his grasp to go behind the counter looking at the shit written on the walls and shaking her head. She looks back at Chibs for a moment before she looks at one of the cops. “Naomi Denvers- she was the one who called this in where is she?” She asks.

“Someone is talking to her out back if you’d like to go see her then give your statement.” The man explains to her before he points to the door leading to the kitchen.

Clementine nods before she looks at Chibs. “I saw that the door to the apartment upstairs was open. Is it okay if Chibs goes to look up there? I wanted to move my parents into that apartment. He should probably see how bad it is up there so we can prepare for whatever we have to fix.”

The cop looks hesitantly before nodding, “We haven’t done any processing up there so I’ll have to go with you up there. Make sure everything stays intact.”

Chibs looks at Clementine waiting for her to ensure him that she’ll be fine. She gives him a nod and it’s all he needs to confirm it. “Alright let's go see what it’s like then.” He says shoving his hands in his pockets as he heads out the front door and to the apartment upstairs.

Clementine watches them leave before she goes into the kitchen stopping to look at everything that was trashed there. There was work for future events that was now trampled on the ground she didn’t have the equipment to remake any of it so she’d have to most likely refund people which was great, it wasn’t like she wasn’t going to hurt for money dealing with all of this, to begin with. She takes a breath stepping over a cake and heading out the back. 

When she sees Naomi she smiles, happy to see that her friend while looking a bit distressed is okay. Naomi sees Clementine and stops mid-conversation quickly making her way over to her friend and pulling her in for a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry Clem this is my fault. If I had just kept my mouth shut and left you out of this…” Naomi says feeling tears in her eyes as she holds on tight to her friend. If she hadn’t run her mouth if she’d just let them leave none of this would’ve happened.

“Shhh- shh it’s alright,” Clementine tells her holding onto Naomi. “Stuff is replaceable, that's what things like insurance are for. I'm just happy that you’re okay and no one got hurt.” She didn’t know what she would’ve done if Naomi had been there or if her parents had been already staying upstairs like she had planned. 

“I’m sorry to bother we just… we need to finish getting her statement.” The woman says as she looks over at the two women.

Clementine lets go of Naomi and nods, “I’m gonna go upstairs and see what the damage is like up there. You can come and grab me when you’re ready to take my statement.” She pulls Naomi back in to give her a kiss on the cheek before she walks over to the stairs and heads up. She sees the wreckage upstairs and sighs. There was no furniture to tip over or much to break so instead there were more slurs written everywhere and holes punched into the walls. She walks in and looks through the rooms seeing Chibs and the police officer in the room where someone must’ve started a small fire. It was all a mess and she started to cry as she looked at it all.

Chibs looked over then back at the officer. “Could ya give us a few minutes? Come on this is a lot fer her. We won’ touch shit we just need some time alone.”

The man looks hesitantly between them before he nods. “I’ll head downstairs and go see how long it will be before they come to photograph upstairs.” He tells them before he walks past Clem leaving the apartment and heading downstairs.

“C’mere.” Chibs says walking over and pulling her in close as she starts to cry harder. “Shh i’s alright sweetheart everythin’ is gonna be alright.” He mumbles as he runs a hand up and down her back. “Between all of us, we should get this shite cleaned up fast. Get a coupla prospects up here ta do all the hard work we’ll get this place ready fer your parents.”

“I can’t have them here- what if they come back and try this shit again? This is where they would’ve been- they could have killed my parents. I mean a couple of Mexican immigrants I’m sure they would’ve been thrilled to do it. I can’t risk them I can’t...” Clementine starts though she starts to cry as she thinks about it. “I don’t know maybe bringing them to town here isn’t the best idea. Maybe somewhere close not too close though. I don’t know maybe somewhere like Oakland would be nice they’d like it there.”

“Oakland is Mayan’s territory if they knew ‘bout the connection it won’ be safe fer them there either,” Chibs tells her he hates that he has to say that he’s sure that she’s frustrated but he doesn’t want her to make a choice that would put her parents at risk either.

Clementine rolls her eyes, “Right, fantastic not only do I have to think about everything else I have to think about your club's rivals.” She shakes her head walking away and pacing up and down the room. 

“Don’t do that- ya knew what you signed up for when ya did this,” Chibs tells her. He shouldn’t pick a fight they’re both on edge but he can’t help it the words just come out. “Ya can’t just blame all yer problems on tha damn club.”

“Exactly I chose this for myself. I didn't choose this for my parents; they don’t deserve to be dragged into all of this because I love you.” Clementine says before she turns and looks at him. “I can’t do this I- I’m not doing this right now.” She tells him before she walks past him.

Chibs takes hold of her arm as she walks away, “Clem- please don’ do this. So much is happenin’ right now we have ta be in this shit together.”

Clementine stops and looks back at him, “What happens when this blows back on us? Not just my parents but your daughter and I? If someone takes her or tries to hurt me to get to you. What the hell happens then, Chibs?”

“That isn’ going ta happen ah won’ let ya get hurt Clementine,” Chibs tells her, moving his other hand to cup her face. “Ah love you an’ ah wouldn’ have brought ya inta any of this if I couldn’ keep ya safe.”

“That wasn’t an answer,” Clementine says pulling away from him. She looks at him for a moment before she glances back at the room. “I’ll have Naomi take me home after I give my statement just…” She shakes her head. “I need some time to figure this out please just stay at the clubhouse until I do.” 

Chibs takes in a breath and nods, “Yeah… yeah ah can do that.” He moves in close to give her a kiss but she takes a step back. It hurts like hell but he tries not to show that happy by the distraction of his phone ringing. “Call me if ya need me.”

Clementine nods handing over her car key before she turns to leave. She heads down the stairs and outside finding Naomi and the cop just chit-chatting. “Alright, I’m here let's get this statement over with.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Thanks for everything for the past few days. I really do appreciate you staying here Naomi. I don’t like being in this place by myself.” Clementine tells her with a smile standing in the doorway of the nursery watching her.

“Hey I loved it I wanted to get a chance to get this room ready before anyone else did.” Naomi says as she backs up and looks at the room, “You were totally right about the lavender it’s perfect.”

“I’m happy that I could keep you busy by pressuring you into painting the nursery but we do have to be back to the shop and finish cleaning up. I think today we should have it all ready for when they bring in the new stuff.” Clementine tells her. She hears the familiar sound of a bike and smiles, “For now I’ve got a hot date with a biker at my doctor’s office. I’ll see you in a couple of hours at the shop.”

“Okay, I’m going to work on painting some butterflies. You go have a nice appointment and some steamy makeup sex.” Naomi says as she opens up some pink paint. She sees the look Clementine is giving her and smiles. “Oh come on that’s half the point of fighting is having hot makeup sex anywhere and everywhere.”

“It wasn’t really a fight, I just needed some space.” Clementine says before she sighs, “Okay maybe it was a little fight nothing worthy of steamy sex.”

“Oh come on there’s plenty of occasions worth havin’ steamy sex,” Chibs says with a smile before he gives Clementine a kiss on the cheek. “Ya ready ta head out?”

“Yeah I’ve got my keys, let's head out,” Clementine tells her before she waves at Naomi then heads outside. She gives Chibs the keys as they stand in front of the car. “I shouldn’t have lashed out at you, it was all so overwhelming but taking it out on you.”

“Yer scared an’ needed someone you could lash out at,” Chibs tells her. He didn’t like her being alone but Naomi had stayed over and he’d had someone keeping an eye on them at the house. He gives her a kiss, “So tha steamy sex does that happen now or…”

Clementine laughs and gives him a kiss. “Come on lover boy let's get the appointment.” She gets into the passenger’s side and waits for him. When he comes into the car she smiles and gives him a kiss. “I think I felt her moving again yesterday.” She’d felt it a few times now without realizing it. The more she paid attention to it the more she started to feel the baby move.

“Yeah?” Chibs asks, moving a hand to her stomach as if he’s going to feel it now. “Sorry- shite we really should get goin’.” He pulls out of the spot and drives them to the hospital. “How has everythin’ been going with the shop?”

“Okay, I think we’ll get the rest of it cleaned up today and insurance is working on everything else. We have to take a break until everything is up and running again but it’ll be okay.” Clementine tells him. She leans over kissing his cheek before she gets out and heads inside with him. 

They head up to the appointment and it seems to be relatively normal which is good all Clementine could ask for was normal. Questions about herself and the baby, a few tests she knew the appointment wouldn’t be anything special so she’d almost not asked Chibs to come. Still, after a few days apart she missed him and wanted him beside her.

“I think that’s about it for your appointment everything seems to check out.” The woman tells them before she smiles. “I know dad doesn’t get to come that often we don’t have time for everything but I think we’ve got time to hear the baby’s heartbeat if you’d like.”

Chibs perks up at the idea of it nodding, “Yeah- yeah ah’d like it a lot.” He gives Clementine’s hand a squeeze smiling at the thought.

“Alright give me just a moment.” The woman says getting the equipment she needs. Once she has it all she has Clementine lift her shirt more moving her hands to feel around before she preps the woman and moves the wand around.

Clementine wouldn’t ever get over it, hearing the baby’s heartbeat. When the doctor finds it she smiles as she hears it. “That’s a strong heartbeat.” She comments lifting Chib’s hand to her mouth pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Yeah- yeah it’s so strong. Listen ta my girl she’s so damn strong.” Chibs says smiling as he listens to it. He didn’t mind going to the appointments at all this made having to hear about urine protein and whatever else all worth it. His beautiful girl, he could listen to it all day. “It’s good right?”

“Yes yes of course it’s very healthy your girl sounds amazing.” The doctor assures the man with a smile. She gives them a bit more time before she puts it away. “Alright that should be it then I’ll give you two a minute then you can head upfront and schedule your next appointment.”

Clementine nods watching the woman leave before she sits up. “It was perfect, wasn’t it? God, I just want to listen to her heartbeat all day.” She tells him with a smile before she leans over and gives him a kiss.

“So do I, tha’s one strong girl we got- no surprise with a mom like you,” Chibs tells her with a smile. He kisses her back before he gets up and helps her up.

“So about that steamy hot sex…” Clementine asks with a smile. “We’re closer to the clubhouse if you wanted to just go back to your room and catch up on the past few days?” She couldn’t help it as pissed as she had been when she told him to stay away she’d also been needy and with all that building up she was ready to have him again.

The man sighs and pulls her in close, “Ah want to- honestly if I could take ya right here an’ now I would but we’ve got ta take a vote and do a bitta work. After that though ah promise ah’m all yours.” He gives her a kiss. “Maybe you could get inta tha shower with me if ya’d like? Ya know if ah’m all hot an’ sweaty.” He jokes before giving her another kiss.

“Oh I love it when you’re all hot and sweaty,” Clementine tells him with a smile. Her mind is racing with plenty of dirty thoughts but she has to pull away from him as she thinks about how they’re in a doctor’s office. “I’ll just hang around then harass your coworkers and watch you get all hot and sweaty. Now head downstairs I’ll schedule my appointment.”

“God I love ya,” Chibs tells her giving her one more kiss before he heads out with her. He goes into the little waiting room waiting for her as she makes her appointment. When she finally does come out he lets her take his arm giving her a kiss on the temple before he heads out with her.

They spend the short drive back to Teller Morrow all smiles Chibs has one hand on her bump. “Y’think she’ll wake up anytime soon? Ah still haven’ felt her move an’ ah’d like to.” They never seem to be in the same place long enough for that but he does want to feel his daughter move.

“Oh don’t worry I’m sure you will tonight. She is the queen of dreadful timing. She'll be kicking me in the ribs right when I’m trying to go to sleep tonight.” Clementine assures him before getting out of the car with him before heading over to the picnic tables. She has a seat and starts to make calls. Insurance is a pain in the ass and a lot to deal with. Luckily for her, she can just do this over her phone and spend some time outside while she does.

A few phone calls later someone has a seat next to her. She looks over and smiles as she sees Tara putting her phone away, “Hey it’s nice to see you, Tara, how have you been?”

“Oh you didn’t have to put that away I was just going to bring you some water you seemed hard at work,” Tara says before she puts a bottle of water in front of her. “I’ve been fine, how have you been? I heard about what happened to your shop. I hope everything’s going alright.”

“No trust me I needed a break from all the phone calls having to listen to insurance talk is the last thing I ever want to do,” Clem tells her before she takes the bottle of water and has a drink. “We’ve just about got the place cleaned up and ready to get the equipment replaced that needs it. I haven’t even attempted to mess with the apartment upstairs yet that is going to be a whole other hell.” 

She realizes that she’s rambling probably about nothing Tara cares to hear about and Clem laughs, “Sorry- it’s all boring shit that no one wants to hear about. I could tell you about the appointment I just had. It went well. The doctor said I’m measuring up well and the tests are all checking out. It's looking like she’ll be a healthy little girl.”

“That’s great, it's fantastic for both of you- you and the baby. It’s good to hear about healthy little babies.” Tara tells her before she smiles, “Oh speaking of which Abel is very healthy I have a picture of him if you’d like to see.” It hadn’t been that long since Clem had seen him maybe a week or two but who didn’t love looking at pictures of babies?

“Please? God, he’s just so cute he’d give me horrible baby fever if I wasn’t already having one.” Clementine tells her before she looks at the photo that Tara has pulled up. “Oh god look at him God he looks just like Jax doesn’t he? That little smile it’s just so sweet.”

“Isn’t it? I love it when he smiles that little boy could just light up a room.” Tara agrees before looking at it herself. As complicated as everything was that little boy made everything worth it to her. He may not be hers by blood but she cared so much about him and wanted the world for him. “Hold on I’ve got another let me see if I can find it.”

As Tara searches through photos the members come out from the meeting and a mixed bag of emotions reads on their faces. “I have a feeling that wasn’t good- whatever it was,” Clem tells the other woman before she nods over to the men. 

Tara looks up from what she’d been doing and sighs shutting her phone as Jax walks over. They exchange a few words once he goes to sit down next to the two women.

“Are you two up to no good?” He asks jokingly before he kisses Tara’s hair. 

“Oh yeah, planning crimes- getting ready to take over the club. I was just telling Tara how great of a president she’d make.” Clementine tells him before she writes down a few more things. She looks from them over to Chibs who winks at her. She rolls her eyes and smiles at him giving a little wave.

Jax chuckles and shakes his head at the two of them. “Not quite what I had in mind but you know what if that’s the way you want to move the club it’s your call, Pres.” He jokes before bumping his shoulder against Tara’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry I’d let you be in the club still- we’d need a prospect to do all the grunt work.” Tara agrees before she looks at Clementine, “What do you think should we give him a spot?”

Clementine is watching Chibs go over to some van they’ve brought onto the lot. When Tara asks her she turns her attention back to them, “I suppose something pretty to look at wouldn’t be all that bad and having someone to do the grunt work like Tara said.” 

The conversation ends suddenly as an explosion rings through and Clementine looks back to see it had been that van. Chibs had been running away but the force of the explosion had knocked him down onto the ground where he’d hit his head hard. She gets up and runs over kneeling down at his side. “Chibs- Oh my god.” Jax is the first there yelling for Tara to come over as he realizes how bad it is.

Clem rests her band down near his head trying to figure out if he’s okay or not. “No no- please be okay baby please.” She says quietly to herself. She lifts her hand up seeing it covered in blood which as she looks at his face she realizes it is pooled up around his head.

Tara is there next her head pressed to his chest trying to figure out if the man is still breathing. “He’s breathing- okay no one touches him, we don’t want to risk hurting him any further. Did someone call an ambulance?”

Clem thinks that someone says she can’t hear much losing focus of all of them just looking at Chibs unsure of what the hell she can even do at this point. She puts her bloody hand on top of his feeling tears fall.

There’s suddenly a hand on her shoulder, “An ambulance will be here soon we can’t do anything for him until then. Let's get you cleaned up.”

Gemma means well but Clementine shakes her head, she won’t move from his side. “I’ve been a shit Catholic lately but I am still one so I’m going to pray. I- I can’t do much else but I can do that.” It may seem silly but she still holds onto his hand and closes her eyes starting to pray.

Gemma nods and squeezes the young woman’s shoulder. She exchanges a look with Clay unsure of what the hell else they can do other than stand quietly as they wait for the ambulance.


	20. Chapter 20

“Hey- I brought something for you,” Gemma says walking over to where Clementine is sitting in the waiting room. She drops a bag with food onto the table next to the woman before she holds out a rosary. “You know these are pretty hard to find in this town. I would’ve been there sooner but I had to harass people until I could find one.” 

The woman goes to sit down before she looks over at Clementine moving some hair out of the younger woman’s face. “The club is going to figure out who did this and they’re going to pay.”

Clementine closes her eyes as she wraps her hands around the rosary. “I don’t care about revenge or any of that bullshit I just want him to be okay- I need him to be okay, Gemma.”

“He will be, sweetheart. He's too tough to let one little car bomb take him out.” Gemma jokes before she sees Hale lingering nearby, “Why don’t you eat something I’ll chase Hale off you don’t need him bothering you right now.” She tells Clementine before she gets up and walks over to the cop.

Clementine isn’t sure if she can eat much but she knows Gemma will come over and harass her if she doesn’t so she gets into the bag. She tries to get a few bites down of something but she’s too distracted by all of it. She needs to get another update or be able to see him before she can really calm down. They hadn’t let her see him since they’d been in; they'd taken him out of the ambulance and rushed him off. Having to sit and wait to find out of he’d even make it.

Finally, someone does come out and Clementine sits up a bit straighter hoping they’re there to see her. Sure enough, the man walks up to her and smiles. “He’s starting to wake up now we need to take this slow but if you’d like to sit with him and wait for him to wake up.”

“Oh my god- please yes I’d love that,” Clementine tells him before she sets down what she’d been eating and picks back up the rosary. She looks over at Gemma, “They’re going to let me go back and be with him. Thank you for the food- and for all of this.” She tells the woman before she’s led back to the hospital room.

“Alright you can sit next to him but try to stay quiet he’ll be in a lot of pain so we need him to get some rest.” The man explains doing a check of Chib’s vitals before he leaves them alone.

Clementine stops and looks at him for a moment in the hospital bed with his head all wrapped up wires and cords it’s all so much. Still, she moves a chair close to the bed and has a seat carefully resting her hand on top of his. “You know I haven’t been praying much since I moved here- haven’t gone to mass or any of that. I did pray though in that ambulance in the waiting room. Gemma even brought me a rosary- no idea where she found it.” She says quietly. 

She’s mostly talking to herself just trying to figure out how she feels about all of this. She’s scared shitless but he’ll be okay, he has to be. The woman sits quietly next to him for a while just holding his hand and waiting. 

She closes her eyes and starts to pray again. It all can seem to do because just sitting there watching him is too much. As she does the woman smiles, “The queen of horrible timing strikes again.”

“Does that mean she’s finally movin’ around?” Chibs asks with a weak smile. He starts to lift his hand somewhat before Clementine takes it and guides his hand to where the baby’s little hand was poking out. “You usin’ yer mom as a punchin’ bag? Ya know that isn’ nice, little one.”

Clementine starts to cry resting her hand over his and smiling. “That’s fine it’s just the tap-dancing on my bladder that kills.” She jokes before she gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “How do you feel?”

“Besides tha killer headache ah’m alright,” Chibs tells her before he moves his hand up to the bloody spot on her shirt. “Did you…”

Clementine looks down and shakes her head before she moves his hand back to where the baby was moving. “That’s your blood I’m fine I just haven’t gone home to get a change of clothes.”

“You should do that clean up an’ try ta get some rest. Ah’ll still be here when ya get back.” Chibs assures her with a smile. “Ah don’ think ah’ll be gettin’ up an walking away any time soon.”

“Haha very funny,” Clementine tells him before she rolls her eyes. “If you think you’re getting rid of me you’re mistaken I’m not leaving until they kick me out. I may still fight that and try to sleep on that little couch we’ll see.”

“Yer just lookin’ ta get out of cleaning up at tha shop aren’t ya?” Chibs asks before he smiles at her trying to tease her a bit.

“Yes and fussing after you is exactly how I’m going to do that now rest, please. I promise if she starts moving around again I’ll wake you and let you feel her shoving her elbows into my organs.” Clementine tells him before she moves his hand from her stomach back onto the bed. “I’ll be right here.”

“You’ll head home fer a few minutes an take care of yerself.” Chibs tells her with his attempt at a stern look which is ruined by the fact that he is so tired.

“I’ll text Naomi and have her bring stuff by later now get some rest I’ll be right here if you need anything,” Clementine tells him before she kisses his cheek trying to be as soft about it as she can. She then sits back in the chair and watches making sure that he is actually doing what she asked. Once she’s sure he’s sleeping she texts a few people updates on Chibs and asks for Naomi to come over and bring a few things.

It doesn’t take long for Naomi to show up with a bag waiting out in the waiting room for Clementine. When she comes out Naomi gives her a hug. “Hey there Clem- how’s he doing?”

Clementine gives her friend a hug before she smiles at her, “He’s doing okay the doctors are keeping a very close eye on him. I think they’ll let me spend the night so thank you for bringing me some stuff it’ll make this easier.”

“Of course yeah anything you need just text me,” Naomi assures her with a smile pressing a kiss to Clem’s cheek. “You know if you two won’t be home I can keep working on the nursery. I found a crib that I may have put in David’s garage. I can get it painted and bring it in.”

“No no you’ve done enough you don’t need to you don’t need to do anything, Nay.” Clementine insists as she takes the bag and puts it on her shoulder. “Honestly you deserve a break after everything that has happened.”

“You won’t let me work at the bakery alone to clean up so I want to do something. Now hand over your house key and let me get to work.” Naomi says before she holds out a hand waiting for the key to be put in her hand.

Clementine smiles and takes out her key and hands it over, “Text if you need anything I’ll be here.” She tells her with a smile giving her a kiss on the cheek before she heads back to the hospital room. She sets down the bag on the little couch before she goes to change in the little bathroom attached to the room. When she comes back in she sees his eyes open and smiles. “How are you doing, baby?”

“Don’ know if ah’m doin’ good ah mean now ah’m seein’ an angel- might be tha end,” Chibs tells her with a grin holding a hand out to take hers.

Clementine snorts, rolling her eyes at him. “You’re so cheesy.” She moves to sit down in the chair holding onto his hand and giving him a kiss on the knuckles. “I do love that about you though you’re so sweet. You know I love you so much and if you ever scare me like this again I’ll kick your ass.”

Chibs chuckles, “Ta be fair ah didn’ choose ta get inta a car with ah bomb in it. Ah mean ah was supposed ta be havin’ steamy hot sex not gettin’ stuck in a hospital bed.”

“Oh you poor baby that has to be the worst part of this all honestly.” Clementine says with a giggle. “If it makes you feel any better I’m missing out on that steamy sex too. You being stuck in a hospital bed is totally a mood killer for me. I mean doing it in a hospital bed isn’t on my bucket list.”

Chibs chuckles he shakes his head before he groans feeling some pain as he does. “Fuckin’ shit- probably wasn’ tha best idea.”

Clementine moves a hand up instinctively to touch his cheek stopping him from moving his head. “God you’ve got to be careful you aren’t going to heal if you aren't careful.” She sees a nurse walk in and pulls her hand away and just sits back.

The nurse checks in on him and Clementine sits back holding Chibs’ hand. She knows they’re in for this for a while as she hears so she has to get used to this. She smiles at the nurse as the woman finishes up. “Do I have to talk to someone about staying tonight? I don’t want to leave him alone.”

The nurse looks at her and nods, “Yeah of course we’ll get this figured out so you can stay here at least for tonight.” This was traumatic and she’s sure that one night won’t hurt anything.

“Thank you I really appreciate it.” Clem tells her watching the woman leave before she looks back at Chibs, “Well I guess you’re going to be stuck with me then.”

“Yes you lucky thing get ta sleep on that shitty couch,” Chibs tells her before he nods slightly to it. He’d done it once or twice with other people he knows how horrible it can be. He doesn’t want her to she deserves to sleep in her own bed but he knows her and knows that he can’t push her into that.”

“Well it’s a good thing I asked Naomi to pack a pillow in the bag. It won’t be fantastic but it will be bearable.” Clementine tells him before she squeezes his hand. “To be fair I did sleep in my car during the drive to Miami to Charming so I think one hospital couch won’t kill me.”

“Yeah yeah but ya will have ta go home. Ah’m sure everyone else will come look after me so ya know ya will have ta do somethin’ besides sittin' here.” Chibs tells her before he lets out a sigh. She’s stubborn and he has always loved that about her but he also hates it. She needs to take care of herself and their daughter which she can’t do from next to his hospital bed.

“Hey- hey it’s my turn to do all the worrying you have done it my whole pregnancy. Now you almost getting blown up is reason enough for me to get to be the one doing the worrying.” Clementine tells him with a smile. “If it will make you feel better now though I’ll go lay on the couch. You have to try and rest too though.”

“Ah think ah can do that,” Chibs tells her before he gives her a kiss on the hand. He lets go of her hand and lets her get up and walk over to the couch. As she tries to get comfortable he chuckles, “That bad?”

“God I don’t know how they find the most uncomfortable couches to bring into hospitals,” Clementine tells him before smiling back. “Now rest- I mean it, Filip.”

“Damn callin’ me by my first name? Clearly ya mean business.” Chibs tells her before he yawns shutting his eyes. “Good luck ta you on the couch.”

“Shut up,” Clementine tells him with a smile as she adjusts her pillow before finding a somewhat comfortable position as she lays on the couch. Amazingly she’s able to fall asleep staying asleep for a while until she’s woken when someone comes into the room. She’s sure that it’s just someone checking in on Chibs. When she looks over though it’s Tara. The woman slowly sits up and lets out a yawn. “Is everything okay?”

“No it’s not actually,” Tara says before she looks over at Chibs to make sure he’s still sleeping before she looks back at Clementine. “I was just going to update you both on this but you can just tell him when he wakes up.”

“Yeah of course what’s wrong?” Clementine asks unsure of what the hell else could happen after the time they’d been having nothing else could really be worse.

“The guys went to deal with Zobelle and his men it went wrong and they ended up being arrested,” Tara tells the woman.

Clementine gets up and walks over to Tara putting a hand on her arm. “Jax?”

Tara nods in conformation. “Him and a few of the others. We’re trying to figure it out but they’re going to jail.”

“Hey- we’ll figure this out everything’s going to be okay,” Clementine says before she pulls Tara in close and holds her. She has no idea if that’s even true but she doesn’t know what the hell happens from here.


	21. Chapter 21

“Okay, that’s perfect thank you so much,” Clementine says with a smile. Things are starting to look good at the bakery. They should be open soon which is exactly the distraction she needs from everything that’s happening in their lives. Still, there’s one distraction in all of this that’s all she can think about, Chibs. As soon as the men installing the new equipment leave she’s starting to lock up ready to go and see him.

She isn’t spending all her time at the hospital just as much as she can without him complaining that she should go do something else. He means well but she misses him at night so she tries to spend as much of her day with him as she can. “Alright, I’m headed out you have a nice night Nay go study for your final.”

“I promise I’ll study like crazy now go and give Chibs my best,” Naomi tells her as she puts her things away in her car. She waves to her friend before she gets in her car and leaves.

Clementine watches her go. The woman had been through so much and now she was finishing up her school Clem was so proud of her. She couldn’t wait for things to open back up so she could get Naomi there full time rather than just a couple shifts here and there. The woman gets into her car and drives to the hospital in such a good mood. Things were tough she knew that but she was just so damn happy and she couldn’t help it.

As she gets out of the car she feels the baby shifting around and smiles, “You’ve got to save some of that for your daddy little one. Then again we will have all afternoon so you’ve got some time.” She tells her as she heads upstairs. She heads to the nurse's station and dropped off packages. “They’re not warm anymore because I made them at home this morning but I figured some blueberry muffins would be nice.”

“Never apologize for bringing food it could be two weeks old and it would be devoured in twenty minutes.” One of the women says before she sets the box down. “He should be awake you head on back and thank you for these we appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem at all I love any excuse to bake. If you guys think of anything else just catch me on the way out I’ve got supplies that I don’t want going to waste so I’m down for pretty much anything.” Clementine says before she heads back towards the room. She pauses as she gets close to the room seeing a woman standing in the room she kisses his cheek and says it’s from Kerrianne. 

Kerrianne as in his daughter? So that had to be her mother she should go into the room but she stops instead standing to listen. 

The woman has an almost gentle touch they were close; she is about to turn and leave when the woman speaks. “What are ya doin’ lingering around there eavesdroppin’? Come on get tha whole picture, sweetheart.” The woman says sarcastically watching Clementine from her seat next to the bed.

Shit. Clementine turns back and looks at the woman before she slowly walks in. “Sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop I was walking past to go see my sister and heard what you two were saying.” She lies, it’s a terrible lie and she knows she’ll probably get caught into it.

“No y’aren’t now who are ya?” The woman asks defensively, putting a hand on the bed as she does.

Clementine looks at the seat Fiona was sitting in where she’d spent the past few days. The hand near his she’s pissed. “No one important now he’s sleeping I’ll leave you both to whatever this is.”

Fiona pauses for a moment looking at the woman’s face then down to the swell of her stomach and back again. “Oh- oh he didn’ tell you about me did he?”

“I guess not now stop being so cryptid and tell me who the hell you are.” Clementine snaps. She shouldn’t be so angry it isn’t this woman’s fault but Chibs is sleeping. She can’t exactly blame him.

“I’m his wife, Fiona Larkin. An’ who might you be?” Fiona asks with a raised brow.

She was his wife, he was married. Clementine shakes her head in disbelief about it all. “The stupid bitch who let him knock her up.” She takes in a breath trying to calm down. “I’m going to leave it was- nice meeting you.” She turns and spins on her heel leaving the room and quickly heading down the hall. She was so angry but all she could do was cry which only frustrated her more.

Gemma is heading through the hall deciding it was time to check up on Chibs. As she’s heading that way she sees Clementine heading towards her. She’s crying and a million thoughts run through her mind had something happened to Chibs? She reaches a hand out to stop the younger woman. “What’s wrong, what happened?”

“I just met Chibs’ wife,” Clementine says she sees the look on Gemma’s face and shakes her head. “I was the only one who didn’t know he was married, wasn’t I?”

“Look they’re separated it isn’t anything you should be concerned with I’m sure she just heard about what happened and came to see him,” Gemma tells her she reaches into her bag and takes out a tissue. “Why don’t we go wake him up and you can talk to him about this. I’m sure it’s not a big deal I mean aren’t you married?”

Clementine pushes Gemma’s hand away when the woman tries to wipe away her tears. “Exactly I told him everything and he couldn’t tell me that? He went out of his way to not mention her I- God I’m not doing this. If he is awake you just tell him to not expect me back any time soon.” She says before she walks past Gemma bumping her shoulder as she leaves.

Gemma watches the young woman leave and she sighs shoving the tissue back in her purse and heading to the hospital room. She looks at Chibs who is amazingly still asleep then Fiona she hates the damn woman. 

“Looks like I caused a bit of a mess,” Fiona tells Gemma. She hadn’t expected it she heard some of what happened over here but clearly not enough as she hadn’t known about this woman.

“Yeah, no shit.” Gemma says before she looks at Chibs, “He doesn’t even know the hole he’s buried himself into- dumb bastard.” He’ll have to figure this shit out on his own. There's enough going on without other people trying to fix whatever problem this caused his relationship.

Clementine heads out to her car and sits down in the driver's seat trying to take in a few breaths. Maybe Gemma is right she’s married and he hasn’t ever cared about it but that was different she’d told him about it. Every detail, anything he wanted to know and maybe some he hadn’t wanted to but it was all because she trusted him enough to tell him everything. She wonders if he didn’t trust her enough to tell her about his wife. 

She doesn’t know what she’s going to do but she sure as hell isn’t going back in there. She didn’t want to see that woman again or really deal with any of this. She takes out her phone taking a few more breaths before she picks up the phone and makes a call. “Hey Javi, I know you said something about being at a Bar and Nightclub Conference in Vegas for the weekend are you still doing that?”

“Yeah, I am I thought I could come to visit you afterwards if that’s okay your mother had some stuff she wanted me to give you.” Javier offers. He’d wanted it to be a surprise but with the long week, she’d had he’s sure that she could use some happy news. “I can go to the hospital and finally meet this guy of yours.”

“Actually I had a better idea what if I drove out to Vegas and met you there? I’m sure they’ll let you have a plus one for this conference. It'll be fun. We haven’t spent real time together in a while lets not ruin it by doing awkward first meetings and shit.” Clementine suggests praying that he’ll say yes. A few days away from home it’s what she needs to clear her head of all of this. “Just say yes you know you want to.” She’ll go home and pack a quick bag and not think about anything else her problems can wait until she gets home.

It is a great idea but she seems a bit too eager to just pick up and go Javier has to wonder if something is up. “What has a bakery owner wanting to go to a nightclub and bar conference?”

“Missing my best friend now come on say yes so I can go home and pack a bag I could be there in a few hours.” She’d just text Naomi on her way there and tell her to take the next few days off. It wasn’t like they could open until they knew all the new equipment was okay anyways. What were 3 or 4 more days in the grand scheme of things?

Javier thinks for a moment before he nods, “Yeah- yeah I’ll try and get the room changed to a two bed and text you the information. My flight is leaving in a half-hour so I’ll see you there soon.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon then,” Clementine says hanging up and sending a quick text to Naomi. It’s vague something about taking a few days break before she heads to go home and pack a bag. A few days is good she’ll calm down and think about from other perspectives. That or she’ll use this an excuse to just forget about everything, the far more likely scenario. 

She loved the club and the sense of family that it brought but it brought so much else that she’d love a break from. Part of her wonders how long it will take them to figure out that she’d left if they’d even notice in the chaos that was their lives right now. Once her bag has been packed up she goes to get gas and heads out, this was exactly what she needed.

“So did she end up coming back to the hospital?” Gemma asks Tara curiously. It wasn’t so much that she cared about the situation it was more her being nosy. She knew about everyone’s business even if she kept that to herself it was nice to know for her own curiosities.

Tara doesn’t want to tell Gemma anything she’s on edge with everything happening from this to the report that Margaret had submitted about an unsafe work environment. Still, it’s like habit she bends over to get Gemma what she wants and she hates herself for doing it. “I asked the nurses if they saw her again during the day. I guess she never showed back up.” She sees Gemma’s look and sighs. “Oh come on you’re telling me you wouldn’t react the same way if you found out the man you were seeing was married?”

“I wouldn’t have much room to talk if I was married too.” Gemma says before she takes the roast out and looks at the time. The woman was usually there early all smiles and now it was almost time for everyone to show up. “Looks like we aren’t having dessert then.” 

Tara sees the time and knows what she means, “I’ll go check in on the house once we’re done here. I’ll bring a plate as a peace offering and say we missed her.” She offers unsure why she’s even doing it. None of this is her business but she does feel bad for Clementine wants to help some way.

“That is a good idea I’m going to make that plate now while we’re waiting for everyone,” Gemma tells her before goes to get a plate. “Maybe she’ll actually pick up the phone for you Chibs used my phone and called 6 or 7 times while I was there. I don’t think she’ll pick up for me but for a doctor…”

“I’m not lying and saying something is wrong with her baby.” Tara snaps. She’ll do a lot but what she’s sure Gemma is implying? No way in hell she’d ever pull that shit. She’d do a lot for Jax and this club but anything that could risk her job was off the table. 

Gemma rolls her eyes at Tara’s dramatics, “Not what I meant but sure you don’t have to lie to her whatever helps you sleep at night, Doc.”

The dinner is a disaster but with tensions as high as they are it doesn’t come as a surprise when a fight breaks out. Still, after all of it, Tara does as promised and took the plate and headed to Chibs’ home. She calls on the way there but there’s no answer. She sees a car in the driveway which is good Clementine has to be home but avoiding them. 

Tara parks her car and gets out taking the plate with her to the front door. She knocks and waits patiently for someone to show up. When the door opens she raises a brow, “Naomi?”

Naomi smiles as she sees the familiar face of Tara. “Hey there Tara I don’t think I’ve seen you around town much how are you?”

“Fine- I’m sorry why are you here? I mean is Clem avoiding the club or something? I brought her food. I thought it would be a good excuse to talk to her. Where is she?” Tara asks getting more confused by the moment trying to figure out what the hell is happening. 

“I’m working on getting the nursery ready I thought it would be a nice surprise for both of them.” Naomi raises a brow, “She told me that she was going with the club somewhere. Something about a charity run she wanted to be supportive?” The woman’s face falls. “She lied to me didn’t she? There’s no charity run or whatever the hell she told me.”

Oh shit, that couldn’t be good. “No there isn’t. I- I’m sorry I’ll go and let you get back to it. Call someone if you get news?” She asks before she holds out the plate figuring someone should eat it.

Naomi takes the plate and nods, “Oh don’t worry I’m going to call her right now and figure out what the hell this is.”


	22. Chapter 22

Clementine looks at her phone she hadn’t checked it since she left seeing the many missed calls and angry texts from Naomi. Clearly Naomi had figured out that she was lying which would be a whole other fight for later. Rather than read through the texts she shuts her phone off this is all a problem for later.

“You alright over there?” Javier asks, glancing over at Clementine. She seems distracted which is probably because of whatever the hell is going on at home she won’t talk about. They’d already been here a day and she hadn’t said anything.

Clementine shakes her head and puts her phone away, “Just making sure that no one was missing me too much.”

“And was anyone missing you that much? I’m sure that guy of yours is.” Javier says trying to pry for information. He knows that’s who it has to be if she had been so eager to leave him behind. “Come on you know I’m going to keep asking until you say something.”

Clementine takes the brochure out of Javier’s hand and looks at what there is to do. “It looks like all the classes and lectures are done for the day maybe we could go walk to strip? We could get a decent dinner and look at cheesy souvenirs.” She suggests before she hands it back. “You could get a drink and I’ll get like a virgin pina colada or something I don’t know come on.”

“Clem,” Javier says putting a hand on her arm and stopping her. “Do you not trust me or something because I’m here for you. If you need to rant or really just talk about what happened anything just tell me I’m here.”

Clementine lets out a sigh, “What I want is to eat a good meal and catch up on what’s happening with you. Please just... I’m going to head back the day after tomorrow and fix shit. For now, though I’d like to think of anything else.” She looks back at Javier who isn’t giving up. “I got pissed about some stuff and wanted a few days break, it's no big deal.”

“You go take a walk or have a day to yourself if it’s no big deal. Driving all the way to Vegas to spend a long weekend is more than no big deal.” Javier tells her before he lets go of her and starts walking with her. “Just spit it out.”

“I went to go visit Chibs at the hospital and I found out that he’s married,” Clementine explains. “And before you say something about how I’m married but I told him that before we even got together. I had to find out here was married when his wife was standing next to his hospital bed holding his hand and talking to him like it was no big deal.”

Javier winces, yeah that was reason enough to need to get the fuck out. “Well, you live with him so they must not be together right? I mean that’s a shitty way to find out but they’re probably not really together.”

“Gemma said they’re separated but they may as well have not been. God the way she was looking at him and how they spoke you could’ve told me they were still in the honeymoon phase of that marriage.” Clementine knows it’s more complicated than that but she’s still pissed. “It doesn’t help that she’s gorgeous like holy shit that woman was so beautiful and had this amazing accent I was blown away by her.”

“Wait so are you pissed at him for having a wife or jealous that you can’t steal her away?” Javier asks before he chuckles as Clementine shoves his arm. “I mean come on it can’t be that bad he loves you. I’m sure she was just scared and wanted to make sure he was okay don’t they have a kid? I bet his kid wanted to know he was okay so she showed up.”

“Look I don’t care that she showed up I just didn’t like finding out this way. I’m pissed and want to not think about him or his wife for a few days. Now can we please drop it. I’m a starving pregnant woman and denying me any sort of food would kind of be a horrible thing to do.” Clementine says looking over at him. She needs this to be what drops the conversation because she is so not in the mood to continue to be in this fight.

“One of the chicks was telling me about a place that has slices of pizza the size of your head,” Javier tells her, deciding to let her win this by dropping the subject. “Very cheesy pizza and walking down the strip for a while?”

“I love you Javi,” Clementine tells him pressing a kiss to his cheek before she heads with him to the pizza place. They get into the line and she can see Javier glancing over at her then looking away. She lets out a sigh, “Say it.”

“Have you talked to him? I mean I’m sure he has some sort of explanation for all of this. I love you and I want to be on your side but I don’t know both sides so I can’t make a decision one way or the other.” Javier says. He really thought he could drop it but he had to know everything to help give Clementine advice.

“Oh look we’re next in line,” Clementine tells him before she steps forward in the line.

“Alright, clearly she isn’t going to pick up the phone,” Tara says before she holds out a hand to get her phone back from Chibs. “I’m sorry.”

Chibs takes in a breath he wants to try again but it had gone straight to voicemail so clearly she wasn’t going to answer any calls. He hands the phone back over. “Thank ya fer lettin’ me try ah appreciate it, Tara.” This was a lot to deal with right now as is but having to figure out if Clementine was okay or not was something else. 

Sure she could’ve just gone off on her own but with the people in town and what was happening part of him had to wonder if it was something worse. “Ah really do appreciate it you’ve all been helpin’ me here.” She’d helped him the most, helping to make sure he could stay at the hospital nearest the club.

“It’s no trouble anything to help keep you safe.” The woman assures him. She still wasn’t aware of why they’d had to keep him here at this hospital but everyone had been so on edge about it so she’d reluctantly helped them figure it out. “You know you are almost done, you should discharge tomorrow. Then you’ll be able to make all the calls you’d like- from your bed you should still get some rest.”

“Ah know ah promise whatever ah do it’ll be while takin’ it easy,” Chibs assures her with a smile. He doubts it he wanted to get back out figure all this shit out as fast as he could which he couldn’t do just sitting down. 

“Jesus this pizza is huge I’m happy that we didn’t take a whole pizza with us like I was thinking of doing,” Javier says before he folds his piece up so he can take an easier bite of it.

“Oh come on we could’ve done it. Remember that night in the 8th grade we stayed up and made 3 pizzas? Oh god, I didn’t think I would ever eat pizza again after that.” Clementine tells him with a laugh. “The olives though that was a horrible choice I don’t know why your mom wanted olives. All that fuss and she only ate one piece.”

“That’s my mom for you she still eats that shit on pizzas I don’t get it.” Javier agrees with a smile. “You know after you went home that morning I ended up eating more I was still hungry. My mother always said I had a hollow leg or some shit with how much I could put down.”

Clementine smiles and has a bite of her pizza, “God I miss all of that so much. How is your mom doing I don’t think you’ve said much about her lately.”

“She’s doing alright she finally started dating again after the divorce. Did I tell you that she took the last guy on a date to my bar?” Javier asks with a laugh. “Yeah, that was one hell of a conversation when he came up to order drinks.”

“Oh that’s horrible why would your mom do that? God I love her but that’s just the worst idea- was he at least a decent guy?” Clementine asks before she goes to find somewhere they can sit down.

“Of course not the guy was a total sleazeball. When my mother went off to the restroom I told him to get the fuck out and he did. I had to lie and tell her that he’d gone off with someone else. I would’ve felt bad about it if he hadn’t been staring at the ass of every 20 something while he was waiting for my mother to get back. “Javier tells her with a sheepish grin. He was a mama’s boy so it was no surprise at all to Clem he had always only wanted the best for his mother.

Clementine lets out a laugh, “Well I hope she can find someone and maybe not take them to your bar as a first date.”

“Yeah, I think she knew it was me and won’t be bringing guys in anymore.” Javier smiles and looks over at her. “You know you smile more now than you did back home. I missed seeing you smile.”

“I missed having a reason to smile. Everything was walking on eggshells and wondering if I’d made a mistake bad enough to put Freddy on edge. Now I’m just… now it’s so much better.” Clementine says before she sighs. Things really were better and she was messing it up by running off and hiding. 

Javier can almost see the realization on her face and he’s happy that she has figured it out. “It’s getting pretty late, maybe you should head home tomorrow.” He didn’t want her driving so late plus a bit of extra time with her would be nice. He puts his arm around her and smiles, “Now normally I’m not one to say I told you so…”

“Since when are you not the person to say I told you so?” Clementine asks before she smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. “I could stay until the afternoon tomorrow so we can spend some more time together if you want.”

“Oh have you keep me from the 360 approaches to building your brand seminar? Oh not a chance, mama.” Javier jokes before he kisses her hair. “We’ll finish the pizza then head back to the room. I'll show you what your mom had me bring to give to you it’s mostly stuff for the baby but she did make something for you too.”

Clementine perks up at the thought just a piece of her mother was all she wanted right now. “We can just eat the pizza on the way back to the hotel. Come on I want to see what it is now.” She tells him before she gets up taking another bite of her pizza before she motions for him to follow her.

Javier smiles and gets up as well, “Not to spoil anything but I think you’re really gonna like it.” The walk back to the hotel finishing their pizza on the way there. Once they get back to the room Javier goes to open his suitcase and takes out a bag handing it over to Clem.

“Jesus that’s heavy what did this woman do?” Clementine asks before she sits down on one of the beds and opens the bag. 

“She wanted to send food too but I told her I’d probably just eat it on the plane ride here so she decided against it,” Javier tells her before he has a seat across from her.

Clementine takes out the first item which is where most of the weight had come from. She unfolds it and grins as she looks at the beautiful pink blanket with little butterflies made out of scrap fabric. “My mother and her butterflies.” She says before she brings it in close and smiles it’s so soft and it even smells like home. “I know this is supposed to be for Celeste but god I want to sleep with it. It just feels like home…”

“There’s something in there for you, don't worry,” Javier assures her with a smile. The woman had told him not to look but how could he not? He’d been excited since Clementine had shown up but wanted it to wait until the right time and now was just that.

Clementine carefully folds the blanket back up before she takes out a tiny dress. “Oh my god, that’s so cute I can’t believe she’ll be wearing this in a couple of months.” Time was passing faster; she was closer to her due date than she’d ever imagined it would only be months before the girl was here, a short enough time that she could start to imagine it all and know it was coming. “My little baby will be wearing this.”

“Okay last thing, come on get to it,” Javier tells her. He can’t help it. He's so impatient and wants to see the look on her face.

Clementine rolls her eyes before setting the tiny dress down on top of the blanket. She takes out the last thing and smiles, “Oh so I can match her- that’s so cute.” A dress to match the one that was laying on top of the blanket. It even looked like one of the ones that Freddy had gotten rid of so she’s sure that her mother had been saving Clem’s dress for the right moment. 

“It’s perfect you should tell her she did an amazing job. I will make sure to save these for when I have her and if she can’t be there I’ll take plenty of pictures.” Clementine says before she pauses for a moment. “Don’t say anything about her not being there. I don’t want to think that but just… just in case.”

Javier gets up and moves to sit down next to her and pulls her in close, “We’ll figure out a way to get them there as soon as we can, okay? Maybe even just a visit when you have the baby? Even if that’s all we can do that’ll mean that they can be there and that’s all that matters.” He’d figure out something he’d pay to fly them to her, they were going to figure this out. “I’ll tell her that you loved it so much and you cried because it was such a perfect gift.”

“You’re the best Javi, thank you for everything. I know I should go home but I just want to stay here with you. This has been fun- even the bullshit introduction seminar.” Clementine jokes, smiling at him. “Okay, I’m gonna pack this stuff up in my bag so that I’m ready in the morning.”

Javier nods and watches as she gets up and starts to put everything into her bag. “You know we’re going to figure all of this out, right?”

“We are going to figure this out.” Clementine tells him with a smile putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “I know that we will.”


	23. Chapter 23

Clementine gets up early looking over at the other bed where Javier is still snoring away. She smiles and gets changed before she heads out of the room. They’d done tearful goodbyes the night before and it was easier to just go early in the morning. 

She takes her bag and leaves the room trying to be quiet as she shuts the door behind her. It’s early so there are not many people up a few going downstairs to get coffee but otherwise, every sane person was still asleep. She makes her way downstairs deciding to take advantage of the free breakfast while she’s there. The woman gets a cup of coffee and is looking at all of the little pastries and fruits trying to decide what she’ll bring with her into the car with her.

“I know it’s not quite up to your standards but the banana nut muffins are pretty good.”

Clem drops her coffee onto the ground splashing it onto the ground and herself as she does. She steps back bumping into the source of that far too familiar voice as she does. The man lifts a hand to steady her but she quickly spins around to look at him. “What are you doing here Freddy?” She asks quietly. She wonders if causing a scene is a good idea or a bad one she’s terrified of her husband and as much as she’d love to figure it out either way all she can do is stare.

The man smiles and looks over at the employee who is walking up, “My wife is such a clumsy thing I do apologize.” He says before he puts a hand on Clementine’s arm and laughs. “Why don’t we go sit down and let this poor man clean up?”

Clementine pulls her arm away as Freddy touches it. She could run or scream she could do any number of things but instead, she nodded and moved to sit down at one of the tables dropping her bag at her feet. Why did she have to leave early if she’d come out with Javier? He could've scared the man off but Javi wouldn’t be awake for at least another 2 or 3 hours. It was his morning to sleep in.

Freddy smiles and goes to sit down across from her. He slides the plate he had across to her, “You should really eat something. I mean you’re growing a baby you need all the nutrients you can get.”

“No- no I’m not doing this I’m not making small talk with you why the fuck are you here,” Clementine says. She shifts her purse to sit in her lap figuring she can just get it out. A quick call to Javi? She’d have to hope it worked the first call. Was it worth that risk?

“Can we really not have a conversation like two civil adults? Come on drop the purse, Clementine.” The man says before he takes his plate back if she won’t eat it he will. “If you cause a scene we’ll both have to leave and I don’t think you want what happens if we take this outside.”

“Threatening a pregnant woman that’s really how you want to go about this, huh? I suppose some things haven’t changed.” Clem tells him before she shakes her head, “Nothing has changed with you has it?”

“I don’t know why it would be my concern that isn’t my child.” The man says with a shrug before he takes a bite of his banana. He seems so relaxed about it all and that only puts the woman more on edge. “Things have clearly changed. I mean getting knocked up by a gangbanger that isn’t the sweet little Clementine I know.”

“I-” Clementine starts but she stops as he mentions that she has been knocked up by a gangbanger. How did he know anything about the man that she was with? She would almost correct the words but she doesn’t want him to know that he’s right. Then again she’s sure that her face says it all. Her hand moves to her bump taking in a breath. “You don’t know shit about me or my family, Frederick.”

The man chuckles, “Oh I know everything, sweetheart. My only mistake in all of this was not finding you until after that man had… defiled you. I mean really what does it look like back home if they find out you left me for some biker trash.”

The woman laughs, “That’s seriously all you care about- what people think? Look I’ll save you some trouble, agree to divorce me and I won’t ever come back no one has to know why I left. You can tell them I died or whatever lie makes you sound like a good man. All I want is out of the marriage Freddy let's do this like adults and have a clean break.”

“So you can go marry that criminal and pop out a few more kids? Oh no that’s not happening I’m not letting you do that to yourself. Honestly, I’m helping you by doing this you’ll end up dead or carting that kid off to visit daddy in jail if you stay.” Frederick says before he puts a hand on top of Clementine’s hand. His touch isn’t gentle this time he holds her hand there so she can’t pull it back. “Getting you away from all of that is something I’m going to do for you because I love you, baby.”

“Oh what- you show back up with me pregnant and what we act like the baby I’m pregnant with is yours? How the hell is any of this going to work Freddy.” Clementine says. She didn’t want this at all she had run away for a reason so going back wasn’t an option. “I doubt you want to raise someone else's child or let anyone think that the child isn’t yours.”

“Oh baby you aren’t coming back yet but you are coming home don’t you worry,” Freddy tells her, moving to cup her face in his hand. “I’m going to send you back to all of that mess but a close eye will be kept on you.”

It wasn’t a surprise he had friends in so many places she should’ve just known that they would find her. “Then what, Freddy? I pop out my daughter and just leave her there to come home with you?” Her face falls as she looks at him. “You seriously think I’d abandon my child?”

“You’d just be ridding yourself of a mistake. Look I understand you’ve got family values that mean you couldn’t abort the baby but that doesn’t mean you have to live with this. You sign your rights over to him and leave, have a clean break. Once you’re back home we can try and have a few children of our own- real legitimate children made by married people it’s the right thing to do.” The man tells her before he sighs and puts his hand back on top of Clementine’s hand. “That child is doomed to a horrible life but you don’t have to be baby you can come home and have the life you deserve.”

“Abandon my child to go get beaten around by you oh yeah that sounds like a great idea. Why do you think I’d just do this, Freddy? Our marriage has been loveless for years and I don’t want to come back to that- I won’t.” Clementine tells him before she pulls away from him and gets up. “You try scaring me all you’d like but it isn’t happening I’m not bowing down to your intimidation anymore.”

Before she can leave the man grabs her arm and looks at her. “I could tell you about how I’d make your life hell but I don’t think that would scare you. You’d say some bullshit about how your big bad boyfriend would save you, right?” The man nods he can understand it, she thinks she’s safe untouched by any of this. “Your life isn’t the only one I can make hell if you don’t listen. If the police were to get a tip about suspicious activity at Javier’s bar…”

Clementine opens her mouth to say something before the grip on her hand is tighter and she instead lets out a distressed sound.

“I’m not finished.” The man tells her. “Your parents? Oh, it’d be too easy a tip about a stolen car something goes wrong- that wouldn’t be good. Then there’s your other friends and don’t you have that cousin you love so much? She’s a bit shady I’m sure shit wouldn’t even have to be planted on her.”

The woman shakes her head, “Why- why would you do this Freddy? If you wanted me back there are other ways to do this but threatening the people I care about to force me to come back? It’s low even for you.”

The man stands up and smiles moving some hair from her face. “It’s because you became mine the moment you married me, baby. You whoring yourself out to the first loser that came along didn’t change that because I love you.” He sighs as he looks at her, “I know this is going to be hard you think you love him but this is for the best. I’m going to give you some time to think about this Clem but I expect a call in two weeks. If I don’t hear anything I’ll assume it’s a no and I'll get right to work.” He tells her before he takes out a phone and hands it over.

Clementine takes it, recognizing it to be the cellphone she’d left when she had left the house for what she thought would be the last time. She nods feeling tears in her eyes as she takes the phone and reaches down to put it in her purse.

“Oh and this should be obvious but don’t tell anybody about this or we’ll speed up the process. I’ll get your boy Javi in cuffs as soon as he touches down back home.” Freddy says with a smile he gives her a kiss on the cheek before he turns to leave.

Clementine watches him go trying to process it all. She ends up grabbing food and going to sit at one of the tables trying to figure out what she does. She knows he’s a man of his word if she says anything someone is going to end up hurt and it’ll be her fault. She takes in a few breaths before she reaches into her purse her hand moves past the one Freddy had given her. 

Once she has turned the phone on she has to deal with all of the notifications so much to deal with at once calls from many people and texts from Naomi. First, she texts Naomi and apologizes telling her that she’ll explain everything when she gets home. It’s not enough but it should hopefully be enough to get her through the drive home without a barrage of texts.

After it’s all settled she listens to a few of the voicemails trying to hold off the inevitable call that she had to make. The more that she heard the worse she felt about all of this, they were afraid she’d been taken or was hurt rather than just having left. She should’ve told at least one person but it had been such a split-second decision she hadn’t thought of these things. 

Once she has listened to a handful of the messages she deletes the rest getting the general idea of it all, of how badly she’d fucked up. Now it was time to make the call. She isn’t sure who Chibs would be with she may have to call a few people but his number was the best first bet. She waits for him to answer picking at one of the shitty muffins unsure if she wants to hear him answer the phone or not.

Chibs looks down at his phone and smiles relieved to see that familiar name on his phone screen. He answers the phone right away, “Hey there sweetheart are ya doin’ okay?”

“Yeah, everything is okay baby I’m fine everything is safe. I just…. I saw her and I panicked and left. I’m sorry it was a split-second decision I should have told someone I was leaving.” Clementine tells him before she wipes away some tears. “It was just so much so I needed a break. I went with Javi to that conference he’s been in at Vegas I’m sitting in the hotel now.”

The man nods, “Yeah o’course takin’ time was what ya needed then it’s fin ah’m just happy yer okay. Are ya comin’ home soon ah’d like ta have ya home if yer ready. We can talk about all of this if ya’d like.”

“Yeah I’m just having something to eat then I’ll drive home so I should be home soon,” Clementine says with a smile. “I love you and I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you got out of the hospital.”

“It’s alright don’ worry ‘bout it just drive safe, yeah? Ah love ya too.” Chibs tells her with a smile before he hangs up his phone. Things are going to be okay he knows that now all he has to do is explain everything to her.

“I’ve got your deal ready for the real wife and kid,” Stahl says as she holds out a piece of paper. “A good-faith gesture would make sure you get all of this though since it is so much.”

The man bites his tongue at the comment of his real wife and kid. Instead, he nods and goes to sit back down for her and make that good-faith gesture. This was all bad but keeping his family safe came before everything else.

Clementine sighs rubbing the bridge of her nose. Right now the last thing she wants to be is pregnant because she was killing for a drink. Instead, she tries to finish the muffin she had which really wasn’t all that bad. She walks over to get something else to take with her when she sees Javier walk out. “Hey there Javi.”

“Hey there Clem- I thought you would’ve left by now,” Javier says pressing a kiss to her cheek before he goes to grab a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah I started out slow this morning I was about to head out though. You have a nice day Javi, call me when you get back home okay?” Clementine asks with a smile. She needs to know that he’s okay and Freddy wasn’t going to try to do something early.

The man nods, “You’ve got it mama- drive safe.” He tells her with a smile before he kisses her cheek one more time then heads to grab food. 

She nods, picking up her bags and heads out to her car. The woman sets her bags down and looks at both of the cell phones she has. She takes in a breath shaking her head before she zips her bag shut and starts her car. She isn’t going to think about any of this now all she cares about is getting back home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does have nsfw themes if that's not for you i'll see you next chapter. enjoy!

The drive back seems to be far shorter than the drive to Vegas had been. Her heart is racing and she is so ready to just get home. She pulls up to the house and heads inside, “I’m home.” She calls out before she heads back to the bedroom. She drops off her bag on the bed before she takes out the baby blanket and little dress for their girl.

The woman smiles and goes to take those to the nursery. “Jesus fuck-” She stops in the doorway startled to see Stahl sitting in the rocking chair that had now been put in the room, Naomi must have done some decorating while she was gone. “You know you really don’t know how to take a hint.”

“Well isn’t that cute it looks homemade- where’d you get it?” June asks before she points to the stuff in the woman’s arms. She really could care less in theory but she was a nosy woman so of course, she’d ask. “Wait have you been in Miami these past few days?”

“Vegas actually I met a friend there who brought these from my mother,” Clem tells her before she drapes the blanket over the crib and goes to put away the dress. “Why the hell are you in here I told you no and I meant it.”

“I know you did but I wanted to give you one last chance before we closed on the deal we’ve got now. If you could get us better information or even just enough to put the club away we can still get you and your daughter out of here.” The woman offers, wondering if she’ll bite on the offer. It was more of a curiosity thing than anything and also maybe to stir up a bit of trouble. “Maybe a bit of time away helped you see the bigger picture for the two of you?”

Oh, how easy it would be to say yes it would solve her problem with Freddy if she were to just disappear. It wouldn’t make things better though she’d unleash that problem onto her parents and Javi no doubt her friends here as well. “Actually a bit of time away helped me see that this is exactly where I need to be so you can take your deal and shove it.”

“Ouch well alright, then I guess we have to go with our other option. I mean he is a more reliable source but I was just going to try and help you get out.” June tells her before she shrugs walking over and picking up the blanket that Clementine had just put over the crib.

“Oh and this is the part where I beg you to tell me who it is because I care so much?” Clementine asks before she turns around and looks at Stahl. “Put that down now.”

Stahl glances over her shoulder before she sighs and puts it back. “It would be but I’m sure Chibs told you. I mean when he made the deal for his wife and daughter I assumed that was you but I guess it was the other family.”

Chibs had turned against the club? That didn’t seem like him at all; he was so loyal to all of them. “Oh, so I’m supposed to feel bad because he wants to keep the people he loves safe? What an evil man- now will you please leave?”

“Of course I’ll leave you alone but if you could keep that information to yourself I’d appreciate it,” Stahl explains to her with a smile. “I mean if the club were to find out it may not end well for him.”

“I know that which is why you have to leave. I'm sure they figured out I’m home and will come back. Goodbye.” Clementine tells her before she motions for Stahl to leave. She knows what the woman is trying to do it’s glaringly obvious she’s trying to plant a seed of doubt in her mind. Rather than let it work Clementine takes her phone and calls Chibs, “Hey I made it home safe.”

“That’s good ta hear, sweetheart. Ah’m wrappin’ up some club shit an’ ah’ll be right there.” Chibs tells her with a smile before he hangs up. It’s far more complicated than he’ll let her believe he had to tell the club about his almost deal and how south things were going. His family would be in trouble if Stahl got someone else to flip the IRA would think Chibs really had turned. He’s sure Jimmy O would kill Fiona and Kerrianne in retaliation if Jimmy thought that. 

As much as the club promised him they’d fight to fix things and make it all right Chibs was still terrified for his family. Everything he had done to try and keep the people he loved safe was blowing up in his face. Once everything is settled he leaves the clubhouse and heads back home his heart as heavy as when he’d come into the clubhouse that day. Walking through the front door he sees Clem sitting on the couch and smiles, “It’s good ta see ya home, sweetheart.”

Clementine smiles and gets up walking over to him, “You look good how is your head feeling?” She asks walking up and stroking his cheek. Something’s wrong, it's all too obvious. “I think laying down in bed would be really nice if you’re alright with that. I haven’t been held in a while and I’d like that a lot.”

“Ah course.” The man tells her with a smile giving her a peck on the lips before he walks back with her to the bedroom. Layers are stripped off and they both get into the bed before he wraps his arms around her pulling her in close. “Ah shoulda told ya ‘bout Fiona. Ah’m sorry we aren’ even together we haven’ been together in a long time ah don’ know why I kept it from ya it’s just so damn complicated.”

Clementine sighs and rests her head on his chest. “Because you love her. Maybe not in the same way you do now but she is still the mother of your child.” She tells him before she takes in a breath the next part would be harder to ask. “Is that why you made a deal with ATF- do keep them safe?”

Chibs opened his mouth to ask but before he could even ask how she knew he realized it. “Stahl came ta visit ya didn’ she?” The man sighs running his fingers through her hair. “Ah didn’ take any deal with them ah considered it but ah couldn’t turn on tha club like that. They know about all of it an’ we’re figurin’ out a way ta keep Fiona and Kerrianne safe.”

Clementine moves out of his arms and sits up looking down at him. That was a huge risk he was taking putting so many different parts in risk. “Is that why you were so upset when you came in?” She asked before stroking his cheek. She can see him on the verge of tears, “Oh baby.” She ducks her head down and gives him a kiss on the lips. “I know this is frightening but you guys will figure it out you always do.”

Chibs looks up at her before he sits up as well. He cups her face in his hands pulling her back in to kiss her again. It’s all damn hard but right now all he wants to think about is anything else. Life can be complicated later right now he wants to think about nothing but the gorgeous woman he’s got in his bed. He lets go of her face instead, moving his lips to her jawline then down to her neck.

The sudden change of tone is surprising to Clementine but not unwanted; it hadn’t happened since the night of Bobby’s party. As his lips move down her neck she smiles, “Are you sure this is something you’re allowed to do I mean you did just get out of the hospital shouldn’t you be resting?”

Chibs smiles against her skin, “Doctor said ah needed ta be in bed this seems close enough ta me.” He pulls back just long enough to pull off the shirt she was wearing in before he takes all of her in. “Jesus yer gorgeous.”

The woman feels a blush creep up on her cheeks before she gives him another kiss. As they kiss his hands start to wander down her body. She moans against his lips as hands cup her breasts. When they pull apart to catch their breath she smiles at him, “God I missed this.”

“So did I ah missed you so much an’ this- yeah ah missed this a lot,” Chibs tells her with a grin. It really hadn’t been that long in the grand scheme of things but as frequently as they had been going at it the last few months it may as well have been an eternity. His hands slide down to her hips moving her to straddle his hips before he gives her another kiss.

Getting right to business, was he? Well, that wasn’t something she minded one bit because at this point even just touching and kissing had her needy. She makes quick work of his boxers pushing them down his thighs enough to get them out of her way because she needs him and she needs him now. 

He helps her get them down before he kicks them off and wraps he starts to kiss her again. When she lowers herself onto his cock he moans letting out a string of obscenities as he does. As she works on a rhythm he pulls his lips away from hurts instead, starting to kiss down her neck. He starts to suck marks into her skin as he goes far too into it and eager as he does it.

Clem closes her eyes letting out a moan the marks will be a whole other thing to deal with later but now all she wants is to feel good and God does she. She moves a bit faster letting out a louder moan mailing as he starts to tell her how gorgeous she looks riding his cock.

The man is ready to turn them over and start fucking her faster wanting to get them both to cum. As he moves his hand to the small of her back though he hears a car pull into the driveway. Neither of their phones had rung so it couldn’t be someone they knew or if it was they didn’t want them to know. “Jesus fuck can’t have one evening-” He mumbles getting up once Clementine had gotten off him. He makes quick work to get dressed before he grabs a gun out of the bedside table, “Stay here.”

Clementine watches him grab his gun and widens her eyes, who did he think was coming that he needed a gun to stop? She goes and grabs her robe from the closet and puts it on before she goes over to look out the window. “Hold on Chibs that’s Naomi’s car!” She calls out before she walks to him. Luckily she gets there before he can get to the front door. “Put the gun away, she's here to yell at me.”

“An’ she couldn’ wait ta do this until tha mornin’?” Chibs asks with an annoyed sigh. He leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Do ya want me ta stay here with ya? May end up needin’ the gun.” He asks quietly as the doorbell is rung a few times.

“I’m just going to let her get it out of her system and hope I’m back in bed as fast as possible- go.” She tells him giving him a kiss back before she opens the door.

“Are you serious? That’s all I get, Clem! You leave for days and no one knows where you are then you go hey sorry I’m safe we’ll talk about it later!” Naomi shouts as the door opens. She sees Chibs walking away and Clem in her robe. “Oh good, you had time to hook up with your boyfriend but not time to talk to me? Seriously?!” 

Clementine opens the door more and lets Naomi come in before she shuts the door behind her. “If it makes you feel any better we didn’t have time to finish before you showed up.” She says jokingly but the look on Naomi’s face makes her realize that the other didn’t find it nearly as funny as she did.

“I thought that those nazi freaks had taken you to torture or God only knows what else. What the hell were you even doing that meant you couldn’t call or text?” Naomi asks with the angriest look on her face. If looks could kill than Clementine would be dead at this point but she deserved to at least feel a fraction of the anger Naomi had felt when she realized nothing had been wrong. All the time she’d spent worrying and the time spent harassing Hale trying to get him to look into it only for it to all be bullshit. “I thought we were going to find you in a ditch somewhere with your head cut off!”

“I know and I’m sorry looking back at it I didn’t realize how bad that looked just leaving without telling anyone but I guess hindsight is 20/20,” Clementine tells her before she sighs. “I got into a fight with Chibs it was stupid but I just wanted a break from it all. I went and stayed with Javi in Vegas while I was blowing off some steam. Yes it was horrible I should’ve told you or really anyone that I was leaving but I just turned my phone off and didn’t think about it for another second. You care so much and I understand why you’re upset, Nay.”

There isn’t any sort of fight or resistance like Naomi had been expecting. She was surprised by it she had expected some fight or blow up, really just any fight from Clementine. “Well… thank you.” She says trying to think if she had anything else she could say. “Are we- are we working tomorrow?”

“Yeah I figured we’d get everything ready to officially open back up the day after,” Clementine tells her before she smiles. “Hopefully with you working full time?”

“Well I’m waiting for my final grade to come back but I know I aced it so of course,” Naomi tells her with a grin. She’d hoped for this but now hearing it she felt relieved. “I would ask if you wanted to celebrate but I’m sure you’ve got your hands full here we can just work on celebrating tomorrow.”

“Thank you for being so understanding we just have a lot of lost time to make up for here,” Clementine says before nodding back to the bedroom door.

“Okay yeah- didn’t need to hear about that. You just- yeah goodbye I’m leaving have a nice night.” Naomi says with a smile before she heads out the front door. She will call David and do her own celebrating back at his place. Her own job it’s so exciting even if she knew that she was going to get the job even so just knowing now made things better. 

Chibs is trying not to listen in this isn’t his business but when he does hear the door open and shut again he comes out of the bedroom. “Are we safe? No more visitors?”

“Unless they're your visitors we should be safe,” Clementine tells him before she walks over and wraps her arms around him. “I think we were in the middle of something.”

“Ah don’ know if ah remember… remind me?” Chibs asks with a grin before he pulls her in and starts to kiss her again.

Clementine smiles, dropping the robe before she stumbles back into the bedroom with Chibs.


	25. Chapter 25

“You can’t be serious Clem we’re supposed to open the store back up tomorrow we can’t just put it on pause again,” Naomi says before she lets out a frustrated sound shoving a hand into the dough she’d been kneading with some extra aggression. “I’m not going with you.”

“If the club thinks it is going to get back then I want to be safe. I've got my daughter to think about but I also care about you and I want you to be safe too.” Clementine says walking over and putting a hand on Naomi’s arm to stop her. “I want to get the store open as much as you do but I need to make sure the people I love are safe. Please just… come with me to be safe.”

“I’m not part of the club I’m not some old lady or any of that I won’t go into that lockdown. I’ll stay home with my gun and take care of myself just fine.” Naomi says before she picks up the dough and puts it into a bowl. “So I’ll finish up here and lock up then head back home.”

Clementine was not pleased with Naomi’s response; she's frustrated that she can’t get Naomi somewhere close. “What is up with you I thought you didn’t care one way or the other about the club that’s what you told me when I met you.”

“Yeah well they seem to be doing nothing but picking fights and I don’t like it. Excuse me for not wanting to be a target by being exactly where those assholes are going to strike.” Naomi says before she rolls her eyes.

“Fine well I’m going to take a few things I’ve made with me and head to Teller Morrow. Call if you need anything I’m sure they wouldn’t mind sending someone or if I came to help.” Clementine tells her but Naomi is ignoring her just getting to work. The woman sighs and grabs what she needs picking up what she needs and taking it to her car.

Clementine heads to the compound and heads inside where they’ve already got plenty of people. She drops off what she has brought with her at the bar before going to find Chibs. “Hey there, how’s everything going?” She asks before she gives him a kiss on this forehead.

“Things are alright we’re ‘bout ready ta start the lockdown just waitin’ for a few more people ta show up.” The man is hesitant to continue but after a few moments of silence he does. “Ah’m headin’ out before we do though. Ah want ta try an’ convince Fiona ta come inta lockdown here with us. Ah want ta make sure she’s safe in case things end up goin’ south with Jimmy O.”

Clementine nods and gives him another kiss. She understood why he would be hesitant to tell her but it was to keep the woman safe so Clem couldn’t really be angry. “Well drive safe and be back as fast as you can alright?” She asks him with a smile. She didn’t know how it would go to have to sit with the woman and make idle chit chat but that was a problem for later. “I love you.”

Chibs smiles and gets up, “I love you too.” He tells her giving her a kiss before he looks around, “It’s a bit crowded but ah’m sure you could find somewhere ta get some rest if ya want to.”

“I’ve got some stuff I can do don’t worry about me you just figure this out, okay?” Clementine asks with a smile moving some hair from his face before she walks back out to the main area everyone else is sitting. She looks at everyone seeing some familiar faces and others not so much. She sees Wayne Unser at the bar by himself and walks over to sit in a barstool next to him. “You look lonely up here by yourself.”

The man looks over and smiles, “I guess I’m not now. Is there something I can help you with, sweetheart?” Not many people were all that interested in sitting next to him so he had to guess that she had to want something.

“Well I was going to do a bit of chit chat before I got to that point but I guess I could get right to it,” Clementine says before she drums her fingers on the bar counter. She glances around and no one is paying attention they’re all in the middle of their own business having conversations and chasing around children. “Could I ask you a question that stayed between us?”

The man looks at Clementine with a raised brow, “Does it have to do with the club?”

“No it has to do with personal stuff,” Clementine tells him before she thinks about it. If it brings up enough red flags he’ll tell someone, probably Gemma or maybe Chibs, either way, she knows he’d end up knowing about it. The last thing he needed was to give her husband a red flag that gave him cause to start hurting the people. “It’s just about the shop I was wondering if you’d had any luck figuring out who had done it.”

“That’s something you want to talk about privately?” The man asks before he shakes his head wanting to call her on her bluff. “What is it really? Come on it can’t be so bad that you would change your mind so fast.”

Clementine sighs, “Yeah so you can go and tell Gemma? Look I shouldn’t have brought anything up I’m sorry for taking up your time.” She should go find somewhere else to sit something else to do.

“Damn do you really not trust me, sweetheart?” Unser asks before he puts a hand on her arm to stop her from getting up. “Try me.”

Clementine looks at him for a moment before she sighs and looks down at her hand. “I’m married I don’t know you if you knew that it’s why I came here I was running away from my husband. He’s a piece of shit I thought I was in the clear but it turns out I’m not. I just want to figure out what to do.” She wrings her hands taking in a breath, “I’m trying to figure out a divorce or a restraining order. I just want to try to take it through legal channels…”

“Instead of letting your boyfriend get rid of him,” Unser tells her with a nod. He sees her surprised look and chuckled, “What that felt pretty vague to me- I wasn’t insinuating anything.” 

Clementine smiles, shaking her head, “Yeah I guess that was vague. I just- I want to make sure things are okay if he comes to town because when I saw him he pretty much told me he’ll be checking in.”

“And when was it that you saw him?” Unser asks curiously, wanting to make sure that he knew what he needed. It was quite the secret to keep but he had a feeling she’d shut down if she found out he’d told anyone. He would hold out as long as he could hope they wouldn’t have any problems and it could be forgotten.

Clementine sighs, “When I ran off for a few days to get some time away from all this mess. I was about to head home when he caught up with me. He told me that he knew about everything I just- I want to figure this out. He said if I don’t agree to come home after I have the baby he’ll start hurting people I care about.”

“I mean the best thing you could do is get him to come here either the law deals with him or the club does.” The man says with a shrug. “I mean wife beaters and pieces of shit like that- don’t think they really deserve a fair trial if you ask me. The law also usually helps them more than it harms them.”

He’s right he’s so very right but the thought of that scares her. She could actually care less about what happened to Freddy but what if he had some contingency plan with a friend? She had to be safe with all of this she was on edge about it all. “Yeah, I just...I don’t want it to blow back in my face.”

“You know it would be a lot easier to figure this out if you told Chibs.” Unser offers, hoping that he can convince her to tell the man rather than keeping the secret between them. “He could help you figure everything out about keeping the people you care about safe.”

“Yeah, that would go well he’d end up with a bullet in his skull before he even crossed county lines,” Clementine says before she takes in a breath. “There’s so much going on I just want to keep him out of this as long as I can. I mean for all I know he could just be…” She’s trying to say that he could be lying to her but he’s not lying to her she knows it. 

Unser nods before he takes out a pen and paper writing on the paper before he slides her over. “Give him a call, say you’ll do whatever it is he wants you to do. Once you have then you should call me and tell me what happens. Call me if anything happens that you need extra help for okay? You can tell Chibs it’s about your shop.”

Clementine takes the piece of paper and smiles, “Thank you I really appreciate this.” 

The man nods, “Now I’m going to go outside and smoke. I'll see you around.” The man tells her, giving the young woman a pat on the back before he goes to talk to the man at the door and heads out of the clubhouse.

Clementine watches him go before she puts the piece of paper away. She gets up wondering if one of the bedrooms will be free so she can get some rest. She walks past some of the tables stopping when she sees Abel in his car seat. “Well hello there handsome yes oh hello look at that smile you’re so sweet.”

“Isn’t he?” Tara asks as she tickles his little wiggling foot. “Oh, and his little laugh is just as nice to listen to.” She had never been so in love with a little baby before but this little boy had her heart. She looks from Abel back to Clementine. “I was about to feed him if you’d like to do it instead.”

Clementine smiles and goes to sit down, “Please? I would love to feed this little guy.” She carefully takes him out of the carrier. As she gets him settled into her arms Tara hands over the bottle and she starts to feed him the bottle. “Oh my what a hungry boy.”

Tara watches as Clem coos at the little boy working on getting him to have the bottle. “So what was that over there- you and Unser.”

Clementine looks from Abel back to Tara, had she drawn her over here to ask about that? “It was stuff for my shop. It’s just so frustrating I mean it’s so obvious who did it but there’s no proof… I was hoping he would have found something but no luck.”

“Oh well, I’m sorry to hear that,” Tara asks with a frown. They were targeting everyone the club, Clementine, and Gemma it was all a lot but they should get this figured out now. “Is everything alright? I know things have been complicated for you with the… news. I had no idea he was even married or I would’ve told you I’m sure anyone would have.”

It seemed like everyone had known but Clementine. She almost called bullshit on Tara not knowing but it seems sincere. She wonders who let her go on thinking she was the only woman in Chibs’ life, who had kept that secret. “It was a surprise but we’ve worked it out you know fight, makeup, and repeat. Things are settling now they should be alright unless…”

“Unless?” Tara asks with a raised brow her interest being piqued by the sentence unsure what could make things complicated again.

“Chibs left to go try and convince his wife to come here for lockdown. He figures she’s safer here than she would be with her own husband in case things blow back.” Clementine explains she smiles. “I don’t want to sit down and try to make idle conversation after our last conversation. I may have referred to myself as the stupid bitch that Chibs knocked up.”

“Ouch…” Tara says with a wince, that really isn’t good. “Well, I am more than happy to be a conversation buffer if you’d like- try to make things a bit smoother for both of you. That or I could hand over Abel. It's far easier to get someone to coo over him than to try and make conversation.” She suggests as she takes out a burp cloth and drapes it over Clementine’s shoulder.

Clementine smiles setting down the empty bottle before she moves Abel and starts to pat his back. “Thank you I would really appreciate that I don’t know what we’d even talk about. Maybe she’ll just not want to talk to me. That would be even better.” She doesn’t want them on bad terms but she also doesn’t know what she’d even talk to Fiona about. 

Once the baby has been burped Clementine puts him back in the carrier before she looks up seeing Chibs walk back in. She glanced behind him then back to him watching as he shakes his head. “It looks like we won’t have to worry about that then.” She tells Tara wondering if it’s horrible that she feels relieved.


	26. Chapter 26

“Can you tell me what the hell is happening?” Naomi asks. “I came to the shop to get a few things ready and there are bikers lined up on either side of the road.”

“Wait why did you go the shop Naomi, I told you-” Clementine stops and lets out a frustrated sound. This was all stressful enough but now this? She was already worried about Chibs; she didn’t want to have to worry about Naomi too. “Please tell me you can get out of there.”

“No the cops have it all blocked off I won’t be able to get to my car. I just went up to the apartment upstairs since you gave me that key. I hope that’s okay.” Naomi says before she looks out the window. “Jesus they look like they’ll get in a fight any second.”

Clementine didn’t want to know what was happening she’d hear about it later but God she’d sit in dread until she did. “What’s happening.”

“Well a few of them just left- Jax, Opie, and Chibs. Everyone else is still waiting I think they’re waiting on Zobelle to come back out.” Naomi tells her as she watches them all down there. “Is it bad that I want the club to get their hands on him? Just for a second just long enough to cut off one of his nazi tattoos or something.”

There’s a sense of relief as she says that Opie is leaving but if he’s going with the VP it has to be just as bad that they were dealing with. “Well, Tara and Gemma had to go run some errands. Why don’t I give them a call and see if they’ll come to get you? Half Sack is with them I’m sure he could get in there on his bike and come grab you.”

“And go hang out at the clubhouse? Yeah no, I’ll pass but thanks for the offer I’ll just wait it out here.” Naomi tells her before she goes to have a seat on the couch she’d left.

“Oh come on it really hasn’t been that bad here everyone got quiet let the kids get some rest and all that. I got so bored I’m knitting- I thought I’d make Abel a little hat.” Clementine says with a smile.

“Hold on you knit?” Naomi asks with a smile ignoring the part about the clubhouse. She’s not going in but maybe a change of conversation will get that off her mind. “I never knew you did that.”

“My mother-in-law got me into it all her talk about making my future babies hats and blankets. I usually don’t because I cook when I’m nervous but I can’t cook here so knitting it is.” Clementine tells her before she smiles. She can see what Naomi is doing so rather than push further she’ll stay on the line as long as Naomi will let her. “You know if you and Hale ever had kids I’d make you little baby blankets.”

Naomi snorts, “Yeah I just got him to start leaving an extra change of clothes at my place I think we’re a ways away from talking about babies and all the stuff that comes with it.”

“Hey don’t say that I thought it wasn’t going to happen for me and here I am almost seven months pregnant,” Clementine tells her with a smile before she looks at the little green hat. “What I’m saying is be safe so you don’t have to prepare for pretty little Hale-Denvers babies.”

“Yeah okay mom I promise to practice safe sex,” Naomi says with a laugh. She wonders if it would be the worst thing ever, she cares about the man so much and he cares about her. Now wasn’t the time though they had all the time in the world to figure that shit out. “They would be cute babies though wouldn’t they?”

“Yes they would be but how about you babysit my crying pooping bundle of joy a few times before you start picking out names.” Clementine teases. She wonders if that would draw them further apart as selfish as that is. She wants Naomi happy but she also doesn’t want to lose her closest friend. “I’ve heard it’s the best form of birth control.”

“Well, you’re watching Abel right now, aren’t you? I don’t hear much in the way of crying pooping horrible birth control inducing shit.” Naomi tells her.

“No I’m not Tara and Gemma took him with them to run their errands. I offered but they decided it would be better to take him.” Clementine says with a shrug. She was tired anyways and keeping her hands busy wasn’t going to be enough to keep her up. “I think I’m gonna get some rest but you call me if anything changes. If you change your mind about getting help out of there call if not I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay get some rest I’ll see you in the morning.” Naomi agrees before she hangs up the phone and goes to look back at what’s happening outside.

Clementine puts her phone away and looks at the little hat she’s got half-finished. She considers finishing it but she’ll have to make sure it fits Abel’s head anyways so it can wait until later when everyone gets back.

Once she sets down everything she lays back down onto the bed. She wonders what the hell Chibs could be doing that would have him leaving the group like that. She’ll make herself sick if she spends all her time worrying about that sort of thing she just knows it. 

Still, she can’t help it what if something were to happen to him? What was the last thing she’d said to him before he’d left? She thinks it was I love you but had it been something else? Those thoughts really haunted her in all parts of her life; she had spent months she hadn’t been in contact with her mother just thinking about how their last conversation had been about something as trivial as dinner plans. Now it was her reality again every time that Chibs left.

Taking in a few deep breaths she tells herself that everything is going to be alright. The club seems to get everything figured out at the end of the day and she knows by the time she wakes up that everything will be fine. By then they’ll have chased those racist pricks out of town and tomorrow things can just go back to whatever normal was for them.

As she lays there with her eyes closed her thoughts go instead to her own mess and how she still has to call Freddy in the next few days. The woman lets out a frustrated sound before she rubs her face. All she wants is to relax her mind long enough to fall asleep but of course, Freddy has to be on her mind. She thinks of the talk she’d had with Unser about just telling him to come to town. It would go either really bad or really good she just didn’t know if she wanted to flip that coin and make the guess. As much as she hated the man him being dead put Chibs in danger it put everyone in danger if one of his cop friends were to go looking and find out what had happened to him.

Telling Chibs would stress him out and right now she wanted things to be calm after things ended so maybe taking things into her own hands would work. She could just call him and get him to come to town hope the police could deal with it. Having the club as a sort of backup plan, telling them when it happened. Sure it was shitty but she just wanted to make sure that everyone made this out unscathed. 

Before she can put much more thought into it she goes and gets her old phone from the bottom of her bag. She opens it and rolls her eyes seeing the background had been changed to a picture of herself and Freddy, his doing no doubt. What he doesn’t know is that she remembers that day clearly. They had gone on a date night to a fair and some other man had hit on her while they were waiting in line to ride something. Freddy had been so angry he’d nearly broken her arm the way he’d thrown her around that night. Not wanting to think about it any longer she calls him and waits patiently for him to answer.

“Well well, this is a call that I didn’t think I’d get so soon.” The man says with an amused smirk.

“Shut up.” Clementine snaps, she doesn’t want to do this she has her perfectly happy life here she wants to keep it she’ll do what she has to. “I’m going to agree to what you want but I have conditions.”

The man’s jaw tenses and he lets out a huff, “I don’t think you’re really in a place to be making demands, sweetheart I’m the one with the power here.”

“I am leaving behind a man I love and my child because to appease your ego. You can’t seem to accept that I’m in love with someone you think is lesser than you and you’re holding my family hostage to get what you want. The least you can do is meet a few demands since I’m turning my life upside down to make you happy.” Clementine tells him. She has no idea where all of this is coming from but she’s so damn tired of him and it all comes out.

There’s a pause as the man waits to make sure she’s all done before he nods, “That’s fair- what do you want, sweetheart?”

“First off this should go without saying but you leave everyone alone back home in Miami I’m agreeing so you have no right to hurt them. There will be no getting pissed or doing it to spite me I agreed so they’re safe.” Clementine starts before she has a seat knowing she’ll need to sit for the rest. “Now once we leave you will not bother Chibs or my daughter ever again. If I have to forget about them so do you the club won’t get hurt you won’t invade my child's life. I refuse to let you hurt them when you think knocking me around isn’t enough of a punishment.”

“Is that it or do you want to demand more shit?” The man snaps before he takes in a breath. If he wants to prove that he’s getting better he can’t lash out like that.

“No those are all the terms I’ve got to enter back into my loveless marriage. Now do you agree or do you not?” Clementine asks. She was taking a big risk. He could really punish her for doing this or he could agree it was really just flipping a coin.

“Alright, that can be done. I have my own condition to that.” Frederick tells her. “You need to call once a week so I know this is all still going to happen. Sundays at 10 in the morning your time if you miss a call I’ll see it as a no and the deal is over.”

Clementine takes in a breath. She hates this so much but it’s to keep her family safe, “Alright then I’ll call you next week. Goodbye Frederick.” She hears her other phone ring and quickly hangs up. 

She picks up her phone and looks at the call, Chibs. It’s almost amusing to have a call with the husband ending to talk to the boyfriend. She doesn’t want to do this right now so instead, she lets it ring putting away her old phone. Once the phone stops ringing she turns it off and lays down finally able to will herself to get some rest.

The rest isn’t all that great it’s a sleep plagued with nightmares so when a gentle hand touches her shoulder to wake her up she shoots up quickly. She tries to catch her breath before looking over. “Oh- I’m sorry baby you scared.”

“Ah tried callin’ ya but ya didn’ pick up,” Chibs says with a sad smile before he gives her a kiss on the forehead.

“It’s fine-” Clementine starts before she frowns and looks over at Chibs realizing somethings wrong. She moves so he can sit in the bed as well before she strokes his arm. “Is something wrong what happened?” Her mind ran through every scenario through her mind someone was dead or maybe the racist pricks had gotten away?

“I…” Chibs starts but he stops unsure of how to even tell her all of this so much had happened. “Tara went back ta Jax’s house with Half Sack ta grab a few things. One of tha Irish- Cameron he came ta tha house lookin’ fer revenge. He killed Half Sack and took Abel.”

Clementine’s face falls that’s worse than anything she could have thought of, “You got him back didn’t you? I mean that man couldn’t have gotten far with a baby.” There’s a long pause and Clementine shakes her head, “No- no oh Abel.” She wraps her arms around Chibs and holds onto him tight. 

Chibs wraps an arm around her and holds her close to him smoothing a hand over her back as he does. He can only think about how it could have been her or their child as horrible as it sounded. He loved Jax so much and his son but the pit in his stomach only increased thinking about how it could’ve just as easily been them.

“Do you think-” Clementine starts to say but she isn’t sure if she can finish the sentence. Does he think they’ll get Abel back? She doesn’t know all of the circumstances, what the man is willing to do. 

Chibs knows the exact question she wants to ask him, “Ah don’ but we’re gonna try.” He knows that in his heart the club is going to do everything they can to make sure that Abel returns home safely.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler trigger tags are at the end please read them before you read the chapter

“Look I really don’t want to do this right now Freddy I’ve got a funeral to get ready for,” Clementine says before she looks back at the closet trying to find something she can wear to Half Sack’s funeral. She picks a black dress and walks to the mirror.

“Oh come on I’m not asking much of you just a couple of minutes a week, sweetheart. How has your day been going?” The man asks with an annoyed huff. “What are you wearing?”

“Fuck you Freddy I-” Clementine stops as she looks in the mirror her face falling as she sees Chibs behind her nearly dropping the phone in shock. “I have to go I’ll call you next week.” She hangs up the phone and turns to face the man. 

“Chibs I…” She doesn’t even know what to say she’d fucked up she should have told him. No time had felt like the wrong time especially with Half-Sack dead and Abel missing. “I can explain.”

The man freezes and watches her seeing that phone in her hand it’s not hers and the person on the other end was her husband it had to be. Had she bought a phone just to talk to him? “Yeah an’ how do you explain callin’ yer ex-husband ah thought tha point of all of this was gettin’ away from him.” He shakes his head. “Let me guess ya had yer fun here but shit is gettin’ too dangerous for you so ya run? Shoulda figured.”

“Hey- hey! That’s not fair of you to just assume that I love you and I’m not leaving.” Clementine tells him, walking over to him and putting a hand on his arm. She doesn’t want to fight with him. This day is going to be long enough as is without them getting into a fight. “When I went to stay with Javi in Vegas he was there. He caught me just as I was heading home and told me he knew everything he knew about you and the club- he even knew where my shop was and where we were living. He told me if I didn’t agree to come back after I had the baby he’d hurt my family. He was just talking about putting Javi in jail and framing my dad for shit he didn’t do. I panicked and agreed to keep them safe.”

The man’s face softens and now he feels like an ass for even suggesting she’d leave. With everything going as wrong as it had been it wouldn’t have been a surprise though it was still unfair to assume that. The man lets out a sigh and pulls her into his arms. “Why didn’ ya just tell me?”

“He said he’d know I don’t know how he would. I was just so scared.” Clementine tells him before looking at him. “Why would you think I’d want to leave though? We’re having a baby- I love you.”

The man sighs moving to cup her face, “Ah don’ know with everythin’ happenin- ah shouldn’ have but ah did an’ ah’m sorry.” He presses a kiss to her forehead before he sighs. “What’re we gonna do?”

“I don’t know I just I guess I’ll lead him on and let him think this is happening? I don’t want him to try something that would hurt anyone back home in Miami.” Clementine tells him before she looks at her phone. “I should probably call him back.”

Chibs doesn’t want her to have to do this but if she thinks it’s what will keep the people she loves safe then it’ll do for now. Maybe later they can get him here and do something about him but for now, this will have to do. He nods and sits down on the bed holding her hand as he does.

Clementine gives his hand a squeeze before she calls back. “Sorry I thought that he was home. It was one of the guys from his gang. He wanted to make sure I was still coming to the funeral.”

“And are you? I mean being around a bunch of gang members I don’t know how that’s safe for you and your baby.” Frederick says with the shake of his head. “Who knows they may even convince you to stay and convince you it’s a good life.”

The woman rolls her eyes, “I wouldn’t put my parents or Javi at risk like that. Besides I have a plan we’ll get into a fight after the funeral. I’ll make up some excuse about not like how unsafe this is. It’ll start the break and maybe with enough time it’ll make sense that I’m leaving.” She looks at Chibs letting him confirm the plan with her. “Now can I please go? I do need to get out before he comes to pick me up.”

“Well that makes sense,” Frederick says with a nod before taking in a breath. “Fine, I’ll talk to you next week.” 

Once the man has hung up Clementine lets out a sigh of relief before she shuts the phone off and puts it on her bedside table. She walks over and has a seat in Chibs lap resting her head against his chest. “I guess we’ve got to get in a fight today. On the way back to the car after the service?”

“Bring Naomi with you say we were already on rocky waters- have her stay here a coupla days?” Chibs asks before he smoothes down her hair and gives her a kiss. “Ah hate ta not have ya here but it may help ta make it ah big fight.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Clementine didn’t want to she wanted to go to sleep tonight with him in their bed but if Freddy did have someone watching they needed to make it good. “I love you so much.”

“An’ I love you too, Clem. We’ll get this figured out for ya ah promise.” Chibs tells her putting a hand on her bump and smiles. “My beautiful girls ah’d move heaven an’ earth for ya. Ya know that right?”

There was no hesitation or drawn-out fight; he'd believed her and they were working on a plan. “When we figure this out I want to marry you.” She lifts her head and looks at him with a smile. “I mean it. You help me convince him to divorce me or something I don’t know whatever it takes to get him out of my life. Once it happens I think I’d like to be Mrs Telford.”

“Yeah?” Chibs asks with a grin before he cups her face in both his hands and gives her a long kiss. He’d thought about it a few times but their lives were so complicated he hadn’t run it by her. Having her do that just confirmed to him how she wanted it as much as he did. “Yer makin’ it really hard ta fake ah fight tonight.”

“I know I’m sorry I just want you to have something to think about while I’m off at Naomi’s place. Think about how we’ll work on planning a wedding after she’s born.” Clementine tells him with a smile putting her hands on top of his. She wishes she could stay there with him and just enjoy some quiet time but they’ve got a funeral to get ready for. “I love you so much.”

“An’ I love you,” Chibs tells her, giving her one more kiss before he lets her get up and go back to looking for something to wear. He grabs what he needs before kissing her hair. “Ah’ll see ya there, alright?”

“I’ll see you there. I love you.” Clementine tells him with a smile. She texts Naomi a quick explanation asking for her to go. As she’s getting ready she gets her confirmation she’ll pick up Naomi on her way over to the funeral so that she has someone to be with. 

This is the last thing she wants is to get in a fight with the man she loves especially with everything happening. They need to be together but Freddy is ruining it he’s only keeping them apart. It’s all she can think about as she gets ready for this funeral, one more thing she should be supportive of but she can’t. 

Once she has everything ready she gets into her car and drives over to Naomi’s place. She parks her car and the other woman walks out. Hale is with her Naomi stops and gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to open the car door. Clementine smiles, “Hey there Nay- thanks for doing this with me.”

Naomi gets into the car and smiles, “It’s no problem I’m happy to help however I can.” She gives her friend's hand a squeeze before she smiles at Hale who is waving. “You know I’ve almost got him convinced to just move in with me already. He spends enough time here so he may as well.”

The distraction is good; it keeps Clem from thinking about the fight she’ll have to have with Chibs. “Is that true? Do I hear wedding bells?” She asks with a grin. She feels strange smiling on the way to a funeral but it is happy news.

“Shut up,” Naomi says with a laugh before she looks over at Clementine. “Okay so maybe I saw in his search history some stuff about rings? That stays between us though.”

“No shit? Oh look at you! God, I’ll start designing wedding cakes now- I know ahead of myself but I want to have ideas ready for you whenever he does pop the question.” Clementine says before putting her hand on top of Naomi’s hand. “I’m so happy for you.”

Naomi takes Clementine’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “I’m sorry that’s totally insensitive you wanted me here because you and Chibs are fighting I shouldn’t be talking about that stuff.”

“No- no it’s okay,” Clementine tells her as she pulls into the parking lot. She turns the car off and looks over at Naomi. “Things are just tough right now with Abel going missing and now Half-Sack’s funeral. Everyone is on edge right now but I know we’ll figure it out.”

“Of course you will. You guys have been through the wringer, this is nothing.” Naomi says before she pats Clementine’s bump. “Come on let's do this maybe you can find him afterward and make up.”

“Yeah- that sounds like a good idea.” Clementine agrees before getting out of the car with Naomi. Just as Freddy had thought the funeral was crawling with members of the Sons not just from their charter but from others as well. They also had people from the community and from Half-Sack’s time in the military.

Clementine catches Chibs’ eye from across the room and gives him a small smile before she goes to make conversation with someone's old lady. Everyone had the same few questions. Was she having a boy or a girl? What is she naming the baby? Was she healthy? The woman smiles through it answering the questions and letting them touch her bump. 

Having a distraction in all of this made some people feel better so Clem would be that distraction for them. All the while she could only think about how this would all go down. They would go out to the parking lot, have a talk by his bike and start some bullshit fight for everyone to see. She had no idea how Freddy was supposed to know about it but she’s sure he has his ways. The thought of it puts a pit of dread in her stomach and she isn’t ready for it.

Clementine purposely waits to be one of the last to see the casket wanting to give some of the people to file out. As more people leave she heads out with Naomi trying to take it as slow as she can.

“You know as much as you drag your feet it does still have to happen. Go talk to him I’m sure it will all be figured out.” Naomi says smoothing her hand up and down Clementine’s back as they leave the funeral home.

“I know I just don’t want to get in another fight right now,” Clementine tells him. She’s chickening out the closer they get she can’t do this. She watches for a moment as Chibs walks with the other members of the club.

Naomi is ready to tell her everything is okay when a van pulls up. The door slides open and the sound of gunshots is heard. Someone yells to get down and she does the sounds nearly drowned out by the screams of everyone. The shots stop and the van starts to speed away she looks from it next to her. “Clem- no Clem shit.”

Clementine is on the ground blood pooling at her abdomen. She looks up seeing Naomi hovering above her unable to say anything in far too much shock about what had just happened.

Naomi takes off the cardigan she’d been wearing trying to put pressure on the wound. There are more gunshots and she looks up Hale is trying to stop the driver then just like that the van runs him over. The blonde screams in horror she wants to run to see if he’s okay but she can’t leave Clementine like this.

“Help me! Someone help!” Naomi yells feeling tears sting her eyes looking around for someone familiar in this sea of new faces. “Call an ambulance- help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning guns, blood, gun related violence, and death


	28. Chapter 28

Chibs takes in a breath, feeling his hands tense and release as he stares at the time. The doctors had rushed her back to surgery as soon as they’d gotten to the hospital leaving him to wait at the door as they rushed her off. 

A doctor had come once to tell him how they were trying to take the bullet out and stop the bleeding. They didn’t want to take the baby out so early but they would if they needed to. Their child could be here today in the middle of all of this and it was terrifying. The more terrifying though in all of this was that he could lose Clementine.

“How are you, brother?” Jax as he walks up. He can remember every time he’s been in one of those seats fearing if someone he cared about would be safe. Wendy, Abel, or his mother. Every time Chibs had been there with some wise words so once he’d been able it was the first place Jax had headed. When Chibs gets up Jax quickly puts his arms around the other holding onto him tight. “How is she?”

Chibs is overwhelmed by emotions having to hold back tears as he holds onto Jax. “Haven’ had much news but it’s good- must mean they’re workin’ hard.” He doesn’t know if he’s saying that for Jax or himself either way it is something nice to say. He can’t just think that she’s dead or dying on him he has to think they’ll make it out of this.

“It’ll be alright I’m sure of it,” Jax tells him before he pats the man's back and let's go. He moves to have a seat down next to where Chibs had been waiting for the man to join him. “We’ve got a meeting with Jimmy O later to figure out the situation with Cameron and Abel. After that, we’re chasing leads on the shooting.”

Chibs nods, “Ah tried ta get tha friend she works with ta come and wait but she doesn’ want anythin’ ta with any of us now that Hale’s dead.” He told her that it was for Clementine but Naomi had refused and said she wanted nothing to do with any of them before hanging up. “Ah’ll figure somethin’ out so I can be ready what time are we goin’?”

“What? No- no you’re not going to the meeting you’re staying here with Clementine.” Jax tells him. Chibs and Jimmy have a tricky history to begin with, but adding in how on edge Chibs was right now would only make it worse. Jimmy knew all the right buttons to push and the man would love to start a damn fight. “We figured out what club did this and we’ll deal with them once the Irish have been dealt with and we’ve got information on Abel.”

Chibs takes in a breath and nods. He understands why they don’t want him there and frankly, he doesn’t want to see Jimmy either. As much as he hates waiting here he also doesn’t want to mess with all the Irish shit. “You work on gettin’ yer boy back an’ come get me when it’s time ta find tha pieces of shite that did this.”

“You’ve got it brother keep your phone on you I’ll send you a text when we’re ready,” Jax tells him. He gives Chibs a pat on the leg before he stands up to leave. Before he can though a doctor walks up to them. “Do you want me to stay?” He asks quietly, he has the time and if Chibs needs the support he’ll be there. 

Chibs shakes his head, “Go get yer boy ah’ll tell ya what happens later.” He tells him before he smiles at the doctor. He watches Jax leave before the doctor comes up. He’s afraid to ask if she’d been alright his mouth opens to do it but he can’t find the words. Rather than ask he shuts his mouth and just waits.

“We were able to stop the bleeding and keep the baby in both mother and child are both safe. We do want to keep an eye on her and make sure that the fix stays so we’re going to keep her for a few days for observation.” The doctor explains.

Chibs lets out a sigh of relief they were okay they were both okay. He nods, “When can I go back an’ see her?”

“We’ve got her back in recovery now you can go back there but it’ll be an hour or two before she fully wakes up.” The doctor tells her before he nods for the man to follow him. He takes Chibs back to the room. “We ask that you be quiet back here as everyone is resting.”

Chibs nods, “Ah course yeah ah’ll be quiet.” He tells the doctor before he walks over and has a seat next to the bed. He thinks of her sitting next to his bedside not that long ago when he’d hurt himself. “Oh, baby.” He mumbles moving to take her hand in his. All the wires and tubes it’s a lot to look at but she’s okay that’s all that matters. “Yer alright yer both alright.”

The man sits there in the quiet listening to the beeps from all the monitors as he holds onto her hand. He wonders if he should call her parents that is something he should let her decide. Bringing them here if she didn’t want that was the wrong idea so he’d leave it for her. Instead, he sits there texting an update to Jax before sitting back and just waiting. 

He knew the doctor said it would be a while but it was killing him he needed her to wake up. He knew as much as he wanted revenge he wasn’t going to leave until he knew that she was going to be okay. The thought of leaving her alone is also a hard one. He needs someone here to make sure she’s not alone.

The man takes out Clementine’s phone, the hospital had given it to him when he’d asked, saying something about calling her parents. He sends a text message to Naomi from it asking her to come to the hospital. He knows it’s for nothing the woman is so set in her ways she wants nothing to do with the club but he hates it. This hadn’t been Clem’s fault if anything it was his fault she wouldn’t have been there if she hadn’t been there with him.

As he’s checking the phone he hears a groan let out quickly putting it away and looking back to Clementine. “Yer alright sweetheart ya gotta take it slow.”

Clementine is wracking her brain for what the hell was happening. The bright lights kill but she realizes she’s in the hospital. Her free hand moves to her stomach. It's tender and she winces pulling her hand away. “Celeste.” She starts but is scared to finish the sentence, had something happened to her?

“Our girl is doin’ just fine don’t ya worry. Doctors were able ta keep her in an stop yer bleeding.” Chibs tells her with a smile. He ducks his head down to give her a kiss on the hand. “They want ta keep ya fer a couple days an’ make sure yer both alright.”

They’re safe that’s all that matters but God it means she won’t be at the shop. She’ll have to get Naomi up to date on everything at the shop by herself. Naomi. The woman had been right next to her then holding onto the wound what had happened. “Where’s Naomi- did she get shot?” Oh god if she was dead Clementine didn’t know what she’d do. “Where is she?”

“Hey calm down- everythin’s alright she’s safe,” Chibs tells her before he looks back at her and takes in a breath. “In tha chaos of it all Hale ended up dead- run over by tha car that shot at everyone. Ah tried callin’ her but she blames tha club doesn’t want anythin’ ta do with us or you because of it.”

“What- what no she can’t. I-” Clementine stammers out unable to process it. She shakes her head in disbelief holding out her hand. “Give me my hand I’ll call her and fix this.”

The man wants to make up some excuse and tell her no, maybe something about it being quiet. Still, he can’t do that all of this is his fault so he nods and puts the phone in her hand. “Tha staff told me ta be quiet ah’m sure they’ll come lookin’ if it gets too loud.” He presses a kiss to her forehead before he gets up. “Ah’ll go get a cup of coffee an’ be right back alright?”

Clementine nods and watches Chibs leave before she looks at her phone. She goes right to her contacts and chooses Naomi’s name giving her a call. She closes her eyes and takes in a breath waiting for the other to pick up the phone. The phone just rings and she gets a voicemail rather than leaving one she hangs up and tries again. It keeps ringing and as it does she begs whoever is out there that Naomi will pick up.

“Look can you stop calling me? I'm not coming there to see her, Chibs.” Naomi snaps. She doesn’t want to do this right now she’s looking through Hale’s apartment trying to help his brother out by cleaning it up.

“Why don’t you want to come and see me, Naomi?” Clementine asks. It hurts to hear her friend snap like that. She thought they were closer than this how could this be what tears them apart.

“Clem,” Naomi says her voice softening as she hears the other's voice. As hurt as she is still happy to hear the other and know that she’s okay. “How are you and the baby doing?”

“We’re both fine they’re gonna keep me here a few days for observation to make sure that we both stay fine,” Clementine tells her before she takes in a breath. “Please tell me why you won’t come. I heard about what happened to Hale it hurts but you know- you have to know this isn’t my fault.”

“I know it isn’t your fault Clem but it’s the club's fault that he’s dead,” Naomi says before she looks at the box she’s started to pack up. She shouldn’t have to pack up the man she loves clothes to donate. They were supposed to be moving him in to live with her not putting him in an early grave. “I’ll watch the bakery while you’re in the hospital and start looking for my replacement.”

“Replacement- no no you can’t say that. Naomi, it’s the two of us it has been the two of us since I opened that shop you aren’t just someone I can replace.” Clementine says feeling her heart sink, tears falling as she speaks. “I care so much about you Nay you’re family please just think this over don’t make rash decisions like this.”

“A rash decision would be telling you to choose me or them but I’m not going to do that to you. I'm just going to take myself out of the equation all together.” Naomi tells her, taking in a breath so she doesn’t cry. It isn’t fair she knows that but she can’t see the club around the shop and just pretend like everything's okay. “You should text me anything else you need to tell me I’m not going to answer any more calls.” 

Before she can say anything else Naomi hangs up her phone and takes in a breath. It was a horrible thing to do but she had to do it for herself. The woman puts her phone away and goes back to putting clothes in a box to get sent to charity.

Clementine sets the phone down and tries to catch her breath feeling tears fall as she hears the monitors go crazy. One of the nurses comes in to check on her putting a hand on her arm. “Hey- hey you’re alright I need you to calm down for me okay? Take in a couple of deep breaths we need mom and baby relaxed, okay?” The woman smiles and nods as Clementine starts to take deep breaths in and out. “There you go yeah it’s okay you’re fine.”

Clementine nods trying to calm herself down. She’d figure this out everything was going to be figured out. As much as she tells herself that she knows that’s not the case this is all going downhill fast and she hates it. The nurse gives her a tissue and she smiles taking it and wiped away her tears. “Thank you, this is just a lot to process, it's all so much.” 

“I know this is hard but you and that baby are going to be just fine. We’ll take care of both of you, alright?” The nurse assures her with a smile. “I think my kids would kill me if I let anything happen to the lady that makes their favorite chocolate chip cookies.” She jokes before she takes out another tissue and hands it to Clementine.

Clementine laughs, “Well don’t worry the cookie lady is all safe you can tell them that.” She looks over as Chibs enters the room and smiles before she looks over at Clementine. “I’ve got Naomi Denvers watching the shop so that will be safe as well if you want to take them in to get cookies sometime.”

“I’ll let them know that I’m sure they’ll be thrilled.” The nurse says before she looks back to see Chibs entering. “Alright, you’ve got a call button you call if you need anything else.” 

Once the woman has left Clementine leans up and gives Chibs a kiss, “It didn’t go all that well she’s going to watch the shop while I’m here and start looking for her replacement.”

Shit. That meant that asking her to come to stay here was out of the question so the man nods and has a seat. “Well you an’ I can sit here then an’ spend some time just tha two of us. Doesn’ seem like we’ve gotten mucha that lately anyways what is a better excuse than this?”

Clementine smiles and takes his hand in hers giving it a squeeze. “You should be with the club- try to figure out who the hell did this. I know that’s what you’d rather do than sit in a hospital room and watch shitty daytime tv with me.” She loves him so much and she wants him there but some time apart would be alright if it meant that they could figure out who did this. “If anything changes they’ll call you but until then you figure this out okay?”

Chibs does want to find the men who did this and really show them how he felt. Leaving her was a hard choice but she was telling him to do it so the man nodded getting up and giving her a kiss. “Ah’m gonna find who did this it isn’ gonna go unpunished.”

“I know baby… I know.” Clementine tells him giving him a kiss back. “Stay safe please, I love you.”

“Ah love ya too.” Chibs tells her with a smile before he heads out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Clementine isn’t sure when she’d fallen asleep but she must have at some point. She is woken up by a hand on her cheek. She smiles, “Look who finally decided to show back up- it took you long enough.” She opens her eyes and frowns quickly reaching for the call button.

Freddy reaches and grabs her hand before she can grab it. “There’s no need for that Clem I just came here to make sure you were doing alright. I heard about the shooting yesterday I needed to know if you were okay.”

He was probably hoping that they would’ve taken the baby out so he could take her. “Yeah I’m sure you were so concerned- why are you here? I told you not to come to bother the people here or the club.”

“You actually said once the baby was born and from the looks of it, that little one is still cooking,” Freddy says before he pats her bump. He sees the nasty look she’s giving him and chuckles, “Relax I won’t bother anyone I just wanted to check in make sure they hadn’t shot you in the face. It would’ve been a real shame if they’d wrecked that gorgeous face of yours.”

“You know what fuck you- fuck you for coming here and fuck you for saying that. You need to get the hell out.” Clementine tells him before she points to the door. She needs someone to walk past so she can tell them to get this man out she wishes Tara was here. It would be so much easier that way if it was someone who knew her and at least a bit of her story.

“Actually I don’t I’m here on official police business,” Freddy tells her taking out his badge and smiling at her. “I told them it was official police business and they said I could have a few minutes with you so I think I’ll take them. I mean we really should catch up in person how are things going with that fight of yours?”

“I’m not going to fight him right now he almost just lost both of us. I need time to recover from all of this before I do anything.” Clementine argues. She won’t do this; she can’t it’s all too much as is without having to worry about Freddy. “Just- just get out, leave I’ll still do this just not right now. I promise I’ll still do all of this but not right now please Freddy.”

The man shakes his head, “This is going to make you soft, you'll feel bad about leaving and we can’t have that.” The man sighs, “Alright we’ll speed this up when do you get out? I’ll rent a motel room or something and stick you there for the remainder of your pregnancy.”

No, no this wasn’t good at all she was supposed to have time to figure all of this out. “In a few days but I mean I’ve got important stuff I can’t pack it from here in this room. Documents, photos, and all that stuff things I can’t leave behind I mean I’m sure he’ll get pissed and destroy it all. It's all stuff that can’t just be replaced, Freddy.”

Freddy sighs and strokes her hair, “Then I’ll get it for you don’t worry, baby. Where is everything?”

“Most of it is at the house.” Clementine pauses like she’s trying to figure out what they’ll do. She hates herself for doing this but she has no other choice she has to do this to keep her family safe. “I think I could convince him to sleep here tomorrow? Maybe if you come late when he’s already asleep I could give you his house key?”

“Perfect alright then I’ll be back tomorrow late,” Freddy tells her with a smile. This isn’t exactly the plan but he’ll go with it if it means he gets her back.

Clementine leans up and kisses his cheek, “Thank you for taking the time to do that for me. I know you don’t have to but I really appreciate it.” She’d have to get Chibs here and tell him the idea she’s sure he’ll show up soon so it won’t be an issue. 

“I’m gonna go but I’ll be back tomorrow,” Freddy tells her with a smile. He gives her one more kiss on the forehead before he leaves. He knows how hard this must be for her to accept but in her best interest so he’ll try to make it as easy as he can.

Clementine watches him leave and wonders if phones are the best idea. Instead, she gives it time before pressing the call button. When a nurse comes in she smiles, “I’m sorry to bug you but I can’t sleep is there any way you could call my boyfriend so he can bring a few things? I wouldn’t ask but I can’t get comfortable.”

The woman pauses hesitantly before she nods and has Clementine write down a list. Clementine has to bullshit a few things it was just pillows and a few random small things they don’t have here just to get him here. Once the woman leaves Clementine lays back and tries to think of what they’ll even do. Chibs will have a better idea of a plan or she at least hopes that he will.

The man shows up soon after with the things she’d asked for in his hands. One look at Clementine and he knows that’s not what she wanted. Still, he gives her the pillow and sets the bag down on one of the chairs. He then has a seat on the edge of the bed and cups her cheek in one of his hands. “What’s wrong, Clem?”

Clementine leans into the man’s touch and takes in a breath, “Freddy is here. Not- not in the hospital but he came to see me. I messed up now he thinks I won’t turn against you or any of this he wants to take me when I get out of the hospital. He said something about sticking me in a motel somewhere and having me wait it out there to make sure I actually leave.”

“Fuckin’ shit.” Chibs says shutting his eyes and taking in a breath. Getting upset isn’t going to help anything right now and he’s sure she’s on edge so he won’t. “We’ll make sure he doesn’ take ya alright?” He leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Clementine relaxes into that touch finally feeling safe there with him. “I told you’d be pissed and throw out important family stuff if I left like that. So I let him think it was his idea to go and get that himself. I said I’d have you sleep here and give him your keys so he could grab stuff.”

Chibs nods and gives her a kiss. She has to know what has to happen if she’s leading him to their home they’ll have to kill him. “Ah know ya said you wanted ta do this ah more legal way- are ya sure ‘bout this?”

“I want to but he isn’t giving me a choice if he takes me after I get out of the hospital there’s no way I’ll be able to come back.” Clementine tells him before she presses her forehead against his eyes closed taking in a breath. She also has to think about their daughter. What would his plan even be for their daughter if Clementine left with him now? “I love you so much.”

“I love you too- it’s gonna be alright sweetheart ah promise. Nothin’ is gonna happen ta you two ah’ll be here with ya.” He pulls away and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Alright, I think it’s time she gets some rest now that she has what she needs.” The nurse says quietly as she comes into the room. “You’re free to come in tomorrow when visiting hours start up again though.”

Chibs nods and gives her one more kiss on the forehead before he gets up, “Ah’ll see ya in the mornin’ then.” He leaves the room and heads back out. He needs to get to the clubhouse and figure out the logistics of this. They’d have to have someone at the house waiting; it was just a question of who. They were stretched a bit thin with everything happening but everyone loved Clementine. He was sure it wouldn’t be an issue at all to get someone there if it was to help her out. 

While he wants to be with her right now he can’t raise that suspicion he has to act like everything is normal in case the man is following him. He parks back at Teller Morrow and makes his way to the clubhouse. Everyone is at the bar or just chatting he stands there stopping them, “Ah need ta have a word with you all.” He tells them before he heads back with everyone to the table.

Clementine tries to get herself comfortable but there’s no use in trying. She won’t be able to get any sort of rest until she knows that this is over. Right now she’d love to call Naomi but they’d had a few texts about orders. It was even later back home so Javi was out of the question and she was afraid he’d figure this out. She wonders if the shooting would make the news, would her family find out?

The woman runs a hand over her face and lets out a frustrated sound. She hates feeling so alone part of her wishes she had ended up somewhere closer to home as she’d originally planned. Somewhere that Javi could just drive to her one of her other friends could call her from. Maybe once things had been figured out she can start contact with them again. Then again how would that go? I know that I’ve been missing for a year now that my husband is missing here I am with a boyfriend and a baby?

Rather than dwell on that she texts Javi asking him if he’s awake. She won’t just call she’ll give him a chance to answer and if he doesn’t she’ll just call it a night. The woman lays there in the bed looking at the phone praying that he’ll answer but, of course, he doesn’t end up answering her. She isn’t surprised by it at all if he’d stayed to the last call at the bar then gone home he was no doubt exhausted and had passed out. She sets down her phone and lays down trying to get comfortable.

“It won’t be any trouble at all we’ll get this taken care of.” Jax assures Chibs. He’ll take the distraction even if it is momentary. Thinking about killing some wife-beater was far better than wondering where the hell his son was. “We’ll get into your house discreetly and hide out and wait for him there. I’ll go and take Ope with me.”

Opie nods in agreement; it's something he wouldn’t mind at all. He liked Clem; she'd always been so kind to him. Even if she hadn’t been though he’d do it he couldn’t stand shit like that it was one less creep in town. “It won’t be any trouble at all we’ll get this taken care of for you.”

Chibs nods and fishes keys out of his pocket handing them over. “Those are her keys ah’ll have mine in me so she can give ‘em to him. Let's get this shite dealt with and get back to the plan at hand.”

“Sounds good to me lets do this.” Clay agrees before he bangs down the gavel. “One less piece of shit on the streets- you know it’s more of a good deed than anything.” 

Chibs smiles, “Thank you so much ya guys don’ know how much it means ta me an’ ta her. Yer keepin’ my family safe an’ I appreciate it more than anythin’.” He had seen them do it a thousand times and he’d done it a thousand times for them but it still amazed him every time. This was a brotherhood and they all looked out for each other in ways most people would never.

“It’s nothing brother you’re family and we take care of family.” Tig assures him patting Chibs' arm before he gets up. “Now come on you look like you need a drink.”

Jax takes the keys shoving them in his pocket before he nods, “I think we all need a drink right now, let's go break open a bottle or two.”

Chibs nods in agreement it’ll be a long day tomorrow a drink or two wouldn’t hurt anything. He gets up and goes with the others back out to the bar. He sends Clementine a message telling her that he’ll come to stay with her tomorrow night, a small confirmation that it’s all set up for tomorrow.

Clementine picks her phone back up and sees the message knowing that has to mean they’re ready for this. As much dread as it puts in her, she knows it’s what has to happen. Rather than answer she turns her phone to silent and lays down finally able to get some rest again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chibs walks into the hospital room and smiles watching as a nurse takes her vitals. He gives Clem’s hand a squeeze on the way over before he has a seat.

The nurse looks over and smiles, “Good you’re here maybe you can convince her to stop working.” The woman gives Clementine a look. “She’s supposed to be resting but all she seems to be doing is working.”

“Ah’m afraid ya came ta tha wrong man she don’ listen ta me.” Chibs says with a grin before he looks at Clementine. “Wouldn’ want it any other way though ah like it even it means she’s tha boss.”

“See? Your attempts are useless. I'm going to work for a bit longer and then try getting some rest, alright?” Clementine assures the woman before she sits back in the bed as the woman finishes up on the vitals check. She watches the woman leave before she looks over at Chibs. “She has been moving like crazy all day today. The doctor said she’s doing amazing.”

“That’s good ta hear- she’s strong like her momma,” Chibs says with a smile putting a hand on her stomach. He wants to have a quiet moment with his girls but he knows the thought on both of their minds about what had to happen. “Everything is gonna be taken care of ya don’ have ta worry.”

While he was telling her that she didn’t have to worry she did have every thought on her brain wondering what could go wrong. “You know it wasn’t always horrible- the marriage I mean. No guys ever gave me attention but he did and I just ate it up. I had a pregnancy scare the summer after high school so we got married right away. It ended up being nothing but we stuck with it I mean he was so sweet to me I thought I’d found my prince charming. Everyone told me it was going to go bad but I didn’t believe them until it started happening.” She didn’t think they had meant it in that way but it was sure how it had happened.

“Ya wouldn’ have gotten in if ya thought it would be bad. Ah’m sure no one thinks that ah don’t an yer parents- yer friend. No one thinks ya would’ve gone inta that willingly.” Chibs tells her before he moves some hair out of her face. “An’ I know how this could be hard. As much as ya hate him ya were still married ta him fer years.”

Clementine nods, tears starting to fall as she speaks, “I know it’s naive but I just always thought he’d go back to the person I fell in love with. I just- I know he won’t but I hoped that things would get better.” 

Chibs gives her another kiss on the forehead, “Yer ah good person ya want ta see tha best in everyone that isn’ ah bad thing, Clem.”

Clementine smiles and looks up at him. “I love you so much. Once everything is done they’ve got Abel back and everything we’re getting married- I mean it. I can’t wait to marry you.” She gives him a kiss on the lips before she wipes away her tears. “Maybe we should try to rest I don’t know when Freddy will show up.”

The man nods giving her one more kiss on the forehead before getting up. He takes his kutte off and drapes it over a chair before he goes to lay on the little couch in the room. “Keys are in tha pocket ah’ll try ta actually rest but ah’ll probably be listenin’ in.”

Clementine nods, “As long as he thinks you’re sleeping that’s fine. We’ll get this all figured out okay everything will get figured out then maybe we can have some semblance of a normal life with our daughter.”

“As close ta normal as we can anyways,” Chibs tells her with a smile as he lays back. “Ah love ya.” He turns so his back is to her it’ll be easier to listen on things that way whenever this prick shows up. As much as he’d love to give the man a piece of his mind and do this himself he can’t so he’ll let the people he trusts most do it. As much as he hates it this is how it has to go to keep his girls safe so it’s what he’s going to do.

Clementine lays back in the bed and looks over at the man. As much as he told her things would work out her mind just filled with the what-ifs. She wasn’t going to sleep at this point but she’d fake it until she did fall asleep. It didn’t happen though she just laid there for what felt like hours until that familiar man walked into the room.

“There she is- how are you feeling?” Freddy asks giving Clementine a kiss, a small test to see if she’ll flinch away from him or tell him not to.

Clementine doesn’t kiss him back but she also doesn’t turn away. “I’m doing alright. They said the baby is healthy which is good. They want to keep me a few more days just to be safe but they’re hopeful they can get me out of here earlier than they had originally planned.”

“That’s good- that’s so good to hear it means we’ll get you home even sooner,” Freddy tells her with a smile. “Are you ready to finally see your parents again? It’ll be a few weeks but is no doubt closer than you would have ever hoped for.”

Clementine grins at the thought, she would see them soon she knows it. Once the baby was born she’d get them here maybe even sooner if this all worked out. “I’d really like that I miss them so much I just… I really want my mom so I’d like that.”

“Soon I promise.” The promises before giving her a kiss on the forehead. He looks over at the sleeping man and then to the bikers vest on one of the chairs. “Are his keys in there?”

Clementine looks over at the sleeping man before she nods, “They should be in his pocket. I told him to take it off and get comfortable. I figured it’d be easier for you that way so you didn’t wake him up reaching into his pocket.” 

“My smart girl,” Freddy says before he walks over and carefully takes the keys out. He stares at the man sleeping form for a moment, He thinks about how easy it would be, he had a weapon he could just take the man out now. As tempting as it was he was in a hospital he’d get caught instead he’d just take what he really wanted, Clementine. Once he has the keys he walks over, “I’ll go get your things from the house and be back tomorrow to see how long it’ll be.”

Clementine nods, “Thank you for this it’s really going to make this a lot easier. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She watches the man leave before she pretends to lie back down. 

It’s a while they both have to wait before Chibs sits up and looks over at her. “Y’alright?”

“Yeah- yeah, I’m fine I just hate that I had to do that. I never wanted to kiss that man again as long as I lived.” Clementine says as she looks over at Chibs. Then again she never would have to again, this was happening whether she wanted it to or not. She settled a hand on her bump and closes her eyes. “I’m nervous, Chibs. I hope it goes well.”

“It will work out Clem don’ worry,” Chibs assures her. He gets up and walks over to the bed getting into the hospital bed with her. He’s sure they’ll get scolded by the next nurse to come into the room but for now, he knows he’ll soothe her best by being close.

Freddy does one more check before he makes his way to the front door. He hadn’t seen any cars or bikes that he recognized so he felt at ease about doing this. Still, he had to be fast and get what Clementine needed and get the fuck out. Going into the house he locks the door behind him before he heads to the bedroom where he’s sure most of it is.

As the man walks into the bedroom he stops seeing someone sitting on the edge of the bed, the vice president of the motorcycle club. He quickly reaches for his own gun but feels a gun pressed up against the back of his head. “I wouldn’t do that,” Opie says.

Freddy lifts his hands up to show he wasn’t going to do anything. 

The bedside lamp is turned on and Jax smiles walking up to the man, “Not how you thought this was going to go is it?”

“I thought that fucking coward would want to do this himself. So he decided to hide out and make you other gangbangers do the work for him?” Freddy asks with a scoff. “Fucking piece of shit couldn’t even carry this shit out himself.”

“He wanted to but he had to stay with Clementine. He did want us to do this for him though.” Jax says pointing the gun at the man’s crotch before pulling the trigger. The silencer stops the sound but Opie has to cover the man’s mouth to muffle the scream. “Yeah, that one was from him.”

There’s blood everywhere it’s a damn mess but they’ll deal with later. “You want to finish this or should I?” Opie asks as he looks over at Jax.

“I’ve got it,” Jax assures waiting for Opie to step to the side before he puts the gun up to the man’s head. He was going to ask if the man had any last words but he really couldn’t give a shit. Instead, he shoots the man watching him fall back onto the ground. “Dumb shit didn’t even notice the tarp on the ground? He really made it too damn easy.”

Opie smiles and starts to roll the tarp up around the man’s body. “The police force is really full of fucking idiots on both sides of the coast.” It feels almost too easy but he’ll take the win right now. “We should get the prospect out here to clean this place up.”

“I already told him that was going to happen. I'll go get the car so we can get this piece of shit in the back and head out.” Jax says before he steps over the body and heads outside. He could really care less about this man the sooner they had him buried in a deep hole somewhere out of town the better. It would take a weight off of everyone's shoulders but especially Clementine’s shoulders which was good the woman is clearly dealing with enough.

Opie waits for Jax to show back up texting the prospect that they need help cleaning up at the shop knowing he’ll know what that means. The two of them then take the tarp holding the body heading to the car to put it in. No one will have to see that man again, it's a service to everyone.

Clementine wakes up that morning to one of the nurses who had her brush Chibs out of the bed. As much as she hated it she had appreciated having him there for even a while. 

The nurse takes her vitals before she smiles, “You know you’re a popular lady you’ve got another visitor. I made him wait outside but I can go get him now if you like.”

A shot of fear runs through the woman had it not worked was Freddy here to collect her? She nods and when the woman leaves Jax comes in and she lets out a sigh of relief. “Good morning Jax have you come to collect my chaperone?” She asks jokingly.

“I came to check up on you two see how things are going,” Jax tells her with a nod before he tosses Chibs his key. “Give those back while I’m here- cleaned up at your place for you didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Don’ mind at all, Jackey,” Chibs says before he picks up his vest and puts it back on and putting his keys in. “We should probably get back ta work but if ya need anythin’ darlin’ just call alright?” He asks, walking over to Clementine and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Alright… have a nice day.” Clementine agrees before she gives him a kiss back. She doesn’t know how to feel about all of this as she watches them leave knowing what had happened. All she can do is wonder if it could have been handled any other way.


	31. Chapter 31

So much had been happening in the past few days but Clementine was stuck in the damn bed unable to help any of it which she hated more than anything. On the day she should’ve been getting out she’d had further complications which only meant she’d spend longer in the hospital the doctor said at least two weeks.

“I am so damn tired of being in this hospital,” Clementine says with a huff. She knows why she has to be in there but it doesn’t make it any better for her.

Tara smiles as she looks at Clementine’s charts. “You just got out of surgery 3 hours ago I think you need to just lay back and rest. It’s what’s best for your daughter, Clementine.”

“I know that’s why I’ll stay this kid had better be pretty grateful.” Clementine jokes before letting out a sigh. “Two weeks though? I mean I love her but two weeks just feels like forever at that point they might as well just keep me until I have her.” She pauses for a moment before she points to Tara, “Don’t give them any ideas.”

“I won’t give them ideas but if they do think it would be better for the baby they may end up keeping you,” Tara tells her not wanting to get the woman’s hopes up about leaving as soon as two weeks hit.

Clementine nods as much as she wants out to get out and go back to work she can’t do that for her own safety and Celeste’s as well. “How is Gemma doing?”

“She’s being stubborn so… nothing new. She knows that Abel is gone now.” Tara tells her not wanting to tell the woman about anything else that had happened while they were away it was all far too complicated to get into. “She’s pissed at everyone for not telling her.”

“Shit I’m so sorry.” Clementine couldn’t even begin to imagine the amount of pain the woman was in knowing that her grandson was gone. “Have they figured out where Abel is?” She’d hoped they would find any leads but Chibs hadn’t told her about anything lately so she didn’t know if they had.

“Yes they know now that he’s in Belfast they’re trying to figure out how to get there,” Tara says wondering how Clementine had heard none of this. Seeing the look on her face she wonders if Chibs had wanted her to know. 

Clementine nods, “Would you mind texting him for me and tell him to come here?” She needs to talk to him about this to see if he’s unsure or if he just doesn’t know how to bring it up to her. “He’s stayed the night a few times I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if he came in now even if it is a bit late.”

Tara nods, “I’m sure that he was on his way but I’ll text him and get him here now.” She says taking out her phone and giving the man a text. “Okay let's do a check on the baby. I’m gonna listen for her heartbeat and have a quick peek at her before I leave you to get some rest.”

Clementine nods letting Tara do as she needs to make sure the baby is alright. It doesn’t hurt that she gets to see her little girl which makes it that much better. As Chibs walks in she looks over at him with a smile. “Tara was just saying how well Celeste is doing.”

Tara looks over and smiles turning the screen so that the man can see it. “Here you can have a peek at your little girl if you’d like.” She figures if they’re going to have a rough time right now maybe something positive should have through all of this.

“Thank ya ah’d love ta see her,” Chibs says before he walks over taking Clementine’s hand and looking at the screen. His little girl made his heart swell. She was one of the best things happening in his life right now. “So she’s doin’ alright after everything?” 

He wanted to be there when Clementine went into surgery again but all this club shit had him tied down. They had to head out soon within the next few days and he still didn’t know if he was going. The club had told him he could stay and keep things in check here but with everything happening it’s where he needed to be. He knew the people and the area better than them it was what had to happen it was just telling her that would be hard.

“Thank ya for lettin’ me see her I appreciate it,” Chibs says with a smile not wanting to say anything but hoping she’d wrap things up. 

Tara could take a hint she cleans up and smiles at them. “I’m going to go check in on a few other patients then head out. I’ll be on call if you need anything alright?”

Clementine nods watching as the woman leaves before she moves one of the pillows from her side, making room for Chibs to have a seat on the bed. “I heard that you have a lead to where Abel is.”

Chibs wonders how she’d figured that but then nods, “Tha good doctor went an’ told ya didn’ she?” He didn’t mind it but he would’ve liked to give her the news.

“I asked her and she was honest with me.” Clementine lifts a hand up and moves some hair away from his face. “Why didn’t you tell me about it I mean you were just here yesterday.” 

“I wasn’ sure how ta bring it up with ya then they called an’ said ya had ta go inta emergency surgery…” He was back to square one the day of the shooting, scared that he’d lose her hoping and praying she’d make it through it all. “They said I could run things here an’ keep an eye on everythin’ happening while they head-”

Clementine cuts him off with a kiss, cheesy but still an effective way to quiet the man. When she pulls back she smiles, “When do you go?” It wasn’t a question he was going with them because they’d need him. “I’ll be stuck in this bed the next two weeks regardless so you’re going to help get that boy back.”

Chibs had expected her to suggest he go but demanding it that was a surprise. He smiles at her, “Tomorrow if we can- ya sure about this they’re fine with me stayin’ here with you they’d understand.”

“So you can sleep on that sad little couch for two weeks and listen to me whine? You can do that when you get back.” Clementine teases before she smiles at him. She’d miss him but he needed to do this. “I already gave Jax the hat I made for Abel when he visited but I was finishing this up earlier before… you know.” 

She picks up a scarf on the table next to her handing it over. “I don’t know what possessed me to make a scarf but I guess this is as good a time as any to give it a home.” She didn’t know his daughter’s favorite color or anything like that but she hoped the girl would like it. “In case you see your daughter while you’re there, give it to her. Oh and tell her mother that I’m sorry I made an ass of myself when I met her. It wasn't the first impression I wanted to make.

Chibs smiles and takes the scarf, it's green and Kerrianne has always loved the color green. “Ya don’ have ta do any of that, Clem.”

“Trust me, you weren’t awake for our meeting. It was bad and I’d like to start to mend things even in a small way. Besides, I would like to meet Kerrianne one day and if I were Fiona I would never let someone that acted like I did near my child.” Clementine tells him with a laugh. While it was technically his fault she had still made an ass of herself and was hoping for a better second impression.

The man was still hesitant to leave her she doesn’t really have many people to talk to especially with Naomi so angry at her. “Ya really sure about all ah this? Can’ change yer mind once ah’m gone so if ya don’ want me ta leave say so now.”

Clementine knows that it’s him who doesn’t want to go. He was nervous something else bad would happen but she wouldn’t give him any reason to stay. “I was actually thinking about calling my mother seeing if I could get her a cheap plane ticket or something. She’s retired so she’s got the time to sit with me until you get back.”

Chibs knows she’s just suggesting it to put him at ease but it does help him. The man nods, “Alright you give her ah call ah’ll leave tha keys ta tha house so she can stay there while I’m gone.”

“Maybe while you’re packing tonight hide anything I wouldn’t want my mother to see? I mean I’m her perfect angel so you’ll be the one getting judged of there’s anything bad.” Clementine tells him with a smile. She would also be the one who had to hear it if her mother went looking through drawers and found some things she didn’t like.

“So hide tha handcuffs ya’ve got it.” Chibs tells her with a wink, laughing as she gives him a playful little shove. He wraps an arm around her pressing a kiss to her temple. “Ah’ve got ta pack a quick bag an’ get tha house ready but ah’ll come by tomorrow before we go alright?”

“I’ll see you then.” Clementine agrees, giving him a kiss on the lips. She doesn’t want him to go but he’s got a lot to plan for so he needs to head out now. “Hey.” She says stopping him as he heads over to the doorway.

Chibs stops and turns to look over at her, “Yeah?”

“I love you,” Clementine tells him she didn’t know how long he’d be gone so she’d get in an extra I love you or two now while she could. While she wanted it to just be a few days it was better safe than sorry.

Chibs walks back over and presses a kiss to her forehead, “Ah love ya too, sweetheart. Both of ya.” He says before kissing her bump as well. It wouldn’t be that long and he was coming in tomorrow so he wasn’t sure why it was so emotional but it was.

Clementine feels about ready to rather than do that though she lets out a laugh. “Alright go I have to call my mother and get her here. That's going to make me cry enough without you making me cry first. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The man nods giving her one more kiss on the lips. “Yeah ah’ll see ya then.” He agrees before he heads out the door. He has a lot on his mind right now as he heads out trying to figure out what the hell was going to happen. Holding onto that scarf he thought about how big of a possibility it was that he would see his daughter. Other than the pictures that Jimmy had mocked him with he hadn’t seen the girl in years and the thought of seeing her again was enough to calm the nerves of everything else that was happening.

Clementine waits for him to go before she takes her phone and calls her mother. She doesn’t know how they’ll get her here but she’s sure they’ll figure something out. “Hi mama- is dad at work?”

The woman was pleasantly surprised they weren’t due for a phone call for another week and a half so hearing from her daughter now was good. “Yes he is, did you want to talk to him? I’m sure they could give him a few minutes if I said I needed to talk to him.”

“No mama I actually wanted to talk to you. My hospital stay got extended because there were some complications. I was wondering if maybe you could come to stay here for a few days? It’s just that Chibs is really busy and I’d love some company. If you can't, I understand I just thought it might be nice for you to come to town. You can stay in the house while he’s away on work business and I’m stuck at the hospital.”

“You know Javier was just talking about us visiting. He said something about a friend with airfare miles I’m not quite sure. I know your father wouldn’t be able to get off work but I can be there when do you want me?” There’s no hesitation or uncertainty she’ll be there as soon as she can 

“I mean Chibs leaves tomorrow so any time like tomorrow night or the day after- whatever you can figure out with Javi,” Clementine says with a smile. Freddy was gone, her mother could come without them worrying about any of that even if her mother didn’t realize it.

“What you don’t want me meeting him, baby? I will be very nice to him I promise.” Her mother promises as if that’s anything Clementine will ever believe. The woman is protective to no end and Clem is sure that the woman would tear Chibs to shreds if she felt like she had to.

Clementine lets out a laugh, “Yeah I’m sure you’ll be so nice, mama. How about you worry about getting here and we figure out the rest later?”

“Alright, but I will stay until I meet this man- you can’t hide him forever.” The woman assures her daughter. She’ll do anything to keep her daughter safe and that includes vetting this man. “You may want to warn him now.”

Clementine smiles, “Oh don’t worry mama I already warned him.”


	32. Chapter 32

“So you’ve got everything, you're all good?” Clementine asks with a smile. Maybe she’s holding off just a bit but she can’t help it. She doesn’t want Chibs to go.

“Yep an’ tha house is ready fer whenever yer mother does show up,” Chibs tells her moving some hair out of Clementine’s face. “Ya won’ be able ta call ah’ll be leavin’ my phone here just ta be safe.”

Clementine nods pulling him down some before giving him a kiss on the lips. “Well don’t give me any reason to have to call alright stay safe.” As he pulls away her eyes widen, “Mama- how did you get here?”

Chibs turns around to face the doorway smiling as he sees a woman standing there. She’s small with a slightly rounder face but they have the same dark hair and eyes. They meet eyes for a moment before the woman gives him a judgemental look. “It’s nice ta meet ya, ma’am.” He tells her before he holds out his hand for the woman to shake.

After the woman finishes looking him over she walks over and wraps her arms around him in a hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Chibs puts an arm around the woman in an embrace before looking over his shoulder at Clementine surprised by it all. The woman had no hesitation so ready to meet him.

Clementine smiles at him happy to see that her mother was actually playing nice. Once they pull away Clem’s mother walks over to her and she smiles, “Hi mama I’m so happy to see you.” She tells him before feeling tears start to fall.

The woman lights up as she sees her daughter, “Look at you oh, and your baby my goodness you’ve gotten big how close are you?” She asks with a smile putting a hand on Clem’s bump before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Chibs watches the two women interact for a moment before he walks back over. “Ah gave Clem the key ta tha house you can have. Ah’m sorry that I can’ stay much longer but I should be back in a few days.”

The woman turns to look at Chibs and nods, “We can talk when you get back then I’ll make dinner.” A small peace offering to make up for the fact that she’ll probably bombard him with a million questions.

Chibs nods, “Ah’ll be lookin’ forward ta that. Now I’ve got ta head off ya ladies have a nice day.” He gives Clementine one more kiss before he walks out of the room. He feels a bit better about leaving her here now that he knows she’ll have someone with her. Now he just has to worry about what the hell is going to happen in Belfast.

Clem watches him leave before she looks to her mother. “Alright spit it out what do you want to say?” She knows the woman had been biting her tongue bout something she just couldn’t figure out what it was her mother was itching to ask about. She points to the chair next to the bed usually occupied by Chibs so they can sit and talk about all of it.

Her mother nods before she walks over to sit down in the chair. She doesn’t know what nice way there is to ask about any of it but there a lot she wanted to talk to her daughter about. “He seems nice but his ah his…” She thinks about it for a moment. She knows there’s a better word but she can’t place it. “Leather the leather-”

“His kutte?” The reaper was a touch intimidating so she could understand how the woman would be hesitant while looking at it. “He’s in a club with his friends where they ride motorcycles it’s really just something to do with his work friends in their spare time.” That was a lie but a decent one so she knows it’ll stick. “You know we just got to see your granddaughter. She's doing great.” She tells her mother hoping to change the subject so she doesn’t have to speak much more about the club.

“Is she? Please tell me you have pictures of her. I want to see my little granddaughter. “ The woman said. She’s eager to have something to hold a picture to see of her granddaughter rather than just imagining the girl.

“Not with me but I’ve got a few hung up in frames in the nursery. I think you’re going to love it there’s plenty of butterflies.” Clementine tells her mother with a smile. She nearly tells her that a friend had even painted the butterflies but Naomi really wasn't a friend anymore. She hated to think about it but it was true they were just doing updates about the shop.

“Well then, I will go and see it drop off my bags and come back as soon as I’m done yes?” The woman suggests before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Clementine nods, “My car key is on the keyring it should be in the parking lot. It's a little brown car you can’t miss it.” Getting a better car had been the idea but for now, it’d fit a car seat so it’d work for them. “You go look around, do all the snooping you’d like, just know we don’t have much food in the fridge. Neither of us has been home; he's been spending most of his time either here or at work.” Then of course Clem was here and had been stuck here for what felt like an eternity.

“Then I’ll do that while you get some rest alright?” The woman suggests before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. “Before you do though you should call Javier and thank him for helping set this up.”

“I will mama don’t worry now go I’ll be right here when you get back.” Clementine assures her watching her mother pick her bag back up and head out to the parking lot. She lays back in the bed and takes her phone knowing she should call Javi, she really does want to. Deciding to do it she dials the familiar number and waits, “Hey there stranger.”

“Hey there mama- did you mom get to town?” Javier asks with a smile. He could have warned her but he figured it would be a nice surprise to have her show up without warning. “Did she get to meet that guy of yours?”

“Yeah she got to see him on his way out. Just enough meeting for her to have 20 questions but not enough for her to ask him.” Clementine explains with a smile. “So did you actually have a friend with extra plane miles or was that what you told my mother so she didn’t know you bought the ticket.”

“I… will not be answering that I don’t want you to tell your mother,” Javier says with a smile. It was really no trouble for him. He loved Clem and her family so much he’d do anything to help them. “I don’t want to get lectured by the woman when she gets back to Miami she scares me more than my own mother does.”

Clementine laughs, “Well thank you and thank you to your mystery friend with the airline miles- whoever they are.” She teases she’ll keep his secret especially since he had done it to help her out. “It means the world to me, Javi. I really needed my mom and you helped me get her here thank you so much.”

“Just so you know she doesn’t have a ticket home yet I wanted you to keep her there as long as you could maybe work on finding her somewhere they can stay? Your piece of shit husband is apparently on some long vacation or that’s what he told his precinct anyways. Has he come to bother you or is he really hiking mountains or whatever the fuck he told them.”

Clementine’s heart races and she gets nervous all of the sudden. He’d told them he’d be gone for a while? It was good for her it meant more time before they went looking for him. “God no. I guess he must really be camping- maybe if we’re lucky he’ll get eaten by a bear.”

The man chuckles, “God right? Would make things way fucking easier if a couple of bears took care of him for you.”

“Maybe now while he’s gone is a good time to send divorce papers? If he doesn’t answer them then I can win my divorce.” Clementine suggests. It had been long enough since he went missing and they had time before people went looking. “I think I’ll do that the worst thing that happens is he gets home to petition it. You know him though he hates planes I doubt he’ll get back to Florida before then.”

“Yeah I say do it just warn the local police before you do in case the piece of shit tries something,” Javier tells her with a nod. It’s a good idea she can finally get free of that man and all his bullshit. “You think you’ll marry that man of yours when your divorced gets finalized.”

“I want to wait until the baby is born before we do that but yes I’ll marry him,” Clementine says with a smile. She was eager to do it she thinks her next call will be to the lawyers the club kept on retainer and have them help figure out how this happened. For all, she knew she could be married within the next few months. 

The thoughts of club business and all the trouble Freddy had caused were behind her now all she could think about was getting to settle into normal life. “When that happens I want you here to be my witness.” She had done the fairly big wedding with Freddy all she wanted was to do something small now. It couldn’t be that small with the club she’s sure they’d want to do something but they could figure it all out later.

“Of course yeah I’ll be there all you’ve got to do is tell me a date- got to get more airline points together.” Javier jokes. “You think I could bring a date with me to this wedding?”

“Wait you’ve got a date to bring with you? Javi why aren’t you telling me these things!” Clementine says not pleased with him keeping this from her.

“Well you being shot and stuck in the hospital for a while I mean you’ve kind of made everything about yourself,” Javier says before he chuckles. “I’m kidding okay I’m joking I’m the one who presses for information about you.”

“Well tell me all about this date you’re bringing to my wedding whenever it happens. I need a name and some other details. How’d you meet? Is it anyone I know? Come on you’re killing me here.” Clementine tells him eager to hear more.

“Hey, you’re not giving me a chance to tell you anything. Hold the twenty questions until I say something.” Javier says with a laugh. He loves her but she sounds like her mother when the woman starts to go off into her twenty questions game. “Her name is Heather. She's a doctor she’s really nice and new to town. She's from Montana and yes she’s gorgeous. Ask your mother, she’s actually met, Heather.”

“My mother got to meet your hot doctor girlfriend before I did? You are for sure remedying that I am going to meet her at this little wedding whenever it happens. I’ll give you plenty of notice in advance so she has no excuse and has to come.” Clementine knew if it had been her she wouldn’t want into the complicated mess. Still, she couldn’t resist. She had to meet this mystery girl. “I would also like pictures, thank you very much you’re also going to call back with more details tomorrow okay?”

“You really are your mother, Clem,” Javier says before he hangs up the phone before she can say anything else. He’ll kill her for it later but for now, he’ll be safe.

Clementine lets out a huff deciding she’ll him on it later. She is about to put down the phone when he sends her a picture of himself and his new girlfriend. It’ll have to do for now but tomorrow, tomorrow she’ll press him for information.


	33. Chapter 33

“You know I’ve been here a day and I haven’t even seen your shop yet.” The woman pipes up. She wants to see her daughter's shop and all the hard work that she’d put into the new life she was starting here. “Is it open?”

Oh, that was an area she had hoped her mother wouldn’t ask about while she was here. “Yeah, my friend Naomi the one I work with she’s taking care of things while I’m here. She's been a really big help.”

“Yes, you told me about her! I’ll go meet her and see your shop, maybe the apartment you were talking about above it?” The woman suggests getting up and taking her purse. She doesn’t listen to her daughter protests instead she leaves the room and heading out to the car.

Clementine swears under her breath before taking out her phone. She makes a call praying that Naomi will answer her. They hadn’t had a conversation on the phone since that last one so she didn’t know if the other would pick up. When she hears Naomi’s voice she’s relieved. “Please don’t hang up, I need to talk to you about something.”

Naomi had thought about not even answering she’d made it clear to Clementine they weren’t talking. Still, she’d heard about how she had to go into another surgery so she couldn’t help it and she’d answered. “I heard about what happened are you and the baby okay.”

Clementine had been ready to rush through her explanation but she stopped herself as Naomi asked about the baby. She smiles, “She’s fine we’re both fine I’m just going to have to stay at the hospital for about two more weeks.” She wants to ask how things are and have a real conversation but she knows her mother will get there fast. “So my mother came to stay with me for a few days and she wants to come to see the shop. I was going to tell her no but she didn’t let me say anything. If you could just show her around the shop and the apartment I’d really appreciate it.”

Naomi is happy to hear that mother and child are both okay; she'd been scared when her friend hadn’t known anything about how the baby was doing. “Yeah of course I’ll give her the whole tour top to bottom and let her try the cannolis I’m working on. It'll be great I promise she’ll love it all.” She pauses for a moment wondering if she should say anything else. “I could call you back and give you a status report when we’re done with the tour so you know what to prepare for when she gets back.”

“Yeah- yeah that would be great thank you so much, Naomi.” Clementine agrees with a smile. It was something small, just a call to check up but it was a start to what she hoped would be them patching things up. “I’ll warn you now she asks a lot of questions, probably some personal ones so please don’t be offended by any of it. Just brush her off or show her something else if any of it is too much okay?”

“Alright, I’ll try to remember that,” Naomi says before she looks out the window seeing Clem’s car. “Wait is she already here- how did she get from the hospital so fast?”

“That woman drives like she’s in Nascar or some shit. I wish you luck and I apologize in advance. Thank you so much, Nay.” Clementine says before she hangs up the phone. She lays back in the bed hoping she can get in at least a bit of rest before she gets a call back from Naomi about how things had gone.

Chibs couldn’t believe it even having his daughter in his arms that she was finally there. He hadn’t seen her in years but he had his girl in his arms he couldn’t be any happy. He pressed a kiss to Kerrianne’s head and smiles. There was a lot to talk about things about Jimmy and his plans, what happened next. At that moment the man didn’t care though all he cared about was that his family was safe.

He presses a kiss to Fiona’s cheek before he smiles at her. “It’s nice ta see ya again, Fi.”

“It’s nice t’see ya too, Filip.” The woman tells him with a nod. “Why don’ you take Kerrianne while I finish up here ah’ll join ya in a few minutes.”

The man nods and walks with his daughter unsure of what to even say to her. They hadn’t seen each other in years how do you talk to someone, especially your child after such a long time. “How’re ya doin’, sweetheart?”

“Fine,” Kerrianne says before she looks over at her father. It didn’t feel real she could still remember when he’d left and how much it had hurt. “An’ how about you how are you doin’ in California?”

“Things have been alright ah have missed my girls ah course,” Chibs says giving the girl another kiss on the head. He loved her so damn much he was so happy he couldn’t describe it. They found somewhere to sit and he remembers what he’d brought with him. He takes the scarf out of his jacket handing it over. “I brought ah gift from…”

“Yer girlfriend?” Kerrianne asks looking at the scarf before she puts it on. “Mom told me- you’re really havin’ a baby?” It had stung when her mother had first told her, her father was having another child but couldn’t see her? It hadn’t been fair to blame him though he had no choice in all of this and she’s sure he’d be here if he could.

The man lets out a sigh, of course, Fiona would’ve told her. “Aye ah wanted ta tell ya myself but ah’m happy ya know. Her mother she wanted ta come an’ meet ya but she’s sick an’ wasn’t really up fer travelin’ so she sent that.”

“Well I like it, tell her I said thank you,” Kerrianne says putting a hand on the edge of it. “Do ya have a picture of tha baby?”

The man smiles and nods taking out his wallet. “Brought one with me give me just ah second ta find it.”

Naomi waves to Clementine’s mother as she heads out the door. “It was nice meeting you ma’am- I mean Maria.” While they were talking the woman had insisted that she be called Maria rather than ma’am or by her last name.

“You’re learning, yes? I’m going to go start working on food for you then bring it by later.” Maria insists with a grin. She’ll have to see what the local store has, if it’s anything she can use to make good food or if she’ll have to work recipes around what they have. She knows she’ll figure it out either way so she is positive it will be good.

Naomi nods and watches the woman leave before she goes to pick up the phone. She calls Clementine, “Hey so your mom just left but I think you’re safe she said that she’s going to cook for me so you’ve got some time before she shows back up.”

“That means she won’t be back until tomorrow which is just fine by me.” Clementine jokes. She loved her mother so much but after so much time apart. “Did she say why she’s making you food she doesn’t do that for just anyone.”

“Yeah she was trying to set me up with one of your friends back home and I had to tell her about Hale. She told me that she was sorry and would cook for me I told her it was fine but she insisted.” Naomi says with a sigh. She hadn’t wanted to talk about it but here she was talking about it again. “She said I probably wasn’t given much food since I wasn’t his wife so she’d make up for it.” She had been right; a few people had said how sorry they were before brushing her off as if she hadn’t been in love with the man.

“Well she’ll make up for it and then some think my stress baking times 10 that woman will cook up a storm,” Clementine assures her with a grin. She loved it and wished she could help. She hated being in this damn hospital bed. “What about the rest of it? How was the tour?”

“Great, she loved the place and said she liked the apartment upstairs. She was talking about the changes she’d make to it so I think she’s about ready to move in.” Naomi, happy that things had gone so smoothly. “I don’t think she’ll have much to fuss over with you I did a great job talking up the shop and everything else about the town.”

“You’re a lifesaver you know that, Naomi? I really appreciate you doing this for me.” Clementine knows that Naomi hadn’t had to do this so having the woman go above and beyond was amazing. “I’m sorry about all the questions she asked you though I hope it didn’t hurt too much.”

“Are you kidding I’m getting food out of this. I don’t mind any questions that woman has to ask me.” Naomi tells her with a shrug. Sure it had hurt she was a bit upset but it didn’t do Clementine any good to get her all upset. “I think that I’ll most definitely have leftovers when all is said and done. Maybe I could come to the hospital and try to sneak you some? I’m sure you’re tired of that crappy hospital food.”

Naomi coming to visit? Naomi hadn’t even been to the hospital when the shooting had first happened so getting to have her there now would be amazing. They could talk and spend a bit of time together which is more than Clementine could ever ask for. “Yeah- yeah of course sneak me in anything you can I’d really appreciate it.” 

She wanted to tell Naomi how much she’d wished her and how excited she was to see her again. Still, this is a small step and Clementine didn’t want to scare off Naomi before she had even come over. “Well if my mother is off cooking that means I’m going to have some time to rest. Just text me when you are ready to come over okay? You won’t disturb me I really do nothing but sleep so getting a break from that to see a friend would be a happy change.”

Naomi was going against everything she’d said previously how she’d insisted she wanted nothing to do with Clementine and the club. Now though she didn’t care she missed her best friend and she didn’t think Hale would want her to be miserable and alone. Even if she was still angry with the club she couldn’t stay angry at Clementine she wouldn’t leave her or the bakery she’d just figure shit out with the club later. 

Being pulled from her own thoughts the woman nods, “Yeah of course it’ll be really nice to see you, Clem. I can bring you the notes I took on those last few consultations if you want to start working on sketches for cakes. I know you want to be more involved plus it will give you something to do sitting in that bed.”

“God you save me again I don’t know what I’d do without you, Naomi,” Clementine tells her with a smile. “I have done too much knitting and watching tv. I need to do actual work or I’m going to scream so please bring everything you’ve got.”

“You’ve got it Clem I’ll bring you plenty of work so that you can do it between all the reality tv binging and naps,” Naomi says with a laugh. To her, it didn’t sound all that bad but then again she figures she’d get just as bored if she was stuck in a hospital bed. “Should I bring crosswords too- maybe get you into sudoku it is pretty fun.”

“If they extend my stay then by all means but until then I think the work will do just fine,” Clementine assures her with a laugh. She doesn’t think she’s gotten to crossword level boredom but who knows she may end up there at some point. “Thank you so much Naomi for all of this.”

Naomi smiles, “Don’t worry that’s just what friends are for, Clem.”


	34. Chapter 34

“You know you do too much for me you really don’t have to check-in so often,” Clementine says with a smile as she watches Tara check in on the baby.

Tara looks at her and smiles. “I’m actually going to be off this afternoon and tomorrow so I wanted to do one more check before I head out.” She looks back at the charts before she checks Clementine. “The doctor on call is amazing. I'm just micromanaging.”

“My daughter is the queen of micromanaging I’m sure she understands,” Maria says with a smile before she reaches out and takes her daughter’s hand.

Clementine rolls her eyes, “Thank you mama I really appreciate you saying that.” She jokes before looking over at Tara apologetically. Being embarrassed by her mother was the last thing she wanted but her mother was just so good at it that was inevitable.

Tara is ready to say something when she hears someone walk in. She rolls her eyes as she sees Stahl. “I don’t know who told you that you could be in here but I’m in the middle of seeing a patient right now.”

“Oh I’m not here to see you, Doctor, I’m here to see your patient,” Stahl says with a smile. She looks to Clementine, “It’ll only take a few minutes if you two are just about done.”

“Who is this woman?” Maria asks perking up seeing how much neither Tara nor Clementine wanted to talk to the woman. “Who is she and why is she bothering you?”

Before Stahl can introduce herself Clementine speaks, “City planning she’s got some things to talk about with the shop.” She looks over at Tara. “I need to talk to her alone could you show my mom the sonograms they have in my file? I’m sure she’d love to see more pictures of Celeste.”

Tara nods, “Of course I think we’ve even got a DVD with a video.” She says putting away her instruments before she looks at the woman. “You could hear the heartbeat. I know you haven't done that yet.”

Maria looks to Tara then back to her daughter. “Are you sure that you’ll be fine?”

“Mama we’re going to talk about plumbing and zoning it’ll bore you to tears just go with Tara and see what she as. I’m sure she’ll answer the million questions you’ve got about how I’m doing.” Clementine says with a smile, she’ll apologize to Tara for that later but she needs her mother gone now. There was no way she was going to drag her parents into this world especially before they had a chance to meet Chibs and know why she was doing that.

Maria nods and gets up walking with Tara out of the room. She doesn’t want to leave her daughter she feels like it’s more but if her daughter wants to be alone she’ll let her.

Stahl watches the woman leave before she smiles, “City planning huh? Does your mommy not know that your boyfriend is a person of interest in an ATF investigation?”

“Fiancee actually- we’re planning a wedding once I’m out of here,” Clementine says with a smile. She hates this woman so damn much always nosing in their business. “Now is there something I can help you with or are you just here to bother me?”

“Getting married… does his wife know?” Stahl asks it’s a cheap swipe but it does seem to work best with these people so she’ll do it. “I actually came here to ask you about your husband. Have you heard anything from him? He left work suddenly and I thought he may try to contact you.”

“Trust me the last thing I want is that man dead. I'm trying to divorce him so Chibs and I can get married like I said.” Clementine doesn’t like this conversation at all is the woman onto something? Will she have some evidence or reason that she should be worried?

“Why now and not a year ago when you left town?” Stahl asks. She’ll keep pushing the woman will slip up or show a tell. All she just needs to have some sign so she can go looking into what happened to the man.

“Because a year ago I wasn’t expecting a baby or in love. Now is that it because I’d really like to get some rest.” Clementine says seeing over her shoulder that Tara is walking back up.

“Yes she needs some rest and you need to leave.” Tara agrees before she walks back in and does one more check. “Alright things are looking great here you get that rest and have a nurse grab the doctor if anything changes.”

“Perfect I’ll walk you out it was nice seeing you Clementine,” Stahl says before she leaves with Tara. That isn’t exactly what she needed but she knew if she kept an eye on the woman she’d get it figured out.

Clementine wants to roll her eyes but her mother walks back up to her so she doesn’t. “Hi mama.” She says taking her mother’s hand as the woman walks in and squeezing it. She loves her mother so much and is so happy to have her here even if she has to hide some things from the woman. “Did you get to hear the babies heartbeat?”

“I did get to hear her. She sounded very strong.” Maria says with a smile. She is so very in love with her granddaughter and cannot wait to meet the baby when the time is right of course. “I sent your father all the pictures I’ve seen of her and he is so happy. He wants me to find him a job so he can get here right away.”

“I’m sure he could start looking when he gets here. He doesn't need to have a job right away. He should just worry about getting the house listed. We'll figure everything else out later. If nothing else you guys can stay at the apartment above the shop until he finds a job- it’s not like I”ll make you pay rent.” Clementine offers. She wants her parents there as soon as she can have them so they can meet their granddaughter. “I just want dad here to see the baby we’ll figure everything else out later.”

“What about Frederick? I’m sure he’ll hear that we’re moving.” Maria asks unsure if this is the best idea. She knows her daughter is excited but they may be putting the baby at risk by doing this. “If he comes here to hurt you or the baby…”

“Mama I’m filing for divorce. He hasn’t responded yet but I’m cutting my ties. It's done, we don’t have to worry about him any more.” Clementine tells her mother with a smile. “All you have to worry about is getting your stuff packed and the house sold so we can move you two here. Go tell dad that I’m gonna get some sleep. Have a shower get some food and just talk to him about options. I'll be fine here by myself.”

Maria nods eagerly at her daughter before kissing her on the hand. “You get your sleep, baby. I’ll be back later alright?” The woman is so eager to call her husband and tell him all of this news.

Clementine smiles at her mother lying back in the bed and closing her eyes. When she woke she was startled seeing someone standing over her bed it was so dark, when had it gotten so dark? “What are you doing here?” She asks, wondering how Frederick had lived. Jax had been so sure that the man was dead how could have been fucked up.

Freddy smiles and dusts some dirt off of his shoulder. “Yeah, I guess they didn’t dig the hole deep enough. Burying a man while he’s still alive… not the best move on their part.” He chuckles and walks up closer to her. She can see dried blood on his face no doubt from where they had shot him.

“I didn’t want this to happen. I'm sorry I just… I can’t leave.” Clementine explains to him, her hand moving slowly for the call button as she does. She can’t be too fast; she doesn’t want him to notice. “I love my daughter. I can’t abandon her- I'm sorry.”

“It was my mistake you aren’t strong enough for this so we’re going to do this my way now no more bullshit,” Freddy tells her before he grabs her wrist stopping her from pushing the call button. He takes out a gun and points it at her belly. “Do that and I shoot your child. I don’t care anymore it’ll solve all my fucking problems so try me.”

“Okay- okay it’s fine please don’t do that I’ll go with you,” Clementine says lifting her hands to show him that she’ll comply. “Please just wait okay? I just had surgery I can’t travel right now I’m no good to you if I’m dead, Freddy.”

The man doesn’t answer her, instead, he’s pulling out wires and tubes it’s so painful that Clementine can’t help but cry out. “Make another sound I fucking dare you.” He warns before he yanks her out of the bed. He shoves her into the wheelchair he has with him. “You try to tip anyone off and I’ll fill you with bullet holes.”

Clementine feels the gun pressed to her back through the wheelchair. She nods feeling tears in her eyes. She wipes them away, “Yeah- yeah okay I promise to be good.” She whispers, staying quiet as the man wheels her out of the room. She knows she can’t do anything her child is at risk. They get through the hospital with ease it’s late and probably a shift change, whose gonna notice that she’s gone?

Tara wasn’t going to be back until late tomorrow like she’d said so that was one less person to be looking out for her. “You won’t get away with this, Freddy.” She tells him. “They’ll do it again and they’ll do it right this time.” They get onto an elevator alone and he parks it before standing next to her.

“Yeah, your boyfriend is going to get so much done from Ireland.” Freddy sees the surprised look on her face and smiles. “What? I mean even six feet under I know more shit than you do, baby. I mean it’s sad, do you not keep tabs on him or does he just not tell you shit?”

“It doesn’t have to be him, some people did stay here,” Clementine tells him. It was what? Tig, the new transfer, and a few prospects? Not a lot but it was something at least enough to get rid of him. 

“Well, let's hope they’re a better shot than I am,” Freddy says with a smirk. He’s a cocky man and always had been but for good reason. He had taken Clementine with him to the shooting range a few times while they were still home in Miami. He’d told her it was to train her with guns but really it was to show her how easy it would be for him to treat her like one of those pieces of paper they were shooting at. A headshot or one to the heart it was damn near effortless it was something that had always stuck in her mind and haunted her dreams.

As if they had heard Clementine’s internal cries for help had been heard when the elevator door opens Tig is standing there. Her eyes widen before she can even say anything to tell him it’s fine Freddy grabs her by her hair pulling her up and pointing a gun to her stomach. 

“Step aside. Now.” Freddy says finger on the trigger ready to shoot his gun at Clementine.

Tig has his gun drawn and points it at the man, “Is that really something you want to try buddy? I’ve got a feeling that I’m a better shot than you are. Now let the nice lady go and I won’t have to blow your fucking head off.”

“Tig please- just let us go okay? I’ll be fine please don’t risk my baby's life for this. It isn't worth it.” Clementine says, more tears are falling as she speaks. “Just tell Chibs I’m sorry for dragging this shit into his life. I shouldn’t- I didn’t want anyone else hurt I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

Tig nods and slowly puts his gun away not wanting Freddy to think he’s being rash and do something they’ll all regret later. “This isn’t for long, sweetheart. We’ll have you back home in no time okay?” He’d make a call to those in Belfast he’s sure Chibs and or two of the others would come back and they’d have Clementine home in no time. “He won’t hurt either of you we won’t let him do that, I promise.”

“If you or any of your fucking club tries that shit they’re going to get this baby back in pieces now move,” Freddy tells the man. He means it with his whole heart he would do it just to prove that he meant business, all he really wanted was Clementine anyways the baby was just dead weight to him.

Something about that sets Tig off and he draws for his gun ready to blow the mans brains out. Hospital or not he was not letting this man take Clementine. Before he can do it though Freddy does as he promised, pulling the trigger and shooting Clementine in the stomach.

Clementine sits up with a gasp her hand moving to her belly. Her heart is racing but there’s no pain and no blood, had it all been a bad dream?

“Hey- hey what’s wrong Clem? Hey, you’re okay it was just a bad dream.” Naomi says quickly getting up from her seat and walking over to put a hand on top of her friend's own hand. “You’re okay everything’s okay.”

Clementine tries to catch her breath looking over at Naomi and nodding. “Yeah- yeah it was just a dream.” She agrees before taking in a breath, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It wasn’t fair that she felt guilty about all of this. Her husband was a horrible person he’d beaten her and hurt her in ways she would never tell anyone, even Chibs but getting rid of him made her feel bad? She hated him for haunting her like this even buried in a ditch somewhere the man still had a hold over her that she couldn’t describe.

“Was it about the shooting?” Naomi asks Clementine clutched her stomach so she had to assume it was that haunting her nightmares. “I have nightmares about it too. I have to make a choice to save either you or Hale. I always spend too much time trying to figure out who to pick and you both end up dead.” She hadn’t told anyone about that but it had kept her awake many nights.

“Yeah, the shooting just… it affected me in ways I didn’t realize it would.” Clementine lies, she hates lying to Naomi but what is she supposed to do? Tell her that she felt bad her boyfriend and his friends had killed her ex-husband? “I’m sorry that you have to go through that.” She gives Naomi’s hand a small squeeze and smiles at her. As much as she wants to wallow in her thoughts and fear for the worst she can’t so instead she’ll comfort her friend and hope the ghosts just go away.


	35. Chapter 35

“Do you know how they’re doing over there?” Clementine asks. The nightmare had taken her mind off of what was happening with the rest of the crew but not for long. All she wanted was to have Chibs back.

“Things are fine, they are working on getting Abel so they can finally get home,” Tig assures her. There’s so much happening right now but he wants to try to calm her. She’d been trying to get into contact with them and figure out what was happening but they’d been so busy. First, the death of Lumpy and now Tara going missing with her boss, it was a lot. “You don’t have to worry about anything, sweetheart.”

Clementine looks at him trying to figure out what about this feels wrong. Something is wrong. “You’re lying.” She accuses knowing that’s what it has to be. Why would he feel the need to lie to her? “Tell me what’s wrong.” Had they hit a dead end? Was someone hurt? If it had been Chibs they would have told her, right?

That didn’t take long which really wasn’t a surprise. “We can’t find Tara right now. She left with her boss and no one has seen her since we think that one of the men from the Calaveras MC.”

Clementines’ face falls, “That the MC that…” She starts but she can’t finish the sentence instead, moving a hand to her stomach and taking in a breath.

“The MC that caused the shooting, yes that’s the one,” Tig tells her before he moves to place a hand on her shoulder. She’s upset and understandably so. She was still stuck in the hospital as a result of that happening, she and her child were almost lost to it. “We’ll figure it out alright? You don’t have to worry we’re gonna get Tara back it’ll all be alright.” He assures her before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her hair. 

Clementine closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. “Yeah- yeah okay you call me when you figure something out.”

“I’m gonna have a prospect stay here with you- don’t give me that look,” Tig says before he nods to the prospect lingering in the doorway. “I would rather not put you at risk Chibs would kill me.” They’d already messed up a few times while the group was gone he wasn’t going to take any more risks. 

“I gotta go but when we figure this out I’ll call.” Tig says before he looks at the prospect, “You don’t leave.” He tells him before he leaves wanting to get right with the Agents to make sure everything gets done right.

“Alright I’ll see you later Tig,” Clementine tells him with a smile. She watches him go waiting a few minutes before she looks over at the prospect. “Okay what’s happening I know he didn’t tell me everything so what’s happening.”

“No, he told you everything you’re so up to speed on everything.” The prospect assures her. The man looks a bit nervous but he doesn’t realize that and how damn obvious he makes it for her.

She wonders if they know their tells that well or if she has just grown accustomed to figuring out people's tells. “Bullshit. Now, what’s happening?” She watches him seeing that he doesn’t want to budge on it. “I can tell the hospital I don’t want you here and security can drag you out. Then I just call Tig and tell him that you left me here by myself- I told you I didn’t feel safe and you still just abandoned me. I don’t know what to do…” She says with a sad sigh as if she was beaten up by the idea of it.

This wasn’t her normally but normally they didn’t have most of the club in Ireland and Tara kidnapped by the same people that had nearly killed her. Still, he won’t budge so she rolls her eyes, “Fine have it your way.” She picks up the little remote on the side of her bed to press the call button pressing it.

“Fine- fine!” The prospect finally says. “I’ll tell you don’t have them kick me out.”

Clementine smiles and when the nurse comes in she looks to the woman, “I hate to bother you but I was wondering if you could ask the people in the room over to turn their tv down. I was gonna try to get some rest but all I can hear is whatever that football or basketball game is.”

“Of course sweetheart I’ll get them to turn it down now.” The woman assures her before walking over to shut the blinds. “Does your friend need to leave while you rest?”

“I’ve got a stack of books my friend brought he’ll probably just look through one of those we’ll be fine.” Clementine assures the woman with a smile, “Thank you so much I really appreciate it.” Once the woman leaves she looks back over at the prospect he won’t try anything or at least she thinks he won’t but she is more than happy to press that button again to get him sent out.

The man takes in a breath, “They’re working on getting Tara back now they’ve got help from ATF. Everything is set up, they're going to be fine.”

Using the help of ATF to get Tara back? Either the club was desperate or backed into a corner she had to guess it was the latter. Stahl seemed to do nothing but back them into corners then watch the club squirm to get their way out of it. 

“Well thank you for being honest,” Clementine tells him with a sigh before she rubs the bridge of her nose. It takes everything in her not to freak the hell out and she sees why Tig hadn’t said anything. They’d be fine though they’d got themselves out of worse situations, hell they were getting themselves out of one right now. “Alright well, I am going to rest. When my mother comes back tell her you to work with my boyfriend because I’m sure she’ll ask.”

The man nods and does as Clementine had told the nurse he’d do, picking up one of the books and starting to look through it. This wasn’t even close to what he wanted to be doing but what was he supposed to do? Say no? The whole point of this time was to do as he was told until it was time for him to patch up so he’d sit and ready whatever this book was.

The next day was quiet every time she’d look to the prospect for answers they wouldn’t have any. Tara’s boss had gotten out safe but no news on Tara. That news had clearly gotten to the rest of the crew because they had made their way back to town.

Clementine is working on a design for a birthday cake trying not to think about what's happening. She wants to see Chibs now but she’s sure they have to get things done he’ll visit when he can. Birthday cake designing isn’t a good distraction though she hates the design scratching through it in frustration before she tries to start on another

“Why’d ya do that ah thought it was a pretty nice design,” Chibs tells her before he walks over to her and smiles.

Clementine nearly drops her pencil looking over at Chibs and grinning. She sets her supplies down moving to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug, “Oh my god- you’re home. God, I missed you so much.”

Chibs presses a kiss to her head before he looks at the prospect nodding for him to leave. “Ya know it wasn’ really that long.” He teases before he has a seat on the edge of the bed. “How’re both of my girls doin’?”

“Well, I missed your snoring when you were sleeping on that couch.” Clementine teases before she rests her head on his shoulder. He’s home it feels so much better knowing that he’s home. “We’re good the doctors aren’t seeing any more complications. We had a small scare a few days ago but things have been great since then.”

“That’s good ta hear ah’m happy yer both alright.” He tells her running a hand up and down her side as she stays close to him. “We got Abel back he’s home safe everythin’s gonna be alright.”

Clementine smiles and lets out a sigh. “Did you get to see Kerrianne while you were there?” She hopes he’d gotten the chance and that it wasn’t all just looking for Abel. After everything the man had been through he deserved a chance to see his daughter.

“Aye- she was gorgeous that girla mine. She looks just like her mother an’ she’s so kind. She really has grown so much since ah last saw her.” Chibs hated that she’d done so much growing up and he hadn’t been there to see it. Soon Jimmy would be out of their lives though and he wouldn’t have to miss another second. “She loved that scarf ya had me bring by th’way.”

“Yeah? Well I’m happy that she liked it.” Clem smiles, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “You know my mother is off seeing who's hiring in town before my dad gets here but she will want to actually meet you. She’ll probably do some over the top dinner- ask a million questions.”

“Well lucky for me we’ve got club shite ta deal with- sounds less frightenin’,” Chibs tells her with a smile. “We’ve gotta lead on Tara I just wanted ta see ya before I went an’ helped with it.”

“Alright you get out of it for now but not forever,” Clementine tells him before giving him another kiss. “I love you, baby.”

“An’ I love ya too- ah’ll call once everythin’ is done,” Chibs tells her before he gets up and heads out of the room. The visit isn’t as long as he’d like but he’ll probably stay with her tonight. He missed her and even if he can’t sleep with her he’ll stay close so they can be together. Even if it means having to deal with her mother's many questions that Clem seems afraid of, it'll just be what he does.

Clementine feels much better even as he leaves because she knows he’s home. She smiles feeling movement and she puts a hand on her stomach. “Yeah, your daddy’s home little girl. He’s home and all safe.” Well, as safe as he could be. They had to get Tara back and she had no idea what that entailed. “You could’ve shown all that off for him I’m sure he would’ve loved to feel you kick little miss queen of bad timing.” 

She’s on cloud nine going back to the work she was doing and actually being able to focus for a change. Getting through some designs she texts Naomi suggesting she can come to grab them tomorrow. She’ll plan it so Naomi doesn’t have to see Chibs; she knows the wounds are still fresh so she isn’t going to throw any member of the club in her friend's face just yet. That will take time and she respects it. She'll give Naomi all the time she needs.

Maria enters the room and looks at her daughter with a smile, “You seem happy are they letting you go home early?” She knows her daughter was itching to get out of the hospital and the baby did seem to be in good health now so it wouldn’t surprise her.

“Actually I’m excited because Chibs is home from his work trip. He has to wrap up some work stuff but he came by to check on Celeste and I. He’s home and I’m just so happy about it.” Clementine tells her with a grin. She couldn’t be happier except of course if they’d let her out of here.

Maria walks over and has a seat next to her daughter aking her hand. “You love this man?” She moves some hair out of her daughter's face and smiles. “I want to trust that you will make the right decisions but you were so sure that Freddy was the right decision.

“I know- I understand your hesitation I had my own. I thought I was just going to be with him to go on a few dates get to know him as a way to get over Freddy.” Clementine thinks about it for a moment before shaking her head, what a silly thought that had been. “He snuck up on me and just made his way into my heart like no one else ever did.”

Maria nods and smiles at her daughter giving her hand a squeeze, “Your father did that to me. I didn’t want love yet I had plenty of other plans for my life but he showed up and I knew I was doomed in the best way. One look at him and I knew I wouldn’t be waiting any longer I would be spending the rest of my life with that man.”

“Do you trust that I am making the best choice for myself? I know the risk I just… I feel safer here and I care about him so much. With him, I feel like nothing bad is going to happen to me.” A stupid thing to say while she was sitting in a hospital bed having been shot. Still, that hadn’t been his fault so she believed what she was saying wholeheartedly.

Maria looks at her daughter and nods giving the girl a kiss on the forehead. “He does still have to make a good impression. Your father will be here in a few days we’ll meet him then..”

“At least wait until I get out of the hospital so I can referee,” Clementine suggests, more so she doesn’t have to sit in the hospital worrying than anything else.

“Perhaps… we’ll see.” Maria says with a smile. It will all fall down to how eager she and her husband both are to get to know this man.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the gaps between chapters between the coin shortage and all the other stuff working retail has been draining me! hopefully things will be looking up soon until then enjoy the next chapter.

“Do you have time for one more visitor before we bust you out of this place?” Tara asks with a smile before she walks into the room with Abel in her arms. 

Clementine grins holding out her arms to take the little boy. “Oh look at you Abel you’ve gotten so big.” She takes the boy pressing kisses to his cheeks. He laughs and it makes her heart sing she’s so happy that they’ve got the boy back safe. “I’m happy I made that hate a bit big. It fits perfectly now.”

Tara watches the two of them thinking about the baby she now has on the way. She hates that she’ll have to do this without Jax at her side but those left in the club after the arrest will be there. “Alright I’m not just here to bring Abel I am here to be a doctor are you ready?”

Clem presses a kiss to Abel’s forehead before she nods and looks at Tara. “Alright tell me what to do- lecture away.” She knew there would be restrictions she had been warned of it but she didn’t know the extent of it.

“I need you to keep your activity limited so that we don’t have any early labour scares. We want to keep her in there as long as we can. I know you work hard and you love your work but shorter hours and little to no physical strain. Get light exercise but nothing else overall more sleep you need to just keep things calm while you wait for the baby okay?” Tara asks. She knows that’s hard with everything going on but she’ll stay on Clem and make sure she’s doing it. “Where’s Chibs I should probably be telling him this so he holds you to it.”

“Having lunch with me, which is why I really want out of here. Surprising everyone with my release backfired on me in that way. I think I may be able to save him before it gets too bad but I've got to get home soon.” Clementine says before she smiles sheepishly. It had been a great idea in theory but now knowing they were probably asking about everything from his home life to his work she felt bad.

“Well you know it is inevitable they’re going to ask questions. Besides Chibs is a big boy if he can handle a bit of… well, everything the club does then he can handle a few parents asking some questions.” Tara tells her before she goes to get a nurse. The nurse helps take out wires and tubs that were left on before they get Clem into a wheelchair. “I’m sure he’ll be just fine.”

Clementine smiles and thanks the nurse before Tara pushes her down the hallway away from that damn room, she sure wouldn’t miss it. “I know I just feel bad because it’s my fault. I chose to marry some horrible piece of shit now my parents don’t trust me enough to know I’ve picked a good man. He has to go through their game of 20 questions from hell because of my choices.”

Tara hated that mindset so much but she understood it. She felt like she was to blame for every bad thing Kohn did even though they were things he had chosen to do on his own. “You didn’t enter that relationship knowing what was going to happen. Anything that man did or caused was his own fault and he’ll be punished some day- they always are.”

Oh, Tara didn’t know the half of that one. Then again Clem had no idea the problem boyfriend that Tara’d had met the same fate as Freddy. The men they loved ensured that they would never be hurt by those men again. Each keeping it quiet neither knowing how seeing just how similar they were in many ways.

“Thank you I think I needed to hear that,” Clementine says with a smile. “I know I shouldn’t put the blame on myself but it’s just so easy you know? I mean looking back you can see all the red flags and you wonder how those didn’t just scream at you.”

“Hindsight is 20/20 I’m afraid,” Tara tells her with a smile. They leave the hospital and head out to Tara’s car. She takes Abel and buckles him into his car seat before she opens the passenger's side door for Clementine.

Clementine gets into the car and buckles up before waiting for Tara to get in. Once the woman is in the car Clementine looks over to her. “How are you doing?” Jax, Clay, Bobby, Tig, Juice, and Happy had gone to jail; they'd be there for the next 14 months. The only reason Chibs wasn’t one of them was that he had been in the hospital with a head injury. Then she’d thought it was the worst thing to happen but now she was almost grateful for it. “I mean just you and Abel alone in the house it has to be hard.”

“Actually things have been great. Gemma has been watching him while I’m at work. I think the distraction is just as good for her as it is for me.” Tara tells her with a smile. They had to mend fences as Gemma was going to be the only person tara had through her pregnancy. Getting a few prison visits with Jax wasn’t going to be enough for her. She’d need everyday support so she’d get that from Gemma.

Clementine nods, that's good but she knows the relationship between the two women was rocky, to say the least. “Well, I’m going to be staying home for the most part and running the business side of my bakery. I’ll be there if you ever need someone to watch Abel or just someone to talk to. Gemma doesn’t seem like she’d be the best sounding board for personal problems so I’m here.” Tara had been there for her sure maybe it was just as a doctor but it was still her being there so Clementine was more than happy to return the favour.

Tara is happily surprised by this. Sure they hadn’t talked much before but they’d finally gotten a chance to know each other and she was happy they had. “I’d like that thank you.” She doesn’t even think about it before she speaks using that offer immediately. “I’m actually pregnant. I’m just about far enough along to start telling people.” She explains with a sheepish smile, focusing on the road rather than looking over at Clem.

Tara was pregnant? With the club members being in jail for 14 months it wouldn’t matter how far along the woman was Jax was going to miss the birth of their child. It put a pit in her stomach, what if that had been Chibs? “Well congratulations, Tara! You know by the time you have your baby is born I’m sure this one will have outgrown her smaller clothes. I’ve got plenty that’s gender-neutral so either way, we can get you started.” She knows it’s not much to offer but it’s something and she’s sure over time she’ll figure out other ways she can help Tara.

Tara appreciates the offer and she’ll probably take her up on it but for now, it’s the last thing she wants to talk about. Thinking about Jax not being able to be there nearly brings her tears; she hates the thought of it all. “How about we focus on keeping your girl healthy, yeah? Once she’s born you can fuss all you want.”

“And trust me I will, fussing is my speciality you can ask any of my friends or Chibs- yeah especially Chibs.” She has fussed over him so much since he’d been in his accident. When he’d gotten back all torn up by what had happened she’d even done it from her hospital bed. It didn’t matter all that much to her what mattered to her was that he was in pain after losing his nephew and the betrayal from members of the Belfast faction.

Tara laughs, “I’m sure he can tell me plenty of times you fussed.” He didn’t seem the type who needed that but the quiet interactions she’d seen between the two of them made her think he did. The man hadn’t realized it but they were good for each other in many ways. Tara parks the car in the driveway and looks over at her, “Alright do you need help up to the door.”

“No, It’s fine I’ve got it from here thank you for giving me a ride home,” Clementine says giving Tara a gentle pat on the arm. She unbuckles and gets out of the car before she heads to the front door. She walks up and rings the doorbell waiting for someone to walk up to it.

The front door opens and Chibs is surprised to see who it is. “What’re you doin’ out of the hospital?” He asks with a laugh before he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into an embrace.

“They let me out a few days early so I decided to surprise you and had Tara get me instead,” Clem tells him with a girn. He pulls away enough to give her a few kisses and this makes her realize just how worth it that surprise was. 

“Well ah’m so happy ta have you home,” Chibs says with a smile giving her a kiss on the forehead before he lets go. He can hear her parents walking up so he steps to the side. “We’ve got ah visitor.” He tells the two of them before he looks back to her parents. Her father had just come to town the night before and hadn’t had a chance to see her yet so he wanted the man to see her.

Clementine sees them walk up and grins as her father walks up. “Hi there dad, it’s good to see you.” She hadn’t seen him since she had left so she nearly cried as he lit up. When the man ran up and pulled her into his arms.

“Oh, mi chiquilla,” Alexander says before he leans in and gives her a kiss on the few fast pecks on the forehead tears falling from his own eyes. “Te extrañé mi chiquilla.”  
“I missed you too dad I missed you so much,” Clementine tells him. She rests her head on his chest and takes in a few deep breaths she feels whole again now that she has her whole family. Things still had to figure out jobs and where to move everything for living arrangements but she didn’t care. Right now all that mattered to her was that she had her parents here with her.

After some time the man pulls away and presses a kiss to his daughter's forehead. “We just finished eating but there's food left if you want me to make you a plate.” Her mother offers as she walks over pressing a kiss to her daughter’s cheek.

“It’s alright mom I’m not hungry I just wanted to see everybody- make sure you aren’t giving Chibs a hard time,” Clementine says before she reaches over and takes Chibs hand into her own giving it a squeeze. “I don’t need you two trying to scare him off.”

“I think it will take a bit more than your parents to scare him off you know,” Maria tells her daughter with a smile before she goes to make a plate anyways. “Besides I like Filip he’s a nice man and I think your father feels the same way.”

Clementine looks to her father who nods in conformation and smiles. “I knew you two would love him he’s an amazing man.” She tells them though she’s looking at Chibs as she says it. “I’m lucky that I found him. He's the best thing to happen to me.”

“Ah could say that ‘bout ya gorgeous,” Chibs tells her pressing a kiss to her knuckles and smiling. He then looks over at her parents, “Ah think yer mother made ya ah plate anyways.”

Clementine smiles and looks over to her parents, her father had walked over to her mother to go help her out. “I can just go eat with them by myself if you have any club business to deal with.” It was going to be nothing but club business while half the club was away in jail which she understood. “You did survive lunch with them so I won’t subject you to the rest of this.”

“No ah’ve got nowhere ta be but here with you.” Chibs tells her giving her a kiss and heading with her back to the table.


	37. Chapter 37

“Well hello ta you two, what’s this one doin’ here today?” Chibs asks as he walks over to Clementine. He presses a kiss to her forehead before rubbing Abel’s back and smiles at the boy.

Clementine leans up some and gives him a kiss on the lips. “I told Tara I’d watch him while she was at her doctor's appointment I guess Gemma had something else to do.” She hadn’t been given many details only enough to tell her that no one else could watch the baby. She didn’t need details though she’d offered to watch him whenever and that is exactly what she was doing. “How are things with the club?”

“Doin’ fine we had alotta business to deal with but it’s fine now.” He tells her, taking off his kutte and putting it away before he has a seat next to her on the couch. He moves a hand to her stomach and smiles pressing a kiss to her temple. “How’re my girls doin?”

Clementine smiles as Chibs kisses her temple. “We’re good I had some contractions today-” She sees the look he has and laughs, “Relax they’re Braxton Hicks they’re totally normal right now.” She was getting close; they were only about two weeks out so things like this would happen. 

The man chuckles, “You should probably lead with that- scared tha shite outta me.” He’s ready to meet his girl but he also didn’t want to be away from her when that happened. He was trying to keep everything out of town short for that reason. He looks at Abel who is starting to fuss, “What’s wrong, little guy?”

“Oh god can you not smell that I know what’s wrong somebody needs a diaper change.” Clementine says before she smiles at the boy, “Let’s get you cleaned up, little guy.”

Chibs gets up and takes the boy from her. She gets up and he looks over at her, “Ah’ve got him you sit.” He tells her not wanting her to have to get up, a task that got harder as she got farther along in the pregnancy.

“Yeah, but you don’t have his diaper bag.” Clementine holds out a hand having him help her up before she goes to get the bag following him back to the nursery. She gives him a diaper and some wipes before she smiles. “Not much longer before we’ve got her in here.” She tells him before letting Abel take hold of her finger cooing at the boy.

The man nods as he works on getting the boy cleaned up and his diaper changed. “It felt like a blessin’ when Kerrianne got here early. We were so ready ta meet her ah don’ think we coulda waited any longer.”

Clementine watches him with a smile, “How was that? I mean getting her home I”m sure you were ready like you said but you probably had a lot going on.”

“Not as much as we’ve got goin’ on now but it wouldn’ have mattered either way. We were fuckin’ tired but we figured it out. As tired as we were gettin’ ta have our girl home was worth it.” Chibs tells her before he tosses out the trash and picks Abel back up. “Ah’d just sit up some nights an’ hold her while her mother was gettin’ rest. Just look at her my gorgeous girl ah loved her so much.”

Clementine smiles at him giving him a kiss before she rubs Abel’s back. “You know now that things are… figured out I’m sure they could come to visit. You missed so much of your daughter’s life you shouldn’t have to miss anymore. Tell Fiona we’ll take her for a week or two I don’t know. Just let her come here meet her half-sister- I don’t know go see sights in California? It’ll give you two a chance to get to know each other again.” The girl had been through so much she deserved to have a father.

That was something he had thought about since they’d been back but he hadn’t talked to Fi about it. There would be a lot to figure out and he wasn’t sure how up for it either of them would be. “Ah’m not sure if she wants ta know me ah’ve been out of her life so long an’ the shit Jimmy probably stuck in her head.” He’s distracted from all of those thoughts as Abel reaches out and pulls on his shirt. “Is it time ta lay him down?”

Clementine wants to push it a bit further, tell him she’s sure that Kerrianne will want to get to know him again. Instead, she shakes her head taking the boy. “You changed him so I'll figure out the rest. Would you mind going to grab something for dinner? This one has had me so busy all afternoon I haven’t had time to make anything.” She knew Tara would show up soon and she had a few questions for her anyways.

“You’ve got it,” Chibs tells her before he smiles at Abel. “You be good, yeah? Look after her for me.” He asks patting the boy’s back before he goes to get his keys so he can head out. “If ya think anything else ya need just call.” He tells her before he heads outside of the house to get to his bike. 

He doesn’t mind running out; she's clearly doing more than enough for both of them. She’s growing a child and trying to run her business from home. He can grab food once and a while. It will give him a chance to think about what she said anyway. Even though he had brushed off the idea he did still want to think about it. Having his daughter even if just for a little while would be nice though he wasn’t sure if she’d want to come here.

Clementine listens for him to leave before she takes Abel back out into the living room sitting with him as he plays with his toys. “Let's wait for your mommy to get here I think she should be here soon.”

They sit for a few minutes and sure enough, there’s a knock at the door. She gets up with him figuring that they can collect his things together since she isn’t doing much bending down these days. When she opens the door she smiles, “Gemma hey- I thought Tara was going to pick him up.”

“They roped her into an emergency surgery while she was there so I said I’d come to pick him up,” Gemma says before she smiles and gives her grandson a kiss on the cheek. 

Clementine steps aside so the woman can come on, “I started to clean put his things back in the bag but I didn’t want to leave you at the door for too long.”

Gemma shrugs it off going to pick everything up. “Doesn’t matter to me either way.”

Clementine watches the woman for a moment before she takes in a breath. “It’s actually a good thing you came I actually had a favor to ask you if that’s alright.” She tells her before she looks back at Gemma. This wasn’t a good idea but she had already started to ask so she had to through with it, right? “I was wondering if you knew a way I could get in contact with Fiona Larkin.”

Gemma looks from the toys she’s picking up to Clementine with a raised brow. “Let me guess- without Chibs knowing. Do I get to know the reason why?” She had no idea if she’ll even give her that information but she’s nosy and wants to know what all of this is about.

“I just want to talk to her about a few things,” Clementine says though the look on Gemma’s face tells her that isn’t going to be enough information for her. “I suggested that we have Kerrianen come stay with us now that things have been patched up or at least as fixed as they can be. Chibs doesn’t think Kerrianne wants to see him. I just want to talk to Fiona and see how she feels about all of it. I know it isn’t my place to snoop I just want to help.”

Gemma nods before she gets up and takes Abel. Chibs is a good man and a good father. He deserves that. “I’ll figure out and get that to you soon. It’ll also stay between the two of us.” She wasn’t about to cause fights she’d help and hope that things worked out for her. “Will you be here tomorrow?”

“Yeah thank you I’ll be here just come by whenever.” Clementine agrees before she takes one of the toys from the bag. “In case you need a reason.” She says tossing it on the couch she appreciates it so much this is what she feels like she needs to do it feels right.

“You’re right for that- not exactly the type to just show up out of the blue at your house.” Gemma agrees with a smile. “Alright well I’m gonna take him home I’ll talk to you later.”

Clementine nods and heads to the front door with them watching them go before shutting the door behind them. She walks back over to the couch and has a seat before pushing the toy between two of the cushions and laying back. 

The woman feels a sharp pain and winces trying to take in a few deep breaths. “Kid, you’ve got two more weeks I need you to hold out, okay? Your grandparents are getting ready to move into the apartment. We have to focus on that right now. Once they’re unpacked you can come whenever.” She smiles and pats her stomach. “They wouldn’t care either way though they would be thrilled to meet you today or in two weeks. Just do your poor mom a favor and wait for me okay?”

She hears the bike pull back up and smiles, “Your dad's home please don’t freak him out I think you’ve got the poor thing on edge enough as is.” She winces as she feels another pain but calms herself when Chibs does come back in. She checks the time wondering if this is just Braxton Hicks.

Chibs comes back in and walks over to Clementine and gives her a kiss. “Where’s our little guest?”

“Gemma came and got him I guess he got out of whatever she was doing today.” Clem kisses him back before she gets up. “I’ll go grab some plates you get the food out, what did you grab?”

Chibs nods watching her go before he starts to take the food out. “Bitta everything I wasn’ sure what ya wanted so I kind of just grabbed ah few things on tha way out.” He looks over at her in the kitchen. “Naomi sent some work an’ a couple muffins with me. Ah wasn’ gonna go visit but she saw me and waved me over.”

“Really?” Clementine asks with a smile. She hadn’t thought that Naomi would want to interact with any of them so soon so that was a welcome surprise. Then again she may just blame it on needed to give Clem work so she wasn’t going to ask Naomi. She walks back over and him and hands him a plate before she has a seat. She feels so much discomfort and can’t seem to get comfortable as she gets some food.

Chibs gets his food and has a seat next to her. He looks at her for a moment raising a brow, “You doin’ alright over there?”

“Yeah- yeah she’s just moving around in there kicking all the wrong places. This kid is going to be the death of me I swear.” Clementine says with a laugh. She doesn’t want to freak him out and if it does end up being more than just a false alarm she’ll just tell him when she can confirm it. They’ve got two weeks there’s no way the girl is coming already or that’s what she’s telling herself anyway.

“Just wait until she’s here keepin’ you up all hours of tha night,” Chibs tells her as if he also won’t be the one dealing with all of that. “This girl has plenty ah time ta think up worse ways ta kill us both.”


	38. Chapter 38

Today was not Clem’s day. She was so tired and was ready to get this kid out of her. She was trying to focus on getting work done but she didn’t feel good at all. She is going to just lie down when she hears the ring of her phone. She grabs it and sees the number before she answers. “Hello?”

“It’s Fiona.” The woman greets. It feels a bit more informal of a call as it isn’t their first call or even second. In the past few weeks, they’d had a few conversations trying to figure everything out. “Y’alright ta talk right now?”

“Yeah things are fine here we can talk,” Clementine tells her with a nod. She still hadn’t told Chibs they were doing this, things had been too stressful lately to pick that sort of fight. “How are you two doing?”

“We’re doing’ just fine. I actually talked ta Kerri about our little idea ta bring her to California.” Friona tells her. She’d wanted to talk a few times and get a feeling for Clementine and her intentions before she brought it out. Now though she felt comfortable enough to do it and had sat with Kerrianne to talk about it.

“Really?” Clementine asks, sitting up a bit more. She feels a sharp pain and it takes everything in her not to let out a cry as she does. She instead takes in a slow breath before she speaks again, “What did she think about it?”

“She’s open to tha idea but isn’t sure if she wants to go by herself to America. It’s nothing against either of you it is a big trip to take as a teenager though.” Fiona was happy to figure something out she just wasn’t sure what would work best the Belfast charter was already pretty thin and she was still trying to figure out who she could trust after Jimmy’s death.

Clem nods and gets up hoping that walking could do her some good. “Well, then you should come with her. We can set you up in a hotel or something you can do whatever you want and just leave her here with us. You get a break and she gets to come.”

That idea is something else altogether she isn’t sure what Filip will think of it but it would no doubt be the best option. If nothing else she could just stay out of their way to give Filip the space he needed with their daughter. “I think that would work ah’ll have to bring it up with Kerri and see what she thinks.”

Clementine nods before she gasps nearly dropping her phone at the horrible pain. She should be timing these because they seem to be happening far closer together than they had earlier in the day. “Sorry- when do you think you’ll do that? I should probably start bringing the idea up to him soon if you are going to tell him that.”

“Is somethin’ happening over there? You sound like you’re in a lot of pain.” Fiona tells her. She sounded like she had been for the entirety of the call but it only seemed to be getting worse.

“I think my water just broke so it’s time for me to head to the hospital,” Clementine says as she looks at her feet. “Talk to Kerrianne then call you in a few days. I’ll try to talk to him by then about the idea.”

“Take yer time we can wait that baby can’t. Best of luck to ya.” Fiona tells her before she hangs up the phone.

Clementine paces back forth through the house trying to calm her breathing as she calls again with no answer. She calls the clubhouse wondering if maybe Chibs had his phone off. They hadn’t expected her to go into labor now she was 4 days overdue and was getting induced tomorrow. The baby had other plans though and she was ready to go now so she needed Chibs home. 

“Oh my god, finally where the hell are you?” Clementine asks as someone picks up the phone. She has to pause and take in a deep breath as a contraction hits. “You need to get home now.”

“Uhh, this is Kozik I don’t think I’m the one you want to talk to.” The man explains before he motions for the prospect to come over. Once the prospect comes over he mouths for him to call Tig. “Chibs and Tig took the girls up to the prison for a visit with the guys.”

“So you’re telling me he’s all the way up the fucking prison instead of here- fantastic this is just fucking great.” Clem takes a few more breaths; it isn’t Kozik’s fault that Chibs was away. “I’m gonna drive to the hospital you keep calling and tell him I’m in labor and he needs to get back now.”

“No- hey let me have Phil come up there and get you he’ll drive you to the hospital. I’m sending him now.” Kozik says before he nods for him to go. “I’ll try calling the prison and see if they can tell them we’ll figure it out okay?”

Clementine nods and hangs up before she goes to grab her bag. She sets down the bag by the front door and walks back and forth. By the time the car does pull up she’s swearing up a storm it's some mixture of English and Spanish. 

Phil gets out and walks up slowing as he hears her going off. He then makes way to the front door deciding to just try it and sure enough, it’s unlocked. “Are you ready to go?” He asks as he looks over at her. 

Clementine stops and looks over at the man nodding. “Yeah- grab that bag right there for me? I’ll call the hospital when we get in the car so they know we’re coming.” When he grabs the bag she leaves with him locking the door behind them and heading to the car. Once she’s in she calls the hospital to tell them they’re coming. Once she’s done she takes in a breath, “I swear to god if he misses this I’m going to kill him myself.”

The man starts to speed up as she speaks but he does try not to go too fast, the last thing they need is pulled over. “They’re calling all of them trying to get someone to pick up. I'm sure that he’ll be here in time. I mean it takes a while to give birth. I mean it took my sister 32 hours for her first kid.”

“That is not something to say to a woman in labor please just drive,” Clementine tells him before she calls Chibs again. There’s no answer and she calls Gemma hoping she’ll answer though there’s nothing. She lets out a frustrated sound hopping between numbers on their way to the hospital. 

None of them answers so she calms herself enough to call her mother. She was going to wait until she was situated in the hospital to call them but she needed someone and clearly Chibs wasn’t going to be here for a little while so she should call them. “Mama- yeah I’m in labor we’re heading to the hospital now could you meet me there?”

“Oh come on it isn’t time we’ve still got another 5 minutes.;” Juice starts to argue as the guard walks up to the table he’s sitting at with Chibs. The two are trying to catch up on everything but the guard has to go and ruin it?

“I’m not here for you, I'm here for him.” The guard says before he nods at Chibs. “A man that says he’s a friend of yours called saying your wife is in labor and you should get back now.”

Juice smiles, “Well look there did you hear that?” He asks looking over to Tig and Clay at the other table. “I think he needs to get out of here.”

Tara gets up from her spot across from Jax, “I’ll go with you we can take my car are you okay to take Abel home?” She asks looking over at Tig as she picks the baby in his carrier up.

“Yep we’re all good I’m sure he needs some time with grandpa anyways,” Tig says looking to the guard for confirmation. The guard nods and takes the baby from one table to the other before they got to take Jax and Juice to leave.

Chibs nods and get s up walking out with Tara. They collect their things and Chibs sees the many phone calls he has. “She’s gonna kill me.” He mumbles before he gets out to Tara’s car with her. “Hope ya don’ mind me drivin’ fast because I need to get there now.”

“Good because I want to be there just in case just don’t get us killed.” Tara jokes before she gets into the car with him and they head off to the hospital. She thinks that things will be alright. She hadn’t shown any further signs of complications but Tara would rather be safe than sorry.

The drive to the hospital is fast, he has to get there now he isn’t going to miss the birth of his child. They get there in record time and head up to get up to labor and delivery. Once there they find the nurses station and ask where she is heading back to the room.

“Sorry fer takin’ so long but ah’m here,” Chibs says as he walks over to her to Clementine. He leans over and kisses her hair. “Tara came with me so she could check in on you and tha baby.”

“Yes let me check on your vitals and then I’ll go suit up just in case,” Tara assures Clementine before she goes to look at her vitals and then checks on the charts they have. 

Clementine nods and takes a few breaths in and out. “The nurse left ten minutes ago to find someone to get an epidural. Could you see if you and find someone when you go out? I’m in a lot of pain I’d really appreciate it.” 

“Of course yeah I’ll go grab someone and be back,” Tara assures her giving her a squeeze on the shoulder before she heads out.

Chibs looks over at Tara leaving before he reaches out and takes out of Clementine’s hands. “Are you ready to meet our girl then?”

Clementine smiles, “I was ready to meet her tomorrow but she apparently has other ideas.” Her queen of bad timing as she kept calling her. She shouldn’t be surprised it seems on point for her. “I feel like this is going to be a trend with this girl of ours.”

“I wonder where she gets that from eh? Her mama perhaps.” Maria asks as she looks at her daughter with a smile. “I remember something about you and a certain dress you wouldn’t wear when you were three.”

“Mama I love you but I’m in a lot of pain I don’t need embarrassing stories to add to it,” Clementine tells her mother with a smile. She loves her so much but now isn’t the time it’s far from the time.

Even after the epidural birth does seem to drag on forever. They’d warned her it would take a while but it felt like an eternity. The doctor came to in and told her finally that it was time to push and Clem couldn’t be happier. Once she does start pushing it brings a sense of relief to everyone that they’re that much closer to meeting the little girl. 

“Just one more good push for me and we’ll be there.” The doctor assures her as she glances at Clementine. “You’ve got one more push in you.”

Clementine nods before she takes in another breath and when the doctor tells her to she pushes again. After she does she hears that first cry and she starts crying as they lay the baby on her chest. She gets her for a few moments laying there and taking it all in. “Hello Celeste, oh yes hello you’re so perfect.”

Chibs smiles brushing away some tears with the back of his jacket before he leans in and gives Clem a kiss on the temple. He then leans down and strokes the babies arm. “Yes hello, there oh look atcha yer so perfect my little girl.” He tells her quietly feeling that overwhelmingly wash of love again as he’d felt when they’d had Keri. This was his daughter. He'd helped make her and she was so perfect.

They take the baby to get her weighed and cleaned up. As they did Clementine's parents were lingering looking at her granddaughter with proud smiles. “Do you think they could hold her when you’re done? I think they’ll explode if they don’t get to.” Clementine teases before she lets herself relax. She’s so damn tired after all of that but it was worth meeting her girl.

Chibs moves sweaty hair out of Clementine’s face giving her a kiss on the forehead. “I think ah’m gonna call Fiona- see about getting’ Kerri here sometime.” He’d wait and do it later but seeing his daughter made him want both of his girls here. She deserved to meet her little sister and he’d at least try and hope for the best.

Clementine smiles at him, “That’s good because I’ve been talking to Fiona about that. I wanted to see how she felt about it before I talked to you about it. She likes the idea and so does Kerrianne. I’m sure we could speed the process along if you told them you’re ready.”

Chibs is surprised that she’d done that though he is happy knowing it's fewer steps on her part. “Ah’ll call them soon then try ta get Kerri here ta meet her little sister.” He says before he looks over to Clem’s parents. Her father is holding the baby and they’re both speaking sweetly to her in Spanish it’s quite the sight. He’d have the club here if they were all locked up though he’s sure the members that were out would come to visit tomorrow if she was up for it.

“My parents will keep her for a while now you go and call them now. I’ll be fine here I promise.” Clementine assures him. She needs to send a message to Javi and Naomi let them know that the baby is there. Javi was going to fly out in the next few days but she was sure he’d speed it up if he knew that Celeste was here now. “We’ll get plenty of time to hold her take a couple of minutes to call your daughter.”

“Ah’ll do that you holler if ya need anythin’.” Chibs smiles and presses a kiss to Clementine’s forehead before heading out into the hallway.


	39. Chapter 39

Chibs wakes first that next morning getting out of the couch he walks over to where Celeste had been sleeping. He heard her start to fuss and carefully picked her up. “Oh shhh shh let’s not wake up yer ma, yeah? Ah’ve got ya m’love.”

The baby stops fussing and Chibs smiles going to sit back down on the couch. He sits there with her in the crook of his elbow slowly rocking her. “There we care much better yeah? Ya just wanted ta be held.”

As they sit there Naomi walks up to the room. She stops as she sees that Clementine is asleep. She watches Chibs hesitantly wondering if she should even walk up to them. He sees standing there though and she knows that she can’t just sneak away. She walks over to him with the baby whispering to him, “Hey sorry I thought I’d come to see the baby before I opened the shop this morning. I can go…”

Chibs shakes his head motioning for her to come closer. “Clem’s tired she’ll sleep you should get some time with tha baby.” He waits for her to take a seat before he carefully hands the baby over to her.

Naomi smiles and takes the baby looking down at the girl in her arms. “She’s got your eyes but the rest is all Clem. Yeah, you look just like your momma, pretty girl.” She loved the girl so much already and was happy that she’d made her way over. “How has Clem been? I wanted to come last night but by the time I wrapped everything up it was really late.”

“It was a long day she was out like ah light. Tryin’ ta let her sleep as long as I can don’ know if this one will cooperate.” Chibs says with a smile as he looks down at his girl. “Think it’ll be hard ta get any of that fer at least tha next couple years.”

The woman lets out a little laugh before shaking her head, “No I don’t think so but I wish you luck with that.” Naomi looks down at the baby thinking about those restless nights and times staying up. She should’ve been doing this if not now then at least in the future. Hale was gone though so it wasn’t going to happen. That feeling of grief overwhelms her again and she smiles carefully handing the baby over. “The shop won’t prep itself- thanks for letting me see her.”

“No worries,” Chibs tells her then moving the baby to let her rest on his chest. “Ah’ll tell her you came ta visit when she does wake up.” He offers, unsure if Naomi even wants that. She seems to just want out but he’ll try for Clem’s sake to be nice. He knows the woman has been through so much but she seemed to hate him for it which only seemed to make things more difficult for everyone.

“Yeah, I’d appreciate that thanks,” Naomi tells him, faking her best smile before she heads out of the room. She’d try to deal with this for Clem’s sake and now baby Celeste. She wished her feelings weren’t so complicated so it could make things easier.

Chibs watches her go before he looks at his daughter with a smile. He lays with her rubs her back and they sit quietly with her. He wants just some quiet time with his girl, happy that he does get it they sit there and he just holds her as she dozes back off thinking about everything. He’ll have his other daughter there soon; he can’t wait for the two of them to meet.

They have a quiet morning until Celeste starts fussing again. He tries to calm her but it’s enough to wake Clementine up. Clementine sits up and looks to the little bed they’d put the baby in seeing it was empty. She looks over at Chibs with the baby and smiles, “You two doing alright?”

Chibs looks over at Clementine and nods, “She’s been fine all mornin’ ah think she’s lookin’ fer you though.” He says walking over to the bed. He waits for her to sit up before he hands the baby over and has a seat on the edge of the bed.

Clementine smiles and takes the girl resting Celeste on her chest and smiling. “Hello there gorgeous yes how's my girl?” She asks her with a smile. She looks over at Chibs motioning for him to sit next to her when he does and she leans into him. “Can you believe we made her? She’s just so perfect.”

“Yes she is perfect ah love her so much,” Chibs says with a smile before looking over at Celeste. She’s calmed again though he’s sure she’ll want to eat sometime soon and will just get back into fussing all over again. With everything happenin’ I didn’ get ta tell you we’re gonna get Kerri and Fiona here. Fiona said you were alright with her coming too.”

“Yeah, I told her she should get a break too. Come for Kerrianne’s sake than just leave her with us and take some time off. She deserves it after everything.” Clementine tells him with a nod. She then smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “You could have both your girls here for a while, it'll be so exciting.”

“Having all my girls will be perfect thank you fer talkin’ ta her int ha first place,” Chibs tells her. He’s ready for it to happen even if it will take a little while he’s ready to have his girls. As he sits with her in the bed he sees a man in the doorway confused, “Do ya know him?”

Clementine looks over to the doorway and grins, “Javi! What are you doing here I thought you couldn’t come for a few more days.” When he walks over she wraps her free arm around him in a hug. “Chibs this is Javi- Javi this is Chibs. This is the lady of the hour though.” She says looking down at the baby in her arms.

Javier smiles and gives Chibs a nod before he looks down at the baby in Clementine’s arms. “Well look who it is- you know I was gonna be here for your birth, kid. Why’d you have to speed things up for all of us?” He jokes before he holds out his arms taking the baby and holding her close. “Hi there little miss, how are you? You look exhausted being born does sound pretty exhausting.”

“Yes say hello Celeste it’s your Uncle Javi,” Clementine tells the girl with a smile. He was like her brother so of course, he would be the baby’s uncle. He was also the reason she’d come to Charming none of this would’ve happened if he hadn’t suggested this little town to her. “You know my parents will be very excited to see you. They’ve been talking about trying to get you here because they miss you so much.”

“Well hey if Charming needs a new bar I’m your man where are your parents?” Javier asks, looking from Celeste to Clementine again. 

“They’re at home. I’m supposed to be discharged after their lactation specialist comes to see me so I told them not to bother coming in this morning. I’m sure my mother is back at our place now making enough food for the next few months.” Her father was also probably at work anyway so it was better that they had this morning to themselves.

Javier nods before he goes to sit down keeping the baby as he does. “I’m happy you two get some time with this one before your mother hovers.”

“She held her until it was time for the family to leave. I think she would’ve stayed the night holding her if she could have. My poor dad had to fight for a little bit of time with her.” Clementine tells him with a grin. She loved it so much she was happy to see her parents so happy they had been waiting for a grandchild for years. “I didn’t get much sleep but Chibs taking her when she woke up sure did help.” 

Chibs smiles and gives her a kiss. “Ah didn’ get much sleep either so how about I go get coffee an’ bring back some for ya?” He suggests moving some hair out of her face before he gets up.

“Oh god, please? I am so ready for caffeine. Bring me a cup of coffee thank you.” Clementine tells him, giving Chibs a kiss before she watches him walk out of the room. She is ready to enjoy at least some of the things she hadn’t been able to while pregnant maybe not all now early in the morning but over time.

Javier watches the man leave before he looks over at Clementine with a raised brow. “He seems pretty quiet, how do you deal with that? Miss, I talk all the time I’m sure you can’t stand having someone not give it back.” He jokes smiling at his friend.

Clementine rolls her eyes, “He isn’t a quiet man- well he’s a bit reserved at times but that’s just because you’re new. Go have a few drinks with him, you'll be best friends by the time all is said and done.” She jokes before she reaches a hand out and gives Javi’s arm a squeeze. “He’s perfect and I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to meet him if it weren’t for you so thank you.”

“Hey, you nabbed him all on your own all I did was send you to this town.” Javier pauses before he smiles. “You know what that is kind of a big deal so next kid you have… I mean Javier would be a great name.”

“Let's see if I survive that one for a couple of months before I start thinking of the names for the next one,” Clementine tells him with a smile. She’s so tired and she has a feeling that wouldn’t stop any time soon. “Though I’m sure between Chibs and I, we’ll figure it out. If not my mom is already trying to plan nights she can take the baby. To help of course- totally not so she gets to fuss over her and get to make her little dresses for a whole day.”

“Well, she’ll have to fight Uncle Javi because I’ve got to get in my time while I can,” Javier says smiling at Celeste. He’ll leave in a few days and give them space but he’s sure he’ll be back as often as he can. 

They sit there for a while Clementine starts to wonder what is taking so long with Chibs but she is distracted when the specialist comes in. Javier gives Clem back the baby then steps out figuring he can see where the man is. He goes wandering through the hospital finding the little cafeteria and seeing the man on a phone call. 

Javier walks past getting coffee and catching part of the conversation before he comes back over as the man hangs up. “Everything alright?”

Chibs looks up and nods, “Yeah just had some work shite ta deal with.” He hadn’t even gotten to grab a coffee; he was just sitting there having a conversation with Tig over the phone. Luckily everything seemed quiet enough that no one had noticed him up until now. “Did she send ya lookin’ fer me? Ah really didn’ mean ta be here long I just got caught up with everythin’.”

Javier shakes his head, “She is meeting with that woman I figured I’d give her space.” He has a sip of coffee and watches the man. “So what do you do for work?”

“Mechanic. Ah’m takin’ a few days off but ya know how it is work’s never done an’ all that.” Chibs tells the man. He wonders what all this man knows from what Clementine had said they were close but he wonders how close.

Javier nods, “Yeah I guess when half of your- mechanics are in prison for a year it does stretch everyone kind of thin.”

That was what he knew Chibs had a feeling this was some way the man was testing him. “Look if yer wantin’ ta pick a fight or some shit ah’m really not in tha mood. Ah’m tryin’ ta hold alotta shit up and whatever it is you want ta do ah’m not doin’ it.”

Well, that must be a bit touchy for him then. Javier nods, “I’m not looking for fights either, I just want Clem safe. She’s like my sister and the shit that has happened I just… I don’t want her or the baby to get hurt.”

Chibs understands it, with everything happening he would have been angry in the man’s shoes but he doesn’t like how he’s approaching it. “All tha shite that has happened was bad yes but it’s covered and won’ happen again.” He looks at the man before getting up. “Are you done givin’ tha I care about her ya aren’ letting her get hurt speech?”

Javier takes a sip of his coffee before he nods. “I’ll go to the house and make sure Maria isn’t doing anything too crazy. Can I have the address?”

Chibs nods, taking a piece of paper off the table and writing it down before he hands it over. “You really care ‘bout her don’t you?”

Javier takes the piece of paper before nodding. “I helped her move here to keep her safe from Freddy which seems to have happened. I just want to make sure she’s safe from everything else.”

Chibs nods understanding it he wants her safe too and he has a feeling that’s what would happen in this quiet time. He watches the man leave getting coffee for himself and Chibs before he heads back upstairs. “Sorry about that- how are my girls?” He asks, pressing a kiss to Clem’s forehead before he sets down her coffee.

“Good I got done with the doctor and the specialist so this one is fed and we’re both discharged,” Clementine tells him, giving Chibs a kiss and smiling. “Do you want to put her in the car seat while I get in some of this coffee?”

“Ah course ah’m nore than happy ta do that let's get my girls outta here,” Chibs tells her before he takes Celeste and gets her into the car seat. He’s so ready to have them home and not have to worry about this hospital again.


	40. Chapter 40

Clem is woken up when she hears Celeste start crying. She’s going to get up when she feels the bed shift. She looks over and smiles, “Did you stay home today?”

“Yeah wanted ta spend some time with my girls,” Chibs says with a smile before he heads to go grab Celeste. He heads to the nursery and picks her up, “Watcha fussin’ over, beautiful girl? Oh yes, yer alright.”

Clementine rolls over to face the baby monitor and smiles as she listens to the two of them. She gets out of the bed and heads to the kitchen, taking the monitor with her so she can listen. As she does she starts to make them breakfast figuring they can have something nice to start the day.

Chibs smiles once he gets the baby to stop fussing. He gives her a kiss on the head. “I think your momma is makin’ breakfast why don’ we go see what she’s doin’ after we change this diaper of yours.” He tells her as he lays down to get her changed.

Clementine listens smiling as she hears him talking to Celeste. She stops what she’s doing, turning up the monitor to hear her a bit better. 

“Today is the day gorgeous, the one we’ve been planning for. Can’t say much because ah’m sure that ma of yours is listenin’.” Chibs tells his daughter with a grin.

Clementine smiles, “What do you mean I’d never listen to you two while you’re having daddy-daughter time.” She flips a pancake before she starts the coffee. “Now come out here I’m making breakfast.”

Chibs smiles and picks up the baby walking with her to the kitchen. As he walks to the kitchen he gives Clementine a kiss on the cheek. “Look who I brought with me.”

Clementine smiles and gives him a kiss then kisses Celeste. “How about you take over there’s just one more pancake I’ll get this one fed.” She switches him places and takes Celeste smiling as she leans against the counter. She adjusts her top and starts to feed Celeste.

Chibs looks over at the two of them and smiles, his gorgeous girls. “Ya know you haven’ asked what this was yet. What today was.”

“I figured I’d at least wait until you told me but you’re right I want to know,” Clementine says with a smile. She had no idea what he had planned for them but Naomi had suggested she take a day off out of the blue so she’d been suspicious since last night. “Hey- you’re gonna burn that pancake.”

Chibs nods and takes the pancake off before he turns off the burner. “Check the little pocket of her dress.”

Clementine looks down at her daughter and sees the pocket in her dress taking out a ring. “Well, how did you get that, little lady?” She looks at Chibs before she holds it out for him. “Put it on me?”

“So that’s a yes then? Didn’ even give me a chance ta ask.” Chibs says with a smile. He takes the ring and puts it on her finger. “I thought maybe I could take my two favorite girls ta Vegas an’ marry you.” 

Clementine smiles and gives him a kiss, “The answer is yes it’s always going to be a yes.” She looks from him back to Celeste. “You know my mother has been trying to me to get me to let her take Celeste for a night for months. Maybe we drop her off and just go ourselves.”

The man nods giving her a kiss, “I’m sure takin’ her all the way there and back would be a chore and it would be nice to just have some time for the two of us.” He puts food on plates and takes it to the table. “Let's eat and then go drop her off with your Ma.”

She nods texting her mother the plan before she goes to sit down at the table with him. “Today- we’re really doing this today?”

“You told me you didn’ want ta do anything big so just us,” Chibs tells her leaning over to give her a kiss. “We can wait until everyone gets out if ya want to have somethin’ bigger.” They had Lyla and Opie’s wedding but they could do something as well.

“No no this is perfect I want it to be just us. Let's get on your bike and drive to Vegas. We can just spend some time the two of us enjoy this just ourselves before we tell anyone else.” Clementine says with a smile. She had told her mother they were going to have a date night just some alone time she’d deal with her mother being pissed later she just wanted it to be a nice between them. “My mom is going to swing by and grab her then we’re free to go.”

Chibs nods and has a few bites of pancakes before he takes his daughter. “How about we get a little bag packed for ya so yer ready ta leave when grandma gets here. Give your mama a chance to eat.” He has a sip of his coffee before he gets up and heads out of the room.

Clementine smiles, “I love you, baby.” She starts to eat what she can before they come back to the room. She enjoys just a bit of time without any of them. She's usually up early to go work so she’ll take this time without having to think about sort of work.

Chibs lays the baby back down before he grabs some stuff to put into a bag for her. He shuts the bag and puts it down before he looks at his daughter. “I love ya so much, my sweet girl. You an’ your mother I love ya both so much I can’ wait ta be married to her.”

They’ve been through so much and now they were doing something to celebrate themselves. Chibs sits with her for a bit just talking to his daughter. He doesn't get as much time with her as he’d like so he does what he can. When there’s a knock at the door he picks her up before he heads to the door.

Clementine gets up and walks over as well giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. “You sure you can take her? We’re gonna go out of town but we can change our plans if you can’t take her.”

“I raised you didn’t I? Now give her to me I’ll take her for the night.” Maria says before she takes her granddaughter. She smiles and takes the bag, “My beautiful girl now don’t call we will be just fine alright? No worried calls, focus on each other and have a nice time.”

“Thank you mama,” Clementine says with a smile she gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll try not to worry but you know how it is, expect at least one nervous call from me.”

“Keep to just one and we won’t have a problem,” Maria tells her before she goes to put the baby in the backseat then heads back home.

Clementine watches them go before she looks at Chibs. “You should probably hold my phone hostage or I will call a few dozen times.” She tells him before she smiles and gives him a kiss. “I’m gonna get dressed then we should head out the sooner we’re married the better.”

Chibs chuckles shutting the front door behind them before he gives her a kiss. “She’ll be fine you just focus on how we’re gonna do this.” He goes to clean up waiting for her as he does. When she comes back out he smiles and pulls her close. “You know all this life has ta offer half tha crew is in jail signin’ onta this means ya sign inta all tha troubles that come with tha club.”

“If it means I get all of you then I’ll take whatever comes with it. I love you so much and that’s all that matters to me.” Clementine tells him with a smile before she kisses him. “Now come on let's get on the bike. I want to be there as soon as possible.”

Chibs smiles and gives her a kiss. He gets a helmet for her and then they head out to the bike. They both have helmets on and he starts the bike then it’s on the road. He enjoys it the most and it keeps him calm. Having a clear head while they drive it’s perfect for him. There’s no time to think about how the club will be out in a month or what happens then how things will change.

Clementine holds onto him looking out just enjoying this it’s perfect she loves getting to have this time. They’d done a few rides but never anything this long and it was nice to have this time with him. They eventually stopped to stretch their legs and she took off the helmet. “Is it too soon to make my one call?” She jokes as she heads inside with him.

“She’s fine why’re you worryin’ so much? Just focus on tha fact we are gonna be married.” Chibs tells her before he smiles and gives her a kiss. “Ah’m gonna use tha restroom why don’ you grab something to drink.”

Clementine nods watching him go before she goes to get drinks from the cooler. She walks up to the front to buy them. She sets them on the counter when a man comes to stand beside her. “Can I help you with something?”

“What do you mean gorgeous I just want to help you out and buy your drinks.” The man says with a smile. “Pretty girl like you shouldn’t have to pay for her own anything.”

Clementine has to resist the urge to roll her eyes. “This pretty girl is spoken for and can buy her own drinks.” She says holding up the hand with the new ring she has on her finger. It was a good tool hopefully to scare away the creeps like this that saw her as easy prey.

“Well, it doesn’t look like he’s here. What man lets a pretty girl do this by herself sounds like a man who doesn’t deserve you.” The man tells her, settling a hand on the small of her back. “Let me get this for you then maybe your number?”

Clementine bites her lip to hide a smile. “How about you buy me a pack of cigarettes too and we go exchange numbers over a smoke.” She tells him before she tells the clerk what cigarettes to grab.

“That sounds perfect to me.” The man tells her before he pays for everything. “I’m surprised though you don’t seem like the smoking type to me.”

“That’s not what I smoke but it is what that fiance of mine smokes,” Clementine says before she turns, tossing the pack back to Chibs. “This nice man here just bought your cigarettes isn’t that so sweet?”

Chibs catches them tucking the cigarettes into his vest pocket. “Doesn’ seem all that nice ta me any reason yer tryin’ ta play grab-ass with my girl?”

“He said that you weren't here so he could make his move paid for our drinks.” She says before handing over a drink to Chibs. “You showed up though, guess the funs over sorry sweetheart but thanks for the drinks.”

Chibs looks over at the man who is about to open his mouth and shakes his head. “I think it’d be best if you cut your losses and head out.” He watches the man leave before he smiles at Clem, “Tha cigarettes thing it’s good you’re good.”

Clementine watches the man leave before giving Chibs a kiss. “I gave him a chance out of it but he said I should just forget about you.” She gives him another kiss. “There’s a picnic table outside let's go sit and I’ll take my one call.”

Chibs smiles putting a hand on her waist leading her outside he smirks at the man before the two of them sit. He opens his drink and looks over at her. “Why do you spend so much time worryin’? She’s got yer mother. I'd trust that woman with her under any circumstances.”

“With everything that happened you aren’t worried? I mean in Ireland and back home with everyone getting arrested. I feel like I should be worried every damn day of what comes next.” Clementine tells him as she has a drink. It isn’t so much about her daughter being safe it’s about everything else. As calm as the last year has been she feels like she’s waiting for the shoe to drop, the next bad thing to happen. “It feels like things are going to go to shit again once everyone's out and I hate to think about that. It’s been so perfect that I don’t want it to end.”

“Ah’m not thinkin’ about what shit could happen next I try ta stick tha here an’ now,” Chibs explains to her moving to take her hand. “What ah’m thinkin’ now is that I love ya an’ we’re gonna be married soon. Nothin’ is gonna take that away from us. Now, how about ya quit bein’ so glum and enjoy this.”

Clementine smiles and leans over giving him a kiss. “I will enjoy it- after I call my mother and check in on them.”


	41. Chapter 41

“It’s a gorgeous cake.” Naomi compliments as she walks over and places some fondant flowers down next to Clementine so she can use them.

“This is all Lyla the girl knew exactly what she wanted. I think she’s had her wedding planned out since she was about as big as Celeste.” Clementine jokes before she puts a few flowers onto the cake. “I think that should be it now are you sure you can take this to the wedding?”

“Of course I can, you go take Celeste and enjoy this. I'm sure the sons know how to throw one hell of a welcome home party.” Naomi says kissing her on the cheek. She is happy to just drop the cake off and get the hell out she doesn’t want to know any sort of trouble.

Clementine smiles before she heads outside then up the stairs to the apartment. “Well hello my love, are you with your abuelito?” She walks over to her father and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna take her to go see everyone.”

“Show them how her walking she’s getting good. She barely needs my help.” The man tells his daughter looking at Celeste with a proud smile before he picks her up. He hands her over then gives both of the girls a kiss on the cheek. “Have a good time.”

“Thank you papa just call if you need anything alright?” Clementine tells him before she takes her daughter and heads to the car. The drive to Teller Morrow is short and when they get there the club members are already there. She gets out and smiles picking up Celeste and walking over to them. 

“Well look who it is you guys look good prison did you good.” Clem jokes before she walks over putting an arm around Juice giving him a hug before giving a few of the others hugs as well.

“Look at this one,” Clay says before he smiles and with her permission takes Celeste into his arms. He smiles at the girl. “We were only gone a year and you went and had this beautiful girl look at her.”

“Oh you know I had a baby, had Kerrianne stay with us, and got married. I mean it was really an uneventful year.” Clem jokes before she rubs Celeste’s back. It had been quite the year but she had a feeling that things were only going to get crazier from here. “She’s getting big, she's starting to walk all on her own. I'm sure we can get her to show that off for you guys at some point.”

“Girls gonna be runnin’ around causin’ trouble before long,” Chibs says as he walks up to them. He smiles and takes his daughter giving her a kiss. “Hello love.”

“It’s quite the family you’ve got there now if you don’t mind I think it’s my turn to see my grandsons,” Clay says before he pats Chibs on the shoulder before heading over to talk to Tara. No sooner had Clay left then Juice was there taking the girl and walking over to the little play area they’d set up.

Clementine watches and smiles, “Yeah I think this is going to be the rest of the day- well at least until I drop her off with my parents. They said they’d take her while we were at the wedding.” She wraps her arms around Chibs and smiles, “Everything is all set with the cake so I don’t have to fuss we can actually spend some time together.”

Chibs looks at her and smiles, “Well we are gonna have some club business ta deal with tonight.” They were only back a day and already it was back to this but it shouldn’t come as a surprise. Business with the Russians had to happen after they’d double-crossed them things needed to be dealt with.

“Fine but I want at least one dance. I refuse to get all dressed up just for you to spend the whole time dealing with club shit.” Clementine said with a grin she knows things are going to change now that everyone's back but she isn’t going to take it all some things she won’t bend on.

Chibs looks at her and smiles. “I haven’ said no ta you yet what makes ya think ah’ll do that now.” He teases before he ducks his head down and gives her a kiss on the lips. “Gonna go talk ta Jax abouta few things before everyone heads out.”

Clementine nods and watches him head off before she walks over to the little playground area they’ve got for the kids. “How's she doing?” She asks Juice as she walks over to them. Sure enough, she was walking around the little play area holding onto Juice’s arm as she does.

“She’s big, look at her and very talented, yeah look at you go.” Juice tells the girl with a smile as Celeste moves around with ease. 

“I’m sorry that Chibs didn’t get to bring her as often I just wasn’t able to come up. I figured it would be a lot of fuss- well on her end.” Clementine tells him. She had wanted to make the time but business was booming so Chibs hadn’t been able to take her in months. She felt bad but the baby had just been so much of a hassle to take all the way there and she knew they mostly talked about club business.

“Hey it’s alright we’re here now it’s all that matters,” Juice says before he smiles and picks up Celeste. “So are you taking her to the wedding?”

“No, I wanted some alone time with my husband so she’s just going to stay with her grandparents tonight.” Clementine tells him before she smiles letting her daughter take her finger into her tiny hand. Saying her husband felt strange she’d gotten used to it but now with things changing it was just odd. Things were going to go back to what they thought was normal and she had no idea how it’d go.

Clementine goes to get Abel and sits with the two boys while they play. The club has a meeting before they head off but Clem stays watching Abel and Celeste play with toys together. “So how do you feel now that they’re all home?” She asks looking over at Tara who is sitting on a bench with Thomas.

Tara looks at her and smiles. “It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders now that Jax is out but…” She starts not wanting to say anything too bad something was wrong but she couldn’t fully place it.

“You feel like things are going to fall back into the same place.” Clementine tells her before she nods. “Chibs should’ve been with them he got out of it because he was in the hospital after almost being blown up. I am terrified that they’ll get themselves into trouble again and we’ll all have this mess to deal with.” 

She reaches a hand over and puts it on Tara’s knee giving it a squeeze. “Worrying can wait though because we’ve got a wedding to go to tonight. Did I hear Lyla say that you were going to be in the wedding?”

“Actually yes. I wouldn’t have believed it when I first met her. I mean I hated her but she’s a good person. Maybe a bit misguided at times but she’s good for Opie and the kids.” Tara tells her with a nod. She knows that no one will ever replace his wife Donna was his first love but Lyla was sweet and she cared about the kids. If she made Opie happy then at the end of the day that was all that really mattered.

Clementine nods she’s happy for them and as in love as they seem she just knows it’s good for both of them. “I just hope he doesn’t try to change her. I mean she’s got a good job and she takes care of her child.” She could see him trying to change her when they got married though she hoped it wasn’t the case. “Unless she wants to quit, of course, either way, it’s their business I just know I wouldn’t want someone to try to change me.”

Tara hadn’t thought about it that way but it’s true, “I’m sure he won’t try to do that but if he does she’s tough she can take care of herself.” She liked that about Lyla the woman was scrappy; she'd pick any fight she needed to but only those. It was about self-defence and she stood her ground in those instances otherwise she’d get stepped on.

“I’m going to go check on the wedding cake and take Celeste to my mom. I’ll see you at the wedding.” Clementine says with a smile before she picks up Celeste. She knew she’d said she wouldn’t fuss but of course, she had to fuss, make sure the cake was good and everything would be alright with transport.

Getting the cake there had been easy and Naomi was able to leave before the ceremony was over. When they all get through the ceremony everyone comes in and Clem looks at the cake. It was what Lyla had wanted. It was good, nothing touched so she was able to just sit back and watch them.

They cut out a slice of cake and proceeded to smash it in each other's faces. Sitting back in her seat Clem watches them seeing the sweet smiles and laughter it’s heartwarming. Rarely does she get to be at the weddings instead she's the one dropping off the cakes and leaving at the first chance she has. Now she was seeing it, happy that she could see it all they were just so sweet. Their kids were running around laughing, everyone so happy it felt like it had the past year.

Then again looking around at the wedding she didn’t see most of the men now. The wedding between two people who wanted to be married but the big party was all for show. They got an excuse to work together and fix the Russian problem while seeming to be normal people for the police. 

As much as she wanted to believe this was all happy she knew it wasn’t going to last long. All that had to happen was something bad for it to all go to shit. While she could spend the whole night worrying about what that next thing could be she didn’t have a choice when Lyla walked up to her.

“The cake is perfect, thank you so much. It is so beautiful and god it tastes so good how did you get that flavor?” Lyla asks as she walks up to Clementine.

Clementine smiles, “Years of practice that recipe was my great great grandmas though. I’m happy you like it this was one of her favorites my mom has always had to make her cake for the whole town. I figured it’d be a hit here.”

“Well it is and you are going to make a whole other one for our one year. I know you do the whole freeze the top layer thing but you should make a second one too. I mean I know that’s a whole year away but I’m planning ahead.” Lyla tells her with a smile. She will want to make that into a whole party at least for their family.

“Consider it settled. I will worry about that closer to the date though you just enjoy your wedding.” Clem assures her with a smile. “I also hid some food in containers take it with you. I remember after my first wedding we had nothing to eat and we were so tired. We got home and crashed then went to a gas station at 2 in the morning still in full wedding attire to get food. It’s better to just have that in your fridge- cherry slushie on that pretty dress is no good.”

“Well you think of everything, don't you? Thank you so much, Clementine, I really appreciate it.” Lyla tells her with a smile. She holds out a hand for Clem to take, “Come on come dance.”

“No- no I think I’ll just sit but you go have fun. You’ve got a very handsome husband to be dancing with.” Clementine assures her. She should distract herself and stop worrying but worrying sounds better at that moment to her.

“Well, you’ve got a very handsome husband who is heading here now so come on. If you’re already dancing he’ll have to join you.” Lyla says before helping Clem up and dragging her to the dance floor.

Clementine looks behind her and sure enough, they’re coming back up. She lets Lyla drag her to the dance floor and smiles, “You’re really pushy you know that right?” She asks Lyla with a laugh as the two women begin to dance.”

“It’s one of my best qualities,” Lyla tells her with a smile as she dances with Clementine. She sees the men walking up and waves him over. “I’m gonna go say hi to a few more people thank you for everything.” 

Before Clementine can say anything to Lyla there’s a hand on the small of her back. She looks back and smiles at Chibs as he moves in front of her pulling her in close. “Well, it looks like I’ll get my dance after all.”

“Ah course I’d never give up a chance ta dance with such a gorgeous woman,” Chibs assures her with a smile resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He can feel himself start to relax it feels nice to have her there in his arms.

“Do I want to know what happened?” Clem asks. He told her most things but she can tell he may not want to talk about this right now. Then again when was a wedding ever a good setting to talk about these things, even a club wedding.

Chibs opens his eyes and looks at her for a moment before he gives her a kiss. “Maybe later but now ah’d like ah few dances with my wife.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nsfw themes if that's not for you I'll see you next chapter. Enjoy!

“How are you not tired?” Clem asks with a smile as she sits down on the couch watching as her daughter uses it to make her way over. “Yes, you are so talented look at you go little one.” Once her daughter is tugging on her skirt for leverage Clem picks her up.

“Momma’s big girl look at you- yes look at you go. Big girl or not though it’s time for a bath and bed you can’t resist it any longer.” She teases before giving the girl a few kisses. They have these nights where she’s stubborn like this but she’s sure that a nice bath will fix that.

She walks back to the bathroom and starts to get it ready smiling at her daughter. “Look at you no fussing just giving your mom an easy time for once?” Today had been a long day and truthfully she’d like to be the one getting into a hot bath but Chibs wasn’t home.

The bath goes smoothly only minor fussing on Celeste’s part. She gets the baby wrapped up in a towel as she hears that familiar bike pull up, “There he is, your daddy is home just in time to put you to bed.” She heads back to the nursery and gets Celeste into her pajamas waiting for him to come inside.

Chibs comes through the front door looking around for them. “Where are ya at?” He asks as he sets down his things.

“We’re in the nursery,” Clementine says before she picks up Celeste gently shushing her as she starts to fuss. “Can you come and get Celeste to sleep she is not going to sleep without putting up a fight first.”

Chibs nods, heading back to the nursery and smiling at them. “C’mere you are you givin’ your Ma trouble?” He smiles and takes Celeste walking over to sit down in the rocking chair. He rubs her back, slowly rocking the chair. He looks over at Clementine, “Ah’ve got it.”

Clementine nods walking over and kissing Celeste’s head, “Good night.” She tells the girl quietly before she heads out to the kitchen. She opens up a bottle of wine and pours herself a glass before she looks at Chibs things that he’d dropped at the front door. Letting out a sigh she has a few sips of wine before she walks over to put it up.

She hands up the kutte and puts away his shoes before she grabs his bag. Picking it up it’s heavy she looks back at the nursery wondering what he could’ve brought with him. She knew he brought home his work in a way but not physically. She didn’t want any of this mess around their daughter. Rather than look she sets it on the table and sits down with her wine waiting for him. 

He walks out with the baby monitor setting it on the table next to his bag. He raises a brow, “Is there somethin’ ya wanted ta talk about?” He gives her a kiss before he has a seat next to her.

“What is it? I mean I know you have to bring some of your work with you but what is it? I mean bringing cartel shit into the home I mean Celeste is right there what if something happened. I don’t want drugs or whatever the hell it is in our home.” Clementine tells him. She doesn’t get why he couldn’t leave it with the club or literally anywhere else.

“Drugs- is that really what ya think it is?” Chibs asks, surprised that she thinks he would bring that here. “Open tha bag an see for yerself then go on.”

Clem doesn’t want to look but the way he’s saying it she has a feeling she had assumed wrong. She unzips his bag taking out a few things before she picks up two large bundles of cash. “Holy shit what in the… how-” She stutters out before she looks over at him waiting for him to give her some sort of explanation.

“Takin’ ah big risk means ya get ah big reward. Ya really think we were goin’ inta shite with tha cartel without a reward this big.” Chibs says with a grin. He chuckles and takes it back putting it in his bag before he picks up. “Ah’ll go put all this shit away money in tha safe an’ all that. Would ya mind pourin’ me ah glass?”

Clementine nods, getting up and going to pour another glass bringing the bottle back over when she comes to sit back down. When he comes back out she hands him a glass, “I still don’t like this one bit. No amount of money makes you putting your life on the line worth it to me.”

“Well with how much Jax an’ Clay are fightin’ over this I doubt it’ll last long. Club can’t last with those two tearin’ each other apart.” Chibs says before he shakes his head. It’s all been a lot he could handle it but he knew that not everyone could.

“I know I’ve seen Juice around town he seems… not himself. We should have him over for dinner, see if he needs anything.” Clem suggests. She doesn’t know how much family he has or what his support system is like but she wants him to know that they’re going to be there for him no matter what. 

Chibs likes the idea Juice is complicated at best and he probably needed people in his corner like this. “We’ll figure somethin’ out later fer now I just want tha night with one gorgeous woman.” He finishes the glass in one drink before he sets it down and pulls Clem onto his lap.

Clem laughs, “You- you are going to make me spill my wine be careful.” She looks at him and smiles as she sits down in his lap. She has a sip from her glass before she gives him a look.

“What’s tha look for ya didn’ spill anythin’,” Chibs tells her before his hands move to her ass palming it. When he does she nearly tips it so he reaches a hand up to grab it and smiles having a long drink to finish it off before he sets it down. “See, it isn’ gonna cause any trouble now.”

“It is gonna cause you trouble because I'm trying to unwind. You aren’t helping all that much, mister.” Clem teases before she gives him a kiss. “So unless you’re gonna help me relax you can keep those hands to yourself.”

“Plenty ah ways ta relax, gorgeous we’ll figure somethin’ out,” Chibs assures her before he stands up getting a good grip on her so he can carry her back to the bedroom. He grins as she holds on tight to him, “Relax gorgeous ah’m not gonna drop ya wouldn’ dream of it.”

She holds on a bit tighter as he pretends like he’ll drop her, “You are the worst you are so lucky that I love you.” She is dropped down on the edge of their bed and she smiles looking at him. She’s ready to make some smart comment when he gets down between her legs pushing her skirt up.

“Were you waitin’ fer me to get home?” Chibs asks with a smirk as he traces his fingers up her thighs to where she had no underwear on. “Because that is so fuckin’ sexy. God yer gorgeous.” He tells her before he puts his face between her legs. 

Clementine gasps as she feels his tongue between her legs. Her thighs press against his head letting out a moan. She reaches a hand to grip the sheets. That man and his tongue, it was one hell of a way to unwind. “Oh fuck- more.” She begs though he can’t as his phone rings. “I swear to God whoever it is I’ll kill them.”

Chibs pulls back and takes out his phone before he answers the call. “Yeah sorry couldn’ find my phone.” He looks at Clem for a moment before he runs his thumb over her clit then moves to put his finger inside of her. “Yeah, I did ah check before I headed back home everythin’ was fine.”

Clementine lets out a moan having to put a hand over her mouth to muffle herself. She’ll kill him later she is going to kill him later but then he brings in a second finger hooking them in and she bites her lip.

“What? Oh nothin’ yeah ah course I’ve got time ta talk about it. What’s tha plan for tomorrow.” Chibs says having an idle conversation as he fingers her. He’s being effortless about it in a way that almost pisses her off. How is he able to just balance a work call while doing this quite skillfully.

She sits up taking a moment to catch her breath before she takes his phone. She’s too damn close and she isn’t about to orgasm while he’s on a work call. “Hey it’s Clem sorry to interrupt your call Chibs just went to check on the baby. Yeah he-” She stops taking in a breath she’s so damn close she can feel it building. “He is going to call you back in the morning yeah sorry it’s family time you have a nice night, Clay.”

Once she hangs up the phone he stops letting out a laugh, “Family time huh? Little bitta bondin’ an’ all that.” He suggests as he slows down his pace. He knows how close to the edge she is and he’ll drag it out as long as he can. He loves seeing her whine and try to find her release.

“I was not about to cum while you were on the phone with Clay Morrow.” Clem tells him before she drops his phone on the bed next to her, “Don’t do that oh you dreadful tease god I hate you stop teasing me, Chibs.”

“Oh, but yer so gorgeous when you beg I just want to hear you beg for it,” Chibs tells her before he takes his fingers out of her. “Wouldn’t take too much fer my mouth ta be right back between those pretty legs ah yours.”

“Fuck please I want you so bad.” Clem tells him, putting her fingers in his hair as she looks at him. “I need you please just make me cum, baby.”

“See that wasn’t too hard now was it?” Chibs asks, deciding to get right back to it before she makes one of the smart comments that he loves so much. He uses his mouth though he does run his thumb over her clit as he does.

She tugs his hair as he does as much trouble as this man gives her; she knows that his mouth is just so good at other things. After cumming she looks at him and smiles, “Do you want to take the rest of that call or join me in the shower… for more bonding.” It was such a lame excuse and thinking about it she can’t help but laugh. 

“I really should make sure they don’ need me ta come by an’ check on things,” Chibs says before he gets up and helps her up. “Go start a bath an’ if they don’ need me ah’ll join ya.”

“Fine but only if they really need you I would like to have you home tonight,” Clem says before she gives him a kiss tasting herself on his lips as she does. “Oh and bring the bottle of wine with you when you come to the bathroom okay?”

She hopes they won’t drag him for more club shit but she knows that if the clubs calls him that he has to answer. Clem gives him another kiss on the cheek before she leaves the bedroom. She goes to check in the baby’s room where Celeste was sleeping soundly. Their daughter being a sound sleeper already was a godsend. 

After watching the girl for a bit Clem heads back to the bathroom and turns on the tub starting to get it ready for a bath. She sits down at the edge of the tub trying to hear as Chibs sits on the phone. She knows it isn’t her business and he’ll tell her what she needs to know but she also is curious. She wants to know if she’ll be spending the night alone or if he’ll be joining her.

The tub fills and she shuts off the water taking off her clothes and tossing them to the hamper before she walks out to the bedroom not seeing him there. “Babe?” She hopes he hadn’t had to rush out. She at least wants to say goodbye if he has to leave.

Chibs walks back into the bedroom stopping to look her body over before he smiles. “Yer gonna distract me won’ even get ta tha tub if ah’m lookin’ at you like that.” Still, the man holds up the glasses having brought the wine as she’d asked.

Clem smiles, taking one of the glasses before she heads back into the bathroom with him, “Maybe you should stop staring at my ass long enough to get undressed yourself.” She teases before she gets into the tub. She sits back and relaxes having a sip of wine as she watches him undress. “I’m so happy they didn’t need you tonight I just want you to myself.”

“Yeah might’ve had somethin’ ta do with you callin’ Clay back when you put tha phone down,” Chibs admits as he walks over. “When I called back he told me ta take tha night off an’ meet them tomorrow.”

“So he heard-” Clem starts but she doesn’t want to finish that sentence. “The bottle please go get the whole bottle. I am going to need much more of this wine to process that.” She tells him. She watches him leave and finishes her glass with one drink. It was the last thing she wanted to mentally picture before a nice night with her husband.


	43. Chapter 43

Clem had called ahead wanting to see if they had some time to take a look at her car. It had been bad on the way to work and she needed to know what was wrong. “Hey- is everything okay?”

“No we are going to shut the gates Tara had a threat put in her and some things happen to make us think it’s real,” Gemma explains before she rubs the bridge of her nose. “You need to get your daughter and come in. One of the guys is going to come to your shop to get you.”

“Oh shit,” Clem says before she rubs the bridge of her nose, what could have happened that made them so nervous? “It’s just going to be me, my mother took Celeste to go see some family in Southern California.”

“Good then call her and tell her to stay out Phil is going to be right there now. I’m gonna try to get a hold of Lyla.” Gemma says before she hangs up.

Clementine nods and calls her mother, “Hey mama. No, everything is fine here, I just wanted to ask how things were there.”

“They’re good, your cousins love the baby. I don’t think I’ll be able to pry her away from them. Next time you should come with us we’ll make a whole trip of it.” Maria suggests. She doesn’t want to go but they’ll do a late lunch then head up. “I’m sure your little one will be ready to see you though.”

“Well make this one a trip then I’m sure they’ve got enough baby clothes and diapers to keep Celeste settled and you’ll be fine. Chibs was talking about a little mini-vacation anyways it would be a win for both of us.” Clem suggests as she puts some baked goods they hadn’t sold into a bag. “Just tell her that I love her and give her lots of kisses for me.”

“Of course, she will be in capable hands. You have a nice time with your husband. I love you.” Maria says with a smile before she hangs up and goes to tell everyone the good news.

Clementine puts her phone away and looks over at Naomi. “You know the drill, don't stay late and close up early if you can. I’m gonna call you later and check-in.”

“You know it lady,” Naomi tells her, handing over a few more things that Clementine can take with her. She sees someone pulling up on a bike and looks back at Clementine. “You stay safe okay?”

“Always,” Clementine tells her before she heads to go meet Phil. She drives her car there with Phil handing him what she’d brought to feed everyone before she heads to the clubhouse knowing that’s where they’d all be. She finds some of them littered throughout but heading into the chapel they’ve got a man on the table.

Chibs and Tara are working on the man trying to get him stitched up. Seeing this Clem walks over and puts a hand on her husband’s arm, “My mother has Celeste, they're gonna stay with my family down south for a bit. If my cousins get their way we won’t see her back for at least a few weeks.”

Chibs smiles at her, giving her a nod in confirmation before he looks back at Tara’s work. “This is Marcus Alvarez by tha way.” He knows that she’ll end up with at least some questions so he’d start by answering that one.

Clem nods walking over so she can see the man, “As in the Mayans? It’s nice to meet you. I'm Clementine Telford.” She felt strange about it because she knew the club that had shot up the funeral had been trying to get with the Mayans. She didn’t have time to think about that though as Tara asks her to grab something for her. 

She nods walking to go grab what the woman needs then sits down to watch them. Watching them work she thinks about how different her life was now. A little over a year ago she was shot and a year before that she’d been running away from an abusive marriage life had been crazy but even with all this chaos, she felt almost calm. They were on edge about the threat and Alvarez being shot but it feels safer here than it did back home in Miami.

They get finished patching up Alvarez and they’re back to work giving orders and figuring out what happens next. Chibs gets a call from Jax they need backup and he has to head out. Clem gets up and walks over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Be safe.”

“Ya know I will- at least ah’ll try,” Chibs assures her with a smile putting a hand on her cheek and smiling at her before he heads to get the others. 

Clementine watches him walk away before she walks over to Tara. “Are you doing okay? I mean a death threat at your car that had to be terrifying. What did it say?” She wants to be a comfort to the woman she isn’t sure how many people had actually asked how she was doing. In the chaos of it all, they sometimes forgot to do those things.

Tara is cleaning up supplies when Clem walks over. She looks over at her Clementine as she speaks, “Nothing worth getting nervous about I mean if it had been a big deal I would have gone to the police.” She tells her with a shrug. It wasn’t something she would do, especially not with everything that was going on right now but Clementine didn’t have to know that.

“You know it is perfectly normal to be afraid or at least nervous,” Clementine tells her as she starts to clean up the blood from the table. “It’s not just you by yourself now you’ve got Jax and the rest of the crew back you don’t have to be everyone’s pillar of strength.”

“Well you need to do that now Roosevelt is outside saying something about getting a call for your threat,” Gemma tells them. She has no idea who would’ve called him; they kept shit within the club but here he was ready to ask a hundred questions.

“I’ll finish cleaning up here, you deal with that,” Clementine assures her as she takes the supplies and starts to put them away. She gets the bag zipped up and sets it on a chair before having a seat next to it. She rubs her face taking in a breath trying to process it all. The club and the cartel which of course was seeming to bring far more challenges than the good it was worth. 

She rubs her face trying to process it trying to figure out what the fuck she was doing. She has to snap herself out of it going back out of the room to go do something else. She walks to the bar looking at Juice. “Do you want me to make you a drink?”

“Huh-” Juice asks, he hadn’t been paying attention and he was zoned out. All he could think about was Roosevelt who he knew was outside. “Yeah- uh yeah sure that’s fine.” He didn’t really want a drink but any sort of distraction from his own head would be nice right now.

Clem reaches a hand over to put on top of his hand, she knows somethings wrong. Every time she’s seen him lately he hasn’t been himself. “You know if there’s something you want to talk about you can talk to me. I mean I’m not in the club, it could just be nice to have someone else to talk to.” He’s a good person and all she wants is for him to feel better.

“You don’t have to do any of that I’m fine really,” Juice assures her even if he doesn't feel fine. He feels guilty he’s going against the club he doesn’t want to take help from any of them, he doesn’t deserve it.

“Well, you are going to come over for dinner one night, alright? As soon as things are cleared up with this threat. I mean it, you’re coming over for dinner we’ll make a night of it.” Clementine tells him as she pours a drink. Maybe when they have him over they can finally figure out what’s wrong with him.

“ Hey Juicy- Roosevelt needs you out here and said something about you taking a drug test,” Clay tells him before she nods for him to go.

Clementine watches him leave before she looks over at Clay, “Well do you want the drink then? It would be a shame to waste it.” She tells him before she pours a second and has a seat with it.

Clay watches her for a moment before he walks over and takes the drink. He doesn’t know what it is but it’s strong, “You’ve got a heavy pour, Jesus.” He jokes before smiling at her having a deeper drink from the cup. “What has you so on edge?”

Clementine looks over at him, “You’re joking right?” How could he not see that all of this had them on edge? Then again he was the one so adamant on keeping things with the cartel no matter how dangerous it got. “Everyone’s on edge. I mean Juice- what is all that of that is he okay? Something just seems off about him.”

“He’s Juice that’s just how he acts,” Clay tells her setting down the drink knowing he sure as shit won’t be able to ride if he finishes that off. 

“No something’s not right he just… he’s not himself. I know I don’t spend as much time around him as you guys do but I can tell somethings wrong. Someone should try talking to him but I didn’t get very far.” She tells him. She’d try to get Chibs to do something but he’d already tried and it really didn’t work. Hopefully, they can do something because whatever is wrong needs fixed.

Clay nods he understands her concern and while it’s nowhere near the top of the list he’s sure they can figure something out. “Don’t worry about that shit we’ll get it figured out- we’ll get all this shit figured out.” He moves to put a hand on her shoulder. “I get it I really do but you don’t have to worry about this shit we’ve got it figured out.”

Clementine feels no better about it but she doesn’t think he’ll leave her be if he doesn’t think she is. She smiles at him, “I should probably worry more about my drinks- I’m a bit rusty. Maybe by the time everyone gets back tonight, I will have figured it out.”

She watches Clay leave before she finishes her drink. It was strong but right now she could use a bit of a stronger drink. She gets up and walks back behind the bar messing around just looking to see what there was behind the counter.

“Bartending huh- is it your side job or some shit?” Gemma asks as she walks up sitting at the bar. She examines the half-empty cup before handing it over to her so that it can get dumped not knowing what the hell it was.

Clementine looks at her and smiles, “It was more of a hobby you know best friend owns a bar and I’ve got nothing better to do so he taught me shit. I got pretty good. I nearly took a weekend job working at his bar but you know it would be an insult- do you want people to think I can’t take care of you.” She says mocking Freddy’s voice as she speaks. 

Gemma rolls her eyes in understanding fucking men and their bullshit. “Well come on then make me a drink. I need one right now and you don’t even have to shot your tits to get a good tip.” She assures the other woman with a smirk.

“So don’t undo a couple of buttons? You’ve got it, Gemma.” Clem tells her before she pours liquor into a shaker. “Have you noticed any difference in Juice lately? I asked Chibs and he said it’s just how he acts but he was lying to me I know he was.”

Gemma looks over at her and shrugs, “I haven’t put much thought into it but I guess he’s been acting off. I’m sure the club will figure it out once all of this is sorted out.” Then again what was all of this was it just the threat or was it more? Was it the cartel shit as a whole? She hoped not because if that were the case they wouldn’t be getting over any of this shit for a long time.

Clementine can’t put to words her frustration with another person brushing it off rather than say anything she nods shaking up the drink before she pours it into two glasses. “I was going to save the second for Tara but with everything happening right now I think I need it.”

“Well I think we’ll be stuck here for the night so we may as well enjoy ourselves,” Gemma says lifting the glass before she downs it in one drink. “Cheers.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw suicide/suicidal thoughts mention (brief)

“Do you want to have a seat? You really look like you could use a break, Clem.” Naomi tells her as she watches how aggressively she was kneading bread dough. Clem had been like that all day not wanting to talk about anything especially not how they’d just thought that they were in danger the previous day.

“I’m doing just fine. I don’t need a break from what I’m doing. What I need is to finish these rolls for Gemma’s chilli.” Clementine tells her. She didn’t want to do this, she just wanted to fix things but here they were acting like everything was fine to go have a damn fundraiser.

“If you want to talk about it then you’re free to- whatever it is that’s bothering you.” Naomi offers, wanting to support her friend. She hadn’t been the best friend for a while and she thought it was best to reach out.

“No, you really can’t because it’s club business and you refuse to hear about any of that so I am going to continue to take this out on my bread.” Clementine snaps before she slams the bread back down onto the counter. “I just want some damn normalcy is all. I don’t want everything to revolve around the mess they’ve created that’s all I’ll say.”

Naomi is taken back at how Clem snaps at her. She gets that it must be a bit frustrating but she doesn’t think she had to be snapped at. “Fine you stew in your shitty mood and I’m gonna go clean.” She wasn’t going to let Clementine piss her off and put off her good mood. For once she was feeling good so she headed up to the front to clean off tables instead of listening to all of that.

Clem takes in a few breaths before she stops what she’s doing wiping her hands off on her apron and having a seat. “I’m sorry Naomi I’m just having a bad week. It doesn’t help that my mom and Celeste are out of town. I really just want my baby.” She’s having them stay out of town for their safety. She doesn’t want her daughter getting hurt or her parents for that matter. Still, her dad worked out of town so he was never really here even now so she had that sense of relief even if it did mean she couldn’t see any of them.

Naomi looks over at Clementine and frowns, “Why don’t you call your mom I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the call. She’s a mom too and she’ll understand that you just miss your baby.”

“I already called this morning to see how they’d done through the night. I don’t want to bother her. My mom gave up a lot to move here with me. The least I could do is let her have uninterrupted time with family.” Clem tells her with a shrug. Truthfully she should have just gone on the trip with her mother but she had told herself she had to stay take care of the store and make sure things were fine at home. Now she’d kill to be anywhere but here in Charming.

Naomi nods wishing she had some other way to help but she could only do so much. “Take it out on the bread then show it who's boss. I can start more up so you have something else to pound on once you’re done.” She tells her jokingly hoping Clem will get a good laugh out of it.

Clementine can’t help but laugh, “ Yeah I’ll take out my anger on the sourdough if you’ll finish the rolls up for me.”

“Yeah, of course, no problem,” Naomi says before she puts away the cleaning supplies and washes her hands before she goes to help Clem. She brings over something else for Clem to do before she gets the rolls cut up and prepared. “These are going to be good I bring them home every year for Thanksgiving and it almost makes up for my terrible relationship with my mother.”

Clem looks over at Naomi knowing she’s just trying to distract her but honestly it’s working. “A bad relationship with your mom, huh? That has to make family dinners something special.”

“Yeah, those happen for Easter, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Sometimes we skip Thanksgiving if Easter is too rough.” Naomi says with a sigh she hates to admit it she once had a great relationship with her mother but here she was now. “I moved out of Charming with the first guy I could. She told me it didn’t work out and she hasn’t let me live it down since I came back.”

“There was someone before Hale? I find that hard to believe.” Clementine says before she looks at Naomi. “I mean that man was your whole damn world it just feels strange thinking there was someone else.”

“Well he was the number one but he wanted to stay here in Charming and the thought of that was just the worst thing ever. So I married some other guy, a friend. I thought hey we’re friends it’ll work even if it’s just as friends who cares, we’ll be out of Charming so it won't matter. Yeah no, it didn’t she hasn’t let me live it down since I had to move back home and live with her.” Naomi admits. She hated it because it was time wasted. She could’ve stayed here and figured out what she was doing with her life, could’ve married Hale maybe had a few kids. Instead, she’d wasted those years and was trying to figure herself out again without him.

Clementine understood she’d married the first loser to show her any sort of love and look where it had gotten her. He was dead and she had to restart her whole life then again it had been for the better. “Well, now you run a bakery that is beloved by the whole town and then some. If that’s not something your mother thinks you can brag about she’s a fool.”

Naomi smiles at Clementine’s encouraging words. As much as it wasn’t her plan this was still nice everything else could be figured out later but she had a job she loved. “Well if you’d ever like to say that to her you are free to join family dinner.”

“I’ll do you one better ditch family dinner next time and just join us. My mother will love having you there, another person she can tell you you’re too skinny and feed twice as much to it’s her favorite thing.” Clem assures her before she gets the bread ready to bake. Christmas had been great; they'd gotten to have a nice time. She wonders now if they’ll make it to next Christmas. As dramatic as it sounded last Christmas the club was away and now they were so wrapped up in the cartel. She didn’t want to spend Celeste’s next Christmas visiting her father in jail or worse at a graveyard.

Naomi sees how easily Clementine is distracted; things really have to be wrong if she can get stuck in her head so fast. “I’ll do that for sure, forget my mother. I'll come to hang out with your family for the holidays. I mean good food and an opportunity to get to spend extra time with my niece.”

Clementine nods walking over and putting a hand on Naomi’s shoulder to thank her for the distraction. “Well after I get a day to have her all to myself you are free to take her. I just can’t wait to have my baby home.” She should figure out what’s going on and how soon it’ll be, “Are you okay if I go make a call?”

“Of course go call I’ll fix things up,” Naomi says shooing her away so that she can get things situated in the back.

Clem nods and goes out where she’s about to call Chibs when Gemma walks up. “Gemma- is everything okay?” She had offered to bring over the rolls so it couldn’t be why she was here.

“I came by to get the rolls I was headed out anyway,” Gemma says, truthfully she wanted away from the mess that was the clubhouse right now. “Where are they?”

“They are in the oven and they'll be ready in a few minutes,” Clem says before she raises a brow. “What’s happening something has to be up.”

“Oh nothing serious just a few decapitated heads in a bag at Teller Morrow,” Gemma says before she takes out a pack of cigarettes offering them to Clementine.

“Jesus fucking-” Clementine shakes her head taking out her phone and calling Chibs. She doesn’t get him and she tries again she has to talk to him now.

“He isn’t going to answer he’s off dealing with club shit,” Gemma says as she watches her try for a third time to call Chibs. She knows that worry but it isn’t worth it right now they’ve got too much stuff to fuss about right now. “The heads are figured out we don’t have to worry about any of it we need to get things ready for the fundraiser.”

“You’re fucking kidding me, aren’t you? Heads in a bag and you’re worried about a stupid fundraiser.” Clem lets out an annoyed huff as she gets voicemail again. “Do you know where they are I need to talk to him?”

“Look this is your life now you signed up for this shit and you have to deal with it we all do. He’ll be back when he can be and until then you need to focus on other shit. You can’t spend all your time worrying about this shit or you’ll never get anything done.” Gemma tells her. She’d tried spending her time worried but it did her no good it did no one any good.

Clementine takes in a breath she can’t say something she’ll regret later. “I’m gonna go check on the rolls for you.” She heads back inside and heads over to the oven checking on them. They look good thank god it gives her a reason to send Gemma away. Getting them out she goes to get a bag giving them to Gemma so she can get her away before she gets too angry.

“Everything okay?” Naomi asked she’d had to make herself leave and go clean up front so she wouldn’t hang onto every word even though it was so tempting. It wasn’t her business unless Clem brought it up and wanted to talk about it.

Clementine takes in a breath before she nods, taking the rolls to Gemma before she comes in. “Yeah I just need to talk to my husband is all nothing to worry about.” She had everything to worry about but she couldn’t get into it now.

The rest of the day she’s nervous just trying to keep busy but as soon as Chibs calls her saying he’s headed home she’s relieved to hear his voice but it only brings that anger back not just for today but earlier with Juice everything about the damn club. “I’m gonna head home I’ll open up in the morning if you want to just get some rest.”

“Yeah, of course, I’ll see you tomorrow before the morning rush,” Naomi assures her with a smile. She usually likes coming in to work early but getting a morning to have a bit of a break was fine by her.

Clementine heads home and gets changed into something more comfortable. Waiting for him to get home as soon as he comes through the front door she stands up, “Where were you? I called you 15 times and you didn’t answer once.”

He isn’t even through the door before it starts. He lets out a breath before taking off his jacket, “I had shite ta deal with at tha warehouse I’m sorry. I didn’ see your calls until later.” That was a damn lie he’d seen every one of them but he had too much to deal with so he hadn’t dared to pick up. He knew it would be a fight and he had enough stacked up without dealing with a fight.

“Oh, what was it were you actually talking to Juice like I’ve been telling you for days now or was it maybe the bag full of heads? Yeah, I heard about that which was amazing thank you for warning me how bad things were.” Clementine says walking over to him. “Seriously a bag of fucking heads and you didn’t think hey let's call my wife and make sure things are fine there. Who the hell was it!”

“It doesn’t matter shit is getting figured out,” Chibs tells her before he takes in a breath. “I wasn’ dealing with any of that I was with Juice.”

Clementine calms as he says that he had been with Juice. She takes in a breath before nodding, “Good- what’s happening did he tell you what’s wrong?”

“No he didn’ I caught him tryin’ ta hide tha evidence of hangin’ himself. He was trying ta take tha cowards way out.” Chibs says before he goes to get a drink. He can’t stand this shit everything is falling apart in front of his eyes.

“The cowards way out? Clearly something is wrong with him. He needs support right now.” Clementine says walking over and stopping him from pouring a drink. She wants more details and needs to know what the hell is wrong but she isn’t going to get that when he’s two or three drinks in.

“Alotta people need alotta things we don’ have for this shit. He is gonna put tha club in danger because he can’ handle a bit of pressure.” Chibs tells her looking over at her as she stops him from pouring a drink.

“A bit of pressure is having to work more hours or having bad shit happen at home. Having a club member betray you, getting shot at, and everything else that has happened is more than a bit of pressure.” Clementine tells him. She takes the bottle from him and sets it down. “I thought this club was about being family. He’s your family and you need to support him.”

“It’s more complicated than that you only know half tha shit that’s going on,” Chibs tells her before he turns to walk away. He isn’t going to do this. He came home to rest not to pick useless fights. “Tha bottom line of it all is that he’s a damn coward an’ I had ta spend half tha fuckin’ day dealin' with it.”

“Who the hell are you? The man I love he cares about people and all of this not giving a shit this isn’t you.” Clementine says before she walks over and hands him the bottle. “Take it I’m sure it’ll be better company tonight than I’ll be.” She tells him before she heads to the bedroom slamming the door behind her.


	45. Chapter 45

Hearing a car pull up to the house Clem is relieved she knows it’s her mother and she’s so eager to see her daughter. Time apart would’ve been fine if she hadn’t been actively avoiding Chibs for a few days now. They needed cool down time from the fight and the two others they’d had that night but it only made her feel more alone.

Getting up from her seat she pulls herself together from the mood she’d been in getting up and walking to the door. As her mother walks up she grins, “Well hello there beautiful how is my girl?” 

Hearing Celeste speak nonsense to her and reach out for her Clem is all smiles. She takes her daughter into her arms giving her kisses all over her face. “Listen to you go, you've got a lot to talk about huh?” She looks over at her mother and smiles wrapping her mother into a hug. “I missed you too, how was your trip?”

“The trip was nice lots of family and good food. Everyone missed you so much you should come next time.”  
Maria tells her and Clem knows it isn't a suggestion but a demand.

“Of course and I’ll try to drag my husband as well,” Clem tells her knowing that is exactly what her mother wants to hear.

Before Maria can comment Chibs is pulling up on his bike. Clem had told him about the time her mother would get there she knew he needed to see Celeste as much as she did.

Chibs parks his bike and takes off his glasses smiling as he walks up. “Look atcha have you gotten bigger?” He asks Celeste as he walks up. He takes the girl and grins, “Was she good for ya?”

“She was perfect as always,” Maria assures him smiling as the man gives her a side hug. “It’s perfect that you’re here though I was just saying you should both go with me next time I go visit family. They were all very eager to meet Clementine’s new husband a trip to southern California would be nice for you all.”

“Then that’s exactly what we’re gonna do. Just give me a bitta notice so I can run it by my boss.” Chibs tells her before he takes the diaper bag off Maria’s shoulder. “I’d love ta meet Clem’s family.” He’s like for Clementine to meet more if his family but life was too chaotic to drop everything and go to Ireland.

“Do you want ta stay? I was gonna make the girls a late lunch yer free ta join us.” Chibs offers with a smile.

“No, I won’t intrude. I'm going to go home and rest. You three have a nice day.” Maria tells them giving her granddaughter a kiss before she goes to leave.

Chibs watches her leave before he smiles at Clem. “Southern California huh? Ya know alotta southern California is Mayan territory.” He tells her before he pulls her in close and chuckles. “Are ya some secret spy lookin’ for Son's secrets?”

Clem laughs leaning in close and giving him a kiss. “Damn you blew my cover what will I do now?” She looks up at him for a moment before she sighs, “I’m sorry this all just had me on edge.”

“Ya have every reason ta be worried it’s alot ta deal with,” Chibs assures her before he looks at the door. “Let's go inside no talk of any ah this just tha three of us.”

Clem nods heading inside before she takes the diaper bag from him taking it back to the nursery so she can unpack dirty clothes. “I don’t think she’s gonna let you put her down.”

“That’s because she’s daddy’s girl aren’t ya, princess?” Chibs asks with a smile. He has to carefully balance the girl in his arm as he tries to get his shoes off. Once he has he has a seat on the couch smiling as he lets his daughter stand up in his lap. “There she is my gorgeous girl I missed ya so much.”

Clem walks out smiling as she watches Celeste bounce in his lap and babble nonsense at him. “You know I missed you too.” She has a seat next to him, she smiles and gives the girl a kiss on the cheek letting Celeste take her finger in one of her tiny hands. “Oh, there she is yes hello my little love I missed you so much.”

Chibs watches them before he gives the baby a kiss on the forehead. “Club wants ta get out of all this mess. I agree it’s too much risk ta put everyone in tha club an’ our loved ones.”

“Shh, no club talk.” Clem reminds him before she smiles thinking about how much nicer it would be if they didn’t have this mess to deal with. “It would be nice if things settled down though. Maybe we could try to give this one a little brother or sister?” It’s a crazy thought right now but she could see it if things were to calm down.

“Yeah? I mean this one isn’ nearly enough trouble I think it’d be nice ta add another bitta trouble ta the bunch.” Chibs tells her before he looks at Celeste, “What do ya think you want ta be a big sister? I think you’d do a good job.”

“I agree you’d be a good big sister, wouldn’t you?” Clem tells her before letting out a laugh as the girl pulls at her hand. “Yeah? Well, I think it could be in the picture once all this mess is figured out. I’d love to have a somewhat normal life. As normal as we can be with the club and everything else.” It wasn’t perfect it never would be, but getting as close to having a normal home life as they could. It would be nice, something they could both use now.

“We’re figuring out shite as a club but we won’ worry about that now what ah’ll worry about is gettin’ my girls fed,” Chibs tells her before he hands over Celeste getting up and walking to the kitchen. “We’ll have a perfectly boring average day don’ you worry.”

“That sounds perfect to me,” Clem assures him before she smiles at Celeste reaching to get one of her toys and playing with her. “A perfectly average day we can do that can’t we, my love?” She pictures for a moment what that would be like having another child living a semi-normal life. 

It was as if the last few days hadn’t happened they could have some family time and just enjoy themselves. It felt right though she did still have it on her mind. “Alright, one last thing then I’m all on board for a normal day.”

Chibs knows the question before she even asks it, “We haven’ seen or heard from Juice in days. We don’ know where tha hell he is- shacked up with his ex or some shit.” He wishes he had a better answer but it’s all they can do right now. Saying that Juice was off with his ex was a guess at best more of wishful thinking than anything.

Clem gets up and brings Celeste with her, sitting her in her highchair. She gives her a kiss on the head before she walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sure he’ll resurface one of these days; he just needs some time to clear his head.” She hopes it anyways she can’t imagine it being anything bad because she couldn’t stand the thought of them losing anyone right now.

Chibs nods glancing over at her before he leans in to give her a kiss. “I really do appreciate how much ya care an’ so does tha rest of the club.” She cared so damn much and as nervous as it made him that she was involved he knew she could handle it. She was a strong woman and as hard as this is she is getting through all of it.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t all give me so much to worry about.” Clem jokes before she cuts up some fruit into small pieces bringing it over to Celeste. She gets out some yogurt as well, helping the girl out though she doesn’t seem to need much in the way of help. Celeste is very independent not wanting much help from her mother even as she makes a mess.

Chibs walks over putting on the counter next to Clem so she can eat. Once she moves away he takes a rag and wipes off Celeste’s face. “Ya know your aim isn’ tha best if you let me help ya may actually eat more.”

“She isn’t going to let you but you’re more than welcome to try,” Clementine tells him leaning against the counter and eating. “She’s stubborn- no idea who she got that from.” 

Chibs chuckles, “No idea at all?” He jokes before he looks at Celeste, “Your Ma’s looks and her stubborn attitude you’re bound ta break lotsa hearts when you’re old enough ta start doin’ that.”

“Says the Scot I mean if anyone is going to give her a stubborn attitude it’s you.” Clem teases before she takes a few bites of food before she holds out a fork to give Chibs a bite. “Either way the poor girl has that part already figured out. Just get her something to drink and we’ll let her make all the mess she likes.” 

Chibs knows she’s right they’ll just clean up the mess afterwards. He goes to get her a bottle putting it in the girl's reach before he goes to get his own food. He smiles at the girl, “She really is gettin’ big isn’ she?”

“Yes she is and I’m loving every moment of it. I can’t wait to see what kind of person she grows up to be.” Clem tells him. She had imagined it since she was pregnant what the baby would act like or how she’d be. Now getting to see her she could see a personality forming it was so amazing.

Chibs nods his little girl he didn’t want her to grow up any but he did want to see who she’d grow up to be. “She’ll be stubborn an’ never take shite from anyone. Once she sets her mind ta somethin’ it’s over that’s what’s gonna happen.” He could see it between her parents and what he’d seen his girl would be strong and someone any parent could be proud of.

“For now though that stubborn girl is making a mess. How about you let me help you with that?” Clem asks before she abandons her food to help her daughter finish off her own. Once she’s got her all finished she wipes her off and cleans up the tray of her highchair. 

They’re able to finish their own food and even clean up before Chibs takes Celeste to lay her down in bed. “You sweet girl ya know you have my whole heart don’t ya? I love ya so damn much an’ no matter what I’m always gonna love ya.” He tells her quietly, stroking her cheek. 

As much as he’d love to think they’ll get out of this cartel mess with no more injuries it could end up with him dead. “An’ when all this mess is over ah’m gonna take you and your big sister an’ spend time with both my girls. You deserve ta have as much time with me as I’ll get.” He leans down giving the girl a kiss on the forehead before he leaves and heads back to the bedroom. He sees Clementine already laying in bed and smiles, “Thought you were still cleanin’.”

“I finished up and figured I’d come to lay down,” Clem tells him before she motions for him to join her in bed. “I heard you in there talking to Celeste… do you really think you’re not going to make it through this?”

Chibs sighs and walks over getting into the bed resting his head on her chest closing his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. “I don’ think anything bad is gonna happen I just want ta be safe an’ if somethin’ does…” He doesn’t know what they’ll do, sure she has her parents and the club will look out for her but what happens to them? Who tells his family in Ireland? A complicated list of what-ifs goes through is mind every time something bad happens now. 

Clem strokes his hair. She wants to tell him that everything’s going to be okay, that it won’t happen but she doesn’t know that. They could both end up dead tomorrow but they can’t spend all their time worrying about it. “Why don’t you just get some rest we can worry about everything else later.”

Chibs nods lying there feeling relaxed as she plays with his hair. He wants to tell her how he feels or the things they need to figure out but right now all that sounds good is rest. He is able to fall asleep after some time.

Clem stays waiting until she knows he’s asleep, finally able to relax as well. He seems to take the weight of club problems on his shoulders more than any of them do so it’s nice to see him relax. She’s even able to fall asleep for a little while though it isn’t long before a phone gets a call. She’s quick to reach over and grab it not wanting to wake Celeste. She lets out a yawn before she nods, “Yeah- yeah he’s right here do you need him?” She gives Chibs a little nudge to wake him up.

Chibs wakes up the rest of the way sitting up and pushing back his mess of hair. He takes the phone, “Yeah- yeah ah course ah’ll be right there we’ll get this shit dealt with.” He assures Clay before he hangs up. Just like that he’s back into the mess, “I guess tha rest of family night has ta be put on hold.”

“It’s Tara go and figure out what happened we’ll be fine,” Clem assures him giving him a kiss before she gets out bed as well. As much as she’d love to keep him here with them, Tara had been almost taken and was hurt they had to figure out what had happened. “Call me when everything’s safe, okay?”

Chibs nods walking out with her where he gets ready to leave, “Ah course an’ ya know to call me or anyone in tha club if somethin’ doesn’ feel right?” He almost wants to have her go to the clubhouse but no one would be there so it’s not safe either way. “Ah’ll try ta get Rat or Phil out here as soon as I can.”

“Don’t worry about that we’re fine you go,” Clem assures him, giving him one more kiss before she stands on the porch watching him get to his bike and ride off. She knew that a full day without trouble from the club wasn’t possible but she’d hoped to have at least a bit longer.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut at the end if that isn't for you I'll see you next chapter!

Clem is making dinner when she hears the bike pull up. She's stressed and decides that making a big dinner is going to help. She can always just drop what they don’t eat off at the clubhouse. She doubts anyone has time to do much cooking, hoping it’ll be a nice treat for them.

“How is everyone doing? Is Tara okay?” Clem asks before she looks back smiling as she sees Juice. “Where did you run off to we missed you.” She walks over and wraps her arms around him in a hug.

Juice is surprised by the hug smiling and putting an arm around Clementine. “I just took a few days did some riding on my own to clear my head.” He lets go and looks at her, “I hope you don’t mind, Chibs said I could come over.”

“I don’t mind at all I’m making way too much food anyway please come on I’m almost done,” Clem tells him before letting him come inside. She walks over to Chibs giving him a kiss. “What’s this?” She asks quietly watching as Juice walks over and sits to play with Celeste on the ground.

“He told me what was wrong finally…” Chibs tells her quietly, deciding that he doesn’t want to get into it now. “I thought, after all, ah that he could use somethin’ nice. I shoulda called first an’ talked ta ya about it but I just suggested it outta tha blue.”

“No no, any time I mean it just any time he needs to come over whatever's going to help,” Clem tells him before she leans up and gives him a kiss going inside with him. “I made soup beef birria and a few other things. I just was stuck here at home figured I should do something. Do you want a beer?”

“Well it smells really good, the whole house smells amazing.” Juice compliments looking from where he sat on the floor with Celeste. He shakes his head, “Uh maybe later but I’ll just sit here for now. We’re having quite the conversation.” He jokes before he hands a toy over to Celeste.

“No surprise at all she’s a chatty little thing- gets it from her dad,” Clem says smiling and patting Juice’s shoulder before she heads back into the kitchen. She works on finishing up the food watching Chibs as he follows her into the kitchen. “What happened with Tara is everything alright?”

Chibs nods pressing a kiss to her temple. “Some men tried ta take her while she an’ Jax were headed out of town. They think it was Lobos retaliation. She’s shaken up but she’ll be fine.” She also now had a bad hand, not a good thing for a surgeon. Hopefully, it could heal up though he couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to deal with that.

“Well I’ll try to check in at some point this week probably tomorrow there’s far too much food for the three of us to eat,” Clem tells him before she looks back at Juice wanting to see what he was doing.

Juice can feel the eyes on him but he doesn’t say anything instead he helps Celeste stand up. He lets out a laugh as she grabs onto him pulling at his kutte, “Hey kid you’re a few years before you can get yours no need to try stealing mine.” He teases before he takes the toy she offers to him.

Chibs takes a beer out of the fridge opening it and handing it to Clem before he gets himself one. “Relax he isn’ gonna do anything stupid now. Let's try ta make this normal not stare so much.” He tells her quietly before he kisses her temple, having a sip of his beer.

Clem nods, having a sip of her beer before she gets Chibs to help her bring food to the dining table. “Okay, I’ll go get plates and bowl you go get the little lady to sit in her highchair.” She tells him before she goes to get the dishes.

Chibs smiles setting down his drink then walking over to Juice and the baby. “Ya ready ta eat, gorgeous?” He picks up Celeste before looking at Juice, “Go get a drink an’ sit down we’ll eat as soon as we get this one situated but you are free ta start eatin’ now.”

Juice nods getting up and walking into the kitchen to get a beer. He sees Clem trying to balance plates taking them from her, “I got this you take the bowls and silverware.” He tells her before he walks over to the table. 

“Thank you Juice,” Clem tells him walking over with the rest of the dishes bringing them over. She has a seat smiling as she starts to get food for Celeste to put on the highchair.

“I’ve got it you eat,” Chibs tells her motioning for her to move her hands away before he sits down and gives Celeste good. He doesn’t have to help long before she’s figuring it out and is pushing his hands away so she can do it herself. 

“So you said you went off riding where did you head to?” Clem asks figuring it’s some sort of conversation. Nothing all that interesting but something to talk about while they were eating.

“Uhh Yosemite you know, see the sights and clear my head. It wasn’t all that exciting.” Juice says with a shrug he doesn’t want to talk about it he can’t slip up and say something he shouldn’t. Instead, he stuffs his face with food acts like he hasn’t eaten in three days which was partially true, he hadn’t eaten anything good in days. “The food is great.”

Clem wonders why he stops the conversation like that so suddenly but maybe he just doesn’t want to talk about any of it. “Well, you are free to take home as much as you’d like. I’m going to bring pretty much all the leftovers to the clubhouse so take what you want while it’s still free.”

She genuinely cares about, Juice can see it and it only makes all this feel worse. “Yeah, of course, I’ll take some home. I'm happy to have a reason to not cook for the next couple days.” He nervously twirls a spoon in the bowl trying to think of some way he can get out of this. “How were things here? Did anything interesting happen?”

Chibs shakes his head, “Club shit nothin’ you aren’t up to date on. Home has been…” A damn mess? Nothing but fights and the cold treatment? He shouldn’t say any of that because at least part of the fight had been at least partly about Juice. “Uneventful wouldn’ ya say?”

“Yeah it’s been uneventful well I mean this one keeps us on our toes but she’s been doing that for over a year so we’re used to it,” Clem tells him before she feeds Celeste a few bites of food. 

They were lying just as much as he was which made Juice feel a bit better about it. Not much though he hates lying to anyone but especially to Chibs. Chibs had always been like a mentor to him now he was lying to him and the whole club he didn’t’ deserve them. He knows he should leave so he discreetly reaches for his phone as he uses his other hand to reach for a second serving. Before he can get to it though, his phones ringer goes off. The man gives them an apologetic look before he gets up and goes to take his fake phone call in the other room.

“What? I mean I could try but I’m in the middle of dinner. I wouldn’t want to be rude.” Juice says trying to be loud enough that they can hear but not so loud that it’s obvious. “Yeah I mean if you really need me but I’ll just- let me ask.”

Clem gets up from her seat walking over to Juice as he hangs up the phone. She puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. “Head out we’re fine here I’ll just set aside some food for you to come to get tomorrow.” She gives him a kiss on the cheek and smiles nodding for him to head out.

“Well thank you for everything I really appreciate you offering to have me over. I’m gonna head out but don’t worry I’ll be back tomorrow for my food.” Juice tells her with a grin. He waves goodbye to Chibs and Celeste before he goes to get his shoes and head out.

Chibs watches him go before he looks over at Clementine, “Did he say what it was he was going to do?”

“He was being vague but I’m sure it was just something to do with the club,” Clem says with a shrug before she walks over and gives him a kiss on the lips. She has a seat next to him getting some more to eat. 

If they needed something done for the club they would’ve called Chibs but he won’t say that to her. He smiles, moving some hair out of his wife’s face before he gives her a kiss. “You are an amazin’ chef the food is great I almost don’t want to share with anyone else.” He jokes though he knows it’s too much food for the two of them so everyone else will get to be lucky.

“You’re too sweet,” Clem tells him with a smile. She is only a few bites into her second bowl when she glances over to Celeste who is whining and rubbing her eyes. “Oh boy, I think it’s about time for somebody to get some sleep.” 

She gets in a few more bites of food before she stands up and walks over. The girl starts to fuss and Clem gently shushing the girl as she heads to the bathroom. She sits down on the edge of the tub waiting for warm water to fill the tub. “Oh, I know you don’t want to sleep but I think you’ll change your mind after a nice warm bath.” She smiles rubbing her hand up and down Celeste’s back as she waits.

In the living room, Chibs finishes eating before he starts to get everything put away, some for them and the rest to take back to the club. He cleans up dishes deciding that if Clem really needs him she’ll holler for him. He considers asking Jax or Clay if they’d called for Juice but he isn’t going to do that. If they hadn’t it would only lead to more questions that Chibs didn’t want to answer right now. He was going to keep an eye on Juice and make sure that he did what he’d promised and stayed the hell away from Roosevelt.

Clem gets her daughter into the bath starting to clean her up and she smiles. “You don’t need to resist it I know but a full belly and a nice bath, it is perfectly okay if you want to sleep, my love.” She takes her time hoping that it will help to have the quiet calm bath. Sure enough by the time she has the girl wrapped in a towel she is starting to fall asleep.

She gets the girl in pajamas and brings her to the kitchen where Chibs is putting food away. “It’s time for this one to go to bed. Do you want to say good night?” She asks him as she walks over giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Chibs looks over and smiles ducking his head down and giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead, “Good night Celeste.” He strokes her tiny cheek, smiling at the girl before he gives Clem a kiss, “Ah’ll be out here when you’re done puttin’ her ta bed.” He needed to finish cleaning up but it won’t take that much longer.

Clem nods walking with Celeste back to the nursery. She gets the girl into bed stroking her arm and watching her for a few moments before quietly sneaking out of the room. She takes the baby monitor from their bedroom before she heads out to the kitchen. “Okay, what do you need help with?”

Chibs looks over at her as Clem walks up shaking his head, “Already done don’ you worry.” He walks over and wraps his arm around his wife giving her a kiss.

“No cleaning and I get all of this? I like it.” Clem tells her closing her eyes as his lips move to her jawline then down to her neck. She has no idea where this is coming from but she likes it a lot. His hands move to her ass first to grab it them moving under to pick her up and set her on the kitchen counter. She laughs having to muffle herself, “What in the world are you doing?”

Chibs smiles moving to push her dress up some so he can settle his hands on her thighs. He parts them moving to stand between them and smirking. “Nothin’- I mean it’s somethin’ but I just I don’ know you’re just so damn gorgeous I needed ta get more of ya.”

“Well, here I am you can have as much of me as you’d like,” Clem assures him before she drops the sleeves of her dress pushing it down so her bra is in view.

“Fuck-” He moves a hand to unclasp her bra tossing it to the side before starting to kiss her breasts.

Clem moans, closing her eyes and putting her fingers into his hair. His hands move to her thighs fingers ghosting on her underwear before he pushes her panties to the side to dip his fingers into her. “Oh fuck- yes that feels os good god.”

He knows her and her body well each place that he touches or kisses she lets out another sound. Every one of those sounds each one better than the next. He’s playing her like an instrument getting a better reaction with each touch and he wants to get more.

“I want you- I need you to fuck me,” Clem tells him with another desperate sound. She thinks of an earlier conversation and smiles, “I want you to fuck a baby into me Chibs fuck a baby into me.”

Something about that, her begging him to fuck a baby into her does something to him. He picks her up and takes her to the bedroom. Dropping her on the bed he works on his clothes getting them off as fast as he can get them off. Once he’s done he helps her get her clothes off, “Fuck yer gorgeous I can’ wait ta fuck a baby inta you.”

“Do it- fuck do it baby I need you fuck me now.” Clem begs. It’s not exactly what they’d planned on things were still crazy but right now all that mattered to her was him.


	47. Chapter 47

The club is going through too much and Clem doesn’t know what to do to help. Everything seems to be happening at once first Tara in the hospital. Then she found out about Piney’s death and Clay getting shot within a few hours time. By the time she’s able to get to the hospital everyone is there.

“What happened, how is everyone what- this is so much happening what is it all?” Clem asks as she walks up to Chibs. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a kiss needing just a moment to calm herself. She didn’t want to freak everyone else out with how freaked out she was but she can’t help it. So much was happening and she didn’t know what to do or how to feel.

“We don’ know all tha details but we’re figurin’ out the pieces,” Chibs assures her before he presses a kiss to her forehead. He loved her so damn much and he was happy to have her there needing that support.

“Well, I’ll be here whatever you need alright?” She had everything else figured out watching the shop and childcare was all set so she could stay there. They needed support more than anything so she’d stay there and be supportive of all of them.

Chibs gives her another kiss on the forehead before he goes to find the other club members. They need to know what to do next. Someone had shot Clay at first they thought it had been the people who killed Piney but now they thought it was a Niners problem. It was a lot to handle but looking back and seeing his wife he felt some ease. There was a lot to worry about but he didn’t have to worry about her because she was right there.

Clem smiles at Chibs as he looks back at her. They’re going to be fine; she knows it or at least she hopes it. Tig comes in and she shouldn’t listen in but she does at least partially. He had to do something because he was giving up his sgt at arms patch something big something that didn’t just happen on a whim. She’d be told about it later but she almost wanted to know now.

Rather than snoop anymore she gets up saying something about going to see Tara who is still at the hospital. She walks to the room to see Tara putting her things in a bag. “What are you doing are they letting you out?”

“I’m getting the hell out of here is what I’m doing,” Tara tells her before she looks over at Clementine. She’s a good woman and she should have to deal with this shit none of them should have to deal with this shit. “This town- this club is going to be the death of all of us. If you love your daughter you’ll get out while you can.”

“What are you talking about- what happened Tara?” Clem asks as she walks in shutting the door behind her. She knows that this has all been a lot but not enough to talk about leaving sure it was possible but she didn’t think she could ever get Jax out of Charming.

“I could’ve lost my career and the boys- we had the boys with us. What if they would have taken out of them it would’ve been like losing Abel all over again.” Tara tells her before she looks back at Clem. “What happens when it’s you- your daughter? Do you really want to wait around and see how long that takes? I could’ve died now and now Clay? I mean all of this it’s too much.”

“Even if this is that bad how are you going to get Jax out of here? I mean Clay was almost killed and Piney’s dead there’s no way he’s going to leave town. He has the club that he needs to look out for. As much trouble as the club gets him in they’re still family.” Clem tells her before she walks over grabbing some things and handing them to Tara. “He isn’t going to abandon them like that you know that don’t you?”

“The club they’re like family they aren’t really his family. I am his family, his sons are his family. We’re coming before this, it's just that simple.” Tara tells him as if it could ever be that simple. She knew it couldn’t ever be that simple. “You should consider it too I mean couldn’t you just move back to Miami?”

“I mean showing back up two years after I left with a new husband and a baby after my first husband mysteriously went missing. I don’t think I can just do that besides getting Chibs out of here… it won’t happen.” Clementine tells her before she helps Tara zip of the bag. “If you can think of a way to get Jax out of here though good for you it’ll be safer for your boys that way.” 

She could get Celeste out by herself but she was selfish, she’s too in love to just leave Chibs behind. If Tara can get her boys out and her husband then she should do it. “If you need anything you know to call me right? I know that Chibs being in the club could complicate things but it really doesn’t for me. I mean it I care so much about you I wouldn’t have been able to get through the last year without you.” 

Tara knows that she means it. Clem has been a good friend to her for a long time now. While Gemma had been a big help Clem had done just as much without even being family. “I know that… thank you.” She turns to look back seeing the door open again as Gemma stands waiting for her turn to speak. “I’ll call you later if I do need anything.”

Clementine follows her gaze seeing Gemma waiting in the door. She leans over giving Tara a kiss on the cheek before she walks out past Gemma. She isn’t going to sit through their world war she also isn’t doing any good sitting out in the waiting room. 

When she goes to tell Chibs that she’ll see him later she sees that he’s already gone. She tells a prospect instead, telling them to give Clay her best before she heads out. She heads back towards her bakery though as she parks she decides instead to head upstairs to see her mother. All the while she can only think of what Tara had said about leaving.

Maria hears the front door open and smiles when she sees her daughter, “How is your friend the one in the hospital is he safe now?” She asks as she picks up Celeste and walks over to Clementine. “I said a prayer for him. I only hope that he is doing well.”

“He made it through surgery he’s going to have to recover for a while but he’s a strong man,” Clementine assures her smiling as she sees her daughter giving the girl a kiss on the temple. “Hello there beautiful, have you been good today?”

Celeste babbles at her mother reaching up and grabbing a fistful of her hair. Before the girl can put it in her mouth Clem carefully pulls her hair out of tiny hands. “It’s good to see you sweetheart,” Clem says with a smile taking the girl and giving her a few kisses on the face.

Maria watches how her daughter holds the baby speaking to her and sweetly talking. Something doesn’t feel right she can see that and so Maria puts a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Is there something else you’d like to talk about?”

Clementine wants to about so much she wants to stop telling her mother half-truths but she can’t do all of that. “Do you ever miss Miami? I mean all the friends you made and the family you grew over time. I know all the blood family is in Southern California or Mexico but that doesn’t make the people we made our family in Miami any less important.”

The woman takes a moment to think about it before she smiles at her daughter. “Of course, I miss my friends from church, the women I worked with, and of course Javier but this is good too. This is our home now though we’re making that for Celeste and for you of course.” She gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead before giving her a hesitant look knowing she has more to say. “Are you thinking of going home?”

“The thought has crossed my mind a few times. I mean I do miss Javi and all my friends back home.” Clementine admits before she goes to sit down in the little living room area. She sets Celeste down next to her so that the girl can go back to playing with her toys. “It wouldn’t be fair though I mean Filip had to leave his home once before and he was able to make this his home. I’m not sure if I could take that from him for such a selfish reason.” She also knows he couldn’t leave his club it was his family as much as they were.

“Have you asked him about this? I am sure that he would very much like to have you happy. If this place does not make you happy, you shouldn’t be here.” Maria tells her daughter. While she enjoys the town and the people in it, she would leave if it was what would make her daughter happy. “You’re his wife he’d want that he’d want you happy.” He was such a kind man he cared so much about her daughter. Maria knew he would want her happy without even hearing him say a word.

“No, it’s something I hadn’t really thought about until now when all of this happened,” Clem admits with a smile. “Between all the bad things happening and of course missing everyone it is a lot but I won’t uproot our lives again because I miss a few people.” 

Maria smiles and moves some hair out of her daughter's face. “How about we don't worry about any of that instead we’ll sit and have a nice dinner. Your father is working late so I’d love some company that can actually talk.” The woman says jokingly before she happily takes a toy that Celeste holds out to her.

“Well I would love to stay for dinner thank you mama,” Clem tells her with a smile. She’ll happily take the distraction some good food and time with her mother. It always put her in better spirits. “Just tell me what to help you with and I’ll help you with dinner.”

Maria nods and hands her granddaughter back her toy before she looks at her daughter. “Get her in that playpen and we’ll get everything finished up. I was about done so it won’t take long.” She tells her daughter before she heads to the little kitchen.

Clem nods and picks up her daughter putting her in the playpen before she follows after her mother. It is a nice distraction for her getting to cook and then have a meal with her mother. The biggest thing she had to worry about was making sure that Celeste ate enough. It gave her a sense of calm to only think about this but she knows at the end of the meal that she’ll have to go back to that reality.

“You should take some home with you for Filip since he couldn’t be here,” Maria said, already putting together some food for the man before her daughter can protest. She knows she’ll say something about having a full fridge or lots of leftovers but she insists. “Give him my best and tell him I’m praying for his friend.”

“Of course mama,” Clem tells her before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. She picks up the diaper bag she’d brought and picks up Celeste. “Do you want to give your abuelita a kiss goodbye?”

Maria stops what she’s doing, putting a hand on the baby’s cheek before giving the girl kisses all over her face. “I love you so very much now you be good for your parents.” She laughs as the baby giggles at her before she wipes lipstick marks off the girls face. “Now you’ve got the food and everything you drive safe.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow and so will she,” Clementine tells her mother giving her one more hug before she takes everything and heads out to her car. She gets Celeste in her car seat then gets in and starts the car to head home. When she gets home she sees his bike already there, “Your daddy is already waiting for us.”

She gets out of the car grabbing everything and picking up Celeste before she heads inside. “We’re home and I’ve got dinner for you from my mom,” Clem calls out before she heads inside. She brings the bag of food into the kitchen before she looks around, “Babe?”

Clem sets down the diaper bag next walking around trying to find Chibs. She finally sees him in the nursery. He seems lost in thought though he is quickly snapped out of it when he sees the girls walk up. He instead lights up and stands walking over to them giving Clem a kiss before he kisses the top of Celeste’s head.

“I figured I wasn’t doing much there sitting in the waiting room so I went to go see my mom spend some time with her and this little one,” Clem tells him before she hands over Celeste. “My mom did send over some dinner. It's on the kitchen counter if you’re hungry.”

“I’m starvin’ actually ah’ll take this one an’ go grab tha food,” Chibs tells her, giving the woman another kiss on the lips before he heads out of the room with Celeste.

Clem smiles back watching them leave the nursery before she grabs a few things to put in the diaper bag for the next day. As she does she sees his kutte out of the corner of her eye. It’s hanging on the back of the rocking chair he’d just been sitting in. He probably hadn’t even realized it but he’d remember when he left in the morning and had no idea where it was.

She walks over and picks it up the kutte nearly dropping everything else she has in her hands when she sees it. On the front of the kutte there’s a new patch sgt at arms. He’d taken over Tig’s position? Just like that the minimal hope she had that she get them the hell out of here was gone. It hadn’t been much anyways she knew that the club came first, it would always come first.

“Are you gonna join us?” Chibs calls out as he sits down with a plate of food. He knew she was probably full but he’s sure she wants to hear about everything that had happened that day. He also needed to tell him about his change in position.

Clem looks back from what she’s doing to the door and smiles, “Yeah give me a second I”ll be right there.” She decides she’ll let him tell her instead, draping the kutte back over the chair and heading out to the table. “So… how was your day, Chibs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post for a few days because I felt very discouraged by a negative comment that I have since deleted. I just wanted to say that you shouldn't let negativity keep you from doing what you enjoy. I know I'm going to do that from now on. I know I don't need to give an explanation or say of that but I just wanted to say do what you want and have a lovely day. Hopefully, now that I'm out of this funk I'll start posting more often. I hope you all have a lovely day xoxo Rose


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler related triggers

Clem lets out a groan as she looks at the clock. It's so late she wants to get back to sleep but she knows that Celeste will wake up soon. The girl had been such a good sleeper but was regressing something normal for a child her age though no good for two exhausted parents. 

The woman sits up and lets out a yawn looking over at the other side of the bed still empty though it isn’t a surprise. Chibs had told her he was going to work late and may crash at Teller Morrow so it would just be her tonight. She gets out of the bed and heads to the nursery deciding to just wait there for Celeste to wake up.

Clem sits back in the rocking chair and closes her eyes starting to relax. It’d been a long day at the bakery so she feels herself start to fall asleep as she sits there. She sits up a bit straighter and yawns getting up. She’s freezing, deciding to get up and walk back to the bedroom real fast. She gets in the dresser grabbing one of Chibs’ sweatshirts as she’s pulling it on. She hears the door open and then hears him come inside.

She smiles as she leaves the bedroom, “I hope you know that showing up now means you’re on baby duty tonight. I’m gonna get some water and head to bed.” She says as she heads to the kitchen before she can get there though she stops seeing the front door is just open and there are multiple men there with masks on. 

Her eyes go wide and she slowly starts to back away. Her phone and more importantly a gun is in her bedroom but Celeste is alone in the other. The one night her husband isn’t home she almost wonders if it was planned. “Look you can take anything you want just please don’t hurt me.” She tells them raising her hands to show she means no harm.

The woman turns to run but before she can get away one of the men grabs hold of her. Clem tries to wriggle out of his grasp, throwing her elbow back to hit him in the stomach. It seems to knock the breath out of him and she’s able to pull from his grasp. Turning away she grabs for the first thing she can find an umbrella of all things swinging it at him.

He is able to catch it and pulls her in only to slam her back against the wall. As she hits the wall she knocks over a picture frame shattering it on the ground. The other men are upturning drawers as if they’re looking for something, taking some things as they go. 

Clem is ready to stop fighting to just let them into the safe hidden away when one of them heads back to the little hallway that has both bedrooms. She doesn’t even have to know which way he’s going; she just knows that she can’t let him kicking the other one before she runs to tackle the other man to the ground. 

The two were fighting and she tried to grab the gun he clearly had. Feeling this the man did as well and a shot rang out. Clem was in shock freezing up long enough for the man to throw her off of him, her head hitting the wall hard as she does.

“Someones gonna call the cops- we have to go now!” One of them says before they help the friend up. As they’re leaving Celeste starts to cry, “He didn’t say anything about a fucking kid- are you kidding me?”

“It doesn’t matter just go we’re leaving now.” The one says.

Clem barely hears them as they leave she hears Celeste crying but even that feels faint. She’s trying to get up but her body feels like it’s made of lead all she can do is stare up at the bullet wound in the ceiling thinking about the one that had been inside of her. She doesn’t know how much time passes but red and blue lights end up reflecting off the walls and she knows someone is there.

The officer walks through the open front door gun ready as she and her partner go to check each of the rooms. She heads to the sound of a baby crying but on the way there she sees Clementine lying on the ground with blood pooling at her head. “Shit-” She reaches for her radio to call for an ambulance. “You’re gonna be fine we’re gonna get you help.”

Clem reached a hand out to hold onto the woman’s ankle, “My daughter.” It’s all she can say her head is pounding but she has to know that the girl is okay.

The woman nods putting her gun away, “I’m gonna go get her everything's fine you’re both safe. I’m heading to the bedroom.” She goes into the nursery and walks over to pick up the sobbing little girl. “Shhh- oh I know you’re gonna be okay my love. Why don’t we get your daddy here?” She doesn’t want the poor girl to see her mother like this, but she does want her to have someone, so she makes the call to Jax not knowing Chibs number.

Jax is woken in the middle of the night, “Eggle?” He didn’t expect a call from her but especially not now. Next to him, Tara sits up and the light turns on. He's about to tell her when Eggle tells him why she’s calling. “Shit- yeah I’ve got his number I’m gonna come over. I don’t give a shit what Roosevelt says I’m coming over that’s family.”

As Jax gives over the number Tara tries to think of who it could be getting up and grabbing his clothes, tossing them to him before she gets her own. She’s calling the sitter telling her to get there now knowing from what she can hear that they’ll probably both need to be there.

Once Jax is done he hangs up and starts to put on his clothes. “There was a break-in at the Telford house. Chibs stayed at Teller Morrow to work late…” He’d given Chibs a laundry list of shit to do that night so the man had stayed there for the night. This was his fault the man would’ve been there to defend his family. Instead, his wife was alone bleeding on the floor. “They’re gonna take Clementine to the hospital they needed to call Chibs to go get the baby.”

“The babysitter is on her way over. You go over there, I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Tara says as she gets dressed. This is bad it’s awful, but they’ll figure it out all she can think is this poor woman has been through enough. 

Jax nods giving Tara a kiss before she heads out. By the time he gets there Chibs is just pulling up, Eggle must have called. When he parks they’re bringing out Clem in a stretcher, “Shit.” He gets off the bike and makes his way over to look at the woman she’s bloody and looks bad, “Hey you’re gonna be okay we’ll figure this out.”

Chibs makes his way over and grabs Clem’s hand. “Ah’ll go with ya it’s all gonna be alright, sweetheart.”

“No- no go get Celeste it’s fine I’ll be fine,” Clem assures him as she holds onto his head giving it a squeeze. “I want you with her.”

Chibs looks ready to fight about it but before he can Jax puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go with her to the hospital and Tara is going to be there waiting. Go hold your daughter, we'll meet you there.” Jax assures him before he puts a hand on Chibs arm to assure him things will be fine.

Chibs gives them both a look before he sighs, “Ah’ll be at tha hospital as soon as I can.”

Jax nods following them to the ambulance telling them that they said he could come in. Once he’s in he has a seat where they tell him to. He reaches and takes the woman’s hand. “You’re gonna be fine okay they’ll figure this out.” What he wanted to say was we’re going to figure it out the club would find out who the hell did this and make sure it was taken care of but he wouldn’t say that in front of the EMTs.

Clem nods giving Jax’s hand a squeeze before she looks at the EMTs. “I think I’m pregnant- I should tell you that shouldn’t I?” She’d wanted to go alone for that reason she hadn’t told Chibs yet. “I don’t know for sure but I think I am. I don’t know if that changes anything.” She won’t look at Jax; she knows him. He cares about children even more than the women in his life. It'll make him that much more pissed to know that whoever this was could’ve put her baby’s life in jeopardy.

The EMT nods, “It’s good that you told us, thank you now let's get you to the hospital, alright?”

Jax looks at Clem sighing and giving her a squeeze that only made it worse if she lost her baby because of this Chibs wouldn’t forgive himself. Jax wouldn’t forgive himself either, this was his fault he shouldn’t have given the man so much work, “We’ll figure it out it’ll all be okay.” He tells the woman before he kisses her knuckles.

Chibs watches the ambulance leave before he heads into the house. He’s ready to fight anyone that wants to tell him not to come in but Roosevelt motions for him to come in. The man is holding his daughter so Chibs quickly makes his way over.

“She finally stopped crying when we found this,” Roosevelt says handing the little girl over with a stuffed bear. “She’s been good ever since, no problems all things considered.” He didn’t like the sons but this was something else the man had just watched his wife get carted off into an ambulance he couldn’t imagine how hard it was. 

Chibs takes the little girl and smiles, “Were ya good? Such a brave little girl aren’ ya just so good.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to her hair before he finally looks around. The place is a wreck things are turned over, drawers pulled out and everything all over the place. “Jesus fuck.” He mumbles before giving Celeste a kiss on the forehead.

“We’re going to need to figure out what was taken for our reports and for when you make an insurance claim it’s a long process if you want to find someone to watch her,” Roosevelt explains to the man though seeing the way he’s protectively holding his daughter he doubts that’ll happen. “We also just have general questions since this isn’t the first break in to happen to someone related to the club.

Chibs takes in a breath, it was going to be a long night he knew it. “Ah’m not gonna wake anyone up ah’ll just keep her with me.” They’d have to tell Clementine’s parents would leave more questions no one would want to answer but that could wait a bit longer. “What do you want ta know?”

Roosevelt nods understanding completely that he just wants to have his daughter. He gets out a notebook and looks at the man, “Before we start with any of the stuff can I ask where you were tonight?”

Chibs hates that he has to say it because he hates himself for not being there, “I stayed late ta get work done. I told Clem I was gonna be late an’ she told me I shouldn’ drive back half exhausted so I ended up stayin’ tha night.”

“Alright…” Roosevelt tells him as he writes down a few things. “Now did anyone else know that you were going to stay late at work?”

At the hospital, it doesn’t take long before they bring Clem to a room. Once she’s there Jax is let back into the room, “Hey there darling how are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit in the head?” Clem asks with a smile. She was hoping to see her husband and daughter but she had a feeling he’d been caught up with Roosevelt who she’d seen coming in as they were taking her out. “I’m all stitched and stapled up they just want to make sure I’m fine.”

“Well that’s good to hear I’m happy that you’re feeling better,” Jax tells her before he walks over and goes to have a seat next to the bed. He doesn’t know how to ask her, nervously clearing his throat before he looks at her, “And that thing you told the EMT the…”

“Oh yeah, it turns out I was wrong. I thought I was pregnant but I’ve just been stressed lately and it made me think that.” Clem tells him not wanting Jax to have to say anything. “I hadn’t told Chibs anything I wanted to be sure but… can we just keep it between us? I didn’t want to get his hopes up until I knew for sure.”

Jax nods agreeing to not tell Chibs this knowing it had to be hard enough as is. “How do you feel about that though? I mean you seemed sure about it in the ambulance.” He knew Roosevelt would come in asking questions soon enough so he’d talk to her about anything else until then.

Clem sighs it was far from the worst part of her night but it sure didn’t help things. “Sad but I guess it just wasn’t the right time. We’ll figure it out again whenever the time is right.” She tells him with a dismissive shrug.

“Take it from someone who had their second kid while in prison there is no right time. You should just get that head of yours figured out and get to trying again. Who doesn’t love an excuse for around the clock hot sex?” Jax asks with a smirk. 

Clem laughs and rolls her eyes at the man, “Yeah I’ll get right on that when you stop working my husband all these late nights. No babies are happening if he comes home and passes right out because of all the work.”

“I’ll try to give him back… sometimes. I mean I do still need him he gets a lot more work done than any of these other losers.” Jax says before he smiles giving the woman a nudge as he sees Chibs walking up to the room.

Chibs walks in and smiles walking over and giving Clem a kiss on the forehead. “I convinced Roosevelt ta give us a few minutes before he came in here askin’ all his questions. How are ya feelin’?”

“Better now,” Clem tells him with a smile leaning up to kiss him. She looks at her daughter and smiles, “What are you still doing up huh? Oh, it’s been a very long night for you come here let's see if we can get you cuddled into the bed with me to rest.”

Jax gets up patting Chibs arm. “I’ll go keep watch for Roosevelt and see if I can talk his ear off on some shit give you three as much time as I can.”

“Thank you brother,” Chibs says patting Jax’s shoulder and smiling at him before he looks back at his girls. “Alright, why don’ we see about gettin’ tha lights low an’ getting you ta sleep, princess?” He asks before kissing Celeste’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for  
> break-in, shooting, guns, and blood


	49. Chapter 49

“Are you sure that you’re okay to come back to work?” Naomi asks as she comes inside. Clem had insisted that she would open up the shop today but Naomi had still shown up early in the morning. She can’t help it. She'd been nervous insisting that Clem take time off and only come in for short shifts now the woman wanted to come back head first just work.

“If I stay home much longer I’ll lose my mind. I'm fine, see I’ve already finished pretty much everything we need to be done for the morning.” Clem says before she motions to everything she’d gotten done. “You could’ve stayed home to get some extra rest but since you’re here we’ll get the cleaning done I was going to do tonight.”

Naomi nods walking over and giving Clem a hug. “I’m happy that you’re okay I really am you scared the shit out of me with all this stuff happening.”

“Now you sound like my mother.” Clem teases with a smile before she gives Naomi a hug back. “It was just a break in things like this happen all the time. I mean maybe it was just living in Miami but that sort of thing just doesn’t make me nervous.” Everyone had been worrying but she felt fine about it all. Chibs was coming home even on nights that he had to work late and they had taken extra precautions at home. Still, everyone checked in on her daily some people multiple times a day which was getting to be a bit much. “It honestly isn’t a big deal.”

“That kind of thing doesn’t happen in Charming well it didn’t until things started getting bad with the Sons,” Naomi says before she sighs seeing the look Clem is giving her. “Don’t give me that look you know it’s true I mean that girl that hangs around the shop, the mechanic, and now you? I mean that can’t be a coincidence.”

“If you think that you can get out of deep cleaning the oven by talking about this you’re wrong. You go clean, I'm gonna make icing for cupcakes.” Clem tells her before she nods to the drawer with cleaning supplies. She wants to drop the subject now and luckily Naomi takes the hint taking out the supplies and starting to clean.

Naomi wants to talk more about it and she thinks about bringing it up again but the day gets busy and they won’t have time. When it finally starts to slow down she knows it’s her chance there’s a phone call. She walks over thinking it’s her phone but sees it’s Clems and there’s a number she doesn’t recognize. “Clem I think you’re getting a spam call do you want me to answer it for you.”

“Just a moment,” Clem says with a polite smile to the customer looking at the case. She heads back and looks at her phone, “Nah I’ve got it can you help that customer up front?” She picks up her phone and heads outside, “Chibs- what’s wrong?”

Naomi watches Clem leave before she heads up front, “What can I get for you today?” She asks the woman up front though she wishes she didn’t have to, wishes she could listen in to whatever this call was.

“You- you what?!” Clem asks, covering the ear not pressed to her phone. Her mind is racing as she thinks about it. The police were looking for him, witnesses put him at the sight of a shooting. “No- no you were at home with Celeste and I. They can’t just… they can’t say that. I’ll just tell them you were with us and we’ll get it resolved.”

“Ya know it isn’ that easy, love,” Chibs tells her. He wishes it could be that easy but Pope was a powerful man and they had to just hide out until this was over. Then again he wasn’t sure if they couldn’t hide forever. “I’ll give you directions ta where we are so you can come ta see us just in case somethin’ happens. Leave your phone they’ll come lookin’ just throw it in the shop and head out.”

“Yeah of course I’ll be right over I love you,” Clem says before she hangs up and heads back into the bakery slipping her phone into her apron pocket as she does. She sees Naomi and smiles, “I got a call from that new vendor he wants to meet to talk prices.”

“Oh, should we close the shop? The rush is about over anyway I can get the front cleaned up and have it ready by the time he shows up.” Naomi says before she goes to get the supplies. Luckily most everything was cleaned up but everything could use a cleanup.

“Why didn’t I think of that! I told him I’d meet him somewhere- I mean we should stay open anyways let the stragglers of the rush come in. I shouldn’t be that long but I’ll text you if I am.” Clem says taking off her apron and putting it on the hook. She waves at her friend before turning to leave and head to her car. The fewer questions that she had to answer the better.

“Alright- yeah I’ll just hold down things down here,” Naomi calls out. She knows that something else has to be up but she isn’t going to get any more answers because she hears the car pulling out. “Works for me I guess.” It didn’t really work for her but she had no choice in the matter so she’d hold things down and hope she’d get some answers in an hour or two when Clementine got back to the shop.

Two hours pass and Naomi goes to check her phone seeing that she has no messages from Clementine. Letting out a sigh she puts her phone away and gets back to work. The door opens and she smiles, “Sheriff Roosevelt it’s so nice to see you! I just finished a batch of cherry vanilla bagels. Do you want me to pack up a couple for you?” He always said his wife loved them but from what Naomi saw they never made it past his car.

Roosevelt shakes his head before he looks around, “It’s tempting but I’m actually here to see Mrs. Telford is she in the back?”

“No, she went to meet with a vendor they’re talking about the cost of supplies but…” Naomi says before taking out her phone and looking at the time. “She said she would call if she were going to be much longer, so I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

“It’s important that I speak to her now so could you call her to see how much longer she’ll be?” Roosevelt asked. He’d gone through plenty of people and couldn’t find anyone that knew where Chibs, Tig, and Jax were. If anyone was going to know it would be their old ladies. Tara was in the wind so this was one of his last hopes. “It really is important Miss Denvers.”

Naomi starts to dial the number before she stops raising a brow, “What could be so important that you need her right now?” While she didn’t mind it she was hesitant, she didn’t need Clem angry at her if she wasn’t supposed to make that call.

Well, that wasn’t exactly what he was hoping for. He knew how loyal Naomi was to Clementine but the club he wasn’t sure about for all he knew she could be elbow deep in club business just like her friend. “I need to speak to her husband but no one can get a hold of him. I'm hoping that she can get him on the phone for me.”

“Is he in trouble?” Naomi asks, giving the man a look to show she isn’t going to take anything less than the truth. She may not like the club but she likes Chibs, he’s good to Clementine. “You have to tell me if I ask… don’t you?” She thinks she’s seen that before but maybe it was on one of the cop show reruns that were always on TV when she got home.

Roosevelt sighs he doesn’t need this right now he needs to get to her. “No, I just need to ask him a few questions. Can you please just call her for me, Naomi?”

Naomi sighs and dials the number before she puts her phone up to her ear. As it starts to go through she looks to her left hearing the phone in the back. “See I told you she’d be back right away.” She says as she heads back to the kitchen. Still, as the two of them head to the back Naomi’s face falls. She heads over and picks up the ringing phone from the pocket of Clem’s apron. “Oh- she must have forgotten it.”

“Shit-” Roosevelt says as he looks at the phone letting out an annoyed huff. “Did she tell you where she was heading?” 

Clementine parks and heads inside, a woman is about to stop her when Chibs looks over. “Don’ worry she’s here ta see me.” He says before he smiles walking over and putting an arm around his wife. “I’m happy ya came.”

“Of course I came, why wouldn’t I?” Clem asks, holding onto him tight for a few moments. She then moves to brush some hair out of his face. He doesn’t need it done but she’s fussing like she always does when she’s nervous. “How are you? How are you feeling? Is everything okay?”

“Ah’m doin’ just fine my love don’ you worry about me,” Chibs whispers before he presses a kiss to her forehead before he pulls her back somewhere they can be alone. “I wanted ta see you and spend some time with ya before everything happens.”

“What do you mean everything happens- Chibs you were at home you couldn’t have been wherever those people said you are,” Clem says before she takes in a shaky breath. It’s bad this is bad she can feel herself starting to panic, “Are they going to send you to jail who is this what’s going to happen-”

Chibs silences her cupping his wife’s face in his hands and planting a firm kiss to her lips. He keeps it going and once he thinks she’ll be calm he pulls away. “We are goin’ ta be fine we’ll figure this out. We have ta turn ourselves in- I know I know don’ give me that look. We have ta turn ourselves inta tha police in a few hours but we’ll stay here until then.”

Clem takes in a shaky breath resting her head against his chest. His arms wrap around her and she calms some though she can still feel tears threatening to fall. “What can I do Chibs how can I help you? I can’t just sit back and watch this happen.”

“You have ta do just that ah’m sorry,” Chibs tells her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I need you ta take care of Celeste an’ help keep things settled here. Focus on right now though- Jax an’ Tara have decided ta elope we’re getting things settled now.”

Clem nods and gives him a kiss on the lips, “I’m gonna go freshen up then I’ll go find the blushing bride. Where’s the bathroom?” She looks over to where Chibs is pointing and heads back there. She gets back into the bathroom and takes in a shaky breath starting to cry. She leans against the counter just letting herself cry. It’s all a lot to process but she’ll get it out here she doesn’t want Chibs to see her too upset.

Tara needs to fix her hair and she heads into the bathroom stopping in the doorway when she sees Clem crying. “I- I’m sorry I didn’t realize anyone was in here.”

Clem quickly wipes her eyes before looking over at Tara with a smile. “Come in it’s fine I was just taking a second. You know I was looking for you actually I wanted to see if you needed any help getting ready before the wedding.”

Tara is going to say something, maybe ask what’s wrong but Clem seems to flip the topic so fast that the woman knows it isn’t going to happen. “I was going to fix my hair; it’s a mess- not what I wanted for my wedding day.”

It’s the perfect distraction, she wipes her eyes one more time before she sets down her purse. “You’ve come to the right woman. I love doing hair.” She takes the stool in the room and sets it down so Tara can sit. Once she’s sat down Clem takes out a tiny can of hairspray and a comb. “I love having my hair done sometimes if I’ve got extra time my mother will do my hair before work.”

“So she likes the whole… pinup thing?” Tara asks. She doesn’t get it she would rather do a pair of scrubs than anything but if it makes her happy.

“Oh she loves it she’ll tell me stories about her family getting up early to do hair and staying up late to make dresses. When I told her I liked this kind of thing she started making dresses right away.” Clem tells her before she takes a few bobby pins out of her hair. She can sacrifice her hairstyle for the bride though next time she’ll make a note to put more bobby pins in her hair.

Tara smiles looking in the mirror as Clem gets into full focus mode. “You know, I’m jealous my mother was not the type to do that. My dad tried but fathers trying to braid little girl hair, it’s never a good thing.”

Clementine laughs, “Oh yes there were many mornings where my father tried to do my hair for school. He’s making my mother teach him now though he wants to be able to do Celeste’s hair when she gets a bit more of it.” He could do little pigtails now but he wanted to get better so when Celeste had a lot of hair he actually knew what he was doing.

“That’s really sweet.” Tara tells her before she looks at her hair, “That’s perfect thank you.”

Clem nods, “Alright a bit more hairspray and you’re all set. I’ll be out in a few minutes. I'm just gonna restyle my own hair.” She watches Tara leave before she stands in front of the mirror and does her own hair. She has no idea what is going to happen after today but she knows that it can’t be good.


	50. Chapter 50

“Well you look… chipper,” Bobby says though seeing the look on Clementine’s face he knows he shouldn’t be joking. He sighs and instead nods for someone to grab her a beer. “Sit down, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Tell you- you’re joking right. How do you not know they all just got carted off to jail, Bobby! I just had to explain to my mother why my husband got sent to jail.” Clem says before she has a seat. The drink is put in front of her and she shakes her head. “I can't, I'm trying to get pregnant.”

“Well, are you pregnant right now?” Bobby asks before he pushes the beer over to her. “Because if you’re not then I think you should just drink the beer.”

Clem looks at the beer in front of her before she takes in a breath. She picks it up and drinks about half of it in one drink. She winces as she sets it down before she looks at him, “I told her as much as I could without telling her information that would get her into trouble.” That was mostly making sure she knew nothing about the cartel and the club's ties to them. “Now she knows I’m married to someone in a biker gang. I can’t tell if she’s angrier about the fact that I can’t pick an average man or that I didn’t tell her.”

“Yeah, another beer,” Bobby says to the young woman who was cleaning up tables. He turns and puts a hand on her shoulder. “They’ll be fine the Mexicans are keeping an eye on them at the prison. No way the Cartel will let anything happen to them.”

“You don’t honestly think that, do you? Jax maybe but the rest of them? That man had the witnesses just appear out of thin air he isn’t going to let anything get in the way of his revenge.” Clementine can understand to an extent the man had lost his daughter he wanted that avenged she’s sure she would feel the same. Still why this, why her husband?

“Bobby the way he talked to me before they turned themselves in…” Clem starts to say, fingers nervously drumming on the beer bottle. She knows Chibs wouldn't want her to say anything but it just seems to pour out without her realizing. “I don’t think Chibs thinks he’ll make it out of this I really don’t.”

“He is going to be fine- they all are,” Bobby assures her even if he isn’t sure of that fact himself. Damon Pope had already started making their lives hell and he thinks it’s far from over. “Stay a while and have a few beers.”

“I shouldn’t drink much more- I drove here,” Clem tells him even if it is so tempting. “I also want to get things off my to-do list. My mom's taking Celeste to go see my cousins.” 

It was a way to get both of them out of this mess. Her father had even taken some time off work to join them. Now that they knew more and the extent of the problems they fully understood why they had to leave town.

“So what you’re saying is you have no reason to go home but vacuuming? Yeah, you’re staying. We’ll have someone give you a ride home.” Bobby tells her before he pats her arm. “I’ve gotta make a call but I’ll come back and join you after that.”

Clementine nods and watches Bobby leave before she picks up her beer. She knows she can't do much but worry but at least she’ll be a bit buzzed while worrying. She has a few sips of the beer before she gets up and walks over to the wall of mugshots. She looks at each of them as she finishes off her beer, smiling as she looks at her husband.

She knew she was signing up for this to be a possibility but she hated this so much. Chibs had been trying to get her to look after things. It wasn’t like a see you later but it was making sure things would be okay if something does happen to him.

She is stressing herself out for no reason and she hates it. Taking in a breath she finishes the beer and picks up the second one heading back to the bedrooms at the clubhouse. Going back to the one most familiar she opens the door heading back to have a seat on the bed.

Chibs had been spending fewer nights there since the break-in but he did still have a few nights here and there. She picks up a pick frame smiling at the picture from the little party they’d had for Celeste’s first birthday. She was kneeling next to the highchair trying to clean cake off the girl’s face and hands. She didn’t remember the picture being taken clearly, it was all Chibs doing and he’d even gotten it framed.

She wondered what would happen if he did end up dead, a victim of the problem Tig had caused. Then again he had only caused that problem because of what had happened with the Niners it was all so damn complicated. She sets down the picture and rubs her face taking in a deep breath. She told herself she wasn’t going to cry but here she was getting teary-eyed.

“What good does it do you to sit here crying?” Clay asks standing in the doorway. He looks like hell and Clem is sure that he feels it as well.

“I prefer to drink alone,” Clem tells him before she takes a deep swig of her beer. She doesn’t want to talk to anyone but especially not from Clay. While he may not have asked for any of this it had all been set into motion because of him. “Can you shut the door on your way out?”

“Oh come on sweetheart moping in bed isn’t going to do you any good come to mope at the bar with the rest of us,” Clay tells her with a smile. “You’d be way better company than any of those assholes out there.”

“I came by looking for news and I didn’t find it so I’m gonna drink this beer and wait here,” Clem tells him before she walks over and puts a hand on the doorknob waiting for Clay to step back so she can shut the door. She doesn't know what has come over her but she wants to be alone right away.

That wasn’t the reaction Clay was expecting she had always been such a kind woman polite when others wouldn’t be. All of this really had to be getting to her if she was that willing to brush him off so rather than fight it the man nods. “Alright someone will come to get you if we have any news.” He tells her before he takes a step back so she can shut the door.

Clay turns around and walks back to the bar area watching Bobby walk out of the chapel from taking his call. “Anything important?” He asks as he has a seat at the bar letting out a sigh as he starts to relax. “I mean if you wanted to share with the class.”

Bobby looks around seeing that Clem is gone; he wonders if she’d left or just gone to another room. He knew the way Clay was now that he’d want to leave as well. “Nothing important- did you chase off Clementine?”

“She was hiding back in one of the bedrooms when I got here,” Clay explains. He doesn’t know why everything has to be his fault, for once it actually wasn’t his fault. “All I did was say she should come out here instead of crying back in the bedroom.”

Bobby takes in a breath, “Yeah because that’s what everyone wants to hear.” He walks back to grab a few more beers before he heads back to the rooms. He opens the closed door and walks in to find her sitting on the edge of the bed. “I figured you’d need a few more of these if you’re going to sit back here by yourself.”

Clementine is ready to chase Clay back out when she sees Bobby instead smiling. She holds a hand out taking one of the beers and opening it. “How did your call go? Was it any new information?” She knows it’s probably any number of things; he was the one running the club while the four of them were in jail so he had a lot on his plate. Still, as she drank the beer she hoped that it was something about the club.

Bobby nods, “Tara just called and said that she got a call from Jax.” He had been surprised by it but it had to be one of the strings that Damon Pope was able to pull. The man had a lot of pull on the world outside of the jail but apparently in it as well which was a frightening thought.

“Oh god, she did?” Clementine asks, relieved that they’d heard something from Jax it meant they weren’t all dead. “Did he say anything about Chibs or any of the others?” They were supposed to have protection in there but Clem was not optimistic about that. The only thing standing between the man she loved and death being a few paid off men.

“He didn’t say he just told her that they’re going to be let out tomorrow so we’ll be able to go and get them then. It was a short call and he couldn’t really say much else. I just thought that you would want to hear it first.” Bobby tells her before he sets down the other beer on the bedside table. He picks up the empty one and smiles at her, “We’re getting them back tomorrow that’s all that matters.”

Clem smiles and pats Bobby’s arm happy that he had come to her with this even if it hadn’t brought him all that much relief. “You probably have to call Lyla and tell her don’t you?” They had other things to worry about. She couldn’t spend all her time fussing over her husband and what was best for her when they had others to worry about.

“Tara said she’d take care of it, we don’t have to worry about any of it.” Bobby tells her before he smiles at her, “You just drink and get some rest we’ll get up in the morning and get everyone out of here.” He knows she’ll want to be left alone so he gives her one more pat on the arm before he turns to leave.

“Do you think that this is the end of it, Bobby?” Clem asks as she watches him walk out of the room. She sees him stop at the doorway looking at her like he doesn’t know how to   
Answer that. He doesn’t want to so rather than try to get an answer from him she smiles, “If you’ll chase off Clay I wouldn’t mind going to have a drink with everyone else.”

Bobby chuckles before he looks back at Clementine. “You mean an excuse to kick his sorry ass out of here and drink with a pretty lady? Sounds like a great idea to me I’ll get right on that.” He assures her before he heads out of the room.

Clementine laughs watching him go before she goes to pick up the second beer so she can take them both out. She looks at the picture again and smiles deciding at that moment that they need more of the three of them. They’ve got a few at home but he’ll need one to leave here whenever he stays at the clubhouse.

Rather than pick up the beer though she walks over to the dresser pulling out a jacket folded up in it. She puts it on and takes in a few breaths relieved that it smells just like him. That was enough to calm her more than any words really would. She knows he’ll be home soon so until then she’ll drink and keep her mind on anything else.


	51. Chapter 51

“Why did I agree to drink that much last night.” Bobby mutters as he stands with the others relaxing himself and taking in a breath. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was lie down and take away the pain. Still their missing members were coming back and he wasn’t going to let a little thing like a hangover keep him from being there for it.

Clementine smiles, “You know it really wasn’t that much I think you’re just getting old, Bobby.” She lets out a laugh though it’s stopped quickly as she realizes they’re walking up. She sees Jax and her heart flutters as she sees Chibs.

She runs up and throws her arms around him nearly knocking the wind out of her husband. “If you ever scare me like that again Damon Pope is going to be the least of your worries do you hear me?” 

Chibs smiles as he holds onto her, “I promise ya ah’ll do my best.” He sets her down and gives her a kiss trying to keep himself together. “An’ where is my little girl?”

Clementine looks at him and sighs that’s a talk she had wanted to wait for but he’d asked right away. “Taking a little vacation with my parents but I’ll call and try to get them to bring her back now.” She doubts her mother will listen to her. They’d gotten into a fight this morning when she’d called trying to get her mother to come back now. Her mother insisted that Celeste shouldn’t be in the middle of this. She gets why her mother is acting like this; she only wants to keep her granddaughter safe but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

Chibs wishes that his daughter was there it had been so hard and all he wanted to do was hold her. He knows he has club shit to deal with but he’s so emotionally tired he doesn’t want to do anything but hold his wife.

Clem gives him a kiss before she looks around realizing who is missing. “Chibs… Chibs where’s Opie?” She lets go of him and looks around. He's not there and realizing that makes her heart race. She knew something bad was going to happen; he just knew it while she had herself convinced it would be her husband it was clearly someone else. “Please don’t tell me-”

Chibs looks at her for a moment being brought back to what had happened, standing behind the glass having to watch as his brother was beaten to death. Rather than answer her, he grabs onto Clem again pulling her tight into his arms hiding his face against her as tears start to fall.

Clem realizes holding on to her husband and stroking his hair and holding onto him. Opie was dead just like that they’d only gone off to jail a few days ago and already he was gone. He was so young he had his two kids to look after but now they were without either of their parents. “Shh, it’s alright.” She whispers before kissing his hair.

They stay like this for some time, him holding on and her trying to soothe the tears away with quiet words. Finally, they do pull away though as Chibs has to go walk away and talk to the others. Clem stays where she had been watching them start to talk. She looks back at Tara who is holding Thomas while Abel hangs around her feet. “Are you doing okay?” She asks Tara.

Tara looks over at Clem letting out a sigh truthfully she doesn’t know how to feel. She’d known Opie for so long and she was in mourning but she also felt grateful it wasn’t her husband that had ended up dead. “Like I’m ready for things to go back to normal.” She tells Clementine, deciding instead of telling her everything else to stick with that.

“I’m just happy that they’re home safe,” Clem tells her though she wonders how long it’ll be for. She’ll celebrate her husband being home for now. She can’t say much else to Tara because Chibs walks back over pulling her attention away. She gives him a kiss before she strokes his cheek, her sweet husband.

“I’ve got club business ta attend to but I won’ be that long ah’ll see ya back at home?” Chibs asks, giving her a kiss on the forehead before he lets go. He doesn’t want to go but they have to get club business sorted out. “See ya soon.”

“Of course yeah I'll see you at home, baby,” Clem tells him with a nod before she looks back over at Tara. “I think I’ll give my mom a call and see how soon she can get back here with Celeste. If you need anything just call alright?” She should be saying this to Lyla but the woman wasn’t there with them she had a feeling Lyla already knew. Hopefully, they’d see her soon and Clem could be supportive of them.

“Yeah of course we’ll figure out what’s happening and then I’ll call you,” Tara tells her before she takes Abel’s hand walking over to Jax to go see what he wanted to do when they were done with club business.

Clementine smiles at them as she watches them go before she heads back home figuring she’ll call her mother without an audience in case they do fight again. She heads back home and calls her mother, “Hi mama how are things going there?”

“We’re doing fine. Your daughter has been playing with her cousins all morning. It's doing her good to be around all these other kids.” Maria tells her daughter before she sighs, “I know what you’re going to say but I’m not bringing her back.”

“The witnesses lied and they recanted their statements. My husband is out of jail. It was just a misunderstanding we’re going to have a few hard days coming up and he just wants to see his daughter.” Clem tells her mother before she takes in a breath. “What he does for work doesn’t make him a bad father or person for that matter. He cares so much about Celeste, please.”

“Do you really want this for your daughter? It’s a dangerous life- the things that have happened to you. What happens when those things start happening to her, Clementine?” Maria asks trying not to be too loud. Her husband had no idea the two women were fighting and she’d like to keep it that way as long as she could. Her husband was about talking it out rather than their shouting matches.

“The things that have happened haven't been my husband's fault, don't you dare say that!” Clementine says with an angry huff. “These things happen but even so nothing would ever happen to our daughter.”

“It already has! You inserted yourself into this life and it got you shot while you were pregnant. Your home was broken into with your daughter only down the hall from where you were.” Maria tells her daughter. “None of this happened when we were home in Miami-“ She stops herself realizing what she’s said.

“No it didn't because my husband would beat me in private which was so much better,” Clementine tells her mother, cutting her off from saying anything else. “If you don’t like my husband or what he does that’s your business but you won’t drag my daughter into it. Bring her home now or you will not be in her life anymore it’s just that simple.” 

“Please Clementine I didn’t mean it-“ Maria starts though she’s cut off when Clementine hangs up the phone. She isn’t going to fight any longer with her mother she won’t let the woman tell her how wrong she is for being married to Chibs. Chibs was the best thing to happen to her as hard as this life was at times she loved him and it was worth the risk that came with it.

“Ya shouldn’ say that shit. She’s your ma an’ she loves ya all she’s doin' is looking out for her girl.” Chibs lightly scolds as he walks over wrapping her arms around her from behind. He kisses her hair before he speaks again, “Put yourself in her shoes you’d feel tha same way if it were Celeste.”

“I know I know,” Clem says before setting down her phone. She ignores the ringing turning to face her husband, wrapping her arms around him. “I just love you so much I didn't want to hear her say that shit. You’re a good man, Chibs.”

Chibs leans down and his wife a kiss on the forehead, grabbing Clem’s phone as he does. He answers it and puts it up to his ear, “No sorry it’s Filip.” He takes a few steps back so she can’t take back her phone. “She took a few minutes ta blow off some steam. You know her she didn’ mean any of it she’s just stressed with everythin’ happening.”

Clementine decides at that moment she's going to kill her husband. The nerve he had trying to mend what wasn’t his to mend. She moves forward but he puts a hand on her shoulder keeping her at arm's length.

“No no, she didn’ mean that you are not gonna be out of Celeste’s life. I went ta jail an’ she was scared so she’s got alotta shit on her plate.” Chibs says giving Clem a stern look as she tries to push his hand away. “We’ve actually got a funeral to attend so take all tha time ta want. Yeah, a close friend so it’ll be nice ta have ah break from everything else.”

Clem stops fighting when he speaks about the funeral they have to attend. Here she is getting into fights over silly shit when Lyla has to bury her husband. Taking in a breath she holds out a hand to get back her phone. 

Once she has it back she sighs, “Ma- no I’m sorry I just didn’t want to tell you. Yeah, he was a good man he cared so much about everyone it’s hard to say goodbye.” It was true her ex-husband would still be alive if it weren’t for Opie. “We’ll see you three late tomorrow alright- alright. I love you too mama.” She tells her before she hangs up.

Chibs pulls Clem back to him and gives her a kiss on the lips. “I know you’d much prefer ta be angry but we’ve lost enough people I don’ want you ta lose yer Ma.” They’d lost so much in the time since the club had gotten back together he wouldn't let her get hurt by any more of it. “Yer ma can hate me if she wants but I won’ have you two hatin’ each other ya hear?”

Clementine smiles, “What would I do without you?” She’d thought she would have to face that reality when he went to jail but he was home everything was fine.

Chibs smiles back before he gives her forehead a kiss. “Well, you’d probably not be gettin’ yerself inta as much trouble.”

“Are you kidding? If i hadn’t fallen for some big bad biker I would’ve picked a bank robber or something knowing my luck with men.” Clem tells him, fingers running through his hair as she speaks. “So I think until I can convince Tara to run away with me you’ll do.”

Chibs shakes his head smiling at her, “Whatever ya say beautiful.” She was just something else and he didn’t know what he’d do without her either.

Clem smiles at and lets go of him stroking his cheek. “Alright, do you want to get in the shower with me? You need a good distraction right now and probably a good shower as well.” She knows that it isn’t much but right now they probably both need a distraction from life and everything happening around them.

“Could ya give me a few minutes? I need ta find somethin’ for Opie. When we bury someone we just want ta leave them with somethin’ sort of a tradition.” Chibs tells her. He hadn’t thought of what he’d ever leave with Opie yet they’d been doing too much today.

“Yeah, I remember that from Half Sac’s funeral,” Clem tells him, thinking about that it felt like a lifetime ago. She walks past giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You take some time and think about it and when you’ve figured it out I’ll be in the bedroom waiting.” She’ll head back to the bedroom and wait for him, probably naked if it’ll cheer him up.

Chibs grabs hold of her arm and stops her before she can leave. When she stops to look bat at him he locks eyes with her before taking in a shaky breath. “It… it was supposed ta be me.”

Clem’s expression softened and she turned to face him again. “It was supposed to be you? Baby what do you mean- you can’t mean what happened at the prison.” How could he say that it had to be him it’s a horrible thought to have. “You can’t blame yourself for this.”

“Jax was supposed ta choose who was going to die, me or Opie. He was supposed ta choose but Opie chose before he could it should’a been me it was supposed ta be-” Chibs says start to cry again as Clem pulse him in close. “It should’ve been me.”

“Hey no- shhh shh don’t say that. No, don't say that shh.” Clem says pulling him into her arms and holding him tight. She strokes his hair as he starts to cry harder. She had wondered how long he would hold this all in the guilt and the sadness with everything happening but she’s happy he’s letting it out now. “Shhh you’re alright my love it’s alright let it out.”


	52. Chapter 52

Everyone grieves differently Clem knew that but what she hadn’t expected was after the funeral was getting home and fucking on every surface in the house. If she could be put on it or bent over it they’d already been there. There was no time to talk about feelings or cry just bodies close to each other eager for touch frantic for some sort of affection.

Clem sat on top of the washer taking in shaky breaths, smiling at her husband. “I think that makes for every surface on the house we can think of.” She tells him as she tries to fix her hair though it is a lost cause. With as messy as her hair had gotten over the course of the last 24 hours it would take far more than just smoothing her hair down.

Chibs smirks, “Everyone in tha house an’ tha kitchen counter twice.” He looks back at her grinning as she tries to pull herself together, he’d made that a bit hard to do. “Keep your hair down I like ta see you with your hair down.” He moves to pull her hair back down putting a hand through it before stroking down her arm. “Ya may want to anyway ya’ve got a…” He starts to say before he traces her neck.

“Oh my god you did not leave me with hickies-” Clem says tracing her fingers over where he’d just put his fingers. She’d have to look in the mirror but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to get down just yet and stop whatever this was. She hears her phone and sighs reaching over to pick it up, “Hi mama- sorry I didn’t answer the phone earlier I’m doing laundry I must’ve not heard it.”

Chibs smirks kissing down Clem’s shoulder tempted to leave a few more marks on her skin. She’s swatting at him and he has to hold back a laugh as she speaks on the phone. He starts to unzip her dress more, deciding to just get it off. They’d been so frantic when they’d gotten home it had been mostly clothed sex though of course his shirt had come off and her dress was down enough to have her breasts out. Now he’ll get it off and they’d go for the shower to make sure they got into that as well.

“So you just pulled into Charming? Well, then I’ll meet you outside. I'm so excited to see my baby alright. We'll see you soon. Okay, I love you bye.” Clem says before she hangs up looking back at her husband. “Okay back it up horny we’ve got to clean up like now.”

Chibs backs up and sighs, “Alright alright ah’ll back it up hands ta myself an’ all that.” He tells her as he holds his hands up to show her that he won’t start grabbing again.

Clementine smiles and zips her dress up before she fixes her cleavage then pushing it the lower hem of her dress back down, “Shit- wait where are my panties?” They’d been hanging around her ankle for a while but they must’ve gone missing.

Chibs looks with her around the room for a few moments before he shrugs. “I don’ know they must’ve gone off in tha bedroom or somethin’. How about I just go getcha a new pair.” He suggests before he turns to head back to the bedroom.

Clem laughs as he turns around seeing her panties hanging out of the back pocket of his jeans. She gets off the washer and goes to get them out of his back pocket. “What are you doing with these, you dirty old man?” She asks, showing him the panties before she goes to put them back on.

Chibs looks back at her with a smirk, “Don’ know how those got there- funny.” He gives her a kiss on the lips before he heads to the bathroom grabbing his shirt along the way and throwing it in the hamper. He turns on the shower knowing it’s the only way that he’ll have to shower to get all the bright red lipstick marks covering his exposed skin.

Clem rolls her eyes, “Uh-huh sure you don’t.” She walks to the bathroom as well, able to survey the damage done. She lifts her hair and gasps, “You did leave hickies on me- you’re lucky I’m so good at covering them up.” She takes a makeup wipe cleaning off smeared lipstick from her face and messed up mascara. Usually, she has longer than this to clean up but she’ll have to do what she can with the time she has.

“There’s plenty of room in tha shower if you’d prefer ta just join me.” Chibs offers before he opens the shower curtain and looks over at her. “You know you want to, gorgeous.”

“Oh I want to, I very much want to but we’ll be back to square one if I do that,” Clem says with a grin before she works on pulling herself back together. Amazingly she is able to get herself presentable and get rid of the evidence of a night of marathon sex. She looks at the time before heading out into the house and picking up a few things knowing she has a bit of time before her parents show up.

Chibs finishes a quick shower drying off and changing into fresh clothes before he heads out to the living room where Clem is cleaning up. “Why are you fussin’ so much you’d think all that would’ve helped ya relax a bit.” He says before pressing a kiss to her neck wrapping his arms around her middle.

Clem smiles, “Oh don’t worry it will be nap time for everyone once we get her home I just want to get the house all tidied up before my parents show up.” She turns and gives him a kiss, “You’ve still got lipstick marks on your neck.” She tells him before she finishes cleaning up.

Chibs backs up and runs a hand over his neck letting out a chuckle. He goes to wipe them off before he hears her phone again. He listens and sure enough, her mother is confirming that they're there so Chibs heads with Clem out of the house as a car pulls up into the driveway.

Once the car is parked Clem’s father gets out he takes out the bag then takes his granddaughter before he walks up to the two of them. “I think she is very ready to see her parents.”

Chibs grins as the little girl holds out her arms for him, “Well your da missed you as well, little one.” He takes Celeste into his arms and grins giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Yes, I missed ya so much.”

“How was your ride, dad?” Clem asks before she wraps her arms around her father in a tight squeeze. She looks back at the car noticing that her mother has decided to busy herself with cleaning the backseat of the car rather than come out to see them. They had forgiven each other in theory but clearly, the woman was still going to be stubborn about it.

“It was good we had a nice time seeing your mother’s family.” He tells her before he lets go of his daughter and smiles. “I do still have a few days off though. I’ve convinced your mother to let me take her to the beach for a few days and have some time alone- if you can find someone else to watch Celeste. I wouldn’t ask but I think she really wants a break...”

“Then take her of course you two deserve a break. We’ll figure something out here you guys just have a nice time.” Clem assures him with a smile. She looks back at her mom for a moment before she looks at her dad, “Give her a hug and a kiss for me, please? I know she doesn’t want to talk right now but I want her to know I love her.”

“She knows that you love her and she loves you too, she just needs some time.” He tells her with a sympathetic smile. He loves both of them so much he hates to see them fight but he knows they both just need space from each other. “Alright, then we’ll head out we’ve got another drive ahead of us let me say goodbye to my little one.”

Chibs walks over with Celeste and smiles, “You want ta say goodbye then?” He hands the little girl back over so her grandfather can give her a few kisses and speak to her a bit and say goodbye. It was only for a few days but he wasn’t sure if her parents had ever really been away from Celeste that long.

Clementine smiles giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. Once her daughter is done speaking to Celeste she takes the girl back. “Alright well drive safe and call if you need anything. We’ll hop into the car for whatever it is you need we’ll drive to you whatever it is.”

“Of course and you call if you need anything.” He says with a smile before he heads back to his car. They get ready and soon enough they’re down the street heading to their own little getaway.

Clem smiles and looks at her daughter, “You look sleepy I think you’re as ready for a nap as your mommy and daddy are, aren’t you?” She gives the girl a kiss on the forehead before she gives her back to Chibs. “Do you want to lie on the couch and cuddle for a bit while I switch over the laundry?”

“That sounds perfect ta me come on little lamb lets go lie down fer a bit,” Chibs tells his daughter before he heads back to the couch. He leans back in his seat resting the girl against his chest. “I missed ya so much my darlin’ girl yes I did ah’m happy ta see ya.”

Clem smiles watching the two of them for a moment before she heads back to go switch over the laundry. She gets a load out of the dryer and takes it to the bedroom where she sits on the edge of the bed to fold it. After everything that had been happening she was ready to get some rest but all she wanted was to get a few things done.

She has everything folded and starts to put it away taking the last few things to the nursery. She puts them away then sets down the laundry basket heading out to the living room. “I think I’ll start some tea or maybe some decaf coffee. Does either of those sound appealing to you?” She asks, getting no answer. She looks over, seeing Chibs and Celeste both had fallen asleep.

The woman smiles and walks over to them carefully taking Celeste from Chibs arms. It starts to wake him and she smiles, “Shh you two fell asleep I’m just gonna take Celeste to lay in her bed go back to sleep.” She takes Celeste bringing the girl to lay in her own bed before she comes back out to the living room.

Once she’s out there she takes a blanket going to drape it over her husband. “Come here you,” Chibs mumbles sleepily smiling as he feels his wife settle into his arms. She drapes a blanket over the two of them and he lets out a yawn. “We may have overdone it last night.”

“You think?” Clementine asks teasingly before resting her head on his chest. She smiles it’s so quiet she can feel herself really starting to relax as she lies on the couch. She knows they won’t have too long before Celeste wakes up but she’ll rest while she can. 

It does end up being more rest than they had guessed waking up on their own instead of when the baby cries. Chibs rubs Clem’s back slowly starting to wake her up, “Do you want me ta take you ta bed then see if you can get more sleep?”

Clem yawns and looks over at the time before shaking her head. “No I should probably get Celeste up or she won’t sleep through the night.” She gets up and stretches before giving him a kiss. “I’ll go get her, can you start some coffee?”

“Of course I’ll get right up and do that,” Chibs assures her though he isn’t sure if he really wants to get up. Still, he watches her leave and gets up as well heading to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He gets out two cups pouring them as he hears Clem walking back up he looks at them and smiles, “Look at my sleepy girl good afternoon ta you.”

Celeste yawns before reaching out for her father babbling at him some. Once she’s in her father's arms she reaches up to talk to him. He treats it as such asking questions and answering them as if it’s a full conversation between the two of them. 

“She really did miss you,” Clem says smiling as she adds cream to her coffee. She loves them both so damn much and she’s happy that they’re all back together. “I’m just happy to have her home- happy to have you home.”

Chibs smiles and gives both his girls a kiss on the forehead. He'd have to get back to work and to club business but that’s for tomorrow tonight he’ll spend with his girls. “An’ I’m happy ta be home with my two favorite people.” He picks up his coffee having a few sips before he goes to sit down at the couch. He sets it down and helps Celeste to stand up holding onto her hands for support. “There she is look at you go.”

“She’ll be running and talking our ears off before long,” Clem tells him with a grin. She can imagine it now their little girl going through milestones getting bigger and it was all so exciting to think of. It would be even better if they could do it with a second child, maybe soon. “I just hope we can keep up with her.”

“Everythin’ else happenin’ in our life I think that a little girl isn’ going ta be too much trouble are ya?” Chibs asks as he strokes the little girl's dark hair.

Clem laughs, “You put too much faith in yourself, a daughter that's as stubborn and hot-headed as the two of us? We’ll have our hands plenty full with this one.”


	53. Chapter 53

It wasn’t often that Clem stayed home; she had the shop to run but her parents were still out of town. With no real backup plan for childcare, she instead left the shop in Naomi’s capable hands staying home. It was far from easy, especially today when Celeste didn’t feel good and refused to get any sleep. It had been a battle to get the girl to lie down for a nap but finally, she had only to have it interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Celeste immediately wakes up and Clem winces, so much for trying to have some quiet time. “Shhh oh I know shh.” She picks up the girl and heads to the front door, “I don’t know why you think the no solicitors sign doesn’t apply to you but I swear-” 

Eli frowns as he realizes what he’s done. Looking over at the sign then back to the wailing toddler in her arms he clears his throat, “I’m sorry I just needed to talk to you about- I can come back later if you want.”

“No it’s- it’s fine just come inside and sit down on the couch I’m gonna try to lay her back down.” She tells him pointing to the living room before she heads back to the nursery. She rubs Celeste’s back and gently shushes her, “Come on my love oh I know you want to sleep just rest for me.” It takes a while before she finally lays down her daughter.

Clem heads out towards the living room seeing Eli sitting holding a photo in his hands and looking at it. “We didn’t technically get married, we eloped so we had a tiny wedding when Celeste was a few months old. It was mostly to appease my mother so I didn’t hear about how her only daughter didn’t have a wedding.”

Eli looks from the photo back to Clementine carefully putting it away “I’m- I’m sorry I shouldn’t be touching your things I just... I saw it on the table and was wondering. You have a beautiful family.”

She looks at him for a moment before taking a breath, “I’m gonna make some coffee. I think I’ve got a few bagels leftover that I made earlier this week when I still had the energy to get much done around the house.”

“I’ll take a cup of coffee but you don’t have to worry about anything else,” Eli tells her, watching as the woman goes to start a pot of coffee. He doesn’t know what to say to her or what to do he’s been lost since he’d lost his wife, the world felt like a haze. Still, he had a job to do and it was especially important now knowing that it meant he’d find his wife’s killers.

Clem walks over with two cups of coffee holding out his, “I put sugar in it I remembered that’s how you like it at the shop. I hope that’s okay.”

“Yes that’s fine- thank you for remembering,” Eli says before watching her sit down. He has a few sips of his coffee before he clears his throat. “I wanted to talk to you about the details of that night and see if there was anything else you could tell me. I figured we could go over the details and see if it jogs your memory about anything else.”

Clem takes in a breath before she sets down her coffee. “I appreciate that you want to find out who did this but there’s nothing we haven’t already gone over.” She also didn’t want to talk about it. The thought of that night still made her so anxious.

“You are the only person who still answers the door when I come looking for answers,” Eli tells her, wanting to put emphasis on that because it’s true. Everyone else that had their homes broken into was just done talking to him; they all shut him out. “Don’t you want them found and brought to justice? Your daughter was right there if something had happened.”

Clem tenses up she really doesn’t appreciate him trying to use her child as a way to manipulate her into giving him more answers. She picks up her coffee and has a drink to bite back a few rather rude things she wants to say to him. After she thinks she has it out of her system she sets down the cup taking in a breath. “I walked out into the living room thinking it was my husband but it was three men I couldn’t see their faces. They were wearing all black. I tried to get away and I fought one of them. When I was trying to fight him off his gun went off and I hit my head that all woke up Celeste and one of them… he said that he didn’t say there’d be a kid.”

“Who is he? Did they say who that was a name or anything else?” Eli asks. He knows they’d gone over most of this but he’d have to see if he could get anything else because he needed to know. Whatever brought him to the killers, whatever he had to do. 

“Look… I’m really sorry that you lost your wife. I couldn’t imagine how much pain you’re in right now. As much as I want to help you there’s nothing I can do- nothing I didn’t remember any extra details or have some realization of who it is since you were here last.” Clem tells him before she gets up. “As much as I want to help you all you’re doing is bringing this up, bad memories and it does no good for either of us. There’s not something new I’m sorry.”

Eli can tell that she is ready to kick him out and he can’t do that. He sets down his coffee moving to touch her arm to stop her from saying anything else. “If it was your husband that ended up dead you’d want to do everything you could possibly do wouldn’t you?”

Clem looks at Eli taking in a breath, “I don’t know how much you know about the town and what has happened here but my husband was nearly blown up by a car bomb while I was… a few feet away. It was horrible I wanted to fight everyone and everything to make sure he was safe and that whoever did it was punished.” She had also dealt with the knowledge he had a whole other family at that time but it wasn't important to the story. “I pressured everyone I could into helping but in the end, they still got away with it and it took a lot to mend the relationships I strained with that pressure. Now please… leave.”

Eli pauses for a moment before he stands, “I didn’t know that happened to you and I’m sorry but it doesn’t change things. With our without this club's help, I’m going to find out who did this and I will not hesitate to take the whole club down if they have anything to do with it.” He knows in his heart that they had everything to do with it and it wouldn’t go unpunished.

Clem takes in a breath watching as Eli leaves locking the door behind him before she goes to clean up the coffee. She feels so bad for him he’s such a kind person and he cares so much only wanting his wife’s death to be avenged. Still, she won’t let herself be traumatized by it all over again in the name of him finding answers.

She cleans up the cups nearly dropping one and spilling coffee all over herself as she does. She has to bite back a swear so she doesn’t wake up Celeste. She finishes cleaning up the mugs and puts them in the dishwasher before she goes to the bedroom to take off her dress and go change into something more comfortable. Once she has something on she lays out her dress and tries to work on getting the stain out.

She’s so damn tired she’d only had a few sips of coffee, not nearly enough to wake her up. What she needs is for Chibs to come home so that she can get some rest and have someone else to help with things around the house. She looks at the time and realizes just how late it’s getting, he should’ve gotten home by now. 

She knew they had club business to take care of but she hoped he would be home soon. Once she has her dress in the wash she calls Chibs getting his voicemail. “Hi there my love I just wanted to call and see how long it was going to be until you got home-” She frowns, hearing crying from the nursery. “It has just been a long day and I’d love to know when you’re going to be home just text me or call back when you've got a second I’d really appreciate it.”

She hangs up turning on the washer before she heads to go get Celeste. “Well that wasn’t a very long nap now was it? Oh I know shhh it’s a nasty little bug you’ve got I wish I could make it better. I think it is time to give you more medicine though so let's do that.” 

Heading to the bathroom she gets medicine out all the while looking at her phone hoping that Chibs will call. He doesn’t call her back though so she gives medicine to Celeste and takes her to go sit down in the living room. Nothing they do seems to really distract Celeste so Clem puts on a movie and lets the girl lay on her chest.

Her phone finally rings and she picks it up, “There you are- where have you run off to today? I know you said you had club stuff to deal with but we’ve had a really rough day here at home. I think Celeste could really use some time with her dad to make her feel a bit better. She's getting pretty tired of having just me here.” She jokes before rubbing Celeste’s back trying to soothe the girl into what will hopefully be a nice rest.

“We’ve had some complications come up in all of this I don’ think I’m gonna be back until late. Gemma’s car got run off tha road while she had tha boys with her.” Chibs explains. He and Jax had also been run off the road and shot at but what she didn’t know about that wouldn’t hurt her. “It’s… it’s going to be a long night.”

“Oh god well…” She couldn’t find a sitter right now and even if she could she didn’t want to leave her sick baby at home with a near stranger. “Give everyone my best and tell me if there's anything I can do from home. I’m sorry that I can’t be there I just don’t want to bring her to the hospital when she’s already sick. I don’t want her catching anything else.”

“They’ll understand and ah’ll give your best to ‘em. Give Celeste a kiss from me, alright? I love ya both.” Chibs says before he hangs up the phone and goes to talk to Jax. They’ve got a dead body to deal with and what would no doubt be a long night at the hospital.

Clem puts her phone down and smiles, “Well it looks like it’ll be just you and I tonight little lady do you think you can handle that?” She smiles propping herself up in a way that Celeste can watch the movie and still be cuddled up to her. It wasn’t ideal but she knows they’ll end up being fine. Still, she wanted to have Chibs there knowing it would be easier to have him home with them.

They didn’t get to do that though so instead they watched half the movie before having a late dinner all the while Clem watched her phone and the time. She knew if someone had run Gemma off the road the club would want answers now so it would be a while.

Much to her relief, Celeste tired herself out and Clem was able to lay her down for what she hoped would be at least a few hours though with as fussy as Celeste was, she was sure it wouldn’t be too long. Clem cleans up and takes a shower happy that she can have a few minutes to herself.

It’s late when Chibs gets home but after he says a quick goodnight to Celeste they’re both in bed. “Is everything going to be alright with Gemma and the boys?” Clem asks as she looks over at him. She had been worrying about it all night as if they didn’t have enough on their plates at home.

“I think tha worst of it is over don’ worry,” Chibs says before he pulls her in close pressing a kiss to her dark hair. “Now get some rest I think you may need it more than I do.”

Clem chuckles before shaking her head, “Well I think with the way things are going we’re both going to need the rest.”


	54. Chapter 54

“How are you feeling today?” Naomi asks as she bags up a few treats.

“I’m feeling very ready to be back at work,” Clem says with a smile. She still had to wait a couple more days before she came back though. Her parents were getting back late tonight but tomorrow but they needed to sleep off what she’s sure was a long drive.

“I know it’s so lonely here without you, Clem. I need someone to talk to if one more person catches me talking to myself I think I’ll end up committed.” Naomi jokes before she hands the bag to Clem.

Clem smiles and takes the bag. “Perfect now all I need is my husband and I’ll be ready to interview a few babysitters.”

Naomi smiles and reaches into the case, “You’ve got time before he gets off work so how about we give my favorite lady a little treat?” She suggests before holding a mini cupcake down towards the stroller for Celeste to reach.

“She is going to get pink frosting all over-“ Clem starts to say but before she can get it all out Celeste had grabbed the cupcake frosting first.

“Well you’ve got to admit she had the right idea there- charging in headfirst like that,” Naomi tells her with a laugh.

Clem rolls her eyes though a smile lingers on her face as she does. She takes the cupcake and carefully peels off the wrapper before she hands it to Naomi. Celeste has her whole pink frosting coated hand in her mouth clearly content.

“See and she didn’t get any on her pretty dress- she’s so talented.” Naomi praises with a proud grin.

Clem laughs parking the stroller and having a seat in front of Celeste. She knows the last thing the girl needs is sugar but she was starting to feel better so it was a nice treat. She breaks off pieces and hands them to the little girl. “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see Chibs though. I think she’s sick of me since I’m all she sees morning noon and night.”

“Aww I’m sure it has nothing to do with you and has everything to do with her being a daddy’s girl,” Naomi tells her with a smile. She’s a sweet little girl who just loves her parents and it makes Naomi wish she could have kids of her own. Technically she could but not with the man she loved so it didn’t feel right to her, at least not right now.

“I know she loves me and I love her too but I am much more of a working mom than a stay at home one. My mother was one so I knew it was hard but I have a whole new level of respect for the woman. She’ll be taking very regular breaks- once I get another sitter figured out of course.” Clem says before she reaches into her diaper bag getting out a wipe to clear the evidence from her daughter's hands and mouth. “There we go all cleaned up we just need to get your dad and we’ll find another sitter.”

“Well good luck to you I hope you guys can find a good sitter,” Naomi says with a grin. She knows that they’ll find someone but she hopes it doesn’t take too long for them. She knows between the two of them they’ve got a good compass and will be able to pick someone that makes sense for their family and the situation that they’re in. 

“Thank you I’ll see you soon- finally at work,” Clem says as she gets the stroller ready to head out of the bakery. They leave and head to the car taking the short drive over to Teller Morrow before Clem parks. Deciding to leave the stroller in her car and instead carry her daughter. “Let's go get your daddy, yeah?”

Celeste realizes exactly what her mother means babbling happily as they head towards the clubhouse. It’s only further proof just how much she loves her daddy eager to see him.

Clem smiles, pressing a kiss to the little girl’s head before she looks around the clubhouse. She sees no one in the entrance and decides to look in the bedrooms finding them empty before she goes to look at the table. While they all had things to do it was almost unheard of for no one to be there. “Where has everyone run off to?” She asks looking at her daughter and smiling before she decides to head over to the shop. 

While she hopes they’re just working on cars she doubts that everyone would be there. She thinks at least or two people will be and she can get some answers. Heading to the shop she pokes in her head in seeing none of the club members. Gemma won’t be there; she's at the hospital but she has to have someone watching the front end. She goes in and smiles, “Hey there Chucky how are you today?”

Chucky looks up from his work and smiles, “Good really good- what are you two doing here today?” He asks before he waves at Celeste. He liked seeing the little girl at the shop. It seemed like Clem didn’t bring her over that often so he’d take any chance he could. He loved kids and especially Celeste because she seemed to be all smiles all the time.

“Well I was going to come to get my husband for some stuff we have to get done today but I can’t seem to find him. Do you have any idea where they’ve run off to I mean he knew this was happening he was supposed to wrap stuff up and come with us back to the house?” Clem asks hoping it was just a quick errand. They had enough on their plates they didn’t need to be late for interviewing babysitters.

“I didn’t hear exactly what’s happening but I think they were headed over to Diosa?” Chucky tells her, wishing that he could be of more help. They didn’t typically tell him these sorts of things he had to hear them or hope someone said something in passing to him. “I mean do you have the number for Diosa you could always call there.” It isn’t much but it’s the best he can do and he wants to help in some way.

Clem sighs and goes to have a seat at one of the empty chairs sitting Celeste in her lap while she looks for her phone. It wasn’t ideal in the slightest but shit happened so she’d call and hope that Chibs answered. “I’m gonna call him first but then I’ll take that number from you if Chibs doesn’t answer.” She calls and puts her ear up to her phone waiting for an answer. 

As she waits she carefully balances her daughter reaching into her bag for a toy to give her. Once she finds one she hands it over to the girl giving her a distraction as she waits. Of course, Clem waits patiently only to have it go to voicemail. Swearing under her breath she hangs up and looks over at Chucky. “Yeah, I’m gonna need that number.”

“Yeah of course- it’s written here somewhere, give me just a second,” Chucky says looking through a stack of papers before he decides instead to check the rolladex for Nero’s number or at least Diosa’s number.

Clem watches him start to look, deciding to try Chibs again while she waits. Her heart is racing and a million scenarios run through her head of what could be happening. She hates it. She just wants to know that he’s safe more than anything. She can yell at him later about missing their little interviews but for now, she wants to know he’s okay.

Chucky feels the pressure as he looks through the numbers they’ve got for Nero’s phone number. The woman tries for a third time to call her husband and he knows he needs to find this number now. He makes a mental note that whenever Gemma gets back they need to go through this thing and take off any unnecessary numbers to make sure this didn’t happen again. “I found it! I found Nero’s number!” He announces before he starts to write it down so he can hand it over.

Clem is grateful that he was able to find it, hanging up the call and reaching out for the number. As she takes it she hears motorcycles feeling relieved knowing that he’s there. She sets the number on the desk before she gets up heading out of the office. Two motorcycles park Bobby and Jax getting off of them. “Where’s Chibs? Did he go with you?” She asks as she makes her way over to them wanting answers. “Chucky said something about you going to Diosa did he stay or-”

Jax didn’t want to do this now having to explain everything right now and with Clem’s kid right there. “Maybe we could go sit down? I mean I’m sure that one is due to rest. We can put her in a back bedroom and maybe have a drink.” He suggests wanting to try to calm down the situation so that Clementine wouldn’t freak out too bad.

“Jax, don’t skate around the question where is my husband.” Clem insists, deciding to stand firm not letting him try to take her somewhere. She wanted to hear this and she wanted to hear it now, not getting the baby to rest, waiting for a drink, or whatever Jax wanted to do to stall. “Is he… is he dead?” Surely he couldn’t be he wouldn’t be dead or Jax would’ve told her straight up, at least she hopes so.

“This isn’t a baby-friendly conversation,” Bobby says taking Celeste from her mother before he looks at Clem. “Do you have stuff for her I could go feed her or something?”

This wasn’t good; she knows it by how quickly they try to change the subject. Clementine holds out the bag she’s got on her shoulder, “She shouldn’t be hungry there’s juice boxes in there and a snack if she is hungry though.” She leans over giving Celeste a kiss on the cheek before she watches them leave, wringing her hands nervously as she watches them head to the clubhouse. “Please tell me if he’s dead just say it no bullshit or long… long talks just tell me straight up.”

“We don’t know,” Jax tells her before he takes in a breath, it’s a lot to explain. “We realized a club member was one of the people who were part of the break-ins- Frankie. He went to Diosa and held Lyla hostage trying to get money to make a run for it. Once he had his money he thought he needed a better hostage and he took Chibs.”

Clem rubs her face mumbling to herself in Spanish wondering how this could have happened, how they could’ve let this happen. She looks up and sees Eli’s car pulling up, “Fucking fantastic just great. I’m gonna go see my child update me if he’s here to tell you which ditch in the middle of nowhere they found my husband in.” She tells him before she walks back to the clubhouse.

She’s beyond angry but as soon as she sees her daughter she’s all smiles. “Were you good?” She asks before she takes the little girl into her arms and gives her a kiss. “Roosevelt just pulled up if you want to go out there and help Jax with whatever trouble he’s going to put the club in.”

Bobby nods knowing he should probably be there to make sure Jax doesn’t say anything stupid. He knows the last thing they need is to get into more trouble with Roosevelt when so much is happening in the town already.

Clementine holds her daughter close giving her a few kisses trying to not worry herself too much. Looking at the time she realizes she has to get back home to meet potential sitters. As much as she’d prefer to sit at the clubhouse worrying she needed to do this now. Especially if something were to happen, if Chibs really was dead she would need all the help she could get. Picking up the bag she heads out towards her car pausing as she catches a few words of the conversation.

“Give me that and I’ll give you the rat at your table,” Roosevelt says which catches Clem’s interest. They had a rat at the table? It’s a surprise Chibs hadn’t told her that and he usually told her everything. She wants to listen a bit more but they see her walking up and shut up right away acting as if the conversation hadn’t happened.

Clem smiles and walks over, “I’m gonna head out, call me if you have any updates about the boys. I hope they’re doing okay.” She says before she gives Jax a kiss on the cheek. She hopes that they’ll call her if they hear any news about Chibs right away. She waves to Eli before heading to the car to buckle up Celeste. Once her daughter is all situated she goes to her seat and starts the car up.

She is able to keep herself together as they head home settling Celeste in for a nap before the first babysitter gets there. She ends up breaking down between the second and third interviews though with a quick fix of her makeup there’s no evidence of it. All three are finished and Clem works on the house waiting for that phone call from Jax, Chibs, or really anyone that could give her answers.

She puts Celeste to bed and furiously cleans figuring rather than filling the fridge with stress baking she’ll scrub the tiles of the bathroom floor. She loses track of the time finally looking at the time seeing she’d stayed up through the middle of the night. She takes in a breath setting down the brush she’s been scrubbing with and gets up to wash off her hands.

Once she is all cleaned up Clem gets ready to go to bed feeling the exhaustion of the day hit her like a ton of bricks. She sits down on the edge of the bed when her phone rings. She heads back to the bathroom to grab her phone. She doesn’t recognize the number but answers immediately, “Hello this is Clementine Telford.”

“Hello Miss Telford, this is Doctor Bhatt at St Mary General. We have a man in the hospital. He was found unconscious on the side of the road. He didn’t have any identification but he had his phone and your number was listed as his emergency contact.” The woman starts to explain which nearly makes Clementine cry.

“Grey hair, six-foot-tall, and a smile cut across his mouth- I think they call it a Glasgow smile?” Clementine says running a hand through her hair before she takes in a breath praying it’s him. Then again if it is him she had no idea what state he was in. “Is he okay is he- what happened?”

“That is the man we have here, can we have his name? We need basic information like name and blood type so we can make sure to take the best care of him we can.” The doctor explains wanting to have all their bases covered with this.

“Yeah- yeah sorry he’s my husband his name is Filip Telford he has O positive. I- I’ve got to figure out who's gonna watch my daughter but I’ll be right there. How is my husband, was he hurt badly?” Clementine says before she wipes away a few tears.

“Your husband sustained an injury to the back of his head. He's going to make a full recovery we’re just waiting for him to wake up to finish asking him questions. It would help if you were here with him.” The doctor agrees.

Clementine nods, “I’ll be there right away thank you for calling.” She hangs up the phone and goes to get Celeste. The little girl isn’t pleased to be woken up but Clem has her in the back of the car driving to the Teller house she doesn’t even call just knocking on the door. Tara is the one to answer confused by the late hour. “I just got a call that someone found Chibs on the side of the road. I don’t- I don’t have my mom to bring Celeste to.”

“Give her here, I'll take her,” Tara says taking the bag first then the little girl, smiling at her. “Oh you look sleepy why don’t we get you into bed?” She gives the girl a kiss on the cheek before she looks back to Jax nodding for him to go with her. “I’ve got things here.”

Jax rubs his face before grabbing a shirt and heading out the door. He looks at Clementine for a moment before he sighs heading with her to the car. “I’ll drive you just tell me what happened, what you know.”

It doesn’t take long to fill him in, the hospital ride takes far longer. When they get there she heads into the ER. “I’m Clementine Telford my husband came in tonight with a head injury.”

The nurse looks on her computer before taking Clementine’s ID and nods. “Alright, we’ll get you back there to see him right now.” Someone takes them both back to a room where they have Chibs.

“Well, there he is- you gonna make this sort of thing a regular occurrence?” Jax asks with a smile as the three of them are left alone. “I’m happy to see that you’re alive.”

“And give ya an easy time? Wouldn’ dream of it.” Chibs says with a smile before he looks to his wife. “Is this tha part where ya yell at me for doin’ somethin’ stupid?”

Clementine laughs feeling tears start to fall again, “Filip Telford I swear if you ever scare me like that again I’ll put you in this hospital myself.” She walks over and leans down to give him a kiss. “I’m so happy that you’re okay.”


	55. Chapter 55

“Will you sit down, you move around more than the toddler.” Clementine scolds, putting a hand on Chibs shoulders as he moves around. She needs to get his wound cleaned up on the back of his head before he goes to get anything done. She hears the front door and looks at him, “Stay there or I swear.”

“God I love it when ya threaten me, gorgeous,” Chibs tells her with a wink watching her leave before he takes Celeste into his lap to sit with him while he waits.

Clementine rolls her eyes letting out a laugh as she heads to the front door. She opens it and smiles, “Tara what a nice surprise! Sorry, I didn’t know you were coming over- did you tell Chibs?” She asks looking back. “Not that I mind the house is just a mess and I’m cleaning Chibs wound.” Did she even have something she could give? A pot of coffee of course but she’s not sure if she had anything to eat with it.

Tara shakes her head as she sees Clementine try to figure out how she can be a good hostess. “I’ll be just fine and you know what that’s perfect. How about I clean out his wound and ask him how he’s doing?” She should’ve called ahead but she had just been driving around and wanted someone to talk to. It wasn’t like she had to work so she had all the time to do these sorts of things.

“Could you? That would be perfect. I can do it but I’m also trying to get Celeste sat down long enough to do her hair.” Clementine says walking back with her to the living room where Chibs sits working on doing Celeste’s hair. “Well maybe not.”

Chibs looks back as the two women walk in, “Well look who it- to what do we owe tha pleasure, lass?” He asks, smiling at Tara as she walks over. “Ah’ll guess you’ve been roped inta fixin’ up my head then?”

“As a matter of fact I am so let me wash my hands then I’ll check that wound of yours,” Tara says before she heads into the kitchen to go wash her hands. Once she has her hands washed she goes to sit behind the man and check on the wound on the back of his head.

“Maybe you can get him to sit still I know I can’t,” Clem says with a wink before she sits in front of Chibs and helps fix Celeste’s hair. “You didn’t do too bad of a job. I'd almost let her go out looking like that all you’ve got to do is fix this bit here I’ll show you.”

Tara watches the two of them for a moment as they work together to get their daughter’s hair fixed. They laugh and tease it’s so sweet Tara wonders for a moment what it would be like if she and Jax had a daughter, would they be like that? She focuses back on the wound, “You’ve done a good job taking care of it, how long before you have a doctor’s visit to do a final check-up?”

“Next Tuesday an ah’ll be happy about it ah’m ready fer all this madness ta be over. Truth be told ah’ll be happy when they’re done messin’ with my head.” Chibs tells her. He knew they wanted him to slow down but he hadn’t done that before, why start now? At least if this was done then he would get away with not being lectured as much. His wife always would but it was sweet when she did it with everyone else… not as much.

“Have you been staying off your feet and trying to keep your head from too much harm?” Tara asks with a smile even though she knows the answer to that. The man is so damn stubborn he barely listened to instructions usually only agreeing to them by force when Clem had him.

“Yeah I was lucky to keep him resting for a day but I have forced him to slow down while we’re at home at least,” Clem tells her with a smile. She knows it isn’t much but it’s all she’ll probably get from him so she had to take it. 

Chibs waits for Tara to be done before he stands up picking up Celeste as he does and gives her a kiss. “Ya want me ta go with ya to your shop? I could help ya with that heavy liftin’ you were talking about.” He suggests to Clementine wanting to be more helpful now since he didn’t know when he’d get home tonight.

Clementine knows that Tara had come over for a reason she wanted to talk and she wasn’t going to turn her away. “Actually I asked Tara to come over to ask her some questions about Celeste. Do you think you could take lunch later and come to help me?” She asks giving him a kiss before holding out her arms to take Celeste.

“Ah course it’ll give me a chance ta see my girl won’t it, yeah?” He says giving Celeste a kiss on the forehead before handing her over. “Ah’ll see ya later, doc.” He tells Tara before he goes to get his vest and head out of the house.

“Say bye bye- yes bye daddy,” Clem says before she gets Celeste to wave. Once he’s gone she puts the girl down with some toys before looking over at Tara. “Thank you for that. I really appreciate it, Tara. I know he won’t listen but it’s nice to have someone else tell him that he needs to get some rest.”

Tara shrugs it off as no big deal. “It feels nice to be able to do something medical.” She couldn’t go to work, after what Otto had done she’d be lucky if she ever got a job again. “Now what did you want to ask me about with Celeste- I hope everything is okay.”

Clementine shakes her head, “Nothing actually I just wanted to send Chibs off in case you wanted to talk about anything. I figured you didn’t just come here to patch up Chibs’ head or make small talk so I am going to start another pot of coffee.” She says walking off before Tara can protest.

Tara sits down on the ground next to Celeste and smiles, “What do you have there? Oh is that a bunny what a sweet little bunny.” She tells the girl before she picks up one of her toys and plays with her. She had two boys she always assumed everything would be different to have a girl. She saw it in how the girl played so gently not nearly as many toys getting thrown with blow-up noises added for effect.

Clementine takes out two coffee cups as she waits for the coffee to finish brewing. She looks over at the two of them as she does, smiling. “Why don’t you show Tara your baby?” She suggests before nodding at the sir. “Si tu bebe. Sé gentil.”

Celeste picks up her baby doll from the place she’d left it on the sofa. Tara watches her and smiles, “Well look at you you’re holding your baby so nice.” She tells the girl with a smile as she brings up the baby. When it’s offered she holds the doll in her arm like she’s real. “She is very pretty, what a nice baby.”

“It’s silly but I’m trying to teach her better for whenever I have another baby,” Clementine says before she walks over and sets down a cup of coffee for each of them. “I just want her to treat the baby nice so she’ll hopefully do the same for her little brother or sister.”

Tara shakes her head, “That’s not silly a lot of parents do that you just want her ready for her new brother or sister.” She looks at Clementine with a raised brow, “Is that little brother or sister on the way soon?” She knows how rude it is to ask but she can’t help it. She's just curious about these things, wants to know when they’ll have another little Telford running around.

“That doesn’t matter right now what matters is why you came here- would you like to tell me what that is?” Clementine asks before she picks up her cup of coffee and has a sip. She knows that Tara is probably just stalling whatever it is that she really wants to talk about but she won’t let her do it anymore.”I’m your friend Tara and I’m going to be here with you no matter what.”

Tara gives the baby doll back before she goes to sit on the couch and takes her cup of coffee. She taps her fingers over the outside of the cup as she holds it. “I don’t know why I came, it's silly.” She says brushing it off before she has a sip of coffee.”I just can’t go to work so I don’t really have anyone else to talk to.”

Clem nods she can understand it as much as she had friends they were related to work, her coworker, and regular customers she would be alone. “Well you have me isn’t that the point of us being around? We’re not here just to do Gemma’s bidding, we’re a family.”

Tara laughs, “Yeah we aren’t just here to do Gemma’s bidding… even if it seems that way.” She smiles reaching a hand out for Celeste to take. She likes the idea but with all of the bad things happening in their lives she could care less about this so-called family. “I just can’t keep doing this. I love my job so much and I can’t give that up for this club.” Then again she may not have any choice in the matter; it was only a matter of time before she found out.

Clem smiled at her wishing that she could do more but it was all up in the air all Clem could do was be a friend. “Well no matter what happens that husband of mine will keep you in business. Getting shot, blown up, and hit in the head you’ll practically have a whole clinic just patching his sorry ass.”

“I don’t know if you can really say much haven’t two of those things happened to you?” Tara asks with a grin. “I mean you’re meant for each other- a disastrous match made in heaven.”

“Or something like that.” Clementine agrees before she runs a hand over where she’d been shot. It was so long ago but she still thought about it sometimes. “Alright then between the two of us you will have that clinic of yours let's just hope our kids don’t follow in our messy footsteps.”

Tara’s face falls as Clementine mentions her kids. “You’re lucky you have a daughter. I'm scared every day that Abel or Thomas will see some of this shit happening and be eager to join.” She hated the thought of it, that they’d follow in their father's footsteps and get into all the same trouble. It was the last thing she wanted for anyone but especially not for her sons.

Clem nods and looks at her cup, “I think about how out of it Kerrianne is, she knows of the club and has the members there to help her but she can’t join. I hope it’s the same for Celeste but if we have a son…” She would like to have a boy. She thinks it would be nice but she can’t imagine that life and she can’t imagine how it makes Tara feel. “I get how that could be just another reason you want to leave.”

“Well, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to leave if this goes the wrong way I won’t have a license let alone a better job to get us out of here with,” Tara admits, giving her coffee a few sips before she takes in a breath. “I’ve said that to Jax but I haven’t said it otherwise. It’s strange to think that all that work, everything could just be over like that.”

“I’m sorry that this is happening to you Tara you’re such a good person you don’t deserve this. I know I can’t sway them or anything but I can be here for you. You can come to talk whenever you’d like.” Clem tells her reaching a hand over to touch Tara’s arm. “Forget about old ladies and club members, forget it all. We’re friends, that's all that matters to me.”

“I want to but I mean it’s all our lives revolve around you’ve got that old lady tattoo same as I do,” Tara says looking at Clem for a moment before she reaches down taking Celeste into her arms. “I will keep it in mind though thank you. You are such a good friend I only wish things weren‘t so complicated.”

“We are going to figure this out I’m sure we will,” Clem says wondering how much she could really say. She had nothing to do but give hope to Tara. “There isn’t much we can do now though so how about we talk about something else? I think a distraction could do you good.”

“Maybe we can talk about when another Telford is coming into the picture?” Tara suggests with a smile before she looks over at Celeste with a smile. “Because I think this one is about ready for a little brother aren’t you?”

Clementine laughs rolling her eyes, “Alright when I said anything I didn’t mean anything.” She jokes before smiling at her daughter. It may be all that was on her mind but it was the last thing she wanted to talk about.


	56. Chapter 56

“So she wouldn’t see him again?” Clem asks with a frown she hates how divided things had become in such a short time. Tara’s worst fear had been realized the day that she had been sent to jail. Everything had fallen apart from there and she wasn’t getting out and Gemma was now back in the boys' lives whether she wanted it or not. “How are they doing? I mean do I need to go over there and grab the boys?”

“No, don’ worry about that ya got ta work. They’re fine Gemma has everythin’ covered at their house.” Chibs assures her. Clem had been handling so much lately he didn’t think she needed any more on her plate. As he took on more as the new Vice President she took on more with the club as well but he had to draw the line somewhere. “In fact, you should probably work ah’ll leave ya to it.”

“No- no I actually left early today I had a nasty migraine so Naomi is going to close up.” Clem lies looking down at the line of pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter. They’re still processing and it feels like they had been for hours. “It is starting to feel better if you think they want me to go get the boys.”

Chibs smiles, “Well if you’re not feelin’ good I’d be more than happy ta come to take care of ya. In fact ah’m thinkin ah’m comin’ down with something…” He tells her before he lets out a dreadfully fake cough, “Bad enough ta head home I think.”

Clem rolls her eyes, “I think I’ll survive a little migraine. I'll just get some rest and relax for once instead of taking it as an opportunity to clean the house or do whatever sort of busy work I usually find.” 

The man raises a brow, “You slowin’ down? Ya really must be sick do you want me ta come home? I could bring you lunch an’ just spend a bitta time fussin’ over you. Ya do that enough you deserve tha same in return.” 

“Actually how about I come to take it at the clubhouse? I’ll bring over a little lunch and we can spend some time… resting in one of the bedrooms. Some time in bed would really be best for migraines.” Clem suggests picking up all the tests and heading to get a plastic bag to shove them in. “I think it would be nice what sounds good?”

“Ya really want me choosin’ what we eat when all I’m gonna think about is those gorgeous lips? All I want is you to bring that gorgeous-” Chibs starts to say before he looks over. “Yeah shouldn’ be a problem ah’ll get back ta ya as soon as we’re ready.”

“Wait did someone just walk in?” Clem asks with a laugh before she gets her things together. “I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that I put on a bright red lip so your whole body will be covered with kiss marks.” 

Clem is ready to get out something else dirty but the phone is hung up and she lets out a laugh knowing he must have gotten himself all worked up. Deciding that she’ll keep her word she goes to get a coat of red lipstick on. The rest of her is a mess but if that will make him squirm she thinks it’ll be worth it to get him flustered. 

She finishes and picks up her bag shoving the little plastic bag at the bottom before she heads to the door. Clem had wanted to surprise him when he got home but if she could make a nice afternoon out of it then she would. She gets into her car and heads over to Teller Morrow parking and heading to the clubhouse. 

Everyone is out and she smiles as she looks at all of them, “Does anyone know where I can find my husband? I need to talk to him about something.”

“He’s in the back bedroom. Do you need me to turn up the music for all that talking?” Rat asks with a smirk.

“Do you think you can talk to a lady like that?” Happy asks, giving Rat a glare. “Fuckin’ prospects- I think that bar counter needs cleaning.” 

“Oh Happy that isn’t really a punishment it would be a punishment if you had him do it with this.” Clem says looking at the bottom of her purse before she tosses it to Rat, “Baby toothbrush- you have so much fun, Rat.” She heads back to the bedroom smiling as she hears them all give him a hard time.

Chibs looks up from what he was writing and smiles, “Ya given’ ‘em hell out there? Good those shit heads need it sometimes.” He sets down what he’s doing and turns to face her eyes sweeping over her body to take her in. His gorgeous wife, he couldn’t ever get enough of her and he didn’t think he ever would.

“I brought something for you,” Clem tells him before she sets down her bag. Her heart is racing. She's so excited and ready to tell him. She doesn’t have time to do that though because he’s pulling her into his lap. She lets out a surprised sound smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Yes ya did- kept yer word about those gorgeous lips. Are you gonna mark me as ya promised?” Chibs asks with a grin before he rests a hand on the small of her back, the other wandering up her skirt.

Clem smiles starting to unbutton his shirt, “I think that can be arranged for you.” She starts to kiss down his neck letting hands wander down his chest. As she works on getting the shirt the rest of the way off when she hears a commotion out front. She looks at Chibs wondering if he has to do something about whatever is happening.

Chibs sighs starting to button his shirt back up to hide away those red lipstick marks. “Keep that thought ah’ll be right back.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek before she gets up and he’s able to go out and see what’s wrong.

Clem watches him go before heading out after him; she stands next to him wiping away the lipstick on his neck. Once she looks over though she sees Lyla, “Oh my- what happened?”

“Lyla we won’t let them get away with this shit. What they did to you- we won’t let them do it to anyone else.” Jax tells her before he presses a kiss to her temple. He looks over at Chibs he’ll need back up but he doesn’t want to pull him away from whatever he’s doing.

“I’ve got a first aid kit in my purse. How about I take you back with me to clean you up while they figure this out.” Clem tells Lyla holding out a hand for her to take. Telling Chibs can wait they’ve got bigger things to take care of. She gives Chibs a kiss before heading back with Lyla to the bedroom they had been in.

“I’m really- I’m fine it isn’t that big of a deal,” Lyla tells her though she does follow her back to the bedroom having a seat at the desk. “I just didn’t know who else I could go to about this. I thought it was fetish shit not…”

“Not torture porn? Don’t worry they’re going to take care of it so you came to the right people.” Clem tells her as she heads to the bathroom to clean off her hands. She feels horrible wishing the woman had come to them sooner. “I left some stuff in here but there’s a little first aid kit in my purse if you want to grab that.”

Lyla nods looking through the purse for the first aid kit. She takes it out and waits for Clem to come back. She smiles at Clem as she walks back over to sit in front of her. “So that bag you’ve got in your purse…”

Clem sits down in front of Lyla and smiles, “Yeah that’s why I came over but now we need to get you all cleaned up.” She tells her before opening the first aid kit and getting out a few things. “Why didn’t you ask for help? I know Opie’s gone but you are still just as much family as you were when he was here. We can help with watching the kids, loaning some money, or whatever it is. You’re family and we care so much about all four of you.”

“I don’t do charity, it just… it isn’t who I am,” Lyla tells her. She doesn’t know if the woman really understands it but Lyla can’t just take that. She worked too hard for everything she had to go around taking pity from her dead husband's friends.

Clementine nods before she cleans up a rather nasty wound. “I understand how important your pride is to you but you’ve got to think about your kids. If you have some gig that seems too good to be true and it really is? They deserve to have one parent that’s alive and well what happens if something happens to you they’ll probably get all split up. If your pride is worth more than those kids it's not my business I just think you’re wrong.”

“Well, you just like to tell it how it is don’t you?” Lyla asks as she watches the woman clean up the wound, wincing at the pain from it. “You can’t expect me to just start accepting help overnight, it's not the way I am. It’s going to take me some time to get used to… all of this.” She had some time when she was with Opie but he was gone just as fast as he’d come into her life so she hadn’t found her spot in the club yet.

Clem nods before wiping some blood off of Lyla’s leg. “I was horrible at taking help before I got into all of this. My husband would always throw it back in my face and treat me like some ungrateful bitch because I didn’t bow at his feet for taking out the garbage.” She admits before looking back at Lyla’s face. “It’s different here though it’s family you don’t have to do something back we just all help each other. When you need your kids looked after just call someone will do it when you need anything just get a hold of me or someone else. We’ll figure it out for you because you’re family and we love you.”

Lyla nods she doesn’t know how much of it she’ll consider but she knows she at least has to think about it for the kid's sake. “It’s not that I don’t want them safe. I just hate that I’m a victim of all this shit. I’m not a victim. I worked too damn hard to be the sad widow.” 

Clementine thinks about how it could’ve been her that was in this situation. She thinks of holding her crying husband as he told her that it should have been him. “Well, you aren’t going to be some sad widow if you take a bit of help, which you will. You just call whenever you need to and we’ll figure something out I promise. Even if it does just mean my mother or I taking the kids for a few hours while you work we’re gonna help.”

“You can help now by getting these scars cleaned up. The last thing I need is one of these being infected and scarring up. I’m not gonna book any sort of jobs if I look all scratched up and ugly.” Lyla tells her with a smile she’s joking or at least, she thinks she is.

“See I’m pretty sure you could do just about anything and still get a job. I mean you’ve got an amazing body but don’t worry we’ll get this all fixed up for you I promise.” Clem tells the woman with a smile. They get the wounds cleaned up and figure a few things out which takes up most of the afternoon. “I mean it, bring the kids over any time. I’m sure Celeste would love spending some time with them. I don’t know how they’ll feel but I’ll bribe them with some pizza and make it all better.”  
,  
“I think they’ll love it, thank you,” Lyla says before she gives Clem a kiss on the cheek as they head to the front door of the clubhouse. She looks back to the guys working on a car wondering when they got back. “Good luck with… everything.”

“Thank you, Lyla call me if you need anything else,” Clem says before she watches her head out. She looks to the shop where they’re all working while others lean against cars pretending they are. She walks over and smiles before looking at her husband. “Can I borrow you for a couple of minutes? I never got that headache fix that I was asking for.” She tells him before she winks.

Chibs looks over at her and smiles, “I don’ think ya need me do ya boys?” He says before he drops his cigarette and stomps it out. When he hears no response either way he picks up his wife and wraps her legs around his waist which gets plenty of response. They get back to the clubhouse before he drops her down on the bed she had been waiting on. “So damn gorgeous aren’t ya?”

Clem smiles and looks up at him as he gets off his vest and works on his shirt. She’s so distracted looking at him that she nearly forgets why she had gotten him back there in the first place.”Slow down there I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Ya sure it can’t wait ah’m already half-naked? I mean ya really should be startin’ ta get naked yerself don’ know how much time we got.” Chibs tells her jokingly. He knows he has plenty of time but he is so damn ready to have her. Dealing with all the shit they’d had to do today he needed to unwind just as much as she no doubt did.

She smiles and gets up walking over to his table where her purse was sitting. His arms are around her middle as she looks through her back. He has his lips on her neck and starts working to push down her top so she looks through her bag. Clem takes out what she’s looking for and turns to face him holding out the bag. “It’s something I brought over for you it’s why I came over in the first place.”

“So tha whole headache thing was a ruse? Wish it woulda been a ruse ta get inta my pants.” Chibs tells her with a smirk before he takes the bag, giving her a kiss after he does.

Clem smiles and gives him a kiss back, “Will you open it already?” She watches as he finally looks down at the bag opening it up and taking out a task. He takes one of the tests out then the next seeing each of them his face seems to light up as he realizes just how real this is.

“You- you’re really pregnant aren’t ya?” Chibs asks before he drops them instead throwing his arms around her. “We really do have reason ta celebrate don’ we?” He smiles and picks her back up and heads over to the bed more than happy to get right back to what he was doing.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has some smut and spoiler related triggers tagged at the bottom

“It took you long enough to pick up how’s the bar doing tonight?” Clem asks with a smile trying to balance her phone as she gets things put back up around the shop. It had been much too long since she’d been on the phone with Javier and she had to tell him the good news anyway.

“Pretty slow but it’s a Tuesday so I really can’t expect much else. What are you doing calling me so late didn’t your shop close a while ago?” Javier asks as he starts to rearrange the things on his shelves. It was overdue he hadn’t done it in a while and the customers he had were set at least for the time being. “Please tell me you aren’t stress baking.”

“Someone ordered enough cake pops to feed a small army so I was getting everything ready for when they pick them up in the morning. Finishing everything was fine but cleaning up afterward that is what took all this time.” Clem says as she puts away the last thing. “How is your gorgeous doctor girlfriend?”

“Just as gorgeous and smart as ever. You know she has moved-in pretty much everything to my place. We finished the last few things today. We figured we should live together for a while to see how long it takes before we can’t stand each other.” Javier jokes with a smile, “She actually likes living in the middle of town all the commotion and shit she says it helps her sleep.”

Clem laughs, “Well whatever makes her happy I guess. She won’t get sick of you though just make breakfast on her day off shirtless and she will stay around forever.” She starts to shut off the lights. “I did want to talk to you though I have some big news.”

Javier stops what he’s doing, raising a brow, “What are you going to tell me now that you’re pregnant?” He waits a few moments realizing that she hadn’t said anything. “No way you’re having another baby aren’t you? Congratulations!”

“Am I that obvious? Yes, we are going to welcome another Telford into the world. I’m not that far along so it isn’t like last time telling my mother right beforehand. In fact, she was the first person I told- even before I told Chibs.” Clem explains to him before she looks through her bag for her keys. “She’s so excited she wants to start getting things ready now I’ve had to talk her down from baby shopping every day this week.”

“Well tell her to wait. I'm gonna try to get some time out in the next month or two to come out. I’ll try to get Heather to come to some you can meet her and I can talk your mom down from anything too ridiculous.” Javier suggests with a smile. 

Clem takes her keys and locks up the back before she heads out the front. “I can’t wait to meet your girlfriend and watch my mom knit pick her to death.” She locks the front door before feeling someone behind her. She turns to look back and sees a man standing there lowering her phone some, “I’m sorry we’re closed right now.”

“Oh sorry fer botherin’ you, lass. Beautiful shop ya got here.” The man says as he looks past her at the outside of the shop. He takes it all in the sign out front and the nicely decorated windows. “Ah’ve heard ya got a gorgeous place here- if yer tha owner I mean. I figured no one else would be here so late except a lady with ah mission.”

Clementine shifts uncomfortably though she smiles at the man not wanting to seem that way. “Yeah a woman’s work is never done- well it is for now. If you’d like to come back in the morning I’d be more than happy to offer you my best.”

The man considers it for a moment before he nods at the woman. “I might take ya up on that offer one ah these mornin’s it’s a pleasure ta meet ya, Mrs. Telford.” He nods to her before turning to walk back to his car.

Clementine watches the man leave before she puts her phone back up to her ear, “You still there?” She watches to make sure the man is gone before heading to her car. As soon as she gets in she locks the doors and takes a moment to calm her nerves.

“Yeah, I heard every word of it who the hell was that?” Javier asks. He’d hung on every word unsure of what the hell he was supposed to do. He didn’t have anyone else’s number so he had to just wait and hope that she was safe. Lucky for him though she was though she sounded shaken up. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah- yeah it was just really strange. The man was... waiting for me or something I’m not sure. He also knew my name without me saying anything.” Clem tells him before she pulls out of the parking lot and drives back towards home. “Is there any way you can stay with me on the phone until I get home?”

“Yeah of course I’ll stay with you until you’re inside and the doors locked,” Javier tells her. He had been scared for her since that break-in and wanted to know she was safe. “Maybe it’s nothing to worry about. I mean you have made a name for yourself in that town. He could be an adoring fan of those chocolate chip cookies you make.”

“It didn’t feel like that at all,” Clem admits. She thinks she’ll keep it to herself, at least for now but she may end up telling Chibs to make sure that things are fine. She drives home keeping an eye out though finds no one following her. “Alright I’m home safe I’ll talk to you soon.”

“I want a full report the next time you go see the doctor alright? I'm gonna get one last round of drinks out for the night but I’ll talk to you soon.” Javier tells her before he hangs up the phone. He smiles at the thought of it all, of his friend having another child. She was so happy and it was more than he could have ever dreamed she’d get out of life.

Clem heads inside and back to the bedroom finding Chibs fast asleep though the monitor is close by. She moves quietly to change and get into bed. She decides she’ll fill him in on her strange customer some other time. Instead, she lays down in bed and rests her head on his chest falling asleep. 

She isn’t sure what comes over her but when she wakes up in the morning she rolls over realizing that she has gotten up late. “Shit-” She starts to get out of bed but before she can Chibs wraps his arms around her. “I’ve got to finish work at the shop.”

“Celeste is sleepin’ in it’s so quiet this morning just stay for a while,” Chibs mumbles before he presses some kisses to her neck and shoulder. “Come on we haven’ had time ta celebrate this baby. Doesn’ Naomi always come in too damn early anyways?”

Clem sighs happily as she feels his lips against her skin. She never does it but she decides to give him reaching out and grabbing her phone. She texts Naomi that she’ll be late blaming it on morning sickness so she doesn’t feel so bad. Once she’s done she turns to face him, “Now how would you like to celebrate?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Chibs tells her with a grin. He moves so he’s on top of her starting to kiss down her body. Once he gets lower he slides her underwear down leaving them hanging on her ankle as he spreads her legs getting right where he really wants to be.

Clem enjoys the sort of celebration he wants to have through multiple muffled orgasms, trying not to wake up the baby. She’s ready to get on top of him and ride him when a phone rings. She lets out a groan reaching for her phone and he does the same. “It’s not mine.” She says turning her phone off so they’ll have no further distractions than setting it down.

Chibs looks at his phone letting out a sigh before he quiets his phone. “Nothin’ important now where were we?” He asks, sitting up and starting to kiss her neck. He should probably take the call but if it’s really that important Jax will call him back later.

Clem grins running her fingers through her hair. “I think I can figure that out.” She gives him a kiss before she starts to kiss his neck. She pushes him back so he’s laying back down smiling at him before she straddles his hips. His phone rings again and she groans, “Tell him that I’m going to kill him.”

Chibs sighs reaching over and picks up the phone, “What do ya need, Jackey?” He tries not to sound too irritated but being interrupted before he could have his gorgeous wife ride his cock was more than enough reason to be agitated. 

“I’ll be back,” Clem whispers getting dressed again in her sleeping clothes before she heads to go check on Celeste. She walks into the nursery and smiles, “You’re being quiet in here are you playing? Come here.” She says before she picks the girl up and kisses her on the forehead. They had plenty of time in bed. Some time with Celeste would be nice at least for a few minutes until Clem got ready and headed into work. She could probably only stay for a quick breakfast though she had left Naomi on her own for long enough.

Clem brings the girl with her into the kitchen starting coffee and looking for something to throw together a quick breakfast with. “I really need to go to the store don’t I? Okay let's get you a banana and some yogurt how does that sound?”

Chibs comes running out of the bedroom, “We need ta leave now get dressed. Somethin’s happened at your shop.” He says before he takes Celeste. “I’m gonna get someone ta watch Celeste until we can get back.” He tells her before he takes out his phone to call someone.

Clem is in shock but doesn’t have time to ask questions because he’s already on the phone. Instead, she runs back to the bedroom and throws something on. What could have happened was someone hurt? Did something happen she had a sinking feeling it was something bad? She pulled on a pair of pants before looking back to the bedside table where she’d put her phone. She’d shut it off early on to make sure she had no distractions. She goes over to pick it up, turning on her phone she sees how many messages she has from a few unknown numbers, Jax, and even her father. They had been in bed a few hours but what the hell could have happened during that time? She heads back out, “What the hell happened?”

“Someone set your shop on fire. They’ve been tryin’ ta get a hold of us for a while now.” Chibs tells her. He hates himself for it he’d stuck his phone on silent to ignore all of it if they’d gotten there sooner, what if something bad had happened? “Do ya want ta go ahead an ah’ll catch up with ya? I can wait for someone ta come to get this one.”

“We’ll just bring her. I don’t- I don’t want to go alone.” Clem says reaching to take Celeste to get her out to the car. It takes a few minutes but they pull themselves together enough to get out of the house. Clem has Chibs drive she feels like she’ll throw up at any moment and doesn’t feel ready to drive. The closer they get the more smoke she sees feeling her heart sink to her chest. Chibs stops the car where the road is blocked off seeing nothing but firetrucks and police.

“Get the car parked- try to figure out who is watching her,” Clem says before she gets out of the car. She heads past the barrier looking for a familiar face in all of the mess of people. “Eli?” She stops in front of him. “What happened is everyone okay- where are my parents?”

Eli looks over waving away some men as they try to stop Clementine. She comes up to him with a million questions and no doubt some valid fears. “Your father wasn’t here but we contacted him. He's at the hospital with your mother. They said she inhaled a lot of smoke but she seemed fine otherwise no burns or anything. They’ve got the fire under control. This is about all the damage that is going to be done. They will have to look at everything to figure out how this happened, figure out who could’ve done this.”

Clem looks at the building and God she can’t look at it without wanting to cry. All the hard work she’d put into this, years of it and it’s all just up in smoke the shop is ruined. The shop along with everything inside it and as she thinks about it she realizes turning to face Eli again. “Naomi. Naomi was working by herself I was going to come in late today so she was in by herself-”

Eli’s demeanor changes he takes in a breath, “They believe that area where the fire was started- they believe she was standing there.” He doesn’t know how to say it to her or how to put words to it. He’d given bad news before but these two bright kind women he cared so much about each other. “She didn’t… she didn’t make it out I’m so sorry.”

“I-” Clem says before looking back at her husband who is walking up with their daughter in his arms. Tears start to fall as she tries to figure out what to even say, “I- I have her mother's information. They don’t really talk but she should know that her daughters… that she’s-” She can’t say it she can’t put it to words it just refuses to fall from her lips.

Eli puts a hand on shoulder hoping to calm her, hoping to somehow make this better. “We already have that information, you don’t have to worry about any of that. You should probably get things figured out for your business- with your parents. Everything you need to do we can handle this here you focus on all that.”

Clem looks back at Eli and nods, “Yeah- yeah insurance and all that I should probably make that call.” She looks over at the building before she pushes her hair out of her face. “Do you- do you need me for anything else here or are we good?”

Chibs comes over and puts a hand on his wife’s cheek. Something is wrong, he has to wonder who is dead. “What happened?” He asks before looking at Eli wondering if he’ll do something to confirm it for him. The man says nothing so he looks back to his wife for some sort of answer, a confirmation of his worst fears.

“My mother is in the hospital, something about smoke inhalation my dad wasn’t home,” Clementine says before she looks over at Celeste more tears fall and she has to look away. “Naomi is dead.”

“Jesus fuckin’-” Chibs starts before taking in a breath. He doesn’t know what to say to her he knows there’s no way to make any of this better. “Alright well, why don’ we go see your Ma then? Ah’m sure she’ll be happy ta know you’re okay.”

Clementine nods in agreement, “Yeah- yeah of course. We should find someone to watch Celeste. She can’t go into the hospital or she’ll end up sick. I have to call the insurance company and-”

Chibs shushes her, moving to put his free arm around her. “Don’ worry we’ll figure this out, let's just get away from all ah this mess, yeah?” He walks with her back to the car unsure how she’ll react or what she’ll do. He lets her into the car then goes to put Celeste back in. Once she’s in he gets in as well and starts the car back up. 

Clementine watches him get in; he rests his hand on top of hers but she’s quick to pull her hand away when he does. “I stayed late at work last night by myself. When I was leaving there was an Irish man outside- someone who seemed to know I was your wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers for fire and character death (which is fire relate)


	58. Chapter 58

Clem sits down next to her mother and smiles, “You’re looking much better today, mama.” She strokes her mother’s hair pressing a kiss to her forehead. She walks over to where her dad is sleeping on the little couch setting down a coffee and pastry on the table next to him, leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead as well.

“How is my little Celeste doing?” Maria asks with a smile trying to be quiet so she won’t wake her husband up. Her daughter comes over and she reaches out to take the girl’s hand. “Does she miss me?”

“Oh of course she does, mama. She misses her abuela so very much.” Clem tells her before going to sit down at the chair next to her mother. She lifts her mother’s hand to give it a kiss, “How are you feeling? I haven’t found a doctor yet to harass and ask a million questions about how you were last night.”

“Oh, I’m fine I’ll be just fine don’t you worry,” Maria says not wanting her daughter to worry about her any more than she had to. She had enough to deal with right now without having to fuss over her mother. “Besides, stress is not good for your baby. You should be worrying about that, not my health.”

“The baby is fine, the doctor said so which means I have plenty of time to worry about you,” Clementine says giving her mother a kiss on the top of her hand. She loves her so much and wants her mother to get better. “Have they fed you yet? I could get someone to bring you breakfast.”

Maria shakes her head, “I’m fine just sit here and spend some time with me and tell me how my girl is.” She missed her granddaughter and only wished she could get out and go back to watching her. It was too much for her to just sit around like this doing nothing. “It has to be better than what they have on their TVs so… so boring how do people watch this all day long?”

Clem laughs before she reaches into her bag, “That’s why I brought some magazines and books. I figured this could keep you occupied for a day or two. Maybe by then, we can get you and dad moved into the house with us. It’s going to be a while before we can get the shop and your apartment back how it used to be. Before you say anything we’ve already got it set up- it’s pink but I figure you can handle that until we get the apartment back up.”

“Pink is a beautiful color but where will Celeste and the baby sleep?” Maria asks, wondering exactly how long they’ll have to stay there. She didn’t want the home to feel too crowded; she knew how that could be feeling your own home being invaded by others. “I don’t want to take their space.”

“I’m sure you’ll be back in the apartment before the baby gets here. As for Celeste, she is sharing a room with Filip and I. She’s not complaining and it makes things easier at night. Trust me it’ll be fine.” Clem assures her with a smile giving her mother a kiss on the forehead. “They’ve started to get what they can out of the apartment. A lot of stuff was able to be saved there and even in the shop it’s good- it’s so good.”

Maria nods smiling at her daughter, “And how is everything else?” She asks, knowing that her daughter is trying to keep herself busy to not have to face it all. Her friend had died so suddenly and while so young, it hurt her more now that her daughter was putting to words. “Has your friend's mother planned a funeral?”

That was the last thing that she wanted to talk about but her mother liked to avoid tricky topics just like Clem did. “Her mother decided not to have a funeral. She sold Naomi’s place and the things she used the money to have her cremated. She’s taking her to a beach somewhere to scatter her ashes figures she’ll want to be somewhere away from Charming.”

“Oh, my love,” Maria says before she leans over pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek. She pulls the girl in close wrapping her arms around her. Her daughter had been through so much and she deserved a break from it all but she could never seem to get one. “We’ll think of a way to honor her, don't worry about it for one moment. Her mother is doing what she thinks is best and we will do the same.”

“See this is why I came to see you, mama you always know the right thing to say,” Clem says before she rests her head on her mother’s shoulder. “I’m so happy that you’re okay I don’t know what I would have done without you, Mama. I love you so much.”

“Well you are not going to be without me- not for a very long time,” Maria says before kissing the top of her daughter's head. She smoothes down her hair trying to soothe her daughter as she does though she sees Filip walking up and knows that job will be easy. “Good Morning Filip it’s nice to see you.”

Chibs looks at the women and smiles, “I was gonna bring in coffee and breakfast but it seems ah’ve been beat to it.” He says setting down what he’d brought on the table next to the hospital bed. He gives Maria a kiss on the cheek then gives his wife a kiss, “How’re ya doin’ this morning?” She’d gotten out of bed so early first to do insurance shit than to go see her mother they’d barely seen each other that morning.

Clem smiles and gives him a kiss back. “I’m good we’re good all is well.” She reaches a hand up to stroke his cheek absently tracing the scar on that side of his face. 

He doesn’t turn away from it; he just smiles at her happy to see that she’s feeling better. Chibs gives her palm a kiss before he stands back up fully. “Any way I could go walk with ya for a minute?” He asks before he holds out a hand for Clem to take. He needs to talk to her but he doesn’t want to do it in front of her parents because she didn’t want them in the club business. Frankly, he didn’t either, the less they knew the better.

Clem nods, taking his hand and getting up, “I’ll find one of the nurses on the way back and ask how you were last night. You’re not getting out of me finding that out, mama.” She warns before she gives Chibs a kiss and heads out of the room with him, “Are we headed outside for this?” She asks knowing it has to be club related if he wants to get her away from everyone else. They should find somewhere quiet if that’s what they’re going to talk about club business.

Chibs nods, heading with her out of the building to the parking lot. He leans against her car and takes in a breath, “We’re goin’ inta lockdown until we get this mess with tha Irish. We need ta get inta tha clubhouse. I’ve already got someone at the clubhouse watchin’ Celeste but I need to get you there I’ve already got a bag.”

“No- no I’m not leaving my parents here alone. If something happens to them here? I’m not risking it.” Clem says shaking her head. She wants Celeste there too but she knows she can’t have that. “I-” She tries to think of what she can do how she can keep her daughter away from this and keep her parents safe but there’s no way to do that unless she can be two places at once. “Fuck.”

“Hey- hey alright ya don’ want ta be there that’s alright, love,” Chibs assures her before he pulls her in close and presses a kiss to her forehead. He keeps his arms around her and rests his chin on her head trying to calm her. “Don’ worry ah’m gonna get someone here ta stay with you three tonight so you’ll be fine. As for Celeste ah’ll be at her side all day all I’ve got ta do is take a call tonight then ah’ll have my eyes on her all night. We’ll have some daddy an’ daughter time tonight it’ll be perfect ah’m sure she’ll love it.”

Clem closes her eyes and takes in a breath trying to tell herself that she can’t take full control. She can’t do everything herself and frankly, she shouldn’t, she has a partner who cares about her and is more than capable of helping her with all of their issues. “I’m sure she’ll love some time with her dad.” She squeezes him tight smiling as she does, “If you need anything you’ll call, right? I can drive over with the prospect if you need anything.”

“Ah course and if you need anything you’ll call- there’s ah reason ah’m gonn ahave Rat come an’ stay with ya. I know you can take care of yerself but he’ll be there ta make sure if you need anything you’re gonna call.” Chibs tells her with a smile. He loves her so much but she’s stubborn and won’t ask for help half the time until it’s too late. “It goes both ways, beautiful.”

Clem looks up at him and smiles giving him a kiss on the lips, “Fine I’ll let Rat stay here with us and if I need anything I’ll let him help or have him call you.” She has a feeling this is the last place that Rat is going to want to be when they’d have beer and croweaters at the clubhouse but he’d have to deal with it. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled at the prospect.”

“That’s tha shit he’s got ta get used to as a prospect he doesn’ get ta call tha shots until he earns his kutte. He’s up by the front ah’ll go grab him and have him go back up with ya. I’ve got club business ta handle but ah’ll call ya as soon as I can alright?” Chibs asks before giving her a kiss on the lips. He doesn’t want to leave her alone here but she’ll be fine and he knows that. Between having her parents there and Rat she’d be safe but he wouldn’t stop worrying.

Clem nods watching as Chibs walks away moving to lean against the car as she watches him go. She puts a hand on her stomach making sure that her mind doesn’t race with those what-ifs and bad thoughts. It was all a precaution they’d figure out things with the Irish and all would be well. She sees Chibs come back over with Rat and smiles, “Is this the way you thought you were going to spend your day?”

Rat shrugs as if it’s no big deal, “Safest place to be I guess now where are we headed?” He asks before he looks back at the hospital. He can figure out something to do while he’s there, watch shitty tv or flirt with some nurses, he’d make do.

“I’ll show you the way.” Clem says before she gives Chibs one more kiss, “Stay safe tonight and call me later, alright? I love you.”

“I love ya too. Give your parents my best then an ah’ll make sure ta call ya later.” Chibs tells her with a smile nodding at her before he heads back to his bike. He has to get back to the clubhouse and get things in order.

Clem watches him leave before nodding at Rat to follow her heading back into the hospital with him. She goes back to the hospital room and smiles at her mother, “Filip got called back into work but this is his friend from the club George. He figured he’d stay here at the hospital and keep an eye on things since Filip can’t.” She tells them before she pats his arm before she walks over to her dad giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Good Morning.”

Alexander smiles at his daughter leaning up to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning and good morning to you as well.” He says nodding to Rat before he holds out one of the extra cups of coffee to the young man who happily takes it before having a seat in one of the chairs. “How are you feeling?”

“I already did all of this with mama. I'm fine and Celeste is great now how are you feeling?” Clem asks with a smile before sitting next to her father. She hates doing this with an audience but if Chibs wanted her to have someone there with her then she’d deal with it. “I’m sure that couch isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep.”

“It’s close to your mother so that’s all that matters,” Alexander says before he smiles over to his wife. He’d do anything to make sure his wife was happy and most of all safe. “She didn’t do so well last night- I know she won’t tell you that but she had a lot of problems breathing and it wasn’t good for the rest of her body either.”

Clem looks over at her mother giving the woman a stern look, “I figured as much that’s why I am going to go back to the house and get some work and just stay here for the day. If you want to head to work for a few hours I can stay here with her and make sure she doesn’t get herself into too much trouble.”

Alexander looks back at his wife and he knows he wants to stay but his job isn’t going to give him much more leeway with days off no matter how hard a worker he was. “I’ll call and see if they need me to take a middle shift and come back to stay for the night.” He suggests as he rubs his daughters back smiling at her. “What do you think mi amor could you do without me for a few hours?”

Maria nods at her husband, “Go back to work we’ll be fine here it’ll be nice to spend some time with my daughter. You will be better off distracted by work than sitting here bored with me.” Her husband gets up and walks over to her so she gives him a kiss watching him head out so that he can make the phone call to his work.

Clementine smiles at them before she looks at Rat. “Before he leaves I should probably make the trip back to the house to get my paperwork if you wanted to come with me.” She suggests wanting it to seem like something she wanted rather than Rat being her tail. The two of them leave and head back to the house where Clem grabs what she needs and grabs a few things that she thinks her mother may want to keep her busy. 

They get back just as her father is leaving for work wishing him goodbye before getting settled in for the afternoon. It seems like it will be a long day but going through piles of insurance paperwork will be enough to make sure that they have something to do all day. It does take all of the day from her doing so much work for only a small portion of the work to be done. While she had been hesitant about having Rat there was nice they had a few conversations and he went out to get dinner later in the day.

“Well, maybe you aren’t as annoying as I thought,” Clem says quietly as he hands a bag over to her. Her mother had dozed off while reading and she wanted to let the woman rest. “I’m sorry about the toothbrush thing.”

“Thanks- I think.” Rat says with a smile before he sits down next to her and opens one of the other bags. He chuckles before taking out a burger and unwrapping it, “Yeah I kind of deserved it for the comment. I don’t mean to be an asshole shit just comes out before I realize it. I've had that problem for most of my life.”

Clem takes out some fries and smiles, “You sound like my best friend Javier he got himself into many fights growing up because he didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.” She shakes her head as she thinks about all of the trouble she had to get poor Javi out of as teenagers. “He grew out of it though- I hope you do one of these days.” She teases before starting to eat she didn’t realize how much she not only needed the food but the break from her work. 

They make small talk until her mother wakes up then the woman is able to hold the conversation all on her own telling George stories and getting him to say more. It’s sweet and after she eats Clementine listens to them while doing paperwork. She is ready to make a call but checks the time, “It’s 8 o clock Filip should be calling it 20 minutes or so-” She starts to say but hears a boom off in the distance. She sets down her work and gets up walking over to the window. “Does that- does that look like where Teller-Morrow is?”

George gets up and walks over to the window, “Shit.” He takes out his phone and calls Jax praying that someone picks up but of course they don’t. “I’ve got to go see what this is right now-”

“What do you mean you- we’re both going,” Clem says trying to call her husband her heart racing before he picks up. She reaches out to hold on for support relieved to hear him, “Please tell me you’re fine that the explosion is anywhere else.”

Chibs holds his daughter close giving her a kiss on the forehead before he answers the phone, looking out at the fire, “We’re fine everyone got out everyone's fine ah’ve got Celeste right here in my arms. Police an’ fire are comin’ but we all got out in time alright we’re fine.” He wants to tell her to stay where she is but he has a feeling that she and Rat are already half out the door coming to see them.

“They’re fine,” Clem tells George, squeezing his arm and smiling at him. “Alright we’re on our way I’ll see you soon.” She hangs up and moves to wrap her arms around Rat in a hug just relieved that everyone is okay. She’d already lost Naomi she couldn’t imagine losing anyone else.

George gives her a quick hug back before he walks to the door, “Do you have your keys I’ll go start up your car.” He waits and she tosses her keys over which he catches before heading out.

“They don’t know what happened but everything is fine, Mama. I’m gonna go get Filip and Celeste make sure they’re okay but I’ll be back.” Clem tells her walking over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek before she heads out to her car where George is waiting. She gets into the passenger's side nervously tapping her foot as she waits. 

They are beat to the scene by police and fire so they have to park their car a ways back which just makes her think of finding Naomi. Clem gets out and of course, is let through after she explains her husband and daughter are there. She runs over to where the club is and she runs over and crashes into her husband's arms. “Oh my god, I’m so happy that you’re okay.”

“We’re fine just like I said see not a scratch on us we’re just fine,” Chibs assures his wife before adjusting them so that Clem can see Celeste in his arm. “See? I think that she’s more annoyed that she was woken up than anything else.”

Clem looks at her daughter and laughs reaching out to take the girl into her arms holding her close. Chibs arms wrap around both of them and Clem feels a sense of relief. “Oh my poor love, did you have to wake up earlier than you’d like? I’m so very sorry.”


	59. Chapter 59

Clem feels like she can finally relax when she gets off the phone. All of the insurance stuff stresses her out but getting it out of the way for the day was better. She puts her phone away getting up and going over to Celeste. “How is my beautiful girl? Are you having fun?” She asks before giving the girl a kiss on the forehead.

She had been leaving Celeste with a sitter but since the explosion, she would barely let the girl leave her sight. Clem plays with her daughter for a few minutes before she gets up to put away her work. She looks out the window and sees Chibs walking up the driveway, smiling. She was happy he’d been able to spend as much time as he did at home helping them when he could.

Chibs walks into the house and finds his daughter picking her up and giving her a few kisses. “Where did yer ma run off too?” He asks before he looks around seeing Clementine standing in the kitchen doing some cleaning up. He walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Are ya ready ta leave tha house yet?”

Clem smiles, turning her head to give Chibs a kiss on the lips. “It depends, what are you thinking about?” She is perfectly fine at home but if he has something for them to do then she wouldn’t mind some time doing that. 

“I know you’ve got a long way before you get the bakery back in order but the club has got another project we’re working on. It’s not quite the same but… well how about I just show ya?” Chibs asks with a smile. He goes to the front door and opens it up to the familiar face of the woman who watched Celeste. He hands the girl over, “Thank ya for comin’ so short notice I figured we should just head out by ourselves.”

“It’s no problem at all we’ll go play with some of your toys and make some lunch. How does that sound?” The woman asks with a smile. She waves to Clementine before heading right to the living room so she can get the girl away.

“Oh we’re going right now- alright let me grab my bag,” Clem says giving Celeste a kiss on the cheek as they walk past before she grabs her purse and puts on shoes. She walks out with Chibs and smiles, “What’s that look for is the all just a plan to get me in some motel room somewhere and have some alone time?” They hadn’t had much of it with everything happening and with her dad sleeping over between work and the hospital they really had no time.

Chibs chuckles heading to the car with her, “While that is very tempting ah’ve just got ah way ta keep ya busy tha next few months. Besides this way ah course.” He says putting a hand on her stomach and winking at her.

Clem rolls her eyes at him trying to hide her smile as she gets into the car, “Yeah you already gave me plenty to do in the next couple of months.” She gets into the passenger's side watching him as he gets into the car and drives them out. They get to the main street going past her shop and parking, “I mean picking up the mess that is my shop is what I’m going to be doing, that isn’t anything new.”

Chibs parks and smiles getting out and walking over to her side and taking her arm as she gets out. “Wait patiently we’re almost there.” He tells her before he heads with her down the row of shops going to one and unlocking the door walking in. “It’s mostly gonna be a club front but we will need someone ta get it up an’ running. I figured ya might be able ta teach ‘em ah thing or two so we could turn this inta a legitimate business.”

Clem looks around and smiles. “An ice cream parlor, huh? Well, this is quite an interesting turn for the club to take.” She lets go of his arm and walks behind the counter looking at it all and smiling thinking about what could happen. She really didn’t want to spend all her time at home or fixing up the shop so it could be a nice escape to help them out.

“You consider it, do some lookin’ around ah’m gonna head upstairs for a meetin’ we’re having,” Chibs said with a wink before heading up the stairs before she can say much else. As he heads up Rat heads down going to sit at the counter with an impatient sigh. He didn’t get to be part of the meetings, not yet anyway.

“You know they really like you. I'm sure it won’t be much longer.” Clem tells him with a smile. She had started to feel better about him since he’d spent the day with her in the hospital room. She hoped that he could get what he wanted too but they’d have to see. It’s all business talk upstairs as Clem looks at the equipment trying to wrack her brain for what she’d do here she had a few ideas at least to help them figure it out. 

While she’s cleaning up some of the equipment one of the men comes down to get Rat and Clem wonders if what she had predicted him getting his patch. Rat had been around for long enough and frankly with how the numbers kept falling they needed more members. She cleans up the ice cream machine and looks around until she finds what she thinks is a manual. She has made ice cream a few times but pastries were more her speed still it was worth trying.

She gets out a pen and paper from her bag starting to take notes. She knows she’ll need to practice it a few times before she gets it right. It will be a nice distraction for her and all of the things going on in her life. Sure maybe she doesn’t need another project but then again she has always been someone driven by projects so it was truly what she needed. Learning a new skill and helping run the shop was exactly what she needed.

Her mother would get out of the hospital tomorrow and Clem would look after her which would also give her time to practice and help them figure out what they needed there. She’s trying to finish her list when they all come down from upstairs. Clementine smiles getting up and putting her things away watching them walk past heading out to their bikes. 

Chibs walks over and gives her a kiss smiling at her, “I recognize that look in yer eye are ya gonna help these sorry sacks get this place off tha ground?” He just knows that she needs something and he’s happy he can provide it knowing she wouldn’t be in this mess without the club. “Because I think that it would be good for everyone involved.”

Clem gets up and smiles wrapping her arms around him, “I’ll have to figure out how to make really good ice cream but I think I can manage it.” She gives him a kiss watching the last of the guys walk out, “How did that meeting go?”

“Pretty productive ah’ll tell ya all about it on tha way ta get supplies for ya.” Chibs tells her with a grin pressing a kiss to her cheek and heading out of the shop with her locking up as they left. “Ya know Rat got his patch today?”

“Did he? Well good for him it took you all long enough.” Clementine tells him with a smile. She heads back to her car trying to not look at her bakery as they walk past heading to the grocery store and starting to look around. “I should get a few things for when my mom gets home too.” She hadn’t made much in the way of a list but she had most of what she needed. It was just getting a few things. 

Chibs nods giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Shouldn’ be a problem at all then let's grab what ya need.” He tells her with a smile. He walks alongside her ignoring the people that look at them, not really them as a whole more him. People were becoming far more displeased with the club they would usually let everything the club did happen because they kept the town safe. Now though they weren’t doing that, they weren’t keeping the town safe from all the wrong happening. He hoped soon enough they could get back to doing just that.

Clementine looks over at Chibs who seems to be off in his own world. She bumps his hip with her own, smiling at him. “Grab that can of crushed tomatoes- the big one up there.”

Chibs looks over and grabs the can and puts them in the cart. He wonders if she had figured out his mind was off somewhere else. She’s looking at him with such a loving look in her eyes something he wasn’t sure he would ever deserve. “Is there something on your mind?” He asks as they walk along the aisles of the store. She no doubt has a lot on her mind and he wants to help her get it off her chest.

“My mother is moving in and Celeste is sleeping in the bedroom. Everything is just so crowded and I feel bad about it all. I know you really don’t have anywhere to decompress from all of this happening around us.” Clem wants the quiet not only for him but also for herself she needs some reprieve from the chaos. “It’s just so much and I hate that you have to deal with that- that we have to deal with it.”

Chibs nods, “Well after all this is done we’ll look for somewhere bigger fer all of us. It’ll be tight quarters for a few months but after our wee one is here we’ll find a nice place ta grow with our family.” He tells her before he puts a hand on her stomach, leaning down to give her a kiss as he does. “We won’ dwell on it because it’s one more thing ta worry about just imagine that pretty soon we’re gonna get everythin’ figured out.”

Clem smiles and leans up giving him another kiss feeling a bit calmer about it all. She does still want to know what he has on his mind but she doubts he’ll just let that out. “It’ll be nice to have a change in our lives. I know that this has already been enough change but it could be a good change, good like this baby will be.”

Chibs grins at the thought of it after everything else happening every death and injury this baby was his light. Another positive thing to think about when club business or everything else because too much for him. He would think of his wife, his daughter, and now the baby on the way. “An’ I think it’s gonna be ah boy.” 

She grabs a few more things before she laughs, “Is that so? I don’t know you’ve had two daughters already, you're sure that you won’t have a third?” Clem hasn’t considered it one way or the other but she thinks either way she’ll be happy. Of course, all she truly wants is a happy baby and a healthy pregnancy, one that didn’t end with her spending months in the hospital. Now thinking about it though she did think she was having a girl for some reason she couldn’t quite place. “Because I think you’ll be a dad to three very beautiful and stubborn daughters.”

“If I am tha father or three beautiful an’ stubborn daughters ah’ll be tha happiest father alive,” Chibs tells her giving her a kiss on the forehead before he looks out the window. “Do ya mind if I go outside an’ smoke while ya pay?” He asks before giving her some cash out of his wallet.

Clementine nods, “I’ll see you in a minute then.” She goes to checkout, putting her things up and handing over the money. She glances over once or twice as she waits and soon enough she’s all done. Chibs sees it stamping out his cigarette and coming to get the bags. “What would I do without you?” Clem asks with a girl before she heads outside with him.

Chibs walks to the car and gets the groceries to the back before he gets in and waits for her. She gets into the car and he starts it up, “You know we’ll figure this out, right? All of this mess going on, it'll get sorted and we can have normal lives.”

Clem nods; she knows that he truly believes it but she wonders exactly how long it will be before they can have their so-called normal lives.


	60. Chapter 60

Clementine had needed a break from the house. It was near chaos having everyone at the house she was spending some time at the ice cream shop. She is trying to figure out the ice cream machine when the door opens. “Tara- it’s so nice to see you it’s been too long.” 

She hadn’t been avoiding Tara, not at first anyway. When Tara had lost her baby and gotten Gemma thrown in jail for it Clem had actually started avoiding the woman. They were friends so Clem felt bad but she had no idea what she’d even say to Tara. The woman was in so much pain with everything she’d lost that Clementine didn’t know what to do. “What are you doing here?” 

Tara looks at the woman with a smile, “I was looking for Jax or really- anyone in the club. Is anyone…” She asks before looking at the stairs that lead up to their new meeting space. She hadn’t seen any bikes parked there but it really didn’t mean much they could’ve parked farther away or something. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking that she wouldn’t have to walk around the town looking for them.

“I’m afraid it’s just me here I’m working on making some ice cream. Chibs suggested I throw myself into something besides insurance and doting on my mother so I’m here. If I’m going to help run this place I want to do it right so I’m trying out some recipes.” Clem tells her before looking at the machine. “Do you have some time? I’d like someone to try this flavor without being nice to me you’re a pretty honest person.”

“Honest enough to tell you that you’ve been avoiding me,” Tara says before she has a seat at one of the stools. She doesn’t know why she would be avoiding her maybe because of the miscarriage or getting Gemma put in jail. “Is it because you’re trying to get pregnant because that’s a really shitty thing to do. I mean it’s not like this happening to me means whenever you get pregnant-”

“I am pregnant,” Clem says cutting her off before Tara can make any more accusations about the reason that Clem was avoiding her. “I feel guilty that you just lost your baby while I’m here thinking of names and happy while you’re going through something so painful. It’s selfish of me to think that way because I should be supporting you and I’m not. I’m sorry Tara.”

Tara is surprised and almost feels bad for trying to accuse Clem of having a problem with her. She takes in a breath looking over at the ice cream machine, “So what flavor is it?” She asks, deciding that rather than apologize like she probably should they’ll just move past it. As unhealthy as it would be Tara wasn’t about to answer any more questions about her pregnancy or miscarriage. She may have some witnesses on her side but she wasn’t going to risk anyone realizing how fake it was and what her plan was with all of it.

Clementine looks back at the ice cream machine, “It’s actually chocolate banana flavored. I figured it was a pretty family-friendly flavor.” She goes to get one of the waffle cones and puts in some ice cream, “I also made the waffle cone so you’ll have to tell me if that’s good too.” She tells her before she hands over the cone.

Tara takes the cone and tries it, nodding at the woman before she takes another bite. “I think it could use more banana flavor but that’s the right amount of chocolate if you ask me.” She takes a bite from the cone, “That’s good too I’d eat this one again.” 

“See you gave me an honest answer and some feedback, not just the guys who eat everything in two bites then say it’s good,” Clem says with a grin. She sits down as well having some of the ice cream herself. She tries the ice cream and nods, “I agree with tasting more banana and I don’t know, maybe a bit more chocolate... maybe chocolate chips? It could use a bit more texture. I think that would do it good.”

“Yeah, I could see that.” Tara agrees before she takes a bit of the ice cream trying to imagine what it would be like with chocolate chips. She thinks that’s probably what it needs but she hadn’t been able to place it exactly. “It would be nice to do that, to figure out what flavors you need with what I bet you’re great at wine pairing.”

“I would have to drink more wine to be able to do that. I mean I’ll do a bottle of red wine once and a while with dinner but I’m more of a no-nonsense person. If I’m drinking then I’m drinking until I’m drunk.” Clem tells her with a smile before she has a few more licks of the cone. She hadn’t given herself much since she had done plenty of taste testing along the way with the other two flavors she had figured out. “Thank you for doing this, by the way, you didn’t have to sit here and talk to me about ice cream but you did.”

Tara looks at her ice cream knowing she should leave go find Jax and talk it all out but she really doesn’t want to do that right now. “It’s more of a help for me than anything. I mean a distraction right now is really what I need more than another fight with my husband.”

Clementine nods before she gets up finishing up what she had then going to start cleaning up her mess. “This has been my afternoon distraction. The sitter agreed to stay for a few hours with Celeste so I could get out. My mother is home now so at night it’s both my parents, Celeste, and I which is very crowded. I appreciate working far more knowing that all that chaos is what is waiting for me at home.”

“It’s hard to not have anywhere you can escape from it all.” Tara agrees with a nod. She didn’t have work to run to or even a place of her own having Jax at home with her. Soon enough though, soon enough she’d have her boys and all the freedom she would ever need. It still felt so far away she had no idea what the hell she was going to do until then. 

Clem turns away biting her lip as she thinks of what words she’ll use. Tapping the machine she takes in a breath. “I… I know it’s probably the last thing you probably want to talk about but if you ever did want to talk about any of it I’m here. I’d like to think that we’re close enough for that sort of talk but I know you are over this club and everything to do with it. I may be an Old Lady but that doesn’t make me any less your friend.”

Tara nods knowing that she’ll probably never talk to Clem about it in fact they probably wouldn’t talk much more. If Tara got everything she wanted then as sad as it was she would not see Clementine again. “It’s a kind offer but I don’t think I’ll want to talk about her for a long time.”

Clem nods in understanding she wouldn’t want to talk about it if she were Tara. She watches as someone else comes in knowing it’s a good opportunity for her to get out of this rather awkward conversation. “Well if you change your mind you know where to find me now.” She smiles at Bobby as he walks in, “I’ve got ice cream in the freezer there help so please yourself. I'll be heading back home. If I don’t make dinner soon my mother will go do it and she needs to rest.”

Tara waves goodbye to Clem as she leaves watching Bobby give her a kiss on the cheek. Once she’s done Tara goes back to the other side to get more ice cream. If she’s going to sit here and wait for who she wanted to see she may as well do something she enjoys.

Clementine heads back home trying to ignore the feeling like she hasn’t done enough. Still, she has more than enough time they’re getting this started bit by bit. She wanted it to be perfect. They needed as many legitimate forms of business as they could get in case something happened to the sketchy ones. It wasn’t her place to say but she didn’t want them in the shady business because it gave more opportunity for her husband to end up in jail. She didn’t want to end up like Donna Winston who had to raise her children alone trying to keep the club at arm's length. She didn’t want it for her, her daughter, or the new one on the way.

She has to shake those thoughts as she parked at home because she was back to the chaos of it as soon as she came through the front door, “Mama you’re supposed to be resting. Go- go I’ll get dinner started, go lie down.” She says motioning for the woman to head back to the bedroom. Once her mother is headed back Clem goes to find the sitter, “Thank you I really appreciate it how did Celeste do?”

“She was a dream as always we had a lot of fun didn’t we?” The woman asks Celeste before she smiles handing the girl over to her mother. They get everyone all settled before Clem sets Celeste somewhere she can watch her and get started on dinner.

Chibs gets home and finds his wife sitting down on the couch clearly stressed out. He walks to the back of the couch giving her a kiss on the temple. “You doin’ alright there?” He asks before walking over to have a seat next to her wrapping his arms around her. “It doesn’ seem that way ta me do you want ta talk about it?”

“Well I’d love a glass of wine but you know…” Clem says smiling as he rests a hand on her stomach. She lays her head on his chest, “I made dinner and while I was taking my mother some I forgot to turn off the burner. Celeste distracted me and by the time that I got back to dinner it had all burned to the bottom.”

“That’s alright don’ fret about it for a second we’ll figure out somethin’ else fer dinner an ah’ll get tha mess cleaned up later. What sounds good ta you?” Chibs asks, giving her a kiss before he gets up from his seat.

“Let's just have sandwiches and just lay on the couch I really don’t want to do much else,” Clem tells him with a smile. He agrees and heads off to the kitchen to go make them food. Everything else is settled so Clem is able to do as she wanted sitting back on the couch trying to relax. She didn’t want to let out all the stress but she couldn’t help it feeling so overwhelmed.

A few minutes later Chibs comes back and puts plates on the coffee table before he holds out a wine glass for her. “I stole ya some apple juice from tha little ones stash. I figured it isn’ tha same but you can imagine.” He jokes, giving her a wink as he does.

Clem laughs leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips, “I love you so much.” She didn’t say it enough or at least she didn’t think so anyway. Having little moments like these made it all feel a bit better and brushed away though worries that normally haunted her constantly. Setting down the glass she wraps her arms around him starting to kiss him again. She kisses his lips and down his neck deciding that now was a good time. Her mother was in the bedroom and Celeste was asleep in her crib. Why not take the time and empty space to fool around in?

Chibs grins laying down on the couch and bringing her with him to lie on his chest. She kisses down his neck and chest and he starts to let his hands wander. He grabs her ass letting out a groan as she sucks marks into his neck. As she starts to unbutton his shirt he works on pulling her skirt up so he has better access.

Clem shoots up from her seat on the couch grabbing a napkin to wipe off smeared lipstick and fixing her clothes. “My dad is pulling up in the driveway. You may want to fix yourself up.” She feels like she’s a teenager again trying to sneak around and make out without getting caught which was frustrating since this was their house. Still, it was going to be their life for the next little while so they had to get used to it. 

Chibs sighs and sits back up buttoning his shirt and grabbing a blanket to drape over his lap. He smiles at her giving her a kiss before he takes the time to wipe her lipstick off his face and neck. “Next time we’ve got ah chance we’ll go get that cheap motel room you suggested an’ ah won’ stop until ah’ve got ya screamin’ my name.” He whispers in her ear before he turns to look back at the opening door. “We were just sittin’ down ta eat you’ve got great timin’.”

Clem looks over at Chibs near breathless as she watches the man transition so smoothly from promising to fuck her senseless to chit-chatting with her father. She smiles and tucks some hair back behind her ear. “Why don’t you go see mom and I’ll bring you a sandwich.” She tells him before she gets up feeling Chibs pinch her ass. She bites back a smile before she heads back into the kitchen. As she does she shoots Chibs a look and all he does he winks at her too damn proud of himself.


	61. Chapter 61

Clem wakes up and looks over to the other side of the bed. It was empty like it had been every morning lately. Things have started happening so fast and she knows that Chibs is stressed. Still, she wants them to be able to talk through these things so she gets up checking on Celeste in her crib before she dresses and leaves the bedroom.

She goes out to the living room looking out at the driveway. Her father's car is already gone and so is her husband's bike. “They both left early this morning I was barely getting up when they were both out the door.” Her mother comments. Clem turns and smiles at her mother over in the kitchen. She walks over giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before pouring herself a cup of coffee to help wake up.

“I think that I’m going to head out and go find Filip. I wanted to talk to him about a few things. Are you going to be okay here with Celeste?” Clem asks her mother. She knows that her mother will be fine but she still feels like she needs to ask seeing as it’s the considerate thing to do.

“Of course we’ll be fine here, just the two of us. I’m doing fine and we’ll have a nice morning. If we need anything though I promise I’ll call you alright? Go see your husband.” Maria tells her daughter before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She finishes her cup of coffee and goes to check on her granddaughter to make sure that she doesn’t want to get up.

Clem nods leaning against the counter and enjoying her coffee taking a few minutes to relax and wake herself up. She didn’t want to pick fights with Chibs but he was starting to get so distant and had started to not tell her things. They had gotten by so far because they told each other everything and she couldn’t stand it. It didn’t even have to be a fight; they could just talk about it like mature adults. Then again things were so high emotion she wasn’t sure if that was going to happen.

She gets her coffee finished and cleaned up before she says goodbye to her mother and daughter. On the way out the door, she gives Chibs a call but of course, he doesn’t answer. She takes in a breath trying to not get herself worked up before she even gets to him. He could have a million reasons why he hadn’t answered her phone call; she didn’t have to jump right to him purposefully avoiding her. 

Maybe she felt like she needed to fight just to blow off some steam which was so silly but she couldn’t help but consider this. None of the trouble she’d had in the past few months would’ve happened if it weren't for his club. Then again she had signed up for it; she knew she couldn’t have him without all of the trouble. When she signed up though she thought it would be some trouble with the police rather than everything falling apart. Losing her best friend, nearly dying twice, and losing her business it kept hitting her so hard and she didn’t know how much more of it she could really handle.

Clem had been so lost in her thoughts she almost hadn’t noticed that she was at the ice cream shop. She parks her car and turns it off trying to take in a few breaths and calm herself again but she knows she’s too riled up. She should go home but she heads out of the car and into the ice cream shop where she finds Chibs sitting at one of the booths talking to Jax. “Can I talk to you?” She asks, not caring that she had interrupted their conversation. Whatever it was, they could wait. Chibs and Clementine needed to quit avoiding each other and just deal with whatever this was.

Jax looks over to Clem and then back to Chibs, “I’m gonna go outside and have a smoke break.” He tells him before he gets up giving Clem a pat on the shoulder as he passes by her. “Have I told you that pregnancy really suits you? You look hot as shit.” He tells her with a smile as if some sweet flirting is going to change how tense the room is. He can read it and room and wants to get out as fast as he can. After the exchange, he makes his way outside where he leans against his bike and takes out a cigarette. He faces away from them knowing the last thing he would want was an audience to it all.

Clem smiles at Jax as he walks past giving her a compliment, “You’re just saying that to be nice but it’s working so keep it up.” She watches him go before she looks over at Chibs walking over to sit at the counter. He sees her doing this and turns to face her and they sit in silence for a few moments as she tries to figure out what the hell to say. “You were gone by the time I woke up this morning.”

“Yeah, I just wanted ta get a real early start ta tha day an’ see if I could get home at a reasonable hour,” Chibs tells her though they both know it’s a lie. He had been leaving early and coming home late every night recently. He didn’t want to miss time with his daughter but his wife… things just felt so complicated. He didn’t know what to do or what to say because he knew that so much of the wrong in her life right now was his fault.

“I wanted to see you this morning but you just weren’t there, you're never there anymore, Chibs,” Clem tells him before she wraps her arms around herself and exhales. “I know that a lot is happening with the club. Clay is dead and you seem to be distancing yourself from some of the members like Juice. You’re starting to distance everywhere including at home and it hurts like hell. We should be happy and celebrating right now, we’re having another baby but you are keeping me at arm's length.”

Chibs nods as he listens to her, nervously fidgeting with the rings on his fingers both wedding band and club rings. “It isn’... it isn’t what I meant ta do, love. I love ya so damn much I just can’t do all of this. I can’t handle all this happening with the club then go home and deal with all tha shit happenin’ there it’s too much for one person.”

“So you back away from club shit! If you can’t deal with both then your family comes first how is that such a hard concept? I’m your wife you don’t get to put me on the back burner because shit is too hard here.” Clem says as she gets up getting angry as she thinks about it. He shouldn’t choose the club over his family, “What do you want me to tell your daughter oh sorry daddy cares more about a fucking motorcycle club than you?”

“Don’- don’t pin all this shit on me it’s a two street, sweetheart. You could’ve tried ta bring this up with me but you decided ta bottle it up until you could find tha right time ta pick a fight.” The man tells her almost condescendingly. “I mean ah’ve just been waitin’ for it since your shop went up. It’s the club's fault and you just wanted ta get it out. Do that fine but ya don’ have ta make such a big scene about it we could’ve talked.”

“Are you not paying any attention to what I’m saying? You aren’t ever home for me to bring up this shit to! If you don’t think you owe me your damn wife being picked before this club then you could at least consider picking your daughter before all of this shit she deserves that. I won’t let her or this new baby live life being second to this- to this shit.” Clem says before she puts a hand on his vest and shoves him. “Your life is falling apart at home and you can’t see it because you’re too fucking deep in this shit that you don’t even see how wrong all of this is. God, I’d tell you to choose us or the club but I already know that patch means more to any of us ever will.” She shakes her head turning to leave she won’t do this anymore, she refuses.

“No we are not done havin’ this conversation,” Chibs says grabbing her arm as she tries to walk away from him. He had no idea how she did it but she got him to the same level of anger that she was at so easy but here she did it, getting a rise out of him without trying. “You don’ get ta call me a shite father and husband than just walk away.”

Clementine turns to face him as he grabs her by her arm slapping him across the face. “You don’t get to tell me when it’s over I’m done- this is fucking done.” The door opens as Jax rushes in ready to get in between the two of them before something bad happens but it doesn’t. Instead, Clementine pulls her arm away from his grasp taking off her wedding ring. “You can pretend like you’re still a good father. I'll make the choice for you instead. You get the club and I hope they’re so fucking worth it.”

Chibs watches her as she takes off her ring tossing it at him. He shakes his head, “There ya fuckin’ go assuming shit assuming how I feel or what ah’ll do. I’m sure it makes you feel so much better doesn’ it? Runnin’ away from shit before you can screw it up right throw all the fuckin’ blame my way and get away while ya still can.”

“Fine. Take off the vest right now and I’ll put my ring back on and we’ll forget I ever said any of this. That would be proof enough to me so just do it, take off the vest and all is forgiven.” Clementine tells him waiting for him to do something but he doesn’t move. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’ll be out of the house tomorrow afternoon come get your shit. I hope the club keeps you warm at night.”

Chibs looks away as she walks out of the building off to her car where she would no doubt go home and start throwing his shit. His jaw is tense and he stays that way for a few minutes, long silent minutes where he and Jax don’t say anything. He then crouches down and picks up Clem’s ring, putting it in the pocket of his vest. “Let's get back ta work. We’ve got a lot of stuff ta figure out before you go away.”

“Chibs if you need a few minutes… shit if you need afternoon take it. We’ve got lots of time before I head out and I can figure this shit out with Bobby if you want to just sit it out.” Jax tells him. He had wanted to make Bobby the president to Chibs VP anyways so he could figure this out with Bobby alone and have him fill Chibs in later. Still, the angry look on Chibs face told him the answer to the question so he nods, “Let's get back to it.”

The drive home is a blur and when she’s finally back in the driveway she parks the car but can’t get herself to get out of it. She grips the steering wheel tight and lets out a sob. She covers her mouth with one of her hands to muffle it as she sobs. Was that a mistake or had it been the right thing to do? She had no idea but at that moment she couldn’t decide that all she could do was cry about it. She knows she has to let it all out she can’t bring any of this back inside, not yet. She has no idea what is going to happen yet if they’ll forget it or if she really isn’t going to let him back in so she can’t tell her mother anything.

While taking a few slow breaths she takes out some tissues and wipes away some tears. When she thinks she won’t cry anymore she takes out her compact and works on fixing her makeup. Doing makeup before she’d gone to pick a fight with him was a stupid idea even if it had been simple makeup because now dark tracks ran down her face. She wipes it off and tries to touch everything up, tries to make herself look like nothing had happened.

Putting everything away she looks at her arm where he’d grabbed her. It wasn’t going to bruise but she just felt it still and self consciously rolled her sleeves down to hide it from her view. Clem gets out of her car and heads back inside, smiling as she walks in. “I’m home- is everyone awake?” She walks out to the kitchen where her mother is feeding Celeste. “Hello there, how is my little princess doing today?”

Maria watches her daughter something isn’t right but she has a feeling the girl isn’t going to say one way or the other. Instead of commenting on it Maria simply smiles giving her daughter a kiss on the temple. “I was going to make a pot of tea and sit down. How about you join me.” She suggests hoping that will get her daughter talking if they just sit down to do something together. “It would be good for the baby and mother.”

Oh, the baby she hadn’t thought about the baby, what her doing this would do to him or her. “Tempting but I think I’m going to go to do some spring cleaning. I haven’t gotten around to it. I figure I should do at least a little bit of it today so I feel like I did something important.”

Maria nods at the idea, “Well Celeste and I will work on the living room. Do you want to help us? I mean if the three of us combined forces we could have it done fast take it a room at a time. You don’t need to do any heavy lifting so maybe it’s for the best.”

“No no I’m not going to do any heavy lifting Mama I promise I’m just gonna clean out the closet I’ll be back out soon,” Clem assures her mother giving the woman a kiss on the cheek before heading to her bedroom. She opens the closet door and looks at it all before she takes in a breath and starts to get out Chibs clothes.


	62. Chapter 62

Clementine was trying to get some work done before everyone showed up at the ice cream parlor. Fight or not she did want to help with the shop because it wasn’t just about Chibs it was about everyone. Still, she didn’t want to see any of them she wanted to get everything done and head out before club business happened. All she had left to do was get some finishing touches on the cones. As she starts to head chocolate up for that. When she does the door opens she dreads the idea, almost not wanting to look and see who it is.

She finally does look up and sees Jax is the one that had walked in, “Jax, I didn’t know that you were out…” She was happy to see that he was there though with everything happening. The boys had lost their mother and their father was away at jail sure they’d had Gemma but they needed a parent. “I was so sorry to hear about Tara. I wanted to be at her funeral but I… I didn’t know when it was.” She wasn’t talking to Chibs and was avoiding everyone else just to make sure she didn’t see him so she hadn’t even heard Tara was dead until a few days later. Then she had missed the funeral having to go bring flowers on her own when she had some free time.

“Yeah, I just got out today,” Jax tells her before he looks over he can see she’s surprised she must have thought or at least hoped she would be here alone. That was clue enough that the fight he’d seen happen was still happening. Chibs had been tense when he’d seen him no doubt just as on edge about it. “I’m sorry to hear that but I know that shit does happen.”

Clem says no idea what to say to him. He'd lost so much his baby and now his wife he had to be in so much pain. Still, she doubts he wants her pity so she won’t spend too much time fussing about it. “I know that you’ve got your mother to help you but if you need anyone to watch the boys or help out just give me a call. I know things are... complicated in my house but I do still want to help. They’re such sweet boys I just want to help however I can.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jax assures her before he rubs the back of his neck unsure of what to say. What he wanted to say was that life was too short to go through all this bullshit, fighting and growing distant from the person you love. He had done just that only to lose the person he loved and he wouldn’t want that for Chibs or Clem. It was their life and they had their own complicated reasons for not fixing their shit. “We’re gonna have church upstairs but that won’t be for another hour if you needed to finish up here.”

“Actually I am done with my work here,” Clem says before she puts up the last cone and smiles at Jax. She walks over to go wash her hands ready to get out and go back home to her daughter. She had work to do when she got there but she didn’t care all she wanted was to be away from the ice cream parlor. “Everything is ready for opening if you end up needing something you’ve got my number. It was really nice to see you, Jax.” She hopes that they won’t call. She's trying to distance herself which she hoped would get easier as she taught them more of how to do things themselves. Hopefully, she could hand all of the duties when she cut the rest of the ties she had from the club.

Jax nods and watches as Clem heads to the door, “It was nice to see you too. I hope I can see you around, Clem.” As she heads out the front door and locks up behind her he watches her go thinking of Tara. She was pulling away from him the same way that Tara had and the man only hoped that Chibs could get her back before she was gone or worse dead. 

Clem leaves and gets out to her car happy to have left behind Jax not wanting to have that awkward conversation anymore. The faster she got herself out of this club and the business the better for herself as well as for her babies. She drives back home and grabs her things before heading inside. She heads to the living room to go see Celeste stopping when she sees Chibs. “Oh- I’m sorry I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Chibs looks up from the couch where he’s holding Celeste in his lap taking some time to play with her and enjoy some time with her while Clem was working. “I thought you were gonna be at tha shop fer at least a bit longer...” He admits before he gets up and walks over to her. He doesn’t want to leave but he knows that she won’t want him there much longer. “Please Clem, I miss ye an’ tha wee one so damn much. Haven’ we done this fer long enough just let me come home ta you two.” 

Clem looks away as he comes in close to her, shaking her head. “I can’t do that I’m sorry I... I can’t just forget it all. Everything that’s happening with the club I mean Tara was just-” She stops and shakes her head not wanting her mother to overhear them.talking about Tara or her murder. Hearing that Tara was murdered the very day she decided wanted out, it was the best sign she could get. “I can’t do that, what if this doesn’t end? What if whoever did that to Tara decides to keep retaliating against the club and go after someone else's family? I won’t do that, I won’t be next in line to die and I won’t do that to our daughter either.”

“Havin’ me out of tha house isn’t gonna change that, Clem. Yer still my old lady an’ everyone knows it. If anything you’re all in more danger without someone here ta take care of you.” Chibs insists. It may be selfish to do this to beg in front of their daughter but he can’t keep doing this staying away from home worrying about what was going to happen, that he’d get a call telling him his worst fears were true.

“You lived with me when those men broke into the house but you were too busy working to do anything about it. I know that nothing is going to change other than some extra clothes in the closet.” Clem tells him before she gives Celeste a kiss. “I’m gonna go do my work in the bedroom so spend all the time with her you’d like just bring her back to me when you’re done.”

“Clem that isn’t fair ya can’ just-” Chibs watches her leave, she always makes it so easy just taking an excuse to just run away. He doesn’t focus on it though instead, he sits back down on the couch with Celeste. He lets her bring her toys to him playing with her trying to not seem like all he’s thinking about is Clementine. He relaxes, happy to get to spend some time with his daughter though he knows he has to leave soon enough for the next club meeting.

Clem is working on some research when the door opens and she shuts it, smiling as she sees Celeste. “Perfect timing because I think it’s about time for a nap.” She gets up from her spot and walks over to hold her. Seeing that look in Chibs' eyes she shakes her head, “I’m not going to keep you out of your home forever just for now.”

Chibs reaches a hand out to touch her cheek but she turns her head away. He digs into his kutte pocket and takes out her ring. “Ah love ya an’ I hope that when yer ready you’ll start wearin’ that again. I haven’ stopped wearin’ mine because I won’ ever stop loving you.”

Clem takes back the ring and puts it in on the nightstand before she takes Celeste. “Goodbye Chibs.” She tells him before she takes the little girl over to lay her down on the bed. She tucks her in, shutting off the lights after Chibs leaves before she leaves her there in the bedroom to rest taking her research with her. She goes to sit in the living room where she sees her mother pretending to clean and wonders if the woman had been listening. “You know mama you can just ask you know I don’t keep things from you.”

“I wasn’t-” Maria starts before she stops knowing that her daughter will easily catch her into that lie. She goes to sit down at the couch wondering if she should ask what she really wants to ask. While her daughter didn’t lie to her she did keep some truths to herself especially about her husband. “Are you going to put your ring back on?”

Clem takes in a breath before she holds out the papers that she has to her mother. “I’m not going to, I'm gonna use it and a few other things to make a down payment on this place. I figure if I sell everything including the business we can move it’s a nice place in Colorado it’ll be a fresh start we all need.” 

She had every intention of keeping her word to Chibs and giving him back his house she just intended to be out of it for good when she handed over the keys. “I don’t tell you about a lot of things to keep you and dad safe but just keeping it from you won’t be enough. I have to get us out of here before something bad happens to one of you. I can’t keep holding the weight of all of this on my shoulders I just... I need to be free of it.”

Maria looks down at the papers and there's lots of research. She had done to make sure that everything went right with whatever her plan was. “I have a feeling that this plan of yours doesn’t involve your husband then.” She hates the thought of it. She loves Filip he’s so good for her daughter but her daughter had to have a reason for it. “If that’s true would you like to tell me why? Baby if he hurt you-”

“No- no god he would never hurt me, Filip wouldn’t do that. He just... he gets himself into a lot of trouble which always comes back on me. I thought it was fine that I could handle it and not have to worry but I’m starting to realize that it isn’t just about me. This is about Celeste and the new baby coming too I can’t subject them to any more of it. I would love it if he came with us but it isn’t going to happen it’s... complicated in ways I can’t explain. All that matters is we’re gonna get out of here all five of us no matter what I have to do.” It was going to be a long road she had to get the business ready enough to sell and do a million other things but she’d do it all to keep her babies safe.

Maria sets down the papers before she walks over and presses a kiss to her forehead. “You are putting your children before the person that you love. It's hard to do but you are a good mother for it. Now if you think that leaving is what’s best for your family then your father and I will join you.” She smiles at her daughter moving some hair out of her face before motioning for her daughter to go sit down on the ground before heading out of the room.

Clementine gets onto the floor watching as her mother leaves wondering what she has in mind. When the woman comes back with a brush she smiles watching her mother sitting behind her. “I missed this most when I was here by myself. All I wanted was for you to brush my hair and make it all better.” She closes her eyes as the brush runs through her hair starting to calm her and chase away her nerves for just a few minutes. 

It was a good idea Clem knew it but she also felt a horrible pit in her stomach that told her it was the wrong choice to make.


	63. Chapter 63

Clementine would give anything to stop getting those calls, the something bad happened now come pick up the pieces calls. As hard as she was trying to get away from all of this she is drawn right back to it. An explosion at the ice cream shop. It was one that was no doubt more club business that couldn’t be explained, especially now that she’s keeping it all at arm's length. Still, she can’t keep it all to herself she has to make sure that Chibs is okay.

She pulls up seeing the cop cars and the firetruck it all just feels so familiar it seems to be all she knows now. She parks her car and makes her way up finding Jax. “What-what happened here?” It wasn’t the worst thing that had happened but it was still bad. “I mean it looks like a bomb went off in the shop-” She stops as she realizes looking from the scene back to Jax hoping he’ll tell her that everyone was okay.

“A grenade, it was probably the Chinese double-crossing us. Everyone is fine we all came of it unscathed but I’m sure Chibs told you about that.” Jax says though the look on Clementine’s face told him that Chibs hadn’t done that. It was a damn good thing Jax hadn’t said anything about Chibs taking home Althea that would’ve really gotten him in trouble. “I’m sure he’ll tell you about it next time he sees you- whenever that is.”

Clem nods biting back a comment about how little she seemed to matter to the man if he wouldn’t call them. “I’m gonna call him and make sure he’s okay. If he needs something then I want to be there for him no matter what’s happening.” She tells him before she takes out her phone to call Chibs. All she wants is for him to be okay so she’ll give him a quick call just to check up on him not just his physical health but mental as well. Going through everything that he had been through in the past few months was taxing on the mind. 

Jax reaches out and puts a hand on Clem’s arm to stop her. “I’m sorry but before you do that could you take me home? I really… I just don’t know if I can ride my bike I mean my hands are still shaking from all of this.” He admits before he holds out one of his hands which is shaking slightly. “I know you don’t want to deal with club shit but I just… I don’t want to be alone right now so I would appreciate it.” The last thing he needed was his wife finding out about whatever the hell it was he was doing with Althea.

Clem looks at his hand before she nods, putting away her phone. “Hey it’s no problem at all Jax I’ll bring you home.” She looks back at the shop before she leads him back to her car. She gets in and puts down her bag considering calling Chibs but Jax gets in before she can do that. “Where are the boys right now? Did you leave them with a nanny?” She wonders if they’ll be there when she gets him back home, she hopes not. The man needs some time to decompress and calm himself down which would be hard with two children there.

“They’re with my mother- God I should probably call her and get her to bring them over,” Jax says before he looks in the pockets of his kutte for his phone. He knows he’d left it in one of them before he can find it out though Clementine does the same thing he’d done to her. He’s stopped by her hand on his arm looking over at her, “I’m not gonna keep this from her I mean she’ll figure it out at some point if it’s not from me she’ll be out for my blood.”

“I know and you are going to call your mother but right now you need a few minutes,” Clem says before she soothingly rubs his arm. He’d been through too much lately and he needed a break right now. “How about no phones in the car for either of us? I’ll drive you home and start a pot of tea then you can call her. I’m sure by the time she gets the boys all rounded up and over to your house you will have had enough time to decompress.” She knows it won’t be nearly enough time for him but it will be something as a parent you had to take what you could get. She starts the car up and drives towards the Teller house hoping he’ll agree to her idea.

Jax looks over at her and nods before he leans his head back against the seat. “Yeah, I guess a few minutes wouldn’t hurt anything would it?” He watches the shop as they drive away getting lost in the thought of what was going to happen next. So much was happening and he was burning bridges left and right in his quest to find Tara’s killer. He didn’t care though all he wanted was revenge damn whoever was hurt in the end. Thinking about it though all of it was hurting the people he cared about, people like Clementine. Other than the boys people didn’t really matter to him revenge mattered more, the satisfaction of making anyone responsible pay.

Clementine can almost hear the wheels turning in his head and she wonders what he’s thinking about. She knows he has so much to think about he’s now a single parent and tragically so then again what about losing a spouse was anything less than tragic? He was someone who can and probably will forcefully take revenge which makes her nervous. While it wasn’t her business she realizes it could land him in jail and those poor boys would be alone. They pull into the house and she parks the car heading inside with him. “I’m gonna start a pot of tea just go sit down and take a few minutes before we call your mother.”

Jax nods watching Clementine head into the kitchen before he goes back to the bedroom. He turns on the shower figuring he can get a quick one in before they have their tea. He strips and heads into the shower washing off the grime and letting himself calm some as the warm water goes over his body.

Clementine puts her bag down and looks around for a pot in the cabinets. She finds one and starts to fill it up with water looking around as she waits. While looking around she sees the stain on the floor from where blood had been. It had been scrubbed to death but she could still see the outline of it. She has to look away, turning off the water and putting the pot on before she has a seat at the table. She hears the shower going and wonders if she can just take a few minutes to call Chibs. All she had to do was do a quick phone call, nothing crazy just make sure he’s okay. It would take a few minutes maximum so it would be no big deal at all.

Before Clem can even get the number dialed she hears the water turn off and knows she has missed her time. She deletes it all and puts away her phone smiling as Jax comes back out, “The tea should be ready soon- did the shower help?” She asks realizing she’s being nosy but she hopes that he knows it’s only out of love. “I know a good shower helps me when I need to relax.”

Jax nods as he walks back out pulling his hair back out of his face before he goes to have a seat at the table. “Yeah, I’m starting to feel a lot better already.” He doesn’t know why he’s lying to her. He doesn't feel anywhere close to better but he wants her to think that. Leaning back in the chair he looks over at the pot taking in a breath. “I should probably call my mother now so she can bring the boys back home.”

Clementine shakes her head putting her hand on top of his, “It’s okay to not call right away just take some time you deserve it.” She smiles at him before she gets up and goes to get out coffee cups for their tea. She gets them ready before pouring them both cups figuring they can use it. She comes over and sets one in front of him before she has a seat. “You have to take care of yourself to be able to take care of those boys. They deserve you at your best so take some time alright?”

“Your kids deserve that too- you’re too damn stressed for your own good,” Jax says before he picks up the cup and starts to sip his tea. It isn’t his favorite thing in the world to drink tea but it does help him unwind. “It especially isn’t good because of the kid you’re carrying. The last thing that you want is to lose that baby because of all the stress you’re putting yourself through.”

Clem lets out a sigh, “Yeah I deserved that little lecture didn’t I?” She reaches one of her hands down to cradle her stomach even if it isn’t much to look at. She tries to calm herself and keep as little stress in her life as she can but now that she’s thinking of moving and divorce it’s so hard to keep the stress out. “We both just need to figure out how to relax don’t we?”

Jax chuckles before he has more of his tea before he reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone. He dials his mother's number before he gets up walking out of the room to have a conversation with her to figure out getting the boys home. He needs them more than he needs quiet time or to relax but then again it may not be best for them. They were already asleep and a night with grandma would probably be nice for everyone. 

Clementine finishes her cup of tea before she gets Jax some more, wanting it warm when he came back. She does need honey though if he does have it figuring it’ll be easier to stomach that way. She is looking in the fridge when Jax comes back in, feeling his eyes on her stands back up and looks at him. “Sorry I just thought you might light the tea better with some honey so I was looking for something.”

“The tea is good- thank you for thinking of that of everything. You’re just such a caring person even if you’re trying to pull away from the club shit you still take time for us- for me so thank you.” Jax tells her before he walks over and wraps his arms around her in an embrace. It feels good and he relaxes better in her arms. 

Clementine smiles before she holds on tight to him. “It’s no problem at all I mean no matter what I want to be here for you. You and your boys have just been through so much I just want to help you. Whatever you need just say the word, Jax.” She wonders if she can do anything else to help maybe get a bit of cleaning done around the house? Celeste was fast asleep at home and her mother knew to listen for her so she could say a bit longer.

Jax nods before he pulls away and looks over at her as she asks how she can help. A lot could use help around the house but all he can think about right now is relaxing. “I can think of a few ways I’m sure you can figure it out.” He tells her before he leans right in and gives her a kiss. He doesn’t know what has come over him but he thinks the best she can help was by letting him put his tongue down her throat.

Clementine is surprised, frozen in shock for a few seconds after he kisses her. He wraps his arms around her and she snaps right back into it. Realizing what he’s doing she pushes away from him slapping Jax across the face. She takes a few steps back and looks at him before she shakes her head. “I know you’re going through a lot right now but don’t you ever try anything like that again I’ll-” She doesn’t know what she’ll do she has nothing to threaten him with he doesn’t really give a shit about anything anymore.

“You’ll what Clementine? Tell your husband because neither of you seems to give a shit about the other. I mean don’t act like you didn’t think of it you need this distraction just as much as I do.” Jax tells her before he scoffs, how could she act like that? She was just as broken and screwed up as he was so she could use a chance to unwind. 

“My marriage is screwed up I know that but that doesn’t mean I want to screw around with you,” Clementine says before she shakes her head and grabs her bag. She can’t believe he’d done this all she wanted to do was help him but he’d done this. “I know you’re going through a lot right now so I won’t tell Chibs but try anything like that again and I will.” She leaves the house and heads back out to her car starting it. She needs to get the hell out before he tries to excuse his actions or talk his way out of it because she can’t stand it.

The drive back home is hell her heart is racing and she doesn’t know how to feel about all of this. She stops halfway home realizing that she had not called Chibs and needs to do that to make sure he’s okay. She pulls into a parking lot somewhere and takes out her phone to call him. She waits patiently hoping that he’s still awake to take her call.

Chibs hears the shower going as he stands by the window lighting up a cigarette. He takes a long drag before he hears a phone going off realizing that it’s his. He puts out his cigarette before he walks over to his discarded pants and picks up. He sees that it’s Clem feeling a lump in his throat before he picks up the phone. “Yer callin’ pretty late is everythin’ alright?” She didn’t want to talk to him at all now, calling so late had to mean something bad.

Clementine relaxes as she hears his voice. “Everything is fine. I just heard about what happened at the ice cream shop and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I wanted to check if you needed anything maybe just to talk or I could come to bring you something.” She felt silly doing this but she just needs to make sure he’s okay. “I’m not sure just... I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Chibs looks back to the bathroom before he takes in a breath, “Ah’ll be alright but thank ya fer callin’. How about you are you doin’ alright is tha baby given’ you trouble maybe Celeste?” He shouldn’t be talking about this with Althea in the next room but she’s singing in the shower she can’t hear any of it happening.

“Yeah, we’re all good thank you for asking,” Clementine says with a smile. She wonders if she should offer to let him come home, maybe spend some time with his family. She doesn’t know how to go about that though, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay but if you don’t need anything else I’ll let you get some rest. Call me if you need anything… good night Chibs.”

“Good night,” Chibs says before he hangs up the phone and puts his phone away. He has another cigarette thinking of what the hell he’s going to do. By the time he finishes Althea comes out of the shower and comes right over to kiss him. He smiles and leans in to kiss her back getting rid of the second cigarette and heading with her to bed.


	64. Chapter 64

Clementine is looking at some home listings wanting to look in other places besides Colorado. Part of her wants to stay close so that Chibs can come to see the kids but then again wasn’t the point of leaving getting away from it all? Maybe one day he would step down as vice president and he could spend more time with them. Until then though she’ll get out and if he wants to see them he’ll have to go out to wherever they are. “What do you think about the East Coast? It would be a closer drive to get back to Miami if we lived somewhere like Virginia or maybe one or maybe the Carolinas?”

“We could be back on the East Coast, maybe live by a beach? I think your girls would like that.” Maria tells her daughter with a smile giving her a kiss on the forehead. She was convinced that Clementine was having another girl. It had come to her in a dream so she just knew Clementine was giving her another grandchild. “The West Coast could be nice as well being closer to our family we could move closer to Southern California or maybe Arizona?”

Southern California which was Mayans territory, it was not how they got the hell out of this. Motorcycle gangs were all over the states but she wanted far away, maybe Arizona would work she’d figure it out soon. “I’m gonna look into Arizona and Southern California thank you, Mama.” She gives her mother a kiss on the cheek before she hears her phone ring and gets up to go grab it. She sees who it is and sighs before answering, “Is everything alright, Chibs?”

“Actually I needed ta talk ta you everythin’ isn’t alright. We’re goin’ inta lockdown. I know how ya feel about lockdowns and all ah that but I need you all somewhere I can have an eye on ya. Shit is bad an’ it’s only gonna get worse.” Chibs tells her hoping that she’ll just do it because they don’t have the men to stick someone at the house. They’ll do it if they have to but what he needs is to have his wife and daughter close. 

Clem sighs and runs a hand through her hair, “Well my dad has already left for work and he won't be back until late.” He had started taking longer shifts in an attempt to save up for the move. She had told him not to but her father was insistent of it, wanting to do what he could to help. “My mother, Celeste, and I will be there soon just send me the address.”

After they hang up Clementine gets up and goes to pack a little bag with things she thinks Celeste will need, “Can you text dad and ask him to tell one of us before he heads home? We may all have to stay out late; he may have to come with us if we’re not back home by then.” She zips up the bag hearing her phone go off. She sees the address and takes the bag with her as she leaves the bedroom. She goes to pick up Celeste, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Maria nods and sends her husband a message before she looks at the stack of papers her daughter had out. “This house is going to have an open house in a few days. We could go out to Colorado, maybe see a few houses and consider the options. If it’s too cold we can always go look in Southern California another week.” She wants to make sure that her daughter knows that everything is going to be alright. They had a plan they were going to get out of this town if her daughter still wanted that.

Clementine nods giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, “For now we need to head out. Chibs needs us somewhere that the club is able to keep an eye on everyone. Hopefully, it won’t take too long but I packed you a book and your toothbrush in case.” She says with a smile before she walks out to the car with both of them. The drive there is quiet as Clem doesn’t know what she wants to say to her mother about all of this. How does she tell her that their lives are in danger or that they could end up dead because of his actions as well as the clubs?

When they pull into the parking lot Clem gets out and one of the croweaters leads Maria inside. Clem is getting out Celeste when she sees Chibs smiling as Celeste seems all too pleased. “Well look who it is I think she’s pleased to see you.” She walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek before she hands over Celeste to him.

“Well hello there gorgeous girl how’re ya doin’? I missed ya so much yes I did.” Chibs says giving the girl a kiss on the forehead. He saw her when he could but all the time that he’d spent doing club work meant he didn’t get there to see her. Things would be easier if he could just come home, maybe he’d bring it up with her while they were there. The little girl wants her mother back so with a kiss on the forehead he hands her back watching as Clementine sweetly talks to their daughter even bringing him into the conversation. 

He wonders if it would be fair to ask that though now that he was sleeping with another woman. Did he deserve to come home to his family? He tells himself that if he can convince her to let him come home it’ll stop but all he can think about at the moment is Althea’s body. There’s a hand on his arm and he looks back to Clem with a smile, “An’ how is tha littlest Telford treatin’ you right now?” He asks before putting a hand on her stomach.

Clementine can tell that his mind is elsewhere and puts a hand on Chibs’ arm smiling as he asks about the baby. “Doing good I haven’t really had much nausea. I mean my back is killing me but I think that’s just me not taking the time to just sit down and relax.” She admits with a smile. She missed this, she missed him and his laugh listening to him laugh makes her smile even more.

“That’s good ta hear ah’m happy yer feelin’ better than ya were with this one,” Chibs says with a smile he looks back to the building. “Why don’ we hand over Celeste ta someone in there an’ find you somewhere ta rest. I promise not all tha couches in there are casting couches.” He jokes before he goes inside with her figuring he should use the time he has to talk to her, figure things out. 

“So you’re telling me I brought my daughter and mother to the porn studio? Isn’t that just lovely?” Clem says before she lets out a laugh heading inside with him. She brings Celeste to her mother and sets down her bag with her, “I’m gonna go talk to Filip for a bit and I'll be back soon.” She gives her mother a kiss on the cheek before she heads back over to him.

Chibs watches the two of them interact smiling at Clementine as she walks back over to him, “Does she hate me fer everythin’ that’s happened?” He would understand if she did, were he in Maria’s shoes he’d hate himself. He’d hurt Clem too many times in too many ways and he only hopes he’ll get a chance to fix it. He goes back to the office with her locking the door behind them and closing the blinds hoping no one will bother them. “That should get ya some privacy at least fer now.”

Clementine heads back with him leaning against the desk watching as he pulls down the blinds, “She’s not mad at you I haven’t told her why I haven’t let you back home. I mean I’m starting to forget why I did…” She shakes her head, she can’t do this she can’t cave into this, she’s leaving not staying with him. “I shouldn’t say that because I do know why I mean look at us. Do you want to do this for the rest of our lives, Chibs?”

Chibs walks over and puts a hand on her cheek, “It’s more of ah precaution than anything me keepin’ my girls safe all I want is ta keep all three of my girls safe.” He says before he presses his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “I love you all so damn much ah can’t stand bein’ away from you. As horrible as this is I get ta see ya an’ it… it makes me realize just how much I miss ya, Clem.”

She should tell him the truth, tell him that she wants to leave, that it will be safer for her, for their family. When Clem pulls away to do just that she looks at him she’d done so much to be with him and it hurt. “I miss you too. I miss you so much and I want you home but this club is going to put our kids in danger.” She reaches a hand up to stroke his cheek. “Don’t you want better for them than this never-ending cycle of dangerous situations and mourning what we lose from them? So many people are dead or might as well be. I don’t want that for them.”

Chibs leans into her touch from her taking in a breath, “It won’ be like that anymore we’re figurin’ things out it’s gonna start gettin’ better ah just know it. All ya have ta is hold out a bit longer an’ we’ll have this figured out I promise.” He presses a kiss to her palm before looking at her praying they will figure it out that soon enough. “I don’ want ta lose my girls, I can’ just… I can’ lose ya. I know why ya want ta pull away but just know we’ll figure it out an’ we’ll get ta live a peaceful life ah promise.”

Clementine knows that he thinks it he really believes things will get better but she just doesn’t believe that. She looks up at him leaning up and quieting his ramblings with a kiss. It wasn’t what she had intended on but she wraps her arms around him pulling him in eager to have him close. She won’t fight with him anymore instead she’ll enjoy his embrace.

The kiss is a surprise but a welcome one so Chibs kisses her back happy to have her close again. She pulls in close to him, more eager with the kiss and he takes it as a hint to go further hands starting to wander her body. He reaches up undoing her hair and running her fingers through her hair just enjoying her. She bites at his lip and he lets out a moan, “Fuck I missed this.”

“I did too- fuck I want more.” She tells him breathlessly before she motions for his help pulling her skirt up and he takes the hint pulling down her underwear to hang off her ankle. She eagerly starts to work on his belt letting out a moan as he kisses her neck.

Chibs smiles and pulls away from her, “Shh ya gotta be quiet there’s people standin’ outside ah this office ya wouldn’ want them ta hear now would ya? Yer gonna have ta stay quiet.” He shushes her before he gets his belt undone smirking as she spreads her legs for him. “Fuck yer so damn gorgeous all needy wantin’ me ta fuck you.”

Clem smirks, shushing him right back even if she did enjoy hearing him talk dirty to her. “I thought we were keeping quiet.” She presses her lips to his to muffle them both as he fucks her. It’s hard to keep quiet though as he puts his all into it making sure that she had to muffle herself through a few intense orgasms. When they’re done she tries to fix her hair the best she can without a mirror. “They may not have been able to hear us but it’ll be hard to hide all of this.”

“Don’ ya worry I put all tha marks places people couldn’ see.” Chibs teases looking down to her thigh where marks were all over but especially around her old lady tattoo. It was hidden away where only he could see and he loved it, a piece of her that only he knew about now covered in his marks. He hears a knock at the door and gives her a kiss before he fixes himself up and walks over to the door. 

“There’s someone here to see you.” The prospect says quietly to Chibs before looking back at Clementine with a smile. “You know your daughter is everyone's favorite here. She has made lots of new friends. I think a couple of the crow eaters are ready to steal her for themselves.”

Chibs walks over cupping her Clem’s face in his hand and giving her a kiss. “Clearly she’s in good hands so I’ll leave you here ta get some rest. It was nice gettin’ ta talk ta you ah’ll see ya soon.” He tells her before he turns to leave the room.

Clem smiles and gives him a kiss putting her hand on top of his before realizing his hand feels different. As he pulls his hand away she realizes that he isn’t wearing his wedding ring, something he had promised he would keep on. “I think I’ll see what trouble our little girl has gotten into then get some rest. I’ll see you soon.” She tells him watching him leave having another look to confirm that he really doesn’t have on his wedding band. Part of her thinks that he just forgot it for the day but maybe it was on purpose. 

She decides she has to see who he is going to see so she waits a few minutes before she heads out of the office going the way she’d seen him head. She’s quiet as she goes out the door making sure not to cause any alarm when she does. Standing in the doorway she sees Chibs kissing someone else. 

Taking a step back she grips the doorknob tighter trying not to make any noise to alarm them. She watches them kiss then lean in close to talk it’s so intimate and close it makes her stomach churn. She heads back inside and stays at the doorway trying not to cry as she thinks about him putting his tongue right down her throat after they’d had sex. It had to be why he wasn’t wearing his wedding ring, how long had it been happening?

“There you are, we were just about to head outside and get some fresh air. Do you want to join me?” Maria asks with a smile as she balances Celeste on her hip. As much as the girl loved all the attention Maria thought it was time for her to get a little break from everyone else. The place even if it was large was stuffy and packed so they all needed a break.

“No!” Clem says before she stops herself realizing how bad she was making it seem. “I mean I was about to do the same but there’s a couple out there... messing around. I saw them and came right back inside. We should probably stay in here so none of us have to see that.” She walks over and gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. “How about we take this one and find somewhere for her to rest.”

“Oh- yes that sounds like a much better idea,” Maria says giving the baby a kiss on the cheek before she takes both of the girls away from the door to find somewhere to rest. “Come on princess lets get you somewhere to rest.”


	65. Chapter 65

“Well look who it is are you two out enjoying the nice day?” Unser asks as he walks over to Clementine and Celeste. He didn’t see them around all that often but he knew that Clementine was working hard to get her business running again. That and she wasn’t seeing anyone that had to do with the club which made sense. He’d gotten an earful about the why from Gemma, nothing got past her. “Hey there sweetheart, how are you doing?” He asks Celeste with a smile.

Clementine nods smiling at her daughter as the girl starts to talk to Unser telling her what they were doing, a mixture of nonsense and what they were doing. “We have spent too much time inside while I’ve been working on insurance nonsense and all of that I thought we deserved a break from it all.” She also had another reason for going out; she had to see the woman that her husband was screwing around with. 

Maybe it was bad of her to bring her daughter along but her mother was out and she had no one else to take her to. Her mother was looking at that house they were considering even if it wasn’t possible right now. Clem had gotten the wreckage cleaned up but it would be a while before she could get the shop ready to sell that would be a downpayment on her new home so it was some ways away. Still seeing her husband kissing another woman gave her the push to at least start looking a bit harder. 

For now, she’d investigate what was really happening and hope she was just reading too much into it. “I am happy I saw you though, I was wondering if I could ask you about something.” She says sitting down at a park bench motioning for the man to join them there. She hopes she can get information out of him without raising too many flags. Maybe Chibs was hiding this well enough that no one knew, maybe she was the first to find out, or at least she hoped so.

“Yeah of course sweetheart what do you want to know?” Unser asks before he walks over and has a seat on the bench next to Clementine. They never spoke much so she had to want something from him which wasn’t his favorite feeling but he couldn’t help but be curious. He barely knew what was happening with the Telford family so he’d figure it out now. He could let her ask questions and feed it back to Gemma, maybe together they could figure it out.

Clementine wonders if this is a bad idea, would he just relay the information back to Gemma? Still, she had to at least try because she had no idea what to do anymore.“I just haven’t been able to see what’s happening in the town or met any of the new people. I wondered if you knew anything about the new lieutenant. I've seen her the few times I’ve been around town but haven’t introduced myself. I… I’m bad with names she has brown hair I- I mean she’s the only one that’s new to town.”

“Althea Jarry- real tough I think she’ll be good for this town they hired her because she’s a real no-nonsense woman, you know?” Unser tells her with a knowing smile. Then again the club had the woman in their pocket already so was it going to be good for the town to have her there? “I could introduce you if you wanted. I've started working with her whenever she needs it. I mean I’ve got nothing better to do than get right back to work don’t I?”

Clementine laughs and shakes her head at him, “One of these days we’ll get you on a beach somewhere where your biggest task is to find out who stole a kids sand pail.” She wonders if he will get out of this town it does seem like none of them will. “I don’t know if I want to meet her just yet I’m just wondering who she is. I was hoping you’d have a bit more information on her.”

“Well, what is it that you want to know about her?” Unser asks curiously wondering what she would want to know about the woman. Althea was pretty straightforward with her intentions for the town as well as the club they didn’t have much guessing room. “I mean if the club is trying to have you set something up she isn’t going to fall for it the woman is smart. Playing buddy buddy won’t make her give up some secrets or a plan she’s hiding.”

Clementine shakes her head at his suggestion that she’s working for the club, why would he think that? Everyone seemed to know that she was distancing herself from the club. Did he seriously think she would help them? “No that’s not it at all it has nothing to do with the club- well it has to do with a club member. I am just wondering if she has been…” She looks at her daughter and takes in a breath. “Messing around with my husband. When we were all locked down I caught them outside really close and I’m just wondering if you know anything.”

Out of all the things she could have said this was the last thing that Unser had expected. He looks over at Clementine for a moment unsure of what he can even say to her. “I-” He stops and looks at her daughter and God isn’t she pregnant too? Having to see that shit and deal with it she probably had no idea what to feel right now. “I haven’t heard anything- fuck I don’t know. I could ask Gemma. I mean you know her, that woman always has her nose in everyone's business.” She had been out of business with everything happening with Juice but maybe she still knew. If Clementine was so sure that it was happening it was her best bet other than asking Chibs but he had a feeling that just wasn’t an option for her.

It wasn’t the answer she’d hoped for but it was something it could at least be a start to finding answers. Then again was it smart to ask Gemma, “Well if you ask Gemma about it she could turn around and just tell Chibs? She isn’t loyal to me; she's loyal to the club even if she knows it probably won’t end well for me.” She thinks about how Tara had tried to leave and how well it had gone for her, nearly out when she had ended up dead. The woman rubs her face trying to figure out what she’s going to do. “I shouldn’t have asked… I’m sorry I just dragged you into my business. I was just hoping you’d tell me that she was a lesbian or that she’s married something that confirms to me that I’m overthinking all of this.”

Unser could understand her not wanting Gemma involved but it had to be more than what she was letting on if she wasn’t going to get anyone else involved. Part of him wants to ask but another part knows it’s better if he knows less. “If you’re sure about this and you want to know it’d be best to go to her. I’m sure she doesn’t know about you if she is screwing around with him so it’d be better for both of you to just know each other. I could tell you where she usually goes to eat and spend her quiet time if you promise not to do anything stupid. You are pregnant last thing you need is to get into a fight with her and have your ass thrown in jail. Trust me you don’t want to have a baby in prison.”

Clementine smiles and shakes her head at the idea of her going to jail. “She’s not the one I’m angry at. I mean I caught him not wearing his ring before he went and messed around with her. I'm sure she has no idea he has a pregnant wife and a toddler at home.” She almost feels bad for the woman because she had been in that exact place. She had fallen head over heels for a man just to find out he was married when she was too deep in it to change anything. “I just want to talk to her and confirm it.”

“Well, what happens when you confirm it? I mean you have to have a plan for this stuff, plan for the consequences of these actions.” Unser tells her though he has a feeling he knows what it is. As much as he doesn’t want to hear it it’s obvious how bad Clementine wants out. He wonders if he should warn Chibs and tell him to get his act together but would that put Clem at risk? It was all too much to consider and he already hated that he was part of it.

“I’ll figure that out later for now I just want to meet the woman so if you could tell me I’d really appreciate it.” Clementine tells him before she looks at Celeste and smiles. She’ll figure it all out and get her daughter out of all of this before she’s too old to realize how fucked up it is. She’ll be safe and so will this baby she’s carrying now. “I promise to not get myself into trouble it’ll just be me asking a few questions.” She takes out some paper and a pen holding it out for him hoping he’ll give in. She just needs confirmation and meeting this woman will do that for her.

Unser looks at her for a long moment trying to figure out if she was telling him the truth. He couldn’t be sure but he knew she would just go find someone else to ask. He takes the paper and pen writing a few things down before he hands it over. “Take care of yourself and don’t get into trouble.”

Clementine smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek before she takes both of them back. “I really do appreciate it and I promise not to get into trouble.” She looks at what he has written down, nodding it was something she could do in fact if she hurried she could see the woman while Celeste napped. “I’m going to go but if you need anything you know where to find me.”

“How long before that place to find you are back in your shop?” Unser asks as he watches her collect everything up. She had gotten what she needed and her daughter looked tired so they probably both needed to go rest. “I’m really missing the coconut macarons you make the sooner we could get back to those the better.”

“It’s going to be a while before I get back in my shop but I’ll come to find you some time next week with some coconut macarons I promise,” Clementine tells him with a smile before she gets her daughter to wave at him. They say goodbye and she is on her way to a little diner at the edge of town. It was apparently where Althea would eat when she had the time which she apparently did. The woman was sitting at one of the booths looking at files as she ate her food.

Clementine wasn’t sure what she thought she’d see, maybe it was just curiosity more than anything. She lets Celeste rest in the stroller as she sits in one of the half booths. While the little girl rests Clementine just watches Althea who seems too engrossed in her work to notice. She sees how Althea is with the waitress; she's polite and seems to know her well. Part of her wishes that Althea would be rude or just give Clementine a reason to hate her.

“Can I get something for you?” The waitress asks before she looks over at Celeste realizing that she’s resting. She lets out a quiet little laugh covering her mouth with her notepad speaking quietly this time. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize, what can I get for you?”

Clementine smiles and shakes her head, “It’s alright she’s like her dad she could sleep through the end of the world.” She hates to even talk about him when she’s doing this when she’s sneaking in on what she snooping on the next new part of his life. “I’ll take the BLT and a side of fruit for that one when this one decides to wake up. Oh and I’ll just stick to the water, thank you very much.”

The waitress nods writing it down before she heads back to give her order to the back and check on everyone. Clementine looks at the note Unser had written her before she tucks it away in her purse. She tries to do anything but look at Althea cleaning out her purse and looking at her phone to stop herself. Still, she’s tempted, peeking at the woman once and a while to see what she’s doing or how she acts around the others in the diner.

Her food being brought over is reason enough to snap Clementine from her trance on the woman working on the food and stealing fewer glances. She doesn’t get far into her food though before Celeste wakes back up earlier than Clem would like but it happens. She is working on getting Celeste fed some of the fruit but she isn’t having it instead knocking it over and making a mess.

Clementine starts to pick up what she can before there’s another set of hands there helping her. She sees Althea there helping her and suddenly feels so nervous, “I’m so sorry she just wasn’t in the mood for fruit today.” She admits with a nervous laugh as she scoops up food and broken pieces of dishware.

“Well she does get a pass because she’s so young- well I know I wouldn’t get away with it,” Althea tells her with a smile. The waitress had brought over a trash can and they started to throw it all away. “Oh- oh you cut yourself.”

Clementine tosses out what she has gotten trying not to freak out about all of this. She’ll just have the waitress box up her sandwich then pack it up and eat it at home. This had been a bad idea she should pay and go which was the plan until Althea pointed out how she’d hurt herself. She looks down at the large cut on her hand realizing she must not have noticed that with her nerves. “I should probably get home and clean this up then.”

“You would have to get your daughter in the car, drive home, get her settled inside, and then you’d have time to do it yourself. That’s just too much to do. Why don’t you just sit back? Is there a first aid kit in the back?” Althea asks looking back at the waitress who nods and quickly runs away. She clearly doesn’t like blood so she was fast to run away and come back with the kit before stepping back. Althea doesn’t mind it though she gets on gloves and takes out what she’ll need to help the woman. “What’s your name?”

Clementine nods and sits back. This is a bad idea, a horrible idea, what if someone else walks in? Honestly, this is what she got for being so nosy. She watched as Althea starts to clean up her hand unsure of what to say to her should she lie? “Constance Ruiz.” Her aunt's name, maybe that was for the best, it wasn’t like the woman would be able to check up on it.

“Well Constance this really doesn’t look that bad at all I think you’ll be just fine,” Althea tells her as she cleans up the area looking at the cut. It isn’t bad she probably just bleeds a lot from what she can tell it doesn’t look like she’ll need stitches. 

“You’re very kind for this thank you,” Clementine says watching the woman take such care of her even though she has no idea who she was. Would Althea be so nice if she knew this was the wife of the man she was fucking? She probably would be which was more frustrating than anything. This wasn’t some trashy croweater she could scream or someone she could pick a fight with but this wasn’t what she’d find in the woman. “I really do appreciate you doing this for me. I’m sure that it is above and beyond your job description.”

“There’s nothing above and beyond the job description here; it's all just to help the people of this town. Do you live here in this town?” Althea asks as she wraps up Clementine’s hand. She hadn’t met the woman yet but then again she hadn’t met everyone in town.

Clementine nods, “I do but I usually stay at home with my daughter. This was our day out someday this is turning out to be. I think I’ll just pay and have the rest of this to go thank you for all of your help.”

Althea shakes her head, “It’s no big deal at all it meant I got to meet you two. It’s nice to meet you, Constance. I hope that I’ll see you around town more often, both of you.” She says before nodding to Celeste who seems to have calmed at this time.

Clementine smiles at the woman before she gets everything sorted she just wants to pay and get out. “I hope that we see you again too. It was nice to meet you.” If only it hadn’t been so nice to meet the woman.


	66. Chapter 66

“I promise not to be long thank you for coming to babysit so last minute. My mother is driving back but I should be back before she gets home.” Clementine says giving Celeste a kiss on the forehead. She has done enough looking into Althea what she needed was proof, solid proof that her husband was fooling around with someone else. With everything she had seen and done she had a feeling that right now as a good time all she had to do was follow Chibs.

“We will be just fine here you take your time, we'll have some playtime and then I’ll get her to lay down.” The babysitter assures before smiling at the little girl. “If your mother shows up I’ll give her some excuse you just worry about getting all your running around done.” She wasn’t sure what sort of running around Clementine would have to do so late but it wasn’t really her business to know these things. It was her business to take care of Celeste so she would do that. She waves goodbye to Clementine with the girl before she takes Celeste back to go play a bit before bed.

Clementine leaves and goes to find Chibs which takes a lot more than she figured it would. He had to have been working on club shit because it took so long to find him. When she did though she followed behind trying to keep a careful distance not wanting him to think that he’s being followed. It was so dangerous for her to follow him because it could be the club business. Still, she just knew that it wasn’t club business he was doing something he shouldn’t be doing, he was messing around with that woman again. 

When he stops she stays back parking the car and waiting to see what he does. He clearly hadn’t noticed her because he walked right over to the house. Clementine leans in and sees that he knocks on the door and sure enough Althea is there in the doorway. She thinks they’ll kiss but instead the woman just rushes him inside before anyone else could see. Clementine is tempted to go right over but she knows that she can’t do that. If she wants to catch him in the middle of it she has to wait a few minutes.

She leans back in her seat and takes in a breath trying to figure out what she was going to do or say. How did you confront your husband about sleeping around? Would he deny it? She rubs her face realizing it was too much she should have thought about this more or planned more than just following him and seeing what happens. She takes out her phone and calls Javier it’s stupid but she has always gone to him for her problems so she feels the need to do it now. “Wait, you answered this late? Oh thank god, I really need to talk to you right now.”

“Yeah of course I’m up we’ve got the layover in Chicago so we’ll be up at least another two hours,” Javier tells her as he checks the time. He’s exhausted but he isn’t about to miss his plane to California because he fell asleep. Heather is off getting coffee. He'd asked for the largest size and he’s sure she’ll get herself an extra-large one as well. “Wait why is something wrong? Please tell me that you and the baby are okay.” What if something happened to Clem or one of her kids before they could get there. They were so close just one flight away, but if anything was going to happen, it would be now.

“You- oh my god. Oh my god, you’re coming here I completely forgot.” Clementine says before she shakes her head angry at herself, how could she have forgotten that? Now she was about to start a big mess right before she had people over. “No we’re fine I promise everything is fine here well… health-wise it’s alright. God, I wouldn’t have called you if I’d realized this was happening right now I”m so sorry. This was a mistake, this was all a mistake.”

Javi gets up realizing he shouldn’t do this in an airport full of half-asleep people. He waves to Heather that he’s on the phone before he heads to a balcony outside where he can be alone. “What do you mean by that Clem? You’re scaring me here is it… fuck what’s happening just spit it out. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He can’t be there for her without knowing what the hell was happening. He could try of course and he would do just that but he wanted to know more. “Come on Clem it can’t be bad you’ve been shot at, had your place blown up, and taken on home invaders. This shit has to be a cakewalk, right? You’re so damn strong nothing is going to get to you I just know it.”

Clementine laughs as tears start to fall down, wiping them away. “All this shit has happened and this is what has gotten me all messed up.” She takes in a breath looking at the house, “I’m sitting outside the house of the woman my husband is sleeping with. I came to confront them now I’m freaking out I just… I don’t know what to do. I shouldn’t go do anything, I should just go home, right? I mean I pushed him away. I'm as much to blame as he is right? I have no right to pick a fight about this.”

Oh shit, this wasn’t at all what Javier thought he was going to deal with when he answered the phone. “You’re kidding right? You two are still married right even if he’s out of the house even if you don’t have on your ring you are still very much married he has no right to sleep around.” When had this happened to them had it been happening for long? Clementine had seemed distant the last time they talked had she been hiding it from him? Maybe she knew that he would have come sooner to deal with this himself if she had told him about her husband messing around. “Look I don’t want you to end up in jail or to get yourself hurt it’s the last thing that should happen. That being said if you don’t deal with his cheating ass I will when I get there.”

Clementine knows she shouldn’t have said anything this was a mistake. She’s going to have to hold Javier back from a fight whenever he gets to California… unless she deals with it herself. She really should do this herself she’s tired of everyone else picking her fights or winning battles for her. This is her life, it's her husband in there she should be the one to deal with it. “If you don’t hear from me by the time you get off your next flight call me.” She didn’t think anything would happen; she knew nothing would but she also may not want to talk to him after all of this. She may want to go lay in bed and cry or cope with this however she saw fit. 

“Yeah that’s not gonna happen I give you an hour before I call your dad and tell him what’s happening. Text me the address so I know what to tell him and call back before the hours up or I’ll tell him.” Javier insists he knows it’s harsh and he doesn’t think her husband will do anything but he figures it’s better safe than sorry. He had no idea what else she was keeping from him so he needed to cover all his bases, “It’s this or I just call him now to come to get you.”

“Mierda- god fine I’ll send you the address and call back in an hour. Make it more like an hour and 10 minutes I’ve got to work up the nerve to get there.” Clementine says before she hangs up the phone, no goodbye or anything. She texts him the address then takes in a breath, she can do this she can confront them.

“I can’t do this anymore… I don’t know what I was thinking.” Althea says before she shakes her head. All of this was a shitshow and it was all thanks to the club and the mess they seemed to be dragging everyone through. “It’s not you, Filip.” It was the truth, sort of. It wasn’t about him it was about the bigger picture and how her doing this with him was bad for everyone. As good as it was and as nice as she felt she couldn’t think of just herself.

She gets up and walks away from him, “I mean I always put myself in these situations that- that just can’t go anywhere.” Althea sees the look on his face. It isn't disbelief; it's almost as if he had been waiting for this, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “I mean it’s like I seek out shit that I know is going to crash and burn.”

Chibs takes the joint between her fingers for himself, he needs it right now. This relationship, whatever it was had become his only release in life. He didn’t have his family or his wife; he had Althea and now she was going to push away. The man takes a long drag and exhales. He's ready to fight about it to try to argue his case for getting to stay when the doorbell rings then there’s a loud knock as well. “Ah’m not leavin’ until we actually talk about this. Ya can’ just shoo me away an’ be done with it like that. Get whoever tha hell that is ta go so we can sit down and really talk about this shit.”

Althea gets up and walks past him to the front door wondering who it could be this late. She checks the peephole and it only raises more questions. She reaches over to put on the jacket Filip had shucked off on his way in. It was at least a bit more cover than just a t-shirt and her underwear. She opens the door, “You were from the diner it’s Constance, right? How did you know where to find me- is everything alright?”

Clementine looks at Althea as she opens the door half-naked in Chibs jacket of all things. “God, he just gets right to work doesn’t he? I’m sure he’s already naked in the bedroom aren’t you Chibs?” She hollers, so much for doing this calmly.

Chibs has another long drag wondering what’s taking so long. He hears a raised voice, a familiar one realizing who it is. “Shit.” He stamps out the joint before he gets up from the bed and heads down the hallway freezing when he sees Clementine standing there in the doorway.

“What do you-” Althea looks back behind herself to Chibs feeling a sick pit in her stomach as she does. His face alone is confirmation that he knows this woman but she has to hear him say it. Stepping aside so Chibs can really get a look at the woman in her doorway. “How do you two know each other?”

Clementine looks at Chibs when Althea steps aside taking in a shaky breath hating that she had all the confirmation she needed. She looks over at Althea, “I lied to you when I met you that day my name is actually Clementine… Telford. I didn’t know if being married came up during pillow talk so I had to cover all my bases.”

“No actually that didn’t come up,” Althea tells the woman before she looks at Chibs and shakes her head. Here she was thinking this was unattainable for any other number of reasons but here was the real one. She thinks about it realizing that was why the woman kept staring at her in the diner. “Fuck and your daughter- his too I’m guessing.” This was humiliating, to say the least

This wasn’t good, this was so bad they weren’t supposed to meet each other it wasn’t even supposed to last much longer. He was just holding out for when he was able to come home it was supposed to be over before then. “Clementine…” He starts to say but he has no idea what the hell he can even say after that. How does he justify this? What does he say to make it better?

“Don’t- don’t you fucking dare say whatever you’re about to say,” Clementine says making a beeline for Chibs. She slams her hands into his chest shoving him against the wall as she cries, “I lost everything because of you and your fucking club! You pay me back by cheating on me while I’m pregnant with your second child! Fuck you fuck you Chibs you lowlife piece of shit.”

“Woah Woah- hey back away from him.” Althea makes her way over to them trying to grab Clementine as the woman tries to get in every last hit she can. She is able to grab hold of her and pull Clementine away which is probably the last thing the woman wants. Still, she won’t let Clementine get herself hurt trying to take it out on Chibs. “He isn’t worth it. I promise he isn't worth it just calm down.” She tells the woman quietly as she holds her back with all she has in her.

Clementine got in a few good jabs before she felt Althea behind her trying to hold her back. By the time Althea does pull her back, Chibs had a bloody lip. She spits in his face watching him as he backs away and wipes off his face. “You cheating son of a bitch. I hate you and if you ever think things will be fixed from this you’re a fool too. You’ve lost me- you’ve lost your family for good. I hope you die alone and miserable you piece of shit.”

“You should go home, Filip,” Althea tells Chibs as he backs away from both of them. When it seems that Clementine has calmed enough to be let go of, Althea takes off his jacket and tosses it to him. There he was losing his family and all she could do was push him away too. He didn’t deserve his wife and he didn’t deserve her either; she refused to be the mistress, the other woman. 

Chibs looks at the two women trying to decide what sort of damage control he can do for this. Could he lie and say that Althea knew? Would that make him cheating on her any better or would that be to make himself feel better? He takes in a breath, “I screwed up like I always do an’ it’s bad I know it is but I love ya. I know ya feel this way now but we’ll get through it because we do have our children ta think about.”

“Did you not hear her get the fuck out!” Clementine grabs the first thing she can find and hurls it at his head. The vase barely misses him instead, hitting the wall and shattering. He leaves and she is able to collect herself as she hears the bike going farther and farther away. The woman takes in a few shaky breaths before she looks over at Althea. “I just… I broke your vase I’m sorry I’ll pay you back for that that just came over me suddenly I have no idea why.”

Althea shakes her head, “I mean if I were in your place I would’ve done the same thing. Don’t feel bad about the vase I always hated the thing… bad present from a neighbor.” She wonders what the hell she can do now. She would offer the woman a drink but hadn’t she said something about being pregnant? That was just another layer of screwed up to add to all of this she couldn’t imagine how she was feeling. “Do you want to sit down? I could get you a glass of water or something.”

Clementine looks over at Althea surprised that the woman even wants to help her. She’d just caused a scene in this woman’s home and she was trying to help her relax? “I’m fine just… just tell me where you’ve got a broom and dustpan so I can pick up my mess.”

Althea shakes her head, “Don’t worry about that just sit down and take a minute you shouldn’t go home this shaken up. I’ll be right back.” She assures her before she heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She couldn’t fix this mess but she could try her best.


	67. Chapter 67

Clementine checks the time on her watch wondering what was keeping the plane back. It did happen but she hated that it had to happen right now all she wanted was to see Javier. She is pacing back and forth with Celeste in her arms. While the thought of meeting his new girlfriend was nerve-wracking the thought of having her best friend made it all better for her. She looks out at the crowd and smiles, “I think I see you Uncle Javi right there.” She holds out a hand waving him down with a huge grin on her face. She’d been so right seeing him even from a distance already made him feel better.

“Shit where is she- I hope she didn’t go to the wrong terminal,” Javier mumbles as he looks around. They were late and had they been precise about everything? This airport seemed confusing enough coming out of it let alone coming around with a toddler trying to find people getting off planes. 

“I think you’re worrying too much, Javi,” Heather says before she nudges him motioning to the woman waving her arms. With a toddler on her hip and a huge grin on her face, Heather could only guess that was her. She follows Javier over to the woman who he throws his arms around. She smiles, “I’m so happy to meet you finally I’ve heard nothing but good things about you, Clementine.”

Clementine grins and throws her arms around Javier in a tight hug, this was what she needed, it was everything she had hoped for while she was waiting. The hug is interrupted but it’s a happy interruption, his girlfriend. Clem hands Celeste to Javier and throws her arms around Heather in a tight hug, “I’m so happy to meet you I’m happy to finally meet this hot doctor girlfriend he won’t stop talking about. I hope he was half as nice when he was talking about me as he was talking about you.”

Heather lets out a laugh hugging Clementine back tight, “Well of course you’re only his best friend I mean on the way here you were all he could talk about.” It was more being worried about how she was doing but those were valid fears. From what he’d told Heather the man had every right to be worried. “How are you by the way- I mean pregnant and all is it treating you well?” It was not the best save but hopefully, it would seem at least a bit believable. She didn’t know if she was supposed to know about how hard the previous night had been for her but Javier had told her on the way there.

“I’m doing alright. I just have to pee all the time, nothing I can’t handle.” Clementine assures her with a smile. She was also very emotional but that was for very different reasons. She smiles and pats Javi’s arm, “He did tell you though, right? I don’t mind you would’ve found out at some point while you were here it’s hard to hide what’s happening. I am happy he told you though it means he trusts you.” She couldn’t hide it for long. The house was a mess and her husband wasn’t home with them.

Javier leans over and kisses Clem’s temple, “If you’re trying to make me blush then it’s working. You won’t embarrass me though because I have made it perfectly clear that I’m head over heels for Heather.” He says with a wink to the woman before he hands Celeste over to Heather who is very eager to take the little girl. “How are things? I mean all you told me was that you had fixed it and didn’t get arrested. What happened?”

Clementine looks at Javier letting out a sigh wishing that he would have waited to ask those kinds of questions but it was fair he had probably spent plenty of time worrying during his flight. She nods for the two of them to follow her figuring it’s best to talk about it in the car not here in the middle of an airport. “My mother will be so excited to meet you Heather she just adores Javi and she’ll be excited to meet you. You may get 20 questions but it’s only out of love of course.

“Javi had to deal with my mother and her version of 20 questions. I think it’s only fair that I do the same.” Heather says with a smile balancing Celeste in her arms as they walk. The little girl was so adorable and they would have to make sure to get her plenty of clothes and cute little toys when they got things for the new baby as well. “It’s sweet that you all care so much even if you aren’t siblings by blood you’re like family.”

“We are family and that means that you will be family if this sticks out so you get to hear all this mess,” Clementine says before she takes Celeste buckling her into her car seat. Once she has the door closed she looks back at Heather and Javi with a smile. “I am starting to look into other options of places to live. I'm not getting back together with Chibs. I told him to stay away from the house at least for the time being. The woman… she’s a cop and she’s going to keep an eye on things for me.”

Javier puts their bags in the trunk before he raises a brow at Clementine. “Woah you made a deal with the woman your husband was messing around with?” He is surprised by that then again he hadn’t been sure what would happen but it wasn’t that. Even if Clem didn’t want to get herself into too much trouble he’d expected a fight with words or something along that lines. Instead, they were civil? It was good that things were like that though the last thing that Clem needed was to end up in legal trouble on top of everything else.

Clementine looks at Celeste before she nods, “After I checked in with you she and I sat down to have a long talk. She had no idea he was married. She really was sorry about it. She isn’t the type of person to do that, to be someone's mistress. Then again I don’t know why I’m surprised he was still married when he knocked me up the first time.” It was different and she knew that but part of her wonders if it should have been a bigger indicator to her that he wasn’t a faithful man. Looking back at all of though didn’t matter, it had happened all of it was done all she had to do now was look ahead. “She has agreed to help however she can. She gave me her number and told me to call whenever.” She didn’t think he would hurt her but with everything happening right now, all the stress on them Clem had taken the number. It was better safe than sorry she had to make sure that her kids were safe.

“Good I’m happy to hear that,” Javier says before he shuts the trunk of the car looking at the two women and smiling. He is there with the women he cares most about which is all he could have ever asked for. He gives Heather a kiss on the lips, “Do you mind if I sit in the back? I’d love to listen to Celeste tell me about her day. I mean that kid… she’s talking my little Chiquita chatting up a storm.”

“Yes of course go in the back I’m sure she’ll love getting to have you to talk to,” Heather assures him before she gets into the passenger's side of the car. She watches Clementine get in and smiles at her. “I know how hard all of this can be. I met Javi when I was hitting rock bottom from a bad breakup. Just know that he’s here for you and now so am I. Whatever you need now is about the baby but we are just a plane away, alright?”

Clementine was surprised, smiling at Heather as she spoke about being there for her. The woman barely knew her and already she was so supportive. Maybe it was sucking up to be in the families good graces or just being nice either way Clem would take it. The last of the female support she really had was Tara and now she was 6 feet under. Even knowing what happened with Filip she’s sure that Fiona would side with him. It meant she probably wouldn’t get to have either her or Kerrianne in the kids' lives but she couldn’t think about that sort of thing right now. 

Clem realizes she had let her mind wander seeing both of them just looking at her so she smiles and starts up the car. “I really appreciate that thank you very much. Now I’m going to take you guys back home so you can see the place. It's a bit crowded with everyone living there but I figure I’ll sleep on the couch and give you guys the bedroom though. I will have you help me move the crib though unless you want to deal with Celeste in the early morning.”

“No no we aren’t going to do that you’re gonna keep your room we’ll just sleep on the couch,” Javier says shaking his head. He doesn’t want to put Clem out of her room. It's the last thing they should do, “I mean is there a hotel or something in town we can just stay there.”

Clem laughs and shakes her head, “Yeah there’s a shitty motel that’ll leave you with some bed bugs. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch because it’s just me but there’s two of you and you’re both pretty tall so it’s probably for the best that I just take the couch for a few days.”

“Well, then we’ll keep Celeste in the room with us if she wants that. I mean I love kids. I'm a godmother to plenty of them and she'll be in good hands.” Heather assures her with a smile. She loves kids and while she doesn’t have any of her own she does love getting to take care of them. “Then maybe couch or not you can actually get some rest.”

“God if Javi doesn’t marry you I will,” Clementine says with a laugh. She looks in her rearview mirror where Javi is giving her a don’t start anything look. It’s sweet that he cares enough to fuss about it. She knows that it was hard for him to care so much about someone. He wasn’t the type to scream and shout from the rooftops when he liked someone so it was little things and Clem could see those things through the whole car ride it was sweet.

They pull up to the house and Clementine sighs, “Of course.” She mumbles to herself before she parks the car next to a motorcycle, her husband's motorcycle. She had hoped he would’ve gotten the hint but he was going to draw this out and make it more difficult. He’s out on the porch smoking looking up as he sees the car pull up. “Please just stay here with Celeste.” She asks Javier though he’s already getting out of the car. Clementine swears under her breath getting out and following after him. Lucky for her Heather is thinking ahead getting out and standing by the car with Celeste in her arms.

“Javi- Javi stop it!’ Clementine says, grabbing hold of her friend as he makes his way up with anger in his eyes she hasn’t seen in a long time. She is able to stop him by giving him a look wanting him to know that this wasn’t his fight to have. She loved him so much but he wasn’t going to fight her battles. “Go back there to Heather and Celeste now. Just go get your bags out of the trunk then keep them company.”

Javi looks down at Clementine taking in a breath, this isn’t his fight and he shouldn’t try to fight it. He looks back at Chibs spitting at his shoes, “Come by when she’s not here see what the fuck happens you piece of shit.” He turns and leaves the two of them alone going back to the car as Clem had asked. He gives Heather a kiss on the forehead before he opens the trunk and gets their bags out. As much as he wants to go beat the shit out of that man and give him what was coming to him Javi knew deep down it wasn’t smart. Instead, he stands in front of Heather and Celeste distracting the little girl and keeping his eyes off it.

“What are you doing here? I figured spitting in your face and telling you to go to hell was enough of a hint that you aren’t welcome here.” Clementine says crossing her arms across her chest and frowning. She didn’t want to get in another fight especially not in front of everyone else. “I caught you in the home of the woman you were fucking and don’t try to deny it. After you left she told me everything. I mean the whole club knows it’s humiliating I mean right in front of Quinn? I saw him out on the town and he wouldn’t look me in the eye at least I know why now.”

Chibs knew this was a longshot he had screwed up by messing around with Althea but he wanted to make it better, he had to. “I know you said something weeks ago about having an appointment today. I thought we could put everything aside take Celeste and do that as a family and just see the baby have somethin’ nice fer a change.” He shouldn’t ask her to put everything aside. It isn't fair and he knows that but he doesn’t want to give up on this just yet. He reaches a hand out to push some hair out of her face hating that she turns her head away from his touch. “It’s gonna be a long road but we can fix this I know we can.”

Clem looks at it letting out a sigh, “You don’t get it, do you? Chibs I’m looking for somewhere new to live and I’ll probably find a divorce lawyer unless you want to work something out just us. This isn’t good for either of us or the kids. We’re leaving at least the city and the state if I can help it and we’re not coming back.”

Chibs had expected a lot, probably a fight and no doubt some screaming but this? He could barely wrap his hand around the idea that she wanted out in that sense. He shakes his head, “Ya can’ do this I can’t lose you an’ the kids. I mean ya haven’ even had this one and already you’re running away? I want to know my children, Clem.” He says before he puts a hand on her stomach. The thought of not being in this child's life shattered him, “Look I knew I screwed up here but ya can’ do this.”

“If you want to be in their lives you can but it will be where we are away from this place they will never set foot in Charming again,” Clem tells him before she puts her hand on top of his own. She had started crying at some point. She isn’t sure when but now it was getting worse. “I’ll tell you when my new appointment is, just leave. The rest can be figured out later.”

Chibs takes in a breath before he nods leaning over and kissing her forehead before he turns to leave. He walks over knowing he’s testing his luck but he has to see Celeste. “I love ya little lamb.” He tells her with a smile giving her a kiss on the forehead before he heads to his bike. He has done all the fighting he can do, it’s over.

Clementine wipes away her tears before she heads inside raising a brow as she sees her mother in front of the closet putting things in a cardboard box. “Mama- what are you doing, why are you packing up?” She asks, walking over and looking at what she has in the box. It wasn’t her mother's own things, it was just about everything that had been in the closet.

“I am packing up your things. I saw the house in Colorado, it was good so I made an offer on and they’re going to accept it. It has lots of room for all of us and both the babies.” Maria tells her daughter before she looks over at her. Clementine is shocked and understandably so it was only to look but the mother shrugs it off. “We were saving the money from selling our home in Miami. Why not use it to get you all out of here?”

Clementine starts crying again wrapping her arms around her mother and holding on tight. As much as she hated the idea of leaving she needed to do it. If it was best for the babies then it was what would happen, “I guess that means that we’ve got to start packing then.”

“Well lucky for you I am a master at packing,” Heather says as she walks in handing Celeste over to Clementine. It wasn’t what they had planned to do for their trip to Charming but if it was what would help then it’s what they would do. 

Javier nods in agreement walking over and giving Maria a kiss on the cheek. “Just send me wherever you need me. I'll happily do the heavy lifting for you.” Whatever needed to happen to help his little family was exactly what he was going to do.

Clementine gives Celeste a kiss before she nods, “Yeah lets get started I’ll put Celeste down for a nap and we’ll start figuring out all of the details.”


	68. Chapter 68

Clementine hangs up the phone and looks out the window from the kitchen taking in a breath. She shouldn’t be so upset it had been a longshot but she had to try hoping to have a perfect Christmas. She goes to the backyard and waves down Javier, “Come on bring her inside I have hot chocolate for all of you.”

“Damn I guess that means we’ve got to go inside, come on then,” Javier says with a smile before he dusts snow off of his jacket.

“Really? We have an impressional toddler here you shouldn’t be swearing.” Heather scolds before she picks up Celeste and walks over to the house. She sets the girl down in the doorway helping Celeste take off her hat and mittens, “We had lots of fun we built a very pretty snowman didn’t we, lovely?” 

Clementine smiles at Heather, “It looks so beautiful! Now I already have cups out if you want to start pouring hot chocolate I'll be right there.” She needed to talk to Javier. She would let Heater be part of the conversation but Celeste was there so she couldn’t have that. She watches them go inside before she crosses her arms around her middle watching Javier walk up.

Javier raises a brow as he watches Clementine stand there waiting for him. As he gets closer he sees the look on her face a mixture of disappointment and sadness that he hated to see. He stops in front of her and frowns, “He found another excuse, didn’t he? That son of a bitch isn’t coming for Christmas. Please tell me that Celeste didn’t know he was coming.”

“He really wanted to be here but they had an incident with the club so he missed his flight.” Clementine understands it to an extent, things had only gotten harder since Jax’s death. Chibs had been thrust into the role of the president that frankly, he wasn’t ready for so it meant his personal life was nearly non-existent he’d only come to Colorado to see them two times. “No, of course not. I didn’t want her to end up upset. All I told her was that her big sister is coming and they’re on time so they should be here soon.”

Javier wanted to make some smart remark and call Chibs a piece of shit for not showing up again but he knows he can’t. Clementine is clearly hurt by the news she had wanted him there as well so it wasn’t the time. “That just means you get to do Christmas twice right? Guilt him into showing up for New Years and do it then. What little kid doesn’t love getting extra presents? Now that we’ve worried about that I think we should get out the tequila I brought to put in our hot chocolate.”

Clementine smiles and pats Javier’s arm; she knew that he would know what to say. “I’m still breastfeeding so I probably shouldn’t be drinking.” 

“Give Ximenia a bottle you’re drinking,” Javier says before he walks inside with her taking his shoes and jacket off at the door. He walks up and gives Heather a kiss before he grabs the tequila he’d brought with them putting some in all three of their cups. “Should we get mugs ready for your father and the guests?”

“No I’ll just keep it warm for when they do show up,” Clementine says before she has a drink letting out a content sound before she grabs another mug heading to one of the bedrooms where she knows she’ll find her mother. She smiles and holds out a mug for her, “It has a little extra something in there for you. Now how is this one?”

Maria takes the mug and has a sniff getting hit with the smell of what was no doubt too strong a pour. She nods knowing it’s a nice way to celebrate lifting her up the cup to have a long sip, “I think Ximenia is starting to wake up if you want to take her. I was going to but I’m sure she’d prefer to have her mom hold her while she wakes up.” 

Clem nods eagerly, setting down her own mug before she carefully picks up the baby resting her at the chest. She rubs Ximenia’s back pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Filip isn’t going to be able to make it.” She tells her mother realizing that the woman wasn’t there for that conversation they had at the back door. “Dad should be picking up Fiona and Kerrianne at the airport so they’ll be here with us soon.”

“I’m sorry my love I know that you were hoping he’d be here for the girls,” Maria says stroking her daughter's cheek and letting out a sigh. She had hoped for it as well. Filip had only been there twice, once when Ximenia was born and once more for Celeste’s birthday. Even after the divorce had gone through Clementine had put so much hope in Filip being there for them but he just couldn’t with the distance. Still, they were in Colorado so it was hard to come out or that was at least what Clementine says. “They’ll have all of us here and they get to meet their older sister.”

Clementine nods as she rocks back and forth, “I know Kerrianne is excited to finally get to meet this one and see Celeste again. It has been too long since they’ve done this but they want to start coming more often which is good.” She was excited they hadn’t come to America to see them since Celeste was a little baby. It would be the first time they met Ximenia so she wanted it to go well, she wanted to have Chibs there. The club came first though so they would take what they had, “I’m gonna wrap her up in a sling and head out there. You should make sure that they aren’t shoveling Celeste with extra sugar.”

“They’re her godparents, they get to do that,” Maria says with a grin before she does just that heading out to the kitchen. She goes out to them and finds a comfortable seat near the fireplace. Celeste has a seat in her lap as the two happily sip at their hot chocolate. It was not what the woman ever would have guessed for her family but she was so happy.

Clementine lays Ximenia back down and goes to get the sling wrapping it around herself before she takes the little girl to put in the sling. She rubs the girls back and lets out a sigh, “Your dad loves you so much, Ximenia. I know he isn’t around as much as any of us would like him to be but that’s my fault if you grow up frustrated with anyone I hope it’s me and not him.” She closes her eyes rocking back and forth patting her back. “I love him so much and I wish things could be easier for all of us but his life is just too complicated. Maybe one day he’ll tell you but I want you to know that we did this because we love you so much.”

The baby coos and Clementine smiles picking back up her cup heading out to the living room. She sits down next to her mother and smiles at Celeste, “I have your Xi right here.” She tells the little girl showing her the inside of the sling so she can look at her little sister. Celeste was young but even now she loved being a big sister reaching a hand to touch the baby's arm. “Yes very sweet oh you’re such a good big sister, Celeste.”

Javier smiles as he watches them reaching over to put a hand on Heather’s knee to give it a squeeze. She hadn’t signed up for any of this a sudden move and a whole new family but she had taken it in stride. Clem needed more family and with Heather’s help, he’d become just that. He looks over at the window seeing a car pull up, “That would be your dad how about I go see if I can help with bags?” He gets up and heads to the front door going over to the door to greet everyone and do introductions.

Clementine looks out the window smiling as she sees Javier go right in for a hug letting out a laugh. “Bless him I mean he’s just so excited to have this time with everyone. That or he put a bit too much tequila in his hot cocoa.”

“Yeah I saw him pour into his cup… he’s probably already drunk,” Heather says before getting up from her spot on the couch. She holds out a hand for Clementine helping her up before heading with her to the front door. “So that’s his ex-wife and daughter? Clearly good genes run in the family- must be their gorgeous mothers.”

Clementine smiles at Heather letting out a laugh, “I mean I’d like to take all the credit for these two but Chibs did help too.” She didn’t want to talk anymore about him though so she looks over waving at them as they make their way up. “How are you two? I hope the plane ride here was alright.” She takes one of the bags that Fiona has in her arms before stepping aside so they can come in. They seem to have a lot but between everyone, they get their things inside.

“Wasn’ bad at all worth it to see these kids is that ya’ve got strapped to your chest?” Fiona asks with a smile trying to get a peek at the baby as they set down the bags in the front bedroom.

Clementine nods walking over to Fiona so she can get a closer look at the baby. “Yes it is, this is Ximena Jacquline Telford.” She helps the woman get the girl out of the carrier so that she could hold her knowing it was going to be the first order of business to get everyone introduced.

Fiona smiles sitting on the edge of the bed and holds the baby in the crook of her arm. She traces the girl's cheek and smiles, “She has her da’s eyes but tha rest is all your family. I mean now that I’ve met your ma I can see tha family resemblance. It’s tha same fer us Kerri is a spitting image of my Ma.”

Clementine looks out at Kerrianne who had gone to the living room to see Celeste who had immediately taken a liking to her. The two were sat on the ground while Celeste showed off all her toys no doubt talking off poor Kerrianne’s ear. “Between us, we’ve got three gorgeous girls. I'm sure it’s all good genes and Chibs having good taste in women.” Her face falls as she thinks about him. “He isn’t coming, he had club business to deal with he said he had to stay behind.”

Fiona looks up from the baby to Clementine seeing how disappointed she was. She could think of how upset Kerrianne was not really understanding why her father couldn’t come home she hoped that Clem’s girls wouldn’t know that. ”Well, it’s a good thing we ended up bringing enough presents and people between us that none of that is gonna matter. They won’ even know tha difference.”

Clementine nods, looks back to Fiona and Ximenia. She does have more than she thought she would have. She was so sure that she’d be cut off from everything when she left him but she still had so much family. “Was Kerriane looking forward to him being here? I just wanted to tell you so you could warn her in case she was looking forward to it.”

Fiona shakes her head, “Kerrianne an’ Filip have a… complicated relationship.” With everything that had happened in the girl's life, it was only fair. It was a relationship she hoped they’d fix when Kerri was older but for now, it was at a standstill. “What she was looking forward to was meetin’ her little sisters so how about we take this one out so they can have a proper meeting?”

Clementine gives Fiona a smile, “That sounds like a perfect idea to me.” She walks out to the living room picking up Celeste motioning for Kerrianne to go have a seat in the empty recliner. “We will have all week for you to meet Celeste’s dolls but right now we think you should get to meet your youngest sister. This is Ximenia.”

Kerrianne had quickly gotten into the chair grinning at her mother as she watches her bring over the baby. She takes the little girl into her arms and smiles, “Oh she’s so perfect look at her. Hello there Ximenia it’s so nice ta meet you.”

“Oh look at you two- I want a picture put Celeste in the chair with her I want a picture of all three of them,” Maria says before she gets up to go find a camera to get a picture of all three of them. 

Clementine smiles and takes Celeste over helping Kerrianne adjust them so that both kids will fit on her lap, “Just humor her then you can get yourself settled in and warmed up.” She tells Kerrianne quietly knowing it must be the last thing that she wants to do.

Kerrianne shakes her head, “I’ve got my little sisters here with me I don’ care what else happens today I’m happy as can be.”

Clementine backs up from them helping her mother find the camera and set up a shot. It’ll be a sweet picture no doubt one they’ll send home with everyone here, maybe even to Filip. She picks up one of the toys to get Celeste and Ximenia’s attention. It takes a few tries but they end up with a picture. “Okay, I’ll start getting dinner ready you guys get settled in.”

“Alright well you do what you’d like I’ll be taking one of these gorgeous kids,” Fiona says with a smile before helping Celeste down from the chair to let her get back to the tour of her toys.

Kerrianne nods before she gets more comfortable in the seat with Ximenia sleeping in her arms. “Good because we’ll be just fine here me an’ my baby sister.” She says with a grin as she strokes the baby's cheek.

Clementine stands in the kitchen taking in a breath as she looks at everyone. She looked out at them knowing it wasn’t perfect but that everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I had so much fun writing this and developing the relationship between Chibs & Clementine. Thank you to my lovely friends that gave me all this inspiration and dealt with me giving them teasers of all the heartbreaking moments. I will hopefully be back soon with another fic but until then thanks for reading :)


End file.
